une nouvelle année à Poudlard
by angie0399
Summary: Comme chaque été Harry passe ses vacances chez les Dursley, mais cette année, il y a une fille qui va habité à Little Winning avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle école! Nos héros préféré arrivent enfin a Poudlard!les chap 10,11 et 12 sont arrivé!
1. Default Chapter

1.Une invitée à Privet Drive

Harry Potter était assis au bureau de sa minuscule chambre, il écrivait quelques mots sur un parchemin. Il avait l'air triste.

En effet, il n'aurait pas pu être plus malheureux, il y a peu de temps Sirius, son parrain et sa seule famille, était mort. Il avait perdu un être cher et il s'en voulait terriblement. Tout était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas été au ministère cette nuit là, Sirius ne serait jamais venu à son secours et il serait encore vivant. Pourquoi était-il si bêtement tomber dans le piège de Voldemort? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sérieusement étudié l'occlumentie? Si il l'avait fait, Sirius serait toujours là et il serai même innoncenté. Mais, comme on ne cessait de lui répéter, il devait surmonter sa peine car le plus dur et la souffrance serait de plus en plus présente dans la vie de tout le monde.

Là, Harry, écrivaitcomme chaque jours une lettre à l'Ordre du Phénix, une association secrete créée par Dumbledore qui a pour but de lutter contre Voldemort et ses partisans. A la fin de l'année scolaire, sur les quais de King Cross, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avaient avertis les Dursley que si ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Harry régulièrement, ils débarqueraient à Little Winning. Cela faisait 10 jours que les vacances avaient commencer et ils n'avait pas encore eu une lettre des ses amis. La seule nouvelle qu'il avait eu était un P.S. de Mrs Weasley au bas d'une lettre de L'Ordre: « Ron est vraiment désolé, mais Coqcigrue est en train de porter une lettre en France, mais il t'écrira dès qu'il le pourra ». Harry s'était d'abord demandé à qui il pouvait bien écrire en France, puis il s'est dit que Ron devait avoir ses raisons.

C'est de la même voix grincheuse que la tante Pétunia l'appela pour déjeuner. Harry scella sa lettre et la confia à Hedwige. Il descendi et entra dans la cuisine, ils étaient tous les trois assis en train de manger. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient plutôt aimable cet été, surement a cause de l'avertissement qu'ils avaient reçu! Harry s'installa et commença a manger.

J'ai a te parler, dit l'oncle Vernon à Harry.

Harry releva la tête, se demandant bien ce que son oncle pourrait bien lui dire.

Demain après-midi, une jeune fille, de l'âge de Dudley, doit arriver. Elle passera le reste de l'été

avec nous avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle école.

Il fixa loguement Harry avant de reprendre:

Je tiens à ce que tu aies un comportement irréprochable. C'est un très important actionnaire

belge d'une société de perceuse qui me l'envoie, il en va de ma réputation. Donc sois aimable, poli

et normal, je ne veux voir aucun de tes petits tours, compris?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Il finit son assiette et se leva.

Au fait, l'interpella son oncle, tu as écrit ta lettre?

Oui dit Harry en quittant la pièce.

Lorsque Harry entra dans sa chambre, il aperçut Coq qui volait dans tout les sens. Il l'attrapa, détacha la lettre qu'il apportait et mit le hibou dans la cage d'Hedwige. Il ouvrit la lettre et lu:

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écris plus tôt. J'espère que tu va bien, je sais que tu dois être très triste après ce qui c'est passé mais ne te laisse pas abattre._

_Je me trouve tu-sais-où, je m'ennuie, il n'y plus rien à faire et il n'y a plus que Ginny (qui te dit bonjour) et moi. Toi, tu es chez les moldus; Fred et Georges passent tout leur temps dans leur boutique( qui marche très bien) et Hermione est en vacance en France, près de « Lion » je crois, avec ses parents. Elle arrive le 20, c'est à dire dans 10 jours, tu-sais-ou._

_Je pense que tu pourra bientôt venir nour rejoindre, en tout cas , si tes moldus te mettent à la porte tu pourra tout venir tu-sais-ou._

_J'espere que tu va bien_

_A bientôt, Ron._

_P.S. Hermione est désolée mais elle n'a pas trouvé de hiboux pour faire parvenir ses lettres._

Harry plia la lettre, elle ne regorgeait pas d'information comme il l'avait espéré, mais il était déjà content que Ron lui ait écris. Il prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, s'installa à son bureau et écrit:

_Cher Ron,_

_Sache que je vais bien et s'il te plait, avec les membres de l'Ordre, arretez de me dire que je doit surmonté ma tristesse. Laissez moi le temps! J'ai perdu mon parrain il y a moins d'un mois( par ma faute), même la personne la plus positive aurait du mal à dépasser cette souffrance aussi vite._

_Moi aussi, je m'ennuie tout seul, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ça va peut-être changer demain, une fille vient passer le reste des vacances chez les Dursley. Elle arrive de Belgique, elle a notre âge et c'est un très important bonhomme d'une société de perceuse qui nous l'envoie. Ça devrait être assez marrant de voir cette pauvre fille coincée entre Dudley, qui ne voudra pas la lacher, et ses parents, qui seront aux petit soins._

_j'espère venir vous rejoindre bientôt, j'espère que toi aussi tu va bien et dis bonjour à tout le monde de ma part._

_A bientôt, Harry. _

Harry accrocha la lettre à Coq et le regarda disparaitre à l'horizon. Il aurait bien voulu se trouvez à Londres avec les autres, mais comme Dumbledore lui avait expliqué, il devait passer du temps à Privet Drive.

Le lendemain, la tante Pétunia réveilla tout le monde aux aurores. L'invitée devait arrivé à 17 heure et il fallait que tout soit près. La tante Pétunia donna ses ordres: elle s'occuperait de la cuisine,du salon et de la chambre d'ami; Dudley s'occuperait de l'entrée et des escaliers; l'oncle Vernon s'occuperai de la salle de bain et du garage ( bien que Harry ne vit pas ce que l'adolescente pourrait bien aller faire dans le garage); quant à Harry il s'occuperait du jardinage.

Harry sorti, prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et entrepris d'arracher les mauvaises herbes du potager. Il faisait chaud, même si il n'était que 7 heure du matin. Une heure trente plus tard il avait fini, il avait mal au dos et il était couvert de terre et de sueur, la chaleur n'avait pas diminuer.

Harry tondi la pelouse ( devant, derrière et à coté de la maison), coupa la haie et passa la terrasse au jet d'eau pour la décrasser. Il était 11 h30 lorsqu'il eu complètement terminé, il entra dans la cuisine et la tante Pétunia lui dit:

Tu est dégoutant, va te laver et te changer avant de déjeuner et nettoie bien tout! La salle de bain doit briller.

Harry prit sa douche, en prenant garde que tout soit propre après son passage, et s'habilla.

Lors du repas, l'oncle Vernon ne cessa pas de parler:

... donc Harry , tu ira lui ouvrir, sois bien accueillant, ensuite Pétunia, Dudley et moi arriveront pour l'accueillir. Nous prendrons le thé, après Harry tu montera ses valises dans sa chambre et enfin nous pourront diner.

L'après midi était tendu, Harry du se changer deux fois pour que son oncle le trouve plus ou moins convenable. Harry imaginait bien comment était la fille: fille à papa, bcbg, habillée et coiffée à la perfection, petite peste qui parait polie et coincée.

A 17 heure tapante, on sonna a la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et fut stupéfait! C'était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle portait un simple t-shirt, un jeans légerement délavé et des lunettes de soleil. Elle avait les cheveux brun qui lui arrivaient aux épaule, le visage légerement arrondi, un sourire plein de vie . Mais ce qui surprit le plus Harry , ce fut lorsqu'elle enleva ses lunettes. Ces yeux...Harry n'en avait jamais vu des pareils, à part ceux de sa mère, il était d'un vert émeraude éblouissant, dedans il y avait quelque chose qui les rendaient spéciaux. La seule différence avec les yeux de Harry, c'est qu'elle avait des légers reflets bruns dans les siens.

Bonjour, dit-elle joyeusement avec un petit accent, je suis Amy.

Bonjour, réponditHarry.

Tu dois être Harry, c'est ça?

C'est ça...euh... bienvenue chez les Dursley! Entre!

Elle ramassa sa valis et son sac de sport, entra et les déposa dans l'entrée.

Ah la voilà! Scanda l'oncle Vernon.

Bonjour, répeta Amy.

Amy bienvenue chez nous! Je suis Mr Dursley et voici ma femme et mon fils,Dudley.

Tout deux lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient bouches bées. Dudley, car il n'en revenait pas, il allait habiter avec cette fille pendant plus d'un mois. La tante Pétunia, car elle avait remarquer que son invitée avait les mêmes yeux que sa soeur.

Viens, nous allons prendre le thé avant de monter tes affaires, dit l'oncle Vernon en les invitant à passer au salon.


	2. Points communs

Merci et Réponses aux reviews:

Hisoka69: Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite...

Hotel de l'univers: d'abord, merci pour le conseil pour les reviews anonymes. Puis Pourquoi veux-tu la changé de look, qu'est-ce que tu changerais? Elle est assez simple...

2.Points communs

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans le salon.l'oncle Vernon dit à Amy de s'installer comme si elle était chez elle,elle s'installa dans le divant ainsi que Mr Dursley et Dudley,Harry lui de ce contenter du pouf, car la dernière place du canapé était réservé a sa tante, qui était à la cuisine, et qui si par malheur il si installait, il s'attirerait les foudres de l'oncle Vernon. La tante Pétunia revint de la cuisine les bras chargés d'un plateau avec des petits gateaux, une théière et seulement quatre tasse.

Elle le déposa sur la table basse et s'assit aux cotés de son mari.

Et voilà, dit-elle, tu veux un gateau? Tu me dira comment tu les trouvent.

Merci, dit-elle en se servant.

Vernon, du thé?

Bien sur.

Elle en servi à son mari et à son fils et en proposa à Amy.

Non merci. En fait, je préfererai un verre d'eau si possible, demanda-t-elle.

Oui...Harry va chercher un verre d'eau pour Amy,dit sa tante.

Harry s'exécuta; Il se prit également un verre pour lui.

Tiens, dit Harry en tendant le verre à la jeune fille.

Merci, dit celle ci, Toi aussi tu préfere l'eau? je suis désolée, je sais bien que le thé est quotidien en Angleterre, mais en Belgique il y a peu de gens qui en boivent et la seule fois que j'en ai eu l'occasion cela ne m'a pas tellement plu.

Mais ce n'est rien voyons, tu a le droit de ne pas aimé, dit l'oncle Vernon avec un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure sur le voyage d'Amy, si tout s'était bien passé,etc. Dudley participait très peu a la conversation, à chaque qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose il bredouillait, rougissait et fixait Amy;Harry, lui, ni participait pas.

Harry il serait peut-être temps que tu montes les valises d'Amy, dit l'oncle Vernon.

Oui, j'y vais, dit il en se levant.

Je vais t'aider , dit l'adolescente.

Mais non voyons, il saura se débrouillé seul, reste donc,dit Mrs Dursley.

Il ne serai jamais capable de les monter seul, je vais l'aidé, et puis vous avez surement des trucs a faire, d'ailleurs il faut que je déballe mes affaires,dit elle en se levant.

Avec Harry, elle alla dans l'entrée, il prit le sac de sport, il était lourd, et un coté de la grosse valise, tandis qu'elle prit l'autre coté. Une fois arrivé en haut, Harry décrivit l'étage:

La au bout, c'est la salle de bain, a coté, il y a la chambre de mon oncle et de ma tante; en face c'est celle de mon cousin; celle ci c'est la mienne, dit-il en passant devant sa chambre, et enfin ta chambre. Il ouvrit et entra

je crois que je vais m'y retrouvé, plaisanta-t-elle, enfin j'espère, imagine qu'en pleine nuit je pénètre dans la chambre de Dudley en croyant que je suis dans la salle de bain!

Harry éclata de rire

Ah oui dans ce cas la il vaut mieux savoir ou tu mets les pied, dit-il en posant le sac sur le lit et la valise par terre.

en parlant de Dudley, je...peux te poser une question

oui, répondit Harry en s'attendant a tout.

Est-ce que Dudley est toujours ... ne te vexe pas, mais est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi idiot et maladroit ou bien...

A nouveau Harry éclata de rire, il s'attendait a tout, mais pas à ça! Il répondit:

Il a toujours été un peu idiot, mais au jourd'hui encore plus, je crois que tu lui fais de l'effet!

C'est bien ce que je craignais, se plaigni Amy. Si tu savais comme je suis contente d'etre montée, ton cousin n'arretait pas de me fixer et ton oncle et ta tante qui n'arrete pas de parlé , c'était bizarre.

Elle ouvrit sa valise et continua:

Je suis désolée, je n'arrête pas de critiqué ta famille, je ne suis pas très sympa!

Ne t'inquète pas ils sont bizarre,dit Harry. Bon je te laisse t'installer.

Oh non reste, tu peut m'aider stp? Si je le fait toute seule, je n'aurai jamais fini et puis on pourra parler, au moins toi, tu ne me fixe pas et tu ne me parle pas de chose qui n'ont rien avoir!

Ok, dit le jeune homme, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Il y a des gadgets la dedans, dit Amy en lui tendant deux gros sachets.

Harry les prits et ouvri le premier, il contenait surtout des livres, qui lui firent penser à Hermione.

Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu habite ici? Reprit Amy.

Depuis toujours, mes parents sont mort quand j'avais un an.

Désoléé, je ne savais pas...

C'est rien tu sais...

Tu supporte ton oncle et ta tante toute l'année?

Oh non, heureusement, mon collège est un internat.

Oui, moi aussi je vais en internat cette année, ça va me changé,avant j'était dans une école publique.

Ça a du être dur de quitter tes amis, dit Harry

En fait, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai ami, donc je n'ai pas eu difficile a partir, expliqua-t-elle, j'espère que je vais m'en faire, tu t'es facilement fais des amis toi?

Oui, ils sont géniaux , ils sont comme ma famille, répondit Harry.

Tu a raison, ça doit être génial, dit elle.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant qu'ils déballait les affaires de la jeune fille. Harry découvri que Amy était une grande fan de foot, elle avait toujours rêvé d'y jouer mais tout le monde lui disait que s'était un sport de garçon, pas de fille. Harry pensa alors au Quidditch, son sport préféré, des filles y jouait autant que les garçons et pourtant c'est plus dangereux et plus brutal que le foot. En pendant le poster représentant une équipe de foot, il pensant à Ron, qui aurait trouvé une tel affiche ridicule car les joueurs ne bougeaient pas!

Quand ils eurent fini, Amy déclara qu'elle voulait se reposé et remercia Harry:

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé

C'est normal, tu est une invitée, répondit celui-ci.

Non, ce sont mes affaires, c'était a moi de les monté.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui fait tout, je veux dire tu porte les affaires des autres, tu fais la vaisselle et tout ça?

Je ne veux pas joué les martyrs mais oui. Bon bonne sieste, dit il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Oui, répondit Amy, pensive.

Harry pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Amy, elle lui avait fait penser à Ron, à Hermione, à Poudlard et au Quidditch.Il l'avait très sympa, elle avait le sens de l'humour et elle était très simple, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis.

Pour le diner, la tante Pétunia s'était surpassée, elle avait fait des lasagnes, qui était le plat préféré d'Amy. Tout en mangeant, l'oncle Vernon entama un dialogue avec Amy sur sa nouvelle école:

Alors, cette fameuse école, ou se trouve-t-elle?

Dans le nord du pays, je ne sais pas exactement où, je dois prendre le train le 1er septembre à onze à King Cross, le train va directement à l'école, répondit Amy.

« Comme pour aller a Poudlard... » pensa Harry.

Et quelles matières vas tu étudier?

Elle réfléchit:

L'histoire de la..l'art

« Comme l'histoire de la magie » depuis cet après midi, il n'arrêtait pas de voir Poudlard partout.

Tu va étudié l'art? S'exclama la tante Pétunia, impressionnée.

En fait, non, pas particulièrement, j'ai pris des cours assez diversifiés, je penses que c'est plus instructif, je vais aussi suivre des cours de diction

« au cour de sortilège, la diction doit être parfaite »

...Des cours de soins aux animaux, je pense que cela peut être utile

« comme les cours de hagrid »

... et des cours de cuisine basée sur les recettes de grand mère et les propriétés des plantes

« ..potions... »

et plein d'autres. Au fait c'était délicieux Mrs Dursley, ah j'avais oublié! Le cours que j'attends le plus c'est celui d'art ménager.

Art ménager? s'interloqua l'oncle Vernon

oui, je pense que faire les tâches ménagères mérite un haut respect , autant les filles que les garçons, et les garçon en ont encore plus de mérite, j'admire les hommes qui font le ménage, débita Amy

Tout le monde la regarda, bouche ouverte. Et, surprise, Dudley ouvrit la bouche:

Je peux avoir vos assiettes svp.

Quoi, dit son père.

Vos assiettes tout le monde a fini, je vais débarrassé, dit-il en s'exécutant.

Son cousin et ses parents les regardèrent comme si il était fou, Harry n'avait jamais vu Dudley débarrassé la table! Amy bailla.

Je crois que je vais allé me couché, Harry j'aimerai poussé ma valise dans un coin de ma chambre, mais elle est trop lourde, tu veux venir m'aider?

Oui , dit il, ravit de pouvoir s'échapper.

Ils montèrent et déplacèrent la valise.

Dit, dit Harry qui s'apprètait a sortir de la chambre, tu va pas suivre des cours d'art ménager, pas vrai?

En fait, non! Pouffa Amy, je l'ai bien eu, non?

Il a tout gobé! Chapeau!

Merci, bonsoir;

Bonsoir, dit il en fermant la porte.

Décidément cette fille était spéciale.

Trois jours passèrent, L'oncle Vernon traina toute la famille pour une visite complète des environs.

C'était très long et, comme le disait Amy, très ennuyeux. Heureusement, elle et Harry trouvaient toujours un moyen de plaisanter. C'était le meilleurs été que Harry aie connu.

Lors du quatrième jour, Harry était sur le palier et s'appretait à descendre lorsqu'il entendi un fracassement, puis un cri venant de la chambre d'Amy. Harry se précipita et entra.

Harry!

Harry s'arrêta. Amy était debout de vant la fenêtre, un hibou sur l'épaule et plusieurs lettres a la main.

Que se passe-t-il, cria la tante Pétunia depuis le rez de chaussée.

Amy déposa le hibou et s'avanca vers la porte:

Ce n'est rien, j'ai trébuché! Cria-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Harry n'avait pas bougé.

tu es une..

oui

pourq...

je suis désolée Harry j'aurai du te le dire, mais je ne savait pas comment.

Tu est là pour me surveiller? Sachant qu'il y avait toujours un membre de l'Ordre qui le survaillait.

Mais non!

Alors pourquoi est tu ici? Il y a des autres foyers rempli de sorciers.

Car il fallait que mon voyage s'effectue discrètement, avec le retour de Voldemord et tout ça... comme mon tuteur est dans les perceuses et que ton oncle aussi.

Il y eu un silence.Amy s'installa sur son lit tandis que Harry s'assayait sur une chaise.

Tu a parlé d'un tuteur? Dit Harry.

Oui, ma mère est morte quand j'avais un an et mon père est mort il y a un mois;

Désolé..

Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvait pas savoir.

Pourquoi venir discrètement? Voldemord te veux quelque chose?

Non, en fait c'est mon grand père qui...

Ton grand père? L'interrompi Harry.

Oui, tu le connais c'est Dumbledore.

DUMBLEDORE?

Oui

Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une petite fille ni même une femme.

Amy lui expliqua que sa grand mère, une sorcière belge, et Dumbledore étaient autrefois marié, mais elle décida de partir car les responsabilités de son mari était trop importantes.Lorsqu'elle était revenue en Belgique, elle était enceinte de la mère de Amy.Il y a moins d'un mois Dumbledore avait envoyé une lettre à Amy, lui disant qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle viennent à Poudlard pour sa sécurité, car ses tuteurs étaient des moldus.

Tu vois je n'ai jamais connu mon grand père, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois quand j'était petite et je sais que c'est un bon sorcier et qu'il vaut mieux l'écouté.

Je vois, tu va venir a Poudlard alors?

Oui; Tu est surpris?

Il y a de quoi? Je ne m'y attendait pas.

Je devais faire croire que j'était moldue pour que les Dursley m'acceptent

C'est sur.

Tu est faché?

Non. En fait c'est génial, tu verra Poudlard est super, et tu te fera plein d'amis, en plus de moi!

Amy souri, elle était contente que Harry ne sois pas faché et qu'il la considère comme son amie.

Au fait, pourquoi as-tu crié tout a l'heure?

J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, et à ce propos j'aurais encore besoin de ton aide.

Pour quoi?

En fait si je veux intégrer Poudlard en sixième année, je dois aller passer l'examen des BUSE au ministère de la magie.

Quand ça?

Après demain.

Quoi!

Oui, il faudrait que je m'y rende, je ne sais pas ou c'est,Et puis Dumbledore m'a dit que tu devait venir avec car après on ira dans un endroit ou on sera en sécurité q'il a dit;

Oui mais on a accord deux problèmes. Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour partir sans que les dursley s'en aperçoivent?

Pas de problème, j'ai un somnifère et je leur écrirais une lettre pour leur expliquer.

Et puis on m'a toujours interdit de quitter les Dursley a cause de Voldemort, avant je l'aurais fait. Mais a présent je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, ça peut être dangereux.

Jai une solution, mais il faut que tu me laisse utiliser tes ingrédients de potions et il faut que tu te débrouille pour avoir quelques cheveux de Dudley.

Des cheveux de Dudley?

Oui, sais tu si il y une fille de notre age dans les environs?

Oui, la voisine d'en face.

Prends en aussi des siens

tu essaie de faire du Polynectar?

Non, il faut un mois pour faire ça.

Tu fera quoi alors?

Quelque chose qui nous permettra d'aller au ministère de la magie.


	3. Le ministère de la magie

Merci pour les reviews!

Réponses:

Hisoka: Merci , j'avais envie de réclaper Dudley et de montrer à quel point, il peut être idiot!

Hotel de L'univers: le look de Harry! J'y avais pas penser, en fait tu peut l'imaginé comme tu veux, mais moi je n'ai rien préciser en imaginant qu'il portait des vetement « normaux » et pas les vieux sacs de Dudley!

Greg83: quoi dire d'autre a part Merci, et voilà la suite qui, j'espere, te plaira.

Le ministère de la magie

Harry n'en revenait pas, Amy, une sorcière?

Harry n'y aurait jamais cru et son Histoire était si incroyable! Il n'avait imaginé que Dumbledore avait une famille, il avait imaginez qu'il avait toujours été comme à l'heure actuelle, c'est à dire un vieille homme débordé de travail, prêt à aidez les autre et a essayez de sauver le monde.

Aujourd'hui, Harry devait se débrouiller pour arracher quelques cheveux à Dudley et à la voisine d'en face pour que Amy puisse préparer, comme elle l'avait dit hier, le moyen de se rendre au ministère de la magie. Pour Dudley, il en arracha rapidement et disparut aussitot. Par contre, pour la voisine d'en face, il n'eu pas d'idée. Il monta et frappa à la chambre d'Amy.

Qui est-ce? Demanda la jeune fille.

C'est moi, répondit Harry.

Entre.

Il entra et alla s'assoir par terre a coté d'Amy qui mélangeait une substance pateuse dans un bol.

J'ai les cheveux de mon cousin, mais pour la fille je ne sais pas comment faire, dit-il.

Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, en attendant mélange ça dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, fait vingt cinq tours, puis ajoute ces feuilles d'armoise que j'ai hachée et refait vingt quatre tours,dit-elle en lui tendant le bol.

OK, répondit il en prenant le récipient.

Elle se leva et demanda une dernière chose:

Tu crois que ta tante à de l'estragon?

Surement

Bien, dit elle en partant.

Amy courut jusqu'à la maison d'en face et elle sonna. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année ouvrit.

Bonjour! Dit l'adolescente avec un grand sourire, est ce que je peux parler a votre fille svp?

Un instant, dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Un moment plus tard une jeune fille svelte, qui ressemblait a une top modèle apparut.

Qu'est que tu me veux? Dit-elle, dédaigneuse.

Eh bien voilà, je suis en vacance chez les Dursley et bête comme je suis, j'ai oublié mon dissolvant! Dit-elle d'une voix faussement désespérée. Est-ce que tu pourrait m'en passer?

Attend je vais voir...

Dès qu'elle fut retournée, Amy lui arracha quelques cheveux, sa victime se retourna vivement et lança agressivement:

Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Amy prit un air désolé:

Excuse moi, mais tu avais une bestiole dans les cheveux...

CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR M'ARRACHER LES CHEVEUX!

Désolée.

Tu peux toujours courrir pour avoir du dissolvant! Dit la voisine en claquant la porte.

« Y a des filles qui sont tellement bête! » pensa Amy.

Elle coura au n° 4, avant de remonté, elle passa a la cuisine.

Excusé moi, demanda-t-elle poliment à la tante Pétunia, est-ce que vous auriez quelques brin d'estragon?

De l'estragon pour en faire quoi? Dit Mrs Dursley.

Dans ma famille, il est de tradition de glisser quelques brin d'estragon sous son oreillé le 16 de chaque mois pour que la chance sois avec nous, inventa Amy.

Je ne savais pas!

Ce n'est pas un rite très connu.

Tiens, dit la tante Pétunia en tendant un peu d'estragon à son invitée.

Merci beaucoup, dit celle-ci. Désolée de vous demandé ça, mais est-ce que je pourrai téléphoné chez moi depuis ma chambre? Ce ne sera pas long, je vous le promet!

Mais bien sûr, prend le téléphone, il est dans le salon.

Amy prit le téléphone sans fil et monta dans sa chambre.

Voilà, j'ai tout, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je viens de terminer, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Harry

Le mélange doit reposer une demi heure, en attendant tu vaHaché du gimgembre et l'estragon, tandis que moi je téléphone a la gare pour me renseigner sur les horaires des trains.

Harry s'exécuta tout en écoutant Amy téléphoné aux renseignements:

La gare de Surrey s'il vous plait.

On la lui passa directement:

Bonjour, ce serait pour savoir à quelle heure part le premier train pour Londre demain?...Mhm...à 6 heures 55, pas de problèmes...oui ce serait parfait...deux aller simple au nom de Dudley Dursley, Merci, au revoir... Bon voilà, on prend le train demain a la premiere heure!

Bien mais comment on va faire pour transporter nos valises? Elles sont lourdes et la gare n'est pas à coté!

Il doit bien y avoir une compagnie de taxi dans le coin?dit-elle en rappelant les renseignements;

oui, c'est encore moi, j'aimerais avoir une compagnie de taxi qui soit de service dès 6h du matin...Merci...Oui, c'est pour commander un taxi...demain à 6h...du 4 Privet Drivet, Little Winning à la gare de Surrey...deux personnes, deux malles, une cage et un sac de sport...Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, tout est arrangé!

Ils attendèrent quela pâte ai reposé, puis ils ajoutèrent l'estragon et le gingembre.

Pourquoi de l'estragon? Demanda Harry, généralement on ne l'utilise pas dans les potions.

En fait, le mélange d'armoise, de gingembre et d'estragon active un phénomène d'illusion.Tu vois, nous allons chacun prendre un morceau de la pâte et la mélanger dans nos mains avec les cheveux, après nous les metterons dans ses médaillons, expliqua-t-elle en montrant deux médaillon en argent. Ils devrons reposer douze heure. Quand nous les mettrons, ils marcherons pendant 24 h.

Waow... comment ça se fait que tu sais tout ça? Je veux dire, tu a toujours vécu éloigné du monde de la magie, tu va passer tes BUSE, alors que tu n'a jamais vraiment pratiquer la magie.

J'ai beaucoup appris grâce aux livres, et puis pendant les 10 premiers jours des vacances un sorcier m'a donné quelques cours et il m'a dit que serai capable de passer ses examens.

Ils terminèrent la préparation des colliers d'illusions tout en parlant, puis ils descendirent souper.

Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley, dit Amy a la fin du repas, j'aimerais vous offrir quelque chose...

Elle se leva et prit une petite boite qu'elle avait déposé dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt.

Voilà, dit-elle en ouvrant la boite qui contenait trois morceau de chocolat, c'est du chocolat belge, il est réputé dans le monde entier, il y en a un pour chacun de vous.

Les trois Dursley prirent un chocolat et les dégustèrent.

Délicieux, dit l'oncle Vernon.

Excellent, rajouta sa femme.

Ch'est fraiment très boon, dit Dudley qui mangait encore le sien.

Je suis contente que ça vous plaise!dit Amy, bon je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre.

Oui je vais débarrassé, dit Dudley comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours.

Les deux adultes allèrent s'installer dans le salon, tandis que Harry et Amy montèrent dans leurs chambres.

Il va agir combien de temps? Demanda Harry quand ils furent arrivé à l'étage.

Il agira dans Deux heures et il fera effet 14 heure. Quand ils se réveillerons,nous serons déjà dans le train.

Parfait

Bon, il vaudrait mieux préparer nos valises, dit – elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Oui,...

Amy réveilla Harry à cinq heure quinze du matin. Toutes leurs affaires étaient déjà prêtent, ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'habiller et se lavé rapidement.Ils descendirent leurs valises et la cage d'Hedwige e Amy déposa une lettre à l'attention des Dursley sur la table de la cuisine et mirent les colliers d'illusion et prirent aussitôt l'apparence de Dudley et de la voisine. Ils attendirent dix minutes sur le perron avant que le taxi n'arrive, le chauffeur chargea les bagages et les mena à la gare. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, elle était vide. Ils demandèrent les places qu'ils avaient réservés et Amy paya, tout comme le taxi, car Harry n'avait pas d'argent moldu, il n'avait que des Gallions, des Mornilles et des Noises, la monnaie des sorciers.

Lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé un compartiment dans le train et qu'ils s'y furent installer Amy scandat:

C'est parti, direction le ministère à Londres!

On voyage combien de temps?

Une heure trente, je crois. Parle moi un peu du monde de la magie, pas que j'aie l'air d'une débile quand j'entrerai à Poudlard.

Eh bien, l'année commence toujours par la répartition des nouveaux..

Comment ça marche?

On te met le choixpeau magique sur la tête et il te dira dans quelles maison tu ira. Tu y restera tout au long de tes études, tu lui fera gagner des points ou en perdre selon ton comportement.

Il y a quatre maisons: Gryffondor, c'est celle ou je suis, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, c'est là que vont tous les mauvais sorcier.

Je sais que mes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, j'espere que j'y serai aussi. Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir d'autre?

Harry lui décrivit les banquets du début d'année et d'Halloween,les cours de l'école et lui parla également de Quidditch.

Sur des balai volant? Dit-elle

Oui, il y a sept joueurs. Trois poursuiveurs, qui sont chargés marquer des buts dans des anneaux avec le souaffle, c'est une grosse balle rouge. Il y a aussi deux batteurs, qui sont chargés d'éloigner les cognards, des balles qui attaquent les joueurs et un gardien chargé de défendres les buts, c'est mon meilleur ami Ron Weasley qui est le gardien de Gryffondor. Enfin, il y a l'attrapeur, c'est mon poste, qui doit attraper le vif d'or, une petite balle ailé qu'on arrive à peine a apercevoir, le match est terminé lorsqu'il a été attrapé et l'équipe qui l'attrape gagne 150 point!

Ça doit être passionnant! Je suis pressée de voir ça! Se réjouit-elle.

Ils parlèrent encore de Quidditch pendant un moment, puis Amy demanda à Harry de la faire réviser en lui posant des questions qu'il se souvenait d'avoir à ses propres BUSE. La jeune fille était apparament douée, surtout en potion, elle parvint a répondre correctement à la majorité des questions que Harry lui posait.

Le train arriva enfin à Londres, ils sortirent de la gare et Harry se surprit en constatant qu'il savait quelle direction prendre pour se rendre au ministère. Ils prirent le métro, marchèrent le long de batiments inutilisés en plein centre ville et arrivèrent enfin. Harry reconnu la ruelle miteuse qu'il avait vu la nuit où son parrain était mort, la même benne pleine et entourée d'ordures, la même cabine cassée.. Harry se rendit compte que retourné au ministère ferait remonté les douloureux souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Il se dirigea vers la cabine.

Harry, je ne crois pas qu'elle marche,dit Amy

Si, tu va voir, répondit le jeune homme en entrant dans la cabine avec ses bagages. Elle est trop petites pour qu'on entre en même tempsp, regarde ce que je fais et quand tu devras entrer fais exactement la Même chose... entre les numéros 6, 2, 4, 4 et 2, dit-il en s'exécutant.

Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, dit la voix de la sorcière d'accueil( Amy arrondi les yeux de surprise), veuillez donner votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

Harry Potter, j'accompagne une amie venue passer un examen.

Un badge tomba dans le receptacle a monnaie.

Le visiteur est prié d'épinglé son badge bien en vue sur sa robe. Dit la voix

la cabine se mit à descendre. Une minute plus tard une lumière intance apparut. Harry sortit de la cabine qui remonta aussitôt. Harry regarda autour de lui, la salle étaient remplie des sorciers qui partaient et arrivaient, la statue de la fraternité était toujours là, réparée, comme si rien ne s'était passer. Amy arriva.

C'est magnifique,soupira celle-ci.

Tu viens, dit l'autre en avançant.

On met nos bagage où? Mon examen est dans une demi heure.

On n'a qu'à passer par le bureau de Mr Weasley, le père de Ron, je suis sur qu'il voudra bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs et entrèrent avec plusieurs sorciers. L'ascenseur commença à monter.Au niveaux deux, ils descendirent. Ils traversèrent les bureaux des Aurors qui étaient débordés et trainèrent leurs valises jusqu'au bureau de Mr Weasley.

Harry, dit Amy , je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'enlever nos colliers.

Harry avait failli oublié, ils les enlevèrent et Harry frappa.

Entrez! Dit la voix d'Arthur Weasley.

Mr Weasley? Dit Harry en passant la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Harry, s'exclama Mr Weasley en se levant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

j'accompagne Amy, dit-il en faisant entré celle-ci, elle doit passer ses BUSE pour entré à Poudlard.

Ah oui, la petite fille de Dumbledore, c'est moi qui te raccompagne, je suis content de te connaitre.

Moi aussi, dit Amy, tout sourire.

Je ne savais pas que tu serais avec; dit-il à l'adresse de Harry.

Harry lui dit que si,ils parlèrent un petit moment. Mr Weasley accepta qu'ils laissent leurs bagages dans son bureau.

Revenez quand vous aurez fini, dit-il, au fait, tu passe ton examen a cet étage, dans la salle 3, a coté des ascenseurs. Les examinateurs et Mrs Bones y seront.

Merci, on y va tout de suite, dit Harry.

Ils retraversèrent l'étage, arrivé devant la salle, Amy commença à paniquer.

Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver! disait-elle.

Bien sur que tu va y arriver, la raisonna Harry, ne stress pas, tu en est capable, j'en suis sur.

J'espère...

Allez, vaz-y, et bonne chance, dit Harry en tapotant l'épaule de son amie.

Elle entra dans la salle numéro 3.

C'était maintenant que tout se jouait!

* * *

Review please! 


	4. Décoration spéciale a titre postume et r...

4.Décoration spéciale à titre postume et

remontée des souvenir.

Harry patientait dans le couloir, il commençait à trouver le temps long, bien que Amy ait commencé son examen il y deux heures à peine. Il savait qu'il s'inquiètait pour rie, aux BUSE qu'ils avait passer, toutes les matières étaient étalées sur plusieurs jours, dont chaque examen durait deux heures. Son amie, elle, devait passer tout ces examens en une seule fois! Il était donc normal qu'elle n'ait pas encore fini.

Harry fit un tour dans l'étage. Il rencontra Tonks, une jeune Auror très sympatique qui faisait partie de l'Ordre. Il l'avait rencontrée l'année dernière, elle faisait partie de la « garde spéciale » de Harry qui devait l'emmener de Privet Drive à Square Grimmaurd. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une chevelure brune bouclée. Tonks était en fait une Métamorphomage, c'est à dire qu'elle avait le pouvoir de changer d'apparence à volonté.Elle s'étonna de voir Harry trainer au Ministère, celui-ci lui expliqua la situation. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots,puis Tonks dit à Harry de de bien faire attention à lui avant de partir car tout les employés du Ministère étaient débordés depuis que le Ministre avait accepté de constater le retour de Voldemord .

Le Ministre de la Magie était Cornélius Fudge. Harry l'avait toujours considéré comme un Homme bienveillant, jusqu'à la fin de sa quatrième année. A ce moment là, il s'était aperçu que cet homme était un homme qui ne se préoccupait de son image, jaloux de Dumbledore et qui ne voulait pas voir les problèmes en face, notamment le retour du mage Noir. Lorsque Harry avait déclaré que Voldemord était de retour, il ne l'avait pas cru, il avait fait en sorte de faire passer Harry et Dumbledore, qui affirmait lui aussi le retour du mage, pour des fous. Ils en était même devenu paronoïaque, persuadé que Dumbledore montait une armée contre lui et qu'il voulait lui volé le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Il avait envoyer le professeur Ombrage à Poudlard pour surveiller le directeur de l'école ainsi que pour prendre le contrôle de l'établissement. Il renvoyait même, toute personne qui avait des contacts, de près ou de loin, avec son soit disant « usurpateur ».Ombrage, elle, avait démissionner de son poste. A la fin de l'année elle avait était capturée par les centaures et on ne savaient pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais après cela, elle parut traumatisée à vie.

Harry retourna devant la salle d'examen. Dix minute plus tard, Amy en sorti et souffla de soulagement.

c'est enfin fini! Dit-elle

ça a été? S'enquit Harry.

Je crois que oui, enfin j'espère...

quand est-ce que tu aura les résultat?

je les recevrai en même temps que les autres élèves,donc bientôt.répondit-elle. Harry il m'ont dit qu'on devrait revenir à une heure, après le dejeuner.

Tous les deux?

Oui,mais il ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi.

Bon..si on allait manger alors?

Oui il m'ont dit que la caféreria se trouvait a l'entrée.

Ils descendirent donc dans l'entrée et entrèrent dans une salle qui, malgré l'heure, était déserte.

Ils commandèrent chacun le plat du jour, du gratin dauphinois, et du jus de citrouille.

Du jus de citrouille? Dit la jeune fille d'un air dégouté.

Harry lui dit qu'à Poudlard c'était une boisson courante, comme la limonade pour les moldus. Il insista pour qu'elle y goute et c'est avec une grimace qu'elle but une gorgée. A sa tête, Harry sut qu'elle adorait déjà, mais celle-ci déclara que ce n'était pas mauvais mais que ce n'était pas génial non plus. Harry éclata de rire et Amy l'imita réalisant qu'elle avait été découverte!

Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est? S'exclama Amy en montrant le comptoir.

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait un serre poignet au bras gauche. Il était couleur peau, ce qui expliquait que le jeune homme ne l'ai jamais vu.

Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au poignet? Demanda-t-il.

Oh ce n'est rien ...euh, il y a un ou deux mois, je me suis blessée et on m'a dit de mettre ça pendant quelques mois... allez vient je veux voir ça! dit-elle en se levant pour aller au comptoir qui regorgeait de friandise.

Amy s'émerveilla devant toutes ces douceurs magiques et supplia Harry d'en acheté , elle lui promit de le remboursé dès qu'elle le pourra, c'était a son tour de ne pas pouvoir payer elle n'avait pas de monnaie de sorcier, que du moldu!

Lorsqu'ils revirent a table, Amy ouvrait déjà une boite de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue.

Qu'est ce que c'est la surprise?

Le gout, il y de tout.

Elle avala un bonbon et déclara/

Mmm..caramel...encore une puis j'arrête...beurk, des épinards.

A cet instant, on leur apporta leur plat et ils commencèrent à manger.

Alors, comment ça c'est passer? Demanda Harry

D'abord, ils m'ont donné un questionnaire, cinq questions pour chaque matières. Puis ils m'ont posés des questions oralement et ensuite ont m'a fait passé la pratique. Je crois que j'ai réussi, j'ai su répondre à pratiquement tout.

Et pour la pratique, tu avais une baguette magique?

Un vieille homme m'en a passé une et il a prit mes mesures et posé de droles de questions pour qu'ils puisse m'en fabriqué une.

Ça n'a pas du etre facile pour la pratique, la baguette n'était peut être pas adaptée.

Oh ça été dans l'ensemble, sauf que quand ils m'ont demandé de faire poussé des pattes à une tasse, il n'y avait que trois des pattes qui était normales , la quatrième était trop courte.

Ils continuèrent à commenter l'examen de la jeune fille. À une heure moins cinq. Ils quitèrent la cafétéria et se rendirent devant la salle qu'ils avaient quitté une heure plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit et une sorcière agée sortit.

Veuillez me suivre et entré,Mr Potter, dit-elle.

Harry la suivit en redoutant se qui allait se passer

Il y avait une chaise et une table au centre de la salle, la sorcière qui avait fait entrer Harry lui dit de s'y installer, ce qu'il fit. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvaient une quinzaine de sorciers, dont Mrs Bones, la directrice du département de la Justice magique, et Cornélius Fudge!

Celui-ci ce leva, prit un parchemin et commença à lire:

Hum hum... Le Ministère de la Magie a décidé de décerné une décoration spéciale à Mr Black, celui-ci étant décédé elle lui sera octroyée à titre postume. La récompense est remise à Mr Harry James Potter, le filleul du défunt.

Quoi? S'étonna Harry.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça! Ils décernait une médaille à Sirius?

Mr Black à été jugé innocent pour les crimes dont il était accusés: violation du code sur le secret, meurtre de treize moldus, de Peter Pettigrow et haute trahison au Ministère de la Magie.

Il était temps! Grogna Harry.

Je vous demande pardon? dit le Ministre.

Le jeune homme haussa le ton:

J'AI DIT QU'IL ETAIT TEMPS!

Mr Potter, veuillez vous calmez...dit Fudge

NON, IL ETAIT INNOCENT ET PARCE QUE CA VOUS ARRANGEAIT, QU'IL FAISAIT UN BON COUPABLE, VOUS ...

Sirius Black était le seule suspect, il a été prit sur le lieu du crime, la baguette levée? Tenta d'expliqué de Ministre.

EN L'ENVOYANT EN PRISON, VOUS LUI AVEZ GACHEZ PLUS DE DIX ANS DE SA VIE ET...

Il n'en pouvait plus il fallait que ça sorte. Ça débordait, la tristesse pour Sirius et, surtout, la colère qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme, ce soi disant « Ministre de la magie », ce lâche, qui ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir, qui ne pensait qu'à son image,jaloux de Dumbledore, avide de pouvoir..celui qui, l'année dernière, avait fait passé Dumbledore et Harry pour des menteurs, celui qui l'avait fait passer pour un déséquilibré mentale et une personne qui ne voulait que s'attirer tout les regard. Cet homme avait nier en bloc le retour du pire être qui soit, simplement car il ne voulait pas y faire face, ça aurait été trop compliqué pour lui, il aimait son petit confort sans soucis.

Mr Potter, calmez vous! Intervint Mrs Bones.

Etrangement, Harry ce calma, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni pour combien de temps.

Puis je au moins savoir pourquoi le Ministère a décidé d'innocenté Sirius, seulement maintenant? Demanda-t-il d'une voix patiente.

Fudge, qui était encore troublé, repondit:

Le ministère a constaté que le professeur Dumbledore avait raison quand il affirmait le retour de vous savez qui, nous en avons donc conclut qu' il ne mentait pas quand il disait que Black était innocent du crime dont il avait été jugé coupable...

BIEN SUR QUE DUMBLEDORE A TOUJOURS DIT LA VERITE! MAIS VOUS ETIEZ TROP OCCUPEZ A VOUS PAVANER, SI VOUS AVIEZ CESSER DE LE TRAQUER.

Pot...

SI VOUS AVIEZ ARRETER LES RECHERCHES, IL N'AURAIT PAS ETE OBLIGES DE RESTER DANS CETTE MAISON QU'IL DETESTAIT? IL DEVAIT Y RESTER TOUT LE TEMPS! 7 JOURS SUR 7, 24 HEURES SUR 24...

Calmez-vo...

S'IL N'AVAIT PAS DU RESTER COINCER DANS CETTE BARAQUE, IL N'AURAIT PAS PRIT DE RISQUES CETTE NUIT LA! IL NE SERAIT PAS MORT ET...

POTTER! Gronda Mrs Bones, MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMEZ ET POUR DE BON!

Elle l'avait regardé si méchament,que Harry eu cru qu'elle allait lui jeté un sort. L'adolescent se tut.

Bon,reprit la sorcière, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui continue...

Elle se leva et prit le parchemin des mains de Fudge:

Le ministère s'excuse a Mr Black pour la peine qu'il a purgé pour un crime dont il était accusé mais dont il n'était pas coupable. Le Ministère de la magie remet à Mr Black une décoration spéciale du courage et de l'honneur a titre postume pour avoir défendu les intérêts du monde des sorciers et du Ministère de la magie jusqu'au bout.

Une petite sorcière dodue s'avança vers Harry et déposa une petite boite devant lui. Elle contenait une médaille en or gravée d'un double M et d'un lion.

Une médaille est remise à sa famille et un portrait de lui sera posé dans l'entrée du Ministère en son honneur... Bon passons au deuxième point.dit -elle en prennant un autre parchemin.

Au deuxième point? Demanda Harry.

Oui,étant donné que votre parrain est décédé, il est donc normal que certain de ses biens vous soit léguer.

Harry fut déconcerté. Depuis que Sirius était mort, jamais il n'avait penser à ça, d'ailleurs, pour lui c'était sans importance, un héritage ne changerais jamais le fait qu'il était mort.

Les biens dont vous héritez seront sous la responsabilité de Monsieur Rémus J. Lupin jusqu'à ce que vous aiez atteind votre majorité.

La petite sorcière dodue revint et déposa un gros dossier sur la table.

Voici la liste des biens légué et tous les papiers administratifs, pouvons nous compter sur vous pour les remettre à Mr Lupin?

Oui;

Bon, c'est terminé! Vous pouvez y aller Potter.

Harry se leva et prit la médaille et son dossier.

Mr Potter! L'interpela Mrs Bones, veuillez dire a votre amie d'entrer svp.

Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, un peu brusquemment.

Mr Potter, je vous signale que votre amie a, elle aussi, perdu un être cher il y a peu de temps, son père! Il est donc normal que nous lui parlions de son héritage.

Harry se retourna et sortit de la salle.

Harry , qu'est ce qui c'est passé? S'enquit son amie.

Le jeune homme etait encore rouge de colère.

Rien. Il veulent te parlé! Répondit-il.

C'est avec des yeux plein d'inquiètude tourné vers son ami que Amy pénétra à son tour dans la salle. Elle ne l'aurait pas comprit, ni personne d'autre, personne ne savait ce qu'il ressentait. Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit avec un dossier pareil à celui de Harry et un coffret en bois. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bureau de Mr Weasley. Celui-ci les attendait.

Vous voilà! Vous avez terminé? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, répondirent les jeunes gens.

Amy lit ça et mémorise le, dit Mr Weasley en tendant un morceau de parchemin avec l'adresse du QG de l'ordre.

La jeune fille le lut, ensuite Mr Weasley y mit feu et quitta son bureau.

Amy et Harry prirent leurs valises qu'ils avaient laissé la quelques heures plus tôt et suivirent Mr Weasley. Arrivé devant la cabine, Harry dit a son amie de remettre son collier d'illusion, puis ils remontèrent, chacun à leur tour, dans la ruelle.

Ils prirent le métro et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent sur la place minuscule de Square Grimmaurd. Ils avancèrent sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en face des maisons n°11 et 13.

Le 12 apparut, la même maison miteuse que Harry avait découvert un an plutôt. Celle que son parrain détestait. Amy recula, c'était incroyable, jamais elle n'avait vu cela, la maison était apparue de nulle part, c'était dingue!

Vous monterez directement dans vos chambre pour vous installez. Amy ma fille, Ginny te montrera ta chambre, elle doit être dans les étages avec son frère. Dit Mr Weasley en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ne fais surtout pas de bruit quand on sera dans l'entrée, lui conseilla Harry, sinon...

Oh on peut faire autant de bruit qu'on veut maintenant, la vieille harpie n'a plus dit un mot depuis le début des vacances, l'interrompit Mr Weasley.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall qui était toujours aussi sombre. Mr Weasley se dirigea vers la cuisine aménagée au sous sol, tandis que les deux adolescents montaient.

On est chez qui ici? Demanda Amy.

C'était la maison de mon parrain, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black,...dit Amy d'un air bizarre.

Oui pourquoi? Tu le connaissait?

Euhh...j'en ai déjà entendu parlé, dit-elle simplement.

En tout cas maintenant c'est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ça consiste en quoi?

C'est une association secrète avec des personnes qui espionne et qui luttent contre Voldemord, d'ailleurs c'est Dumbledore qui l'a créée.

La plupart des gens se serait montré fier ou enthousiaste d'apprendre qu'un membre de leur famille ait créé une telle association, mais bizarrement Amy n'était ni fière,ni enthousiaste, elle marmonna juste « ah, c'est bien.. ».

Tu peux laisser tes bagages là pour l'instant, dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent arrivé au deuxième étage, je vais te présenter Ron.

Harry entra dans la chambre où il dormait habituellement. Ron n'avait pas changé, il avait les même cheveux roux et les même taches de rousseurs, il a seulement quelques centimètre en plus. Il était allongé sur son lit et il était en train de ...lire! Jamais Harry n'avait vu son meilleur ami lire un livre lorsqu'il n'y était pas obligé, surtout pas en vacances!

Dès que Ron vit son meilleur ami entré, il se leva, jeta le livre sur le lit et se précipita vers lui.

Harry! Je ne savais pas que tu venait!

C'est n'était pas prévu! Répondit celui-ci.

Je suis content, je m'ennuyait a mourrir ici, dit Ron , comment tu vas?

Très bien. Ron, je te présente la petite fille de Dumbledore, Amy, dit Harry, Amy, je te présente Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami.

Bonjour, dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille.

Alors, le monde des sorciers te plait?

Pour l'instant oui, en tout cas c'est mieux que chez les moldus!

Tu a vécu chez des moldus?

Toute ma vie, dit Amy.

Ah! mon père va t'adorer, il aime tout ce qui touche au moldu!

A cet instant Ginny entra dans la pièce, elle avait toujours les mêmes cheveux rouges vifs.

Salut harry ! Contente de te voir!

Salut! Ginny je te présente Amy ,c'est la...

...petite fille de Dumbledore, continua Ginny, je sais papa me l'a dit.

Elle se tourna vers Amy.

J'espère que tu va te plaire ici! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre et t'aidé à t'installer. Il vaut mieux faire vite avant que tu commence à déteindre sur ces deux idiots! Plaisanta Ginny.

Amy éclata de rire.

Je te suits, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Elle a l'air sympa, dit Ron.

Elle l'est, déclara Harry.

Bon,je crois qu'on ferait mieux de défaire tes affaires maintenant, comme ça ce sera fait!

Harry ouvri sa valise et regarda autour de lui. La chambre n'avait pas changé elle non plus, il y avait toujours les mêmes rideaux en lambeaux et le tableaux vide de l'arrière arrière arrière grand père de Sirius. Harry se rendit compte que le reste de l'été ne serai pas facile. Cette maison faisait remonté en lui tout les souvenirs de son Parrain.

* * *

Mettez des REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Explications et Anniversaire entre amis

Merci pour review!

greg83: Ouai, moi aussi, je la trouvait pas mal, la scène du dissolvant, ça m'est venu tout seul, je me demandais ce que je pouvais bien trouvé comme prétexte un peu idiot et paf! l'idée de génie! Merci encore j'espère que la suite te plaira!

5.explications et anniversaire entre ami.

Harry déballa ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Ron lui parlait de ce qui c'était passé jusqu'à présent à Square Grimmaurd.

On ne sait pas ce qui se passe vraiment, expliqua-t-il, maman nous interdit toujours d'entré dans la cuisine lorsqu'il y a une réunion et plus moyen d'utiliser les oreilles à rallonges, elle avait prévu le coup. Tonks, Mondingus et Lupin, sont souvent là, mais on a pas encore vu Rogue et Dumbledore.

C'est vraiment vide et silencieux ici, et puis depuis que la mère de ... enfin, il vraiment très calme.

Ron ce serait donner des giffles, quel idiot! Harry était a peine arrivé, qu'il lui parlait de Sirius.

Harry savait que son ami ne l'avait pas fait exprès, d'ailleurs Harry devrait s'y habituer, toutes les choses de cette maison se rapportait à son parrain.

Et Buck? Demanda Harry.

Buck était l'hippogriffe, une créature mi-cheval et mi-aigle, qui avait permit à Sirius de s'échapper, deux ans plus tôt. Depuis ce jour, Sirius s'en était toujours occupé.

Il est toujours au dernier étage, on s'en occupe, dit Ron.

Et Kréattur?

C'est l'elfe de maison de la famille Black,Bizarre, méchant, c'était lui qui avait remits des informations aux partisan de Voldemord qui avait pu ainsi pièger Harry. L'elfe était obsédé par sa maitresse, la mère de Sirius, bien qu'elle soit morte. Il vénérait aussi Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius, celle qui l'avait tué.

Il erre dans les étages, on ne sais pas ou il est exactement, mais il est encore plus dingue qu'avant!Maman aurait cru qu'il serai parti rejoindre Tu-sais-qui et lui révéler tous nos secret puisque..., Ron s'interrompit et ses oreilles virèrent au rouge.

puisque il n'a plus de maitre, fini Harry.

Heu oui, dit Ron, gêné. Mais quand on lui a posé la question, il s'est faché en disant: Kreattur servira sa famille a jamais, il est un bon elfe de maison. Maman dit qu'il ne révelera rien, du moins pas tout de suite.

A cet instant Ginny et Amy entrèrent. Toute deux étaient souriante, elles avaient tout de suite sympatisé.

Alors de quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Amy.

De Kréattur. Répondit Ron.

A propos de lui, intervint Ginny, je crois bien qu'il au troisième, il a des gémissement qui viennent de là.

Qui est Kréattur? Demanda Amy.

C'est l'elfe de maison, une creature magique qui sert une famille de sorcier, expliqua Harry.

Il n'ai pas seulement ça ,il est dingue! Les autres elfes sont beaucoup moins bizarre, Kréattur est toujours la à marmonner, à t'insulter comme si tu n'était pas là ,dit Ron.. Le seule truc que je peut te dire Amy, c'est de lui dire de la fermer, même si ça ne marche pas.

Merci du conseil, dit Amy en riant avec Ginny, il est pratique, surtout si il ne marche pas.

Les deux filles se calmèrent et lorsque Harry eu finit de ranger ses affaires, elles proposèrent de descendre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir, ils tombèrent sur Kréattur. Celui-ci avait l'air encore plus méchant et plus dingue que la dernière fois ou Harry l'avait vu.

Tiens voilà traitesse a son sang, comme toutes sa famille,et revoila harry potter celui qui se croit le plus malin, qui aimait mon maitre,on disait que s'était un assassin...

Ferme la, Kréattur, dit Ron. L'elfe le regarda.

...il y a aussi le grand sot, la sang-de -bourbes va surement arrivé et puis il y a aussi une nouvelle que je ne connais pas, elle a l'air d'une pimbêche et aussi traitesse que le maccabé,...

Tais toi! Dit séchement Amy et regardant l'elfe d'un air dégouté.

Kréattur la fixa avec un air de défi, puis fit demi-tour la tête haute et remonta dans les étages.

Je crois que tu lui a fait peur, souffla Ron.

Il est ignoble, dit Amy, il me donne la chair de poule, qu'est qu'il a parlé comme ça?

Kréattur a toujours été comme ça, dit Harry.

Qu'est ce que c'est une « sang de bourbe »? demanda l'adolescente.

C'est une injure qui désigne les sorcier nés de parents moldus, cela veut dire sang impure, il disait ça pour parler de notre amie,Hermione. Lui expliqua Harry.

C'est répugnant! Déclara Amy.

Venez, allons rejoindre les autres en bas, dit Ginny.

Les quatres adolescents descendirent.

Peut être que Kréattur a un troisième oeil,dit Ron en descendant les marches.

Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça? Demanda Harry.

Il a dit que Hermione arriverait bientôt et elle arrive dans Trois jours! s'exclama-t-il

On le sait, Ron. Soupira Ginny

Quoi? Dit son frère.

Que Hermione arrive dans trois jours, répondit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu parie que la première chose qu'elle nous demandera ce sera : Vous avez reçu vos résultats des BUSE?.

C'est normal, qu'elle s'inquiète!

Tu parle, elle sait qu'elle a réussi. Par contre moi je peux dire adieux a la formation d'Auror, tu la fera sans moi, Harry. Pourtant j'ai étudié comme un fou!

Je suis sure que tu a réussi, dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent arrivé au rez de chaussé.

Qu'est-ce que c'est un auror? Demanda Amy.

Juste après il y eu un cri perçant et les rideaux qui couvrait le tableau de la mère de Sirius s'ouvrirent:

_-Vermine! Saleté! Résidus de pourriture et abjection!Bâtards, mutants, monstres, quittez cette maison! Comment osez vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux?.._criait le tableau

Mr Weasley et Lupin arrivèrent de la cave pour faire taire le tableau tandis que les quatres adolescents y descendaient.

Je croyais qu'elle ne hurlait plus! S'exclama Harry.

Ben oui, elle n'avait plus crié une seule fois depuis le début de l'été, et pourtant Tonks en a faisait du bruit quand elle trébuchait!dit Ron.

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu provoqué ça? S'inquièta Amy.

Elle était toute blanche, elle paraissait terrorisée.

Pas la moindre idée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si on ne fait pas de bruit quand on est dans l'entrée tout ira bien. La rassura Ginny.

Elle m'a fichu la trouille! Dit Amy.

Oh Harry, Harry, Harry! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

Elle venait de sortir du garde manger et elle s'était tout de suite précipitée sur Harry, elle l'étreignit comme si il était son fils.

Tu vas bien?s'enquit la mère de Ron.

Oui

Tu est sûr?

Harry lui assura qu'il allait bien, puis il lui présenta Amy. Mrs Weasley en fut enchantée et prit Amy dans ses bras. La jeune fille fut un peu étonnée mais sembla apprécié. Mrs Weasley lui dit que si elle avait besoin de quelque chose ou qu'elle avait un problème elle pouvait toujours venir la trouver; L'adolescente l'en remercia et Mrs Weasley retourna aux fourneaux.

Les quatres amis s'assirent et recommencèrent a parler des Aurors, ils expliquèrent à Amy ce que faisait les Aurors, elle en fut très impressionée.

Ginny, Ron, mettez la table! Les autres ne vont pas tardé à arrivé!

A ce moment, Mr Weasley et Lupin arrivèrent,ils avaient réussi à maitrisé le tableau.

Ah chéri tu arrive bien! Dit Mrs Weasley à l'adresse de son mari, tu veux bien aller chercher un fut de Bierre au beurre;

Il s'exécuta. Lupin se dirigea vers Harry et Amy.

Content de te voir, Harry! Dit-il

Merci, moi aussi je suis content!

Lupin se tourna vers Amy. Harry fit les présentations:

Amy, je te présente Rémus Lupin. Lupin je te présente la petite fille de Dumbledore, Amy,...

...Amy...dit bizarrement Lupin, comme si il avait mal compris.

OUI, Amy, c'est ça! l'interrompit celle-ci, (d'un air excessivement joyeux, pensa Harry).

Je suis contente de vous rencontré, Ginny m'a beaucoup parlé de vous! Continua-t-elle.

En bien, j'espère, dit Lupin qui était redevenu normal.

Oh oui! Répondit Amy.

Ron et Ginny vinrent les rejoindres, Ils parlèrent tous avec animations de ce qu'ils avaient fait ou de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances.Ils parlaient tous, sauf Harry, qui pensait à la dernière fois qu'il avaient parlé autour de cette table, cette fois là, Sirius était encore là! Mais aujourd'hui il n'est plus là. Harry essaya de réfoulé ses sentiments, il le fallait , après tout c'était le premier jour où il retrouvait ses amis!

Peu avant le dinner, Georges arriva en transplannant, il était seul, contrairement à l'ordinaire où il était avec son frère jumeau. Il salua Harry et, comme tout le monde, il lui demanda si il allait bien. On lui présenta Amy et il lui parla chaleureusement.

Ou est Fred? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

Euh...il arrive? Disont qu'il est occupé, une certaine personne est venue le voir, dit Georges.

Ron et Ginny gloussèrent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry.

Fred et Angelina Johnson sorte ensemble depuis un petit moment, lui expliqua Ginny.

Il vont bien ensemble, rajouta Ron, elle est aussi folle et aussi têtue que lui!

En tout cas ça à l'air sérieux, dit Ginny pour faire taire son frère, au moins, ils ne tourne pas au tour du pot,...

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire , j'ai simplement dit qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

A cet instant les deux tourtereaux apparurent, en même temps Mrs Weasley annonça que le souper était prêt. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, ils étaient tous heureux de revoir Harry. Après le dinner Fred raccompagna Angelina chez elle. Puis la soirée fut marquée par l'arrivée de Rogue.

Il entrat dans la cuisine et salua Mr Weasley.

Ah bonjour Severus!répondit celui-ci.

A l'entente de ces paroles Amy releva la tête et se précipita sur le nouvel arrivant.

Séverus! s'exclama-t-elle.

Amy?

Rogue la serra dans ses bras. On put voir alors ce que Harry n'aurait jamais crut chez Rogue, il souriait. Ce n'était pas le sourire sarcastique et froid qu'il réservait d'habitude, c'était un sourire chaleureux, plein de bonheur. Cette réaction cadrait si peu avec son visage, qu'elle offrait une impression bizarre.Harry se demanda bien pourquoi Amy lui courrait dans les bras comme ça, Harry connaissait Rogue n'avait jamais vu personne avoir envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

Comment tu va? Demanda Rogue tout en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Amy, comme un oncle bienveillant.

Oh très bien, c'est fantastique!répondit celle-ci;

Elle avait le visage illuminé de joie, comme si elle venait de recevoir le plus beau de tout les cadeaux.

Harry fixait la scène les yeux grand ouvert, Ron avait carrèment la bouche ouverte,Mrs Weasley avait arrêté de tricoté et Georges qui s'était apprêté à boire une gorgée, avait arrêté son geste. Seul Lupin et Ginny n'avaient pas l'air surpris, ils étaient restés normaux.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là? demanda la jeune fille.

Je suis venu parlé à Mr Weasley.

Qu'y a-t-il, Séverus? Dit celui-ci en repliant _La Gazette du Sorcier_; Lui aussi était resté figés lorsqu'il avait vu la scène.

J'aimerai te parlé à toi et à Rémus,est-ce que nous pourrions monté a l'étage?

Lupin et Mr Weasley se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce en compagni de Rogue. Peut-être était-ce seulement une impression, mais il sembla à Harry que son professeur de potion était beaucoups plus aimable avec Lupin , jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu l'appeler « Rémus ». Peut-être qu'il changeait de comportement à cause du retour de Voldemord ou à cause de la mort de Sirius, en tout cas tout ça était étrange, d'abord avec Amy, puis Lupin, Rogue n'avait jamais aussi amicale de toute sa vie!

Je crois que je vais aller me couché! Dit Amy en baillant, A demain tout le monde.

Elle disparut dans l'escalier dans l'étage.

Vous avez vu ça! S'écria Ron, Amy...elle connais Rogue!

Oui, ditGinny.

Tu n'a pas eu l'air surprise quand Amy a sauté dans les bras de Rogue, dit Harry, comment ça se fait?

Tu n'a qu'à aller voir dans sa chambre.

J'ai déjà été dans sa chambre quand elle était à Privet Drive, il n'y avait rien concernant Rogue.

Elle n'avait pas tout déballer, elle me l'a dit, répondit Ginny.

Elle t'a dit quelque chose, tu lui a posé des questions? Intervint son frère.

Oui, mais j'ai eu le malheur de dire qu'il était horriblement méchant, et là elle m'a dit qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, elle l'a fait d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que je n'avait plus intérêt a critiquer Rogue!

Eh bien, je me demande bien comment ça se fait qu'il soit aussi sympa... commença Ron.

Allez, il est temps de coucher! Il est presque onze heure! Déclara Mrs Weasley.

Mais, Maman on est en vacance! protesta Ron.

Ce n'est pas une raison, j'ai dit que vous montiez, alors vous montez!

Moi , je peux resté debout, je suis majeur, je peux décidé moi même! Décrèta Georges.

C'est ça, et demain tu t'écroulera sur le comptoir de ta boutique! Grogna sa mère.

Tous, y compris Georges, montèrent se coucher; Harry céda a la curiosité, il monta au quatrième étage voir la chambre de Amy. Il frappa a la porte.

Je peux entré, demanda-t-il.

Oui, répondit son amie.

Il entra. Amy s'était déjà changée, elle portait à présent un pygama bleu pastel. Harry regarda la pièce, qui était aussi délabrée que les autres, il y avait exactement les mêmes objets qu'à Privet Drive, sauf deux. Sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille il y avait deux photos; La première représentait Amy, qui devait avoir huit ans, en tenue de cow-boy montée sur un cheval pie; à côté du cheval il y avait Rogue, un Rogue qui souriait comm jamais, il avait attaché ses longs cheveux gras et portait aussi une tenue de cow boy. Cela faisait bizarre de voir rogue sans sa longue robe noire habituelle. La deuxième photos devait daté d'il y a deux ou trois ans, elle répresentait Rogue et Amy en train de pêché,...

Houhou Harry tu m'entend! Disait la voix d'Amy.

Hein heu... quoi? Se réveilla Harry

je te demandais ce que tu voulait.

Ah, euh...je voulait savoir si tu était bien installée.

Oh, très bien merci, cette journée était géniale et tes amis sont sympa!

Tu t'entend bien avec tout le monde?

Oui, ils sont super. ...bon, c'est pas pour te chassé mais je suis vraiment crevée...

excuse moi, dit Harry, Bonne nuit!

Merci, a toi aussi.

Harry redescendit dans sa chambre.ron dormait déjà, pour un qui ne voulait pas aller dormir, il semblait bien endormi! Harry se coucha à son tour . Il entendit Phinéas sangloté dans son portrait.

A ce dernier sons Harry repensa à son parrain et le jeune oublia la merveilleuse journée qu'il venait de passé et retourna vers la tristesse qu'avais causé la mort de son parrain.

Le lendemain, Harry ne descendit que pour manger, le reste de la journée, il la passa avec Buck.Ron, qui avait sans doute comprit que son ami voulait être seul, avait dit aux autres de ne pas le déranger.

Harry voulait resté seul, il ne cessait de penser à Sirius..si suelement il n'avait pas été tué. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, les autres ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, non pas qu'ils n'en souffraient pas, mais c'était différent pour Harry. Il avait perdu son parrain, son frère, son ami...sirius était tout pour lui.

La matinée de son troisième jour à Square Grimmaurd, Harry la passa comme son deuxième jour, il ne descendit même pas déjeuner. Dans le millieu de l'après midi, Amy vint le trouver.

Je peux te parler, Harry? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant;

Incline toi!

Quoi?

Buck est un hippogriffe, expliqua Harry, tu ne peux l'approcher que lorsque tu l'a salué et qu'il t'a rendu ton salut.

Amy s'inclina, Buck s'inclina presque aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, l'hippogriffe la renifla et émit un légér son de bien être, il semblait apprécié la jeune fille.

Il faut que je te parle, répéta Amy.

De quoi! Demanda Harry.

De toi.

De moi, pourquoi?

Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas Harry! Tu reste ici toute la journée, sans parlé à personne et quand on te voit tu tire une tête de dix pieds de longs!

J'ai mes raisons, répondit harry.

Harry! Ce n'est pas parce que Sirius est mort que tu dois resté cloitré ici toute la journée! C'est n'est pas ta faute si il est mort!

Tu n'était même pas là, tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé! Grogna Harry.

Ecoute moi bien Harry, et s'il te plait laisse moi parlé.

Elle reprit son souffle. Il tremblait légerement comme si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de simple à dire.

Je ne connaissais pas Sirius et je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Il y a une seule chose dont je suis sûre,et ça il l'aurait fait quelque soit les circonstances, il l'aurait même fait s'il était libre ou si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas obligé à rester enfermé. Quelque soit les circonstances il serait venu te sauver. Il est mort pour que tu puisse vivre et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu reste assis dans ton coin en attendant de le rejoindre. Harry, en faisant ça, tu fais comme si Siriusétait mort pour rien, qu'il est mort parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un meurt.

Harry s'apprêta à l'interrompre, mais celle-ci, les yeux larmoyant, le prit de court:

je sais que ça te fais souffrir qu'il ne soit plus là, et c'est normal c'était ta dernière famille. Mais dit toi qu'il serait fièr de toi si tu réussisait ta vie. Il aurait eu un sens à sa vie, il a fait de nombreuses chose remarquables, mais sa vie à été gachée par la prison, et la chose la plus importante qu'il a faite, il l'a faite pour toi. Il a donné sa vie pour que tu ait une chance de vivre la tienne.

Ses mots s'étaient dit de plus en plus difficilement, elle avait les larmes aux yeux Harry réfléchit, lui aussi eu des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Amy lui avait dit les choses comme il n'y avait jamais pensé, il se rendit compte ques ces paroles avaient un sens.

Tu as raison, dit Harry d'une petite voix, il faut que je me reprenne, pour Sirius.

Son amie lui tapota l'épaule pour le consolé. Un moment plus tard elle s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres.

Amy, je peux te poser une question? Demanda Harry.

Oui

Comment ça se fait que tu t'entendent si bien avec Rogue? Je veux dire il est désagréable avec tout le monde et...

Séverus est le seul contact que j'ai eu avec le monde de la magie. C'est le meilleur ami de ma mère lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle est morte il est venu me voir tous les étés, on allait toujours en vacances ensemble. Je crois qu'il y a peu de personne qui le connaissent vraiment.

Mais tu sais qu'il a été...

...un partisan de Voldemord,je sais. Mais il a changé.

Tu en est sûre?

Harry , tu a toujours pensé que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que tu ressentait et tu avais raison. Moi je sais que sais des choses que moi seule peut comprendre, alors Harry, si tu me demande si j'ai confiance en Séverus, je te réponds oui.

Harry se réveilla vers sept heure, il s'attendait à entendre les ronflements de Ron comme chaque matins, mais il n'y avait aucun ronflement. Harry se retourna et vit son meilleur ami déjà habillé en train de lire, sur son lit qui était déjà fait.

Tu est déjà debout ?

Oui, je mesuis réveillé, tôt ce matin, alors je me suis préparé.

On est quand?

Le vingt.

Ah oui, Hermione arrive aujourd'hui.

Oui, dit Ron

Il avait répondu d'un air désinvolte, un peu trop au gout de Harry.

Durant l'après-midi, Ron décida qu'il était temps d'apprendre à Amy à jouer aux échecs versions sorcier. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Ginny et Harry regardèrent les deux autres joué. Lorsque Harry se leva, ils interrompirent leur jeu;

Ou est-ce que tu va? Demanda Amy.

Voir Buck. Répondit Harry.

Harry! Protesta Ron.

Je vais juste lui donné quelques rats, les rassura-t-il, je reviens dans cinq minute.

Après quelques minutes Amy fut battue à platte couture.

Pff...c'est nul, le cluedo ou le monopoly, soupira Amy.

Le monoquoi?

Le monopoly, Ron, dit la voix d'Hermione.

Ron releva brusquement la tête, il sourit et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il la pris dans ses bras puis les demanda:

Comment tu va?

Très bien.

Ginny et Hermione s'étreignire avant que cette dernière ne dise qu'elle était contente d'être enfin arrivée.

Euh Hermione, je te présente Amy, la petite fille de Dumbledore. Amy, je te présente Hermione.

Bonjour, déclara Amy;

salut, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire, alors comme ça , tu entre à Poudlard?

Oui , en sixièm...

Hermione! Dit Harry en entrant de la pièce. Comment tu va?

Elle étreignit son ami comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec les autres.

Trés bien, mais toi comment tu vas? Ça été chez les Dursley, Voldemord n'a pas..

S'il te plait Hermione, arrête de dire ce nom! S'écria ron.

Et toi, essaye de le dire! S'énerva Hermione.

Vous n'allez pas déjà commencé? S'exaspéra Harry.

Non, bien sur que non, répondit Hermione, alors tu va rentré en sixième année?

Oui, j'ai du allé les BUSE au ministère...

LES BUSES?s'exclama Hermione, vous avez eu vos résultats? Je ne les ai pas encore reçu!

Ron adressa un sourire entendu à Harry. A cet instant quatre hiboux portant une lettre de Poudlard s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce.

Ils prirent chacun leur enveloppe et commencèrent à lire, il y avait leur résultat.

Hermione brisa le silence:

J'ai tout réussi! Optimal partout! Et toi Harry?

J'ai O en DCFM, métamorphose et , je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, en potion. J'ai E en botanique, soins aux créatures et en sortilèges, le reste j'ai Désolant. Et toi Amy?

J'ai O dans tout sauf en botanique ou j'ai E et Histoire de la Magie ou j'ai Piètre, expliqua-t-elle.

C'est bien, dit Hermione, et toi Ron?

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers lui. Il avait les yeux fixait la lettre, la bouche grande ouverte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron? S'enquit Hermione.

Ginny s'approcha de son frère et regarda sa lettre et,à son tour, elle ouvrit sa bouche.

...Maman va avoir une crise cardiaque! Souffla Ginny.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry.

...Optimal...répondit Ron.

C'est bien! Dit Hermione, mais en quoi?

...en tout...répondit Ginny.

QUOI? Dit Hermione.

Elle prit lettre des mains de Ron et la lut. Elle lui sauta au cou et criant de joie.

C'est super! tu avais vraiment travailler dur! C'est...c'est...génial, n'arrêtait pas de dire Hermione.

Ginny souffla a l'intention des deux autres:

Il veut vraiment tuer ma mère ou quoi? L'an passé, préfèt et aujourd'hui ça! L'an prochain il sera ministre!

Même en divination? Dit Harry. Je croiais que tu avais raté.

Apparement pas, répondit Ron.

Oh je suis tellement contente, pleurait Hermione.

Mais il faut pas pleuré pour ça! Dit Ron, mal à l'aise.

Tu avais travaillé comme un chien pour réussir, tu le méritait, continuait-elle.

Ben j'ai étudié les notes que tu nous avait donnée.

Mais rien y fit, elle continua a pleuré de joie.

Maman assieds toi stp, dit Ron.

Les cinq adolescents étaient descendu dans la cuisine pour le diné, Ron avait décidé de montré ses résultats à sa mère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron? Demanda-t-elle en s'assayant.

On a reçu nos résultats, lui répondit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

Mrs Weasley prit précipitamment l'enveloppe, s'attendant au pire, et lu. Elle poussa un cri, encore plus fort que celui d'Hermione et étouffa Ron à moitié en le serrant de ses bras.

Arthur! Il a réussi, il a réussi!

Mr Weasley félicita son fils. Ron eu droit aux félicitations de toute les personnes présentes et à quelques moqueries des jumeaux. Pendant le repas Mr Weasley porta un toast aux résultat de son fils,d'Hermione,de Harry et d'Amy.

Une dizaine de jours passèrent. Harry se réveilla et vit que Ron était déjà descendu. Harry descendi à son tour, il entra dans la cuisine et:

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRES, crièrent plusieurs voix .

Harry resta figé sur place. C'était son anniversaire et ses amis lui avait préparé une surprise! En dessous d'une banderole avec « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » marqué dessus, se tenait Mr et Mrs Weasley, les jumeaux, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol'oeil, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Amy.

Mrs Weasley avait préparé un énorme gâteau qui était délicieux; Harry reçu plein de cadeaux: Mr et Mrs Weasley lui offrirent une belle plume de Paon, les jumeaux et ginny un kit complet de farce qui venait de leur boutique; Lupin, Tonks et Fol oeil lui offrirent un livre sur les sortilèges de défenses et d'attaque, Hermione un livre sur le Quidditch, Ron un paquet de plusieurs sorte de bonbon magique et Amy lui offrit un livre sur les Aurors.

Harry n'avait vécu le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de cadeaux. Il avait toujours passé son anniversaire dans sa chambre de Privet Drive. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent il savait que Sirius voudrait qu'il s'amuse, il avait eu de beaux cadeaux, mais le plus important pour lui c'est qu'il était avec ses amis.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Jalousies sur le chemin de traverse

Merci beaucoups pour les reviews!

réponses:

Greg83: ben oui en voilà un troisième, et certainement le dernier pour le moment( ou peut être un petit demain) car je dois travailler mes cours, la rencontre Draco/ Harry va se faire maintenant, mais elle est assez brève. Bien sur elle a ses petit secrets comme tout le monde...

diabolikvampyr:Voilà la suite!

6.Jalousies sur le Chemin de Traverse

Le Square Grimmaurd avaient bien changé en quelques jours, au début des vacances il y fesait vide, mais depuis que Harry,Amy et Hermione étaient arrivé, la maison était pleine de vie! Amy fut adoptée par tout le monde, Hermione lui parlait de Poudlard, des cours,.. le genre de discours que Ron aurait qualifié de barbant, les deux filles ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien, mais elle s'entendait très bien. Ron esseyait d'apprendre à la jeune fille tous les jeux de sorciers, mais Amy ne cessait de dire que les jeux de moldus étaient mieux et lorsque Hermione approuvait cela tournait toujours en disputes dont Harry avait l'habitude. « mais c'est ennuyant! » disait Ron, « tu n'y a même jamais joué! Moi j'adore joué a ces jeux là » répondait Hermione et Ron râlait « les pièces ne bouge même pas »,... c'était toujours pareil, ils étaient là en train de se disputé pour des broutilles avec Amy au :millieu des deux inquiète d'avoir provoquer la dispute.

La jeune fille s'était vraiment bien intégrée dans le groupe, les autres savaient qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, et c'était réciproque, elle pouvait leurs demandé tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas sur la magie.

Aux environs du 5 août, ils reçurent une lettre de Poudlard. Celle des sixièmes années était un peu plus épaisse. Ils les lirent

_Vous entrez maintenant dans votre sixième année d'étude à Poudlard, dès ce moment scolarité votre doit être beaucoups plus ciblée afin d'avoir les connaissances requises pour la carrière que vous comptez entamé après vos études. Vous devez au plus vite choisir les matières que vous continuerez de suivre durant les deux prochaines années._

_Vous devez choisir minimum 4 des matières principales ou les gardé toutes à conditions d'en avoir le niveaux imposé par les professeurs. Pour rappel les matières principale sont:_

_Les potions( Optimal aux BUSE)_

_La botanique(Acceptable)_

_La métamorphose(Efforts exeptionnels)_

_Les défenses contres les forces du mal(-)_

_Les sortilèges( efforts exeptionnel)_

_L'histoire de la magie(-)_

_Concernant vos cours optionnels vous devez, a partir de cette année, suivre 3 matières. Vous pouvez changez ou garder les matières que vous suiviez antérieurement( l'arithmancie n'est plus abordée en classe ASPIC). Choisissez parmis celles-ci:_

_Soins aux créatures magiques_

_Etude des Runes_

_Divination_

_Etude des moldus_

_Voici les nouvelles matières que vous pouvez également choisir:_

_Défense de l'esprit_

_Etudes des faits exeptionnels magiques_

_Nous vous prions de nous envoyé le formulaire ci-joint en y inscrivant les matières que vous aurez décidé de suivre durant les deux prochaine années dans les plus brefs délais afin que nous vous envoyons la liste de fourniture qui vous soit appropriée._

_Nous vous rappelons que vous devrez vous rendre sur le quai 9 ¾ de King Cross à Londre, à 11h précise le 1er septembre._

_La directrice adjointe,_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

Je savais qu'on pouvait abandonner certaine matière, mais je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en choisir de nouvelle!s'exclama Ron.

C'est écris dans L'histoire de Poudlard, s'exaspéra Hermione, dans le chapître XI: les classes d'ASPIC.

Ah? pas étonnant que je ne le sache pas, je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce chapître là! Lacha-t-il.

Hermione, Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui. Il lisait l'histoire de Poudlard? Jamais ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé? Harry l'avait bien lire un livre, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça! Ron ne cessait de dire que ce livre ne servait a rien et que de toute façon Hermione le connaissait par coeur. Que pouvait-il bien lui arrivé pour qu'il se mette à lire ce livre? Lorsque ses amis se furent tourné vers lui, Ron reprit la lecture de sa lettre, le bout de ses orreilles étaient devenus rouges.

Hum...heu..Hermione, dit-il, tu as vu nous sommes chargé d'expliqué aux nouveau préfets ce qu'ils auront a faire.

Oui j'ai vu, répondit celle-ci.

Il y aussi la liste des préfets, continua Ron, toujours ce crétin de Malefoy et son pékinois,Pansy.

Tu a vu qui sont les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor!

Colin Crivey et Oliv Dumarais! s'écria Ron

Colin? dit Harry

Oui c'est dingue! Et pour Serdaigle c'est Luna lovegood!

Luna est Bien sympa! Intervint Ginny.

Je ne dit pas le contraire, reprit son frère, mais avoue qu'elle est quand même un peu bizarre!

Ah oui elle est bizarre, elle était folle de toi, lança Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

Les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs,mais seule Amy le remarqua. Elle ne comprenait rien au charabia qu'ils disaient. Qui était Malefoy, Pansy, Colin, Oliv ou Luna?

Qui est Luna? Demanda Amy.

Oh, c'est une fille de Serdaigle, elle était avec nous au ministère de la magie lorsque les mangemorts y était, lui expliqua Ginny.

Mais elle est quand même un peu folle, continuait Ron.

Je vois...Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoups l'apprécié, Hermione. Dit Amy.

Oh si je trouve que Luna est bien gentille et tout, mais elle a tendance a croire des choses auxquelles on ne peut pas apporté de preuve , se justifia Hermione.

Je ne souviens pas d'avoir reçu la liste des Préfets l'année dernière...

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à bavasser, Harry lu le deuxième feuillet qu'il avait reçu:

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Comme vous devez certainement le savoir, Miss Johnsson a terminé ses études avec succès l'an dernier. Elle occupait jusqu'alors le titre de capitaine de L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, son poste étant vacant, je vous juge capable d'occuper ce poste._

_Bien entendu, il ne s'agit que de donner des ordres a vos camarades. Il vous faudra réorganisé l'équipe et faire passé les sélections étant donner qu'il ne reste plus que deux membre à votre équipe( Mr Weasley et vous même); il vous faudra aussi organisé les séances d'entrainement et d'autre ( gestions des équipements,...). Ceci est une lourde tâche, mais je crois que vous en serez capable. J'attend votre Hibou dans les plus brefs délais._

_Minerva McGonnagall._

Il était aux ange et il devait avoir un air béa sur le visage car Ginny lui demanda:

Que se passe-t-il, Harry?

Ron le regarda et dit d'un air contenu:

L'équipe?

Harry hocha la tête.

Hein? Dit Amy, qui ne comprennait vraiment plus rien.

Woooouu! S'écria Ron en serrant Harry dans ses bras, Il a été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch!

Tout les autres se réjouirent à leurs tour, félicitant Harry. Hermione calma un peu les esprits.

Qu'est-ce que vous allez prendre comme matière?

Moi je pense que je vais prendre tous les cours principaux a part l'histoire de la magie et pour les cours d'options je vais prendre Les soins aux créatures magique, la défense de l'esprit et l'étude des faits exeptionnels magiques. Dit Amy.

C'est un choix intéressant, réfléchit Hermione, je pense que je vais moi aussi abandonné l'histoire de la magie, mais je vais gardé le soins au créature magique et en option je vais prendre la défense de l'esprit et des moldus. et toi Harry?

Je laisse tomber l'histoire de la magie, la botanique et la divination , mais je vais prendre les deux nouveaux cours.

Il se tourna automatiquement vers Ron, il était le seul qui n'avait pas parlé.

Ben moi je crois que je vais laissé tombé l'histoire et la divination, pour les options je vais la défense de l'esprit et...

Et quoi? Demanda Amy.

Ben pourquoi pas l'étude des moldus? Papa a toujours voulu que je prenne ce cours là?

Pourquoi pas! Dit Hemione, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on renvoie nos choix.

Trois jours plus tard, il reçurent leurs liste de fournitures et Mrs Weasley décida que les adolescents iraient faire leurs achats le quinze.

Dans l'après- midi du quatorze, Amy lisait tranquillement L'histoire de Poudlard que lui avait passé Hermione. La maison était calme, Harry était monté voir Buck et les deux autres filles étaient en train d'aidé a la cuisine. On toqua à la porte.

Entré!

Heu...Amy je peux te parlé? Dit Ron en entrant.

Bien sur! Installe toi, dit-elle en refermant son livre.

Ron s'assit au pied du lit.

Ben j'aurai besoin que tu m'aide. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais le 19 septembre c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir. Alors comme tu est une fille, j'ai pensé que...

Et Ginny? Elle aussi est une fille.

Oui, mais je sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, elle n'arrête pas de ce moqué de moi!

OK! tu dois au moins avoir une idée? Qu'est-ce que tu lui offrait à ses autres anniversaires?

J'avais pensé à un livre.

Un livre? Dit Amy avec une drôle de tête.

Ben oui, mais je sais pas si c'est assez, elle m'a quand même beaucoup aidé pour les BUSE.

OK, j'ai compris, le coupa Amy en réfléchissant. Bon...dit moi le message que tu veux faire passé dans ton cadeau.

Mon message?

Oui, que veut tu qu'il signifie.

Ben, j'aimerai lui dire que je la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, qu'elle compte vraiment beaucoup à mes yeux et que si elle aussi elle a besoin d'aide elle peut compter sur moi, répondit-il en rougissant

Et tu voulais lui offrir un livre? Dit la jeune fille.

C'est pas ça, hein?

Non pas tellement!dit-elle en rigolant. Bon, combien tu a prévu d'argent?

Ben...j'ai plus ou moins quarante Gallions je crois...

QUARANTE GALLION? C'est beaucoup!

Ben j'ai donné un coup de main a Fred pour capturé des Doxys et ça a bien payé! Répondit Ron

En tout cas tu pourra lui faire un beau cad...

AMY, on mange! Tu sais pas ou est Ro...dit Hermione en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Ron sur le lit de Amy de même que la conversation!

Euh on mange , reprit hermione , de quoi parliez vous?

DE RIEN? Répondirent les deux autres d'une seule voix

Hermione les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

Bon si on descendait! S'exclama Amy en se levant.

Les deux autres la suivirent, mais la soirée fut un peu plus maussade après ça. Pendant tout le diner Hermione fit une drôle de tête et Ron resta concentré sur son assiette.

Le lendemain matin, tout était redevenu normal, Mrs Weasley avait réveillé tout le monde a 7 h du matin. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle les déposait sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'elle viendrait les cherché dans l'après midi.

Lorsqu'ils furent entré dans le chaudron Baveur. Amy grimaça.

C'est ça, le fabuleux Chemin de Traverse?dit-elle

Les quatres autres rigolèrent.

Non, dit Harry, ici, c'est le Chaudron Baveur, c'est par ici qu'on peut accéder. C'est fait exprès que se soit pas très reluisant, comme ça les moldus ne s'approchent pas.

Amy fut fascinée par le nombre de sorciers présents dans le bar et par leurs robes de sorciers.

Venez, dit Ginny.

Ils sortirent dans la petite coure derrière le bar et Ginny tapota quelques briques de sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, les briques se mirent à bougé et ils aperçurent les boutiques magiques et des dizaines de sorciers qui faisaient leurs achats.

Oh mon dieu! S'écria Amy, c'est...magique!

Harry ne put s'empêché de sourire, il avait eu exactement la même réaction lorsqu'il avait découvert le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry! Ronald! Cria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille courrir vers eux. L'adolescente avait de long cheveux blonds emmelés qu'elle avait dégagé de son visage en nouant un foulard sur sa tête. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu qui lui donnait un air légerement fou. C'était Luna Lovegood.

Elle sauta au cou de Ron, puis à celui de Harry et elle fit la bise aux trois fille .

Je suis contente de vous voir! dit-elle folement.

Nous aussi, répondit Ginny.

Je ne crois pas que je te connais. Dit Luna en s'adressant à Amy.

Non, répondit celle-ci, je m'appelle Amy!

Ah... alors comment ça va, Harry? Dit Luna.

Très bien merc... commença Harry.

Oh Ginny, repris Luna sans laissé le temps à Harry de finir sa phrase. Tu viens faire tes achats avec moi?

Oui, répondit-elle, je vous rejoinds plus tard!

Oui , j'espère qu'on pourra se reparlé! Ciao, Harry, dit-elle sur un ton de folie. A bientôt, Ronald! Acheva-t-elle sur un ton étrangement « normal ».

C'est ça! Rouspeta Hermione tandis que les deux fille s'en allait.

Pardon? Demanda Amy.

Oh je voulais dire que Luna n'avait pas changé, elle est toujours aussi bizarre, inventa Hermione.

Amy sourit intérieurement, décidément l'amiété chez les sorciers était étrange!

Je te l'ai toujours dit qu'elle était dingue! Approuva Ron.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça? Riposta Amy.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers elle, Ron bouche bée et Harry sourit, cette discussion allait devenir intéressante!

Excuse moi! Tu a bien vu la même fille que moi là! Elle ne t'a pas paru un peu étrange sur les bords? Et encore t'a rien vu? Elle est cent fois plus folle que ça d'habitude! S'exclama Ron, je suis désolé, mais si tu ne remarques pas ça, t'es aussi folle qu'elle!

Il avait dit ça d'un ton impressionnant, il croyait peut-être que Amy lui disait qu'il avait raison, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Ron, sur quoi est-ce que tu juge qu'elle est folle? Hein? C'est n'est pas parce qu'elle ose s'habillé comme elle veut, même si ce n'est pas comme les autres; ou qu'elle dit ce qu'elle pense et ce à quoi elle rêve qu'elle est forcément folle!

C'est vrai, l'approuva vivement Hermione, jugé sur les apparences ne dit pas comment sont les personne mais je crois que c'est ton cas Ron!

Ron s'apprêta a répliqué et Amy qui savait déjà se qui allait se passer déclara:

Bon, s'y on allait, on va quand même pas resté planté là toute la journée!

On commence par quoi?dit Harry.

Harry était content que cette conversation se finissent.Bien sûr, Luna était un peu décalée mais Amy avait raison, Luna osait montré ses gouts, tout simplement. Personnellement, Harry appréciais beaucoup Luna, a la fin de l'année dernière, il avait remarqué que Luna était une fille charmante que tout le monde sous-estimait a cause de son style. En fait, la jeune fille était une personne rare qui vous jugait a votre vrai valeur, peu importe votre réputation, on pouvait dire que quand on l'avait comme amie, on avait une vraie amie. Harry qui n'avait pas la vie facile, pensait que elle aussi menait la vie dure, beaucoup de gens se moquait d'elle et elle avait perdu sa mère lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Harry d'autant plus heureux qu'il s'engage sur le Chemin de Traverse car cela empêchait ses deux meilleurs amis de se disputé à nouveau.

Si on commençait par Gringotts? Proposa Hermione

Ils allèrent à la banque pour aller chercher de l'argent. Amy fut tellement impressionnée par les murs de marbres du batiments qu'elle ne remarqua pas les centaines de créatures qui s'y pressait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le Gobelin d'accueil, il leur demanda leur clés, Harry et hermione s'exécutèrent,Mrs Weasley avait déjà donné de l'argent à son fils, mais Amy fixait le Gobelin la bouche grande ouverte.

Heu...Amy? Dit Harry, tu dois bien avoir la clé de ton coffre quelque part.

Hein...Heu...ah oui, dit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie, tenez!

Un autre Gobelin les mena dans un wagon pour qu'ils puissent atteindre les coffres. Pendant le voyage, Harry expliqua discrètement qui étaient les Gobelins, celle-ci plaisanta silencieusement « Eh bien, je savais que le monde de la magie était différent, mais je crois que si ça continue, j'aurait une crise cardiaque! ». Ils prirent chacun assez d'argent pour l'année et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarqué que le tas d'or de sa nouvelle amie dépassait le sien de loin!

Ils sortirent de la banque et ils prirent le chemin de la librairie, Fleury & Bott. Lorsqu'ils entrérent, Amy fut emerveillée par le nombre d'ouvrage qu'il y avait dans le magasin. Ils en sortirent les bras chargés de paquets qui contenaient notamment: Métamorphose avancée, Protection et détournement de l'esprit, Sortilèges pour sorciers acquérit, Préparations de potions(niveau ASPIC), Les créatures magiques et leurs histoires,..et encore plein d'autre livre. Ils passèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire, puis chez «douceur de Plume », un magasin de plume( cela va de soi), d'encre, de parchemin et d'autres accessoires scolaires. Il passèrent devant la boutique de Quidditch. Les deux garçons s'y arrêterent mais se fut Amy qui ordonna d'entrée, elle avait envie de connaitre ce sport depuis que Harry lui en avait parlé. Hermione fut donc obligée de les suivre. La boutique regorgeait de balais, tenue de sport, livre sur le Quidditch, souaffle vif d'or, tout les posters des équipes célèbre du moment,etc.

Oh regarde Ron! Dit Amy sur un drôle d'air, la belle tenue des Canons! Quarantes Gallions!Pourquoi ne l'achètent tu pas?

Ce dernier la fixa et lui dit brusquement:

Non je ne l'achète pas! ...je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour ça! En plus c'est complètement inutile!

Harry savait que Ron n'etait pas couvert d'or et il le masquait en disait que la tenue ne lui servirait à rien. A cela, et Harry et Hermione ne comprirent pas pourquoi, Amy se mit a sourire. Hermione lui lança un regard soupçonneux et l'interrogea:

Pourquoi est-ce que...

Regardez! L'interrompit Ron en se dirigeant vers le fond de la boutique.

Il y avait un magnifique balai qui était exposé sous une Pancarte:

Eclair de feux, série 2

Ce nouveau balai a, pour ainsi, dire le même propriété que « l'éclair de feu »(serie 1), mais a la différence de ce dernier, on lui a apporté quelques amélioration par rapport à la première série:

Kilométrage supérieur de 10km/h

agilité et stabilité augmentée de 10

arrière renforçé pour amortir les choques lors du jeux

La prestigieuse gamme des éclairs de feux ne cessent de s'amélioré en cherchant toujours une meilleurs accessibilité au jeux.

Prix du balai: 95 gallions et 10 noises;

C'est chère! Dit Ron.

Bien sûr que c'est chère, s'exaspéra hermione. Tu croyais quoi? Que tu pouvait l'échangé contre une carte de chocogrenouille?

Aucune réaction, les deux garçons étaient trop occupés a regardé le balai.

Bon, grogna Hermione, Amy si on allait chez Madame Guipure en attendant , tu a besoin de robes et moi je dois remplacer les miennes.

OK, ça ne vous dérange pas? Demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

Non, non...dit Harry.

Les deux filles s'engagèrent donc dans l'allée marchande.

Non mais vraiment, soupira Hermione, quels idiots!

Pourquoi?

Ecoute, je suis d'accord qu'ils aiment le Quidditch, moi aussi j'aime bien le Quidditch, mais quand même!

Tu aime bien ce sport, mais tu ne le pratique pas, tu n'est pas une fan inconditionelle...

Mais je trouve qu'ils exagèrent, s'extasié devant un balai, c'est grave!

Hermione, toi qui viens de chez les moldus, tu devrait savoir que les garçons sont toujours fou du sport! Pourquoi voudrais tu que ça change ici?

Tu a sans doute raison! Répondit Hermione, voilà on y est!

Elles pénétrèrent dans la boutique, on s'occupa tout de suite des deux filles, on prit leur mesure, elle firent des essayages. Pendant que une sorcière s'occupait de mettre des épingle pour marqué l'ourlet de sa robe, hermione demanda à Amy:

je peux te demandé quelque chose? De quoi parliez vous Ron et Toi, hier quand je suis venue te cherché?

Elle l'avait laché, cela la préocupait depuis la veille. D'abord elle avait été surprise de trouvé son meilleur ami sur le lit de la jeune fille, mais qu'ils lui répondent en même temps et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose lui avait carrément déplu. Que lui cachaient-ils donc? Et ce sourire tout à l'heure devant la tenue de Quidditch n'avait pas non plus été a son gout.

Heu..ben, Ron savait que tu m'avais prêté l'histoire de Poudlard et il voulait me demandé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris;

Amy se rendait compte que son mensonge sonnait faux, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas:

Ah bon, mais il aurait pus venir me le demandé! Pourquoi te l'a-t-il demandé à toi?

Bah, je sais pas moi...surement qu'il était trop fier, il sais que tu connais le livre par coeur, j'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air idiot.

Bizarre...Et pourquoi ce sourire tantôt dans le magasin de Quidditch?

Décidement, Hermione ne contrôlait plus sa curiosité!

Ah ça! En fait Ron m'avait dit qu'il paierait n'importe quoi pour avoir l'uniforme des Canons, inventa Amy, alors j'ai profité de l'occasion pour plaisanté.

Vous prendrez des robes de soirées? Demanda la sorcière du magasin.

Des robes de soirées? Dit Amy.

Ce sont des robes pour les bals,expliqua Hermione, c'est inscrit sur la liste!

Les filles rejoignirent les garçons au magasin de Quidditch, ils n'avaient pas bougé, elles proposèrent de passer aux magasin des jumeaux pour y déposé leur paquets. Ils arrivèrent a la boutique dont l'enseigne portait 'Weasley Farces pour sorcier facétieux' la phrase ne cessait d'apparaitre comme si elle était écrite à la main et de disparaître. Dans la vitrine il y avait des feux d'artifice miniatures, des baguettes farceuses et d'autres inventions. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la boutique étaient bondée, Fred était à la caisse à s'occupé des clients et Georges se précipita vers son frère et ses amis.

Alors comment vous trouvez la boutique? Demanda-t-il

c'est super! S'exclama Amy;

On peut venir déposé nos affaires? Ça devient lourd! Se plaignit Ron.

Oui, venez les mettre dans l'arrière boutique, Ginny est déjà venue pour déposé les sienne.

Après les amis firent un tour de la boutique, Amy acheta même toute la gamme des boîtes à Flemme et une baguette farceuse. Ils sortirent dans la rue, ne sachant quoi faire.

Excusez moi, dit Ron, mais je crois que j'ai oublié d'acheté quelques chose.

Il disparut dans la foule.

J'y pense! J'ai complètement oublié d'acheté de l'encre! Il vaut mieu que j'y aille.

A son tour elle parti.

Bon, dit Harry, je vais chez Madame Guipure, j'ai besoin des nouvelles robes.

Oh non! J'y suis déjà allée avec Amy! Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais me promené?

Bien sur que non! Répondit son ami.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule, elle se mit a marcher au hasard. Elle marchait depuis cinq minute lorsque, de l'autre coté de la rue, elle vit Ron et Amy parlé sérieusement tout en marchant. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ensemble? Pourquoi avaient-ils dit qu'ils avaient des achats a faire si ce n'était pas vrai? Décidement ils avaient un comportement bizarre tout les deux! Hermione n'aimait pas du tout ça! Elle les suivit en prenant garde qu'ils ne la remarque pas. Ils pénétrèrent dans une boutique un peu a l'écart. Hermione s'approcha de la vitrine, c'était une boutique de gadget, de cadeaux et souvenirs, genre: vase, cadre, bijoux, bougies parfumées, parfums,... Amy et Ron était penché sur un présentoire, puis Hermione vit son ami appelé le vendeur et lui demandé quelque chose, celui-ci hocha la tête et disparut dans la réserve. Un instant plus tard il revint avec un sachet et Ron sortit de sa poche une bourse et la renversa sur le comptoir, des pièces d'or en tombait.

Hermione se demandait bien se qu'ils fabriquaient, Ron n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent, en tout cas il n'en n'avait jamais parlé. Hermione ne put s'empêché de se sentir blessée, après tout, c'était elle la meilleure amie de Ron, pas Amy. Il ne la connaissait même pas depuis un mois et c'était avec elle qu'il courait les boutiques.

Hermione vit que les deux autres se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle s'éloigna pour ne pas être vue.

Voilà, c'est fait! Dit Amy lorsqu'ils furent a nouveau dans la rue.

Oui, répondit Ron. A propos, ta blague de tantôt sur la tenue de Quidditch n'était pas très marrante!

Oh, ça va, si on ne peut même plus blagué! pouffa Amy.

Mais elle aurai pu se posé des questions!

Ne t'inquiète pas , elle ne se doute de rien du tout, le rassura Amy.

Tu est sûre?

Rrrrôoon? Dit une voix derrière eux.

Tous deux se retournèrent. Le visage de Ron se durcit un Moment.

Rrrron! Je ssuis côntent de te voirrr! Dit le garçon.

Salut! Répondit Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'est pas en Bulgarie?

Le ton de Ron se voulait sympathique, mais ses yeux était distant, presque coléreux.

J'ai trrouvéé du trravail au Ministérrre de la Magie , dit Krum.

Amy toussota.

Oui, euh... Viktor je te présente Amy, une amie. Amy je te présente Viktor. Viktor est...

Viktor! s'exclama la voix d'Hermione . Elle se jeta au cou de celui-ci sous le regard furieux de Ron.

Her-mio-neû, dit Krum, comment tu va?

Très bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dit Hermione

Comme je l'expliquai à Rrron, je trravail au Ministèrre de la Magie.

Mais c'est super! s'écria Hermione d'un ton excessivement joyeux.

Ron se renforgna.

Si on allait tous mangéé une glace, proposa le Bulgare, chez Florian Fortarôme je crois que ça s'appelle.

Oh mais j'adore ses glaces! dit hermione. Allons-y.

Allez y déjà, je vais cherché Harry! Dit Amy.

Il est chez Madame Guipure, dit Hermione.

Amy s'éloigna, laissant Viktor et Hermione avec un grand sourire et un Ron plus fâché que jamais.

Il y avait tellement de monde que Amy ne savait pas toujours où elle mettait les pieds. Lorsqu'elle marcha sur le pied de quelqu'un elle s'excusa:

Excusé moi.

Mais ce n'est rien , dit le garçon blond avec un grand sourire.

Si vraiment, je suis désolée.

Tu vas a Poudlard? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, j'entre en sixième année, répondit Amy.

En même année que moi! Tu t'appelle comment?

Amy, et toi?

Moi, c'est Draco. Ça te plairait que je te présente mes amis?

Oh, j'aimerai bien, mais mes amis m'attendent, une prochaine fois peu être?

Oui, répondit Draco.

Ils se séparèrent.

Harry sortit à peine du magasin que Amy le rejoignit.

Harry, enfin!dit-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione et Ron nous attendent chez le glacier, on a rencontré un certain Viktor et il nous a proposé une glace. Lui raconta-t-elle en l'entrainant dans la rue

Ron doit en faire une tête, dit Harry en souriant.

Tu parles! Il ferait presque peur!

Tiens, harry! dit une voix derrière eux.

Cho Chang se dirigeait vers eux. Harry était sortit avec elle l'an dernier. Pendant deux ans il avait rêvé d'elle, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, ses entrailles faisaient des bonds. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différents, Les entrailles de Harry restaient à leurs place, le jeune homme ne ressentaient plus rien pour elle.

Cho! Dit-il simplement.

Eh bien! Je vois que tu n'a pas perdu ton temps! Dit-elle en fixant Amy.

Quoi? Dit celle ci qui ne comprennais rien.

Toi non plus , je te signale, dit Harry.

Cho n'y prêta pas attention et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Amy:

Un petit conseil, si tu ne veux pas avoir le coeur en miette, ne reste pas trop avec lui!

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton d'attaque. Elle sourit et s'en alla.

Houlà!dit Amy, elle est pas commode celle là!

Ne fais pas attention, dit Harry.

Ex-petite amie, je suppose?

Exactement, répondit harry, viens! Je t'expliquerai une autre fois.

Viktor se révéla très sympa. Il raconta pourquoi il était venu en Angleterre et tout ça, il demandait des nouvelles de Poudlard. Lorsque le serveur vint prendre leurs commande, Ron( qui était toujours silencieux) répondit « une glace! » Harry, Amy et Viktor éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Hermione s'en outragea. Quand ils eurent leur glace Viktor parla de Quidditch.

Alorrs Rrron, Her-mio-neû m'a dit dans ses lettres que tu était dans l'équipe et que tu avait fait gagné la coupe à ta maison.

Ron releva la tête:

Elle a dit ça?

Hermione parut soudainement intéressée par sa glace.

Oui, il parait que tu est un très bon joueurrr, d'ailleurrr il faut l'êtrre pourr empêcherrr d'encaisserrr les but, surtout en finale!

Ron ne répondit pas et une gêne s'installa.

Je suis pressée de voir un match, lança Amy, je n'ai jamais vu de Quidditch de ma vie!

Viktor commença alors a parler de sa passion.

Une demi heure plus tard , il dû allé travaillé. Lorsque Amy fût allée rapporté les coupe vide aux comptoir, Malfoy s'approcha des Trois amis.

Tiens, tiens, voilà mon petit pote potter avec son grand dadet et sa sang de bourbe!

Ferme là, Malefoy! Dit Ron

Oh mais c'est que j'ai peur! rigola Draco.

Draco! dit la voix d'Amy

Amy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il.

Eh bien je suis avec mes amis!

Ce sont eux tes amis, dit-il, dégouté.

Ben oui, pourquoi?

Rien, je dois y aller, dit-il en fusillant Harry du regard avant de s'en aller.

Les trois amis demandèrent à Amy d'où elle connaissait Malefoy, elle le leur dit. Ils la prévinrent de Malefoy et lui dirent comment il était.

Un peu plus tard, Ginny vint les cherché. Mrs Weasley les attendait au Chaudron Baveur. Ils passèrent prendre leurs affaires chez les jumeaux , puis reprirent la direction de Square Grimmaurd.

Mettez des REVIEW PLEASE


	7. En route pour Poudlard!

Merci pour vos review! bon, voila le chapitre 7, je ne sais pas quand je mettrait le prochain, j'ai pris de l'avance, mais comme les chapitre sont plus long, ils seront plus espacé...

réponses:

chooty: contente que ma fic te plaise! ben son identité? c'est la petite fille de dumbledore tout simplement:-) elle va s'intégrer au trio et on apprendra a la connaitre au fil de l'histoire, il va falloir etre patient!

Greg83: eh non pas de duel...mais bon, draco sera toujours la pour mettre de l'ambiance, t'inquiète pas! et se n'est pas la dernière visite de cho...

yuna: moi aussi j'aime écrire quand Hermione est jalouse! les role s'inverse! et puis pour la gentillesse de Draco, tu en as cité toi même la raison!

hisoka69: non ne t'inquiète pas Amy n'est pas wonderwoman!lol. Elle a quelques dons, mais pas fort extraordinaire et ne sais pas bien utilisé la magie ( tu verra par la suite) et oui c'est 'ryry' le plus fort!

Continué à lire!

7.En route pour Poudlard

Ils revinrent tous du Chemin de Traverse épuisé, c'est clair ils allèrent tous se couché sans prendre la peine de mangé! Les jours qui suivirent furent assez calme. Harry passait la plupart du temps à joué aux échecs et a parlé du nouveau balais avec Ron. On le voyait souvent parlé avec Lupin ou les autres membre de L'Ordre.Ginny passait le plus clair de son temp à envoyé des hiboux à ses amis et elle alla plusieurs fois aidé les jumeaux dans leur boutique, au grand dam de sa mère! Amy observait souvent les garçons joués au échecs, ou Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle faisait la cuisine. La jeune fille voulait tout apprendre sur le monde des sorciers, elle passait également beaucoups de temps avec Ron pour l'aidé dans son cadeau. Quant à Hermione, elle était de nouveau distante, surtout avec Amy.

Pourtant, Amy ne savait pas pourquoi! Hermione avait été normale avec elle jusqu'à se que Krum les quittes,a partire de ce moment, Hermione ne lui avait répondit que par « oui » ou « non ». Amy ne savait pas quoi faire! Les autres ne l'avait pas remarqué: Ginny était souvent absente et Harry avait ses propres préoccupations, seul Ron avait froncé les sourcils lorsque Hermione avait répondit séchement à Amy, mais ce fut la seule fois.

Dans l'après-midi du 31, Amy décida de finir ses valises. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Lorsqu'elle eu fait sa valise, elle aperçut le coffret qu'on lui avait donné au Ministère, son héritage. Elle ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, elle ne s'en réjouissait pas, mais il fallait bien qu'elle l'ouvre un jour, ce qu'elle fit donc.

Le coffre contenait une petite glace, la jeune fille se demandait bien pourquoi cette chose faisait partie de son héritage; un petit livre très ancien, c'était Un vieux livre dont la moitié des pages étaient vierges; des lettres écrite par son père qui racontaient sa vie; un album, dont les photos bougeaient. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il restait une enveloppe dans le font du coffret. Il y avait son nom écrit dessus, elle l'ouvrit, un morceau de parchemin et un collier en tombèrent. Amy n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, c'était une chaine en or a laquelle pendait une sorte de perle, sauf qu'elle était transparente, comme une goutte d'eau et qu'une magnifique lumière émanait de son centre, comme si elle comportait une mystérieuse énergie. Amy lu la lettre:

Amy,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Je t'ai légué la moitié de mes biens. Je sais que je n'ai pas pas été très présent dans ta vie et que ton héritage ne me remplacera pas. Mais sache que ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas être là, bien au contraire. Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que mon absence aurait pu te causé, tout se que j'espère c'est que tu mènera une vie heureuse. Ce coffret contient toutes les choses qui me sont chère et je tenais à ce qu'il te reviennent. Mais la seule chose que je voulais absolumment te donné est le pendentif qui accompagne la lettre. Comme tu le sait, tu a des dons très spéciaux, bien qu'ils soient parfois douloureux. C'est peu après ta naissance que ce pendentif est apparu. Il s'agit en fait d'une larme de phénix, sa lumière au centre représente ta force vitale. Comment pourrait je le savoir, te demande tu. C'est simple lorsque tu tombait malade sa lumière diminuait et lorsque tu guérrissait, elle retrouvait son éclat.

Nous nous sommes promis de te le donné quand tu serais prête, j'aurai bien aimé le faire en personne, mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que je n'en aurai jamais l'occasion. Garde le précieusement, c'est le plus beau des trésors que nous avons jamais eu, après toi.

La vie te semblera peut-être dure mais ne te décourage pas, j'ai toujours cru en toi. Si tu a le moindre problème, parles en a ton grand père ou à ton parrain, je sais que tu lui fait confiance; je ne l'ai pas toujours apprécié, mais je sais qu'il donnerait sa vie pour toi, il l'a déjà prouvé.

Je t'aime et je t'aimerai à jamais,

ton père.

P.S. j'ai pensé que si tu était encore à Poudlard quand tu aurait cette lettre. Cette autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-lard pourrait te servir si ton grand père te la refusait.

Amy regarda la lettre pendant cinq bonne minute, elle mit le pendentif autour de son cou et elle se mit a pleuré.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son père voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était possible, elle n'avait plus de père,ni de mère, elle était perdue. Elle se demandait si il n'aurait pas mieux fallu qu'elle reste chez les moldus, pourtant elle n'y avait jamais été heureuse. Mais ce qu'elle vivait là, elle ne savait pas si c'était mieux.

Elle détestait cette maison, ses pièces sordide, le tableau du rez de chaussée lui faisait froid dans le dos et cet elfe de maison était effrayant. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. C'était son contact avec les autres, ils étaient gentils avec et tout et tout... Mais elle se sentait de trop, tous trois étaient amis depuis plusieurs années, ils avaient leurs mondes à eux, ils avaient traversés des épreuves qui avaient soudé leur amitié. Elle se sentait comme une intruse, qui venait tout chamboulé, jamais elle ne pourrait devenir leur amie, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporté... Toutes ces pensées nourrissait son malaise, venait s'y ajouté la mort de son père, et puis son secret...

Ce secret devenait si lourd, seul Ron était au courant. Amy ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du...mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui disent? quelle idiote, ils ne resteraient peut-être pas en contact. Et si il le disait à quelqu'un d'autre? Non, il avait juré de ne pas le dire, même pas à Hermione ou à Harry,... il ne fallait surtout pas que Harry le sache, il avait traversé trop d'épreuve ces derniers temps...

Elle continuait à pleurer, son poids pesait trop sur son coeur...

Amy? Dit la voix de Ron derrière la porte.

La jeune fille tenta de se reprendre.

Oui?dit-elle.

Maman veut qu'on descendent! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu pleure? Dit-il en entrant.

Il s'assit a côté de la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ron en son bras autour des épaules d'Amy, comme l'avait déjà fait lorsque sa soeur était triste.

Amy ne répondit pas, elle tentait d'arrêté de pleuré, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Répond moi, insista Ron.

Je ..je n'en peux plus... répondit-elle entre deux sanglots..

Ecoute Amy, ça ne peut pas continué. Tu dois le dire à quelqu'un, au moins à ...

Non, tu m'entends, dit-elle, je ne le dirai à personne, je n'aurai pas du te le dire.

Mais,...

Tu m'a promis de ne le dire à personne.

Mais c'est trop lourd,dit Ron, n'importe qui en parlerais, surtout dans ses conditions.

Je ne dirais rien.

Amy? Ron?

Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce. Tandis qu'Hermione se figeait à l'entrée, Harry se précipita sur son Amy, terriblement inquiet.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ron lâcha Amy. Harry prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, il était affolé, mais que se passait-il pour que Amy pleure comme ça?

Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais Mrs Weasley veux que tout le monde descendent , dit Hermione.

Elle était restée sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait parlé sur un ton déplaisant, presque méchant.

Y compris celles qui pleurent, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry releva la tête sans laché Amy, Ron regarda Hermione et la suivit.

Hermione!cria Ron.

Quoi?

On peut savoir ce qui te prend?

A propos de quoi?

Tu le sais très bien, depuis quelque temps, tu parles à Amy comme à un chien, alors qu'elle ne t'a rien fait du tout! Elle essaye de devenir ton amie et toi tu la traite comme un déchet!

Et puis elle vient pleuré dans tes bras! Dit Hermione, tremblante/

Elle vient pleuré dans mes bras? Ecoute, Hermione,je l'ai trouvée dans sa chambre, elle pleurait déjà! Et tu sais pourquoi elle pleurait? Tu te l'est déjà demandé? Elle pleurait parce que son père vient de mourrir, qu'elle en a gros sur le coeur! Alors maintenant dit moi pourquoi tu est comme ça!

Hermione avait honte, elle se sentait sale, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça avec Amy.

Elle se mit à pleuré, d'un geste automatique Ron la prit dans ses bras « décidément » pensa-t-il.

Est-ce que tu va te décidé a me dire ce que tu a? Lui dit-il doucement.

Oh Ron, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je ne veux pas être méchante,je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. Quand je l'ai vue pleuré, ça m'a énervé.

Je crois que toi aussi, il fallait que tu pleure un bon coups! Dit Ron

Peut être...

Maintenant, promet moi une chose. Sois un peu plus gentille avec Amy, elle est vraiment sympa tu sais, je suis sure que vous vous entendriez bien si tu y mettait un peu du tiens.

Oui, je crois que tu a raison, j'irai m'excusé.

Pendant ce temps...

Harry ne comprenais rien, pourquoi Amy était-elle comme ça et qu'arrivait-il à Hermione. Il entendait des voix crié, Ron demandait sans doute des explications.

Amy tremblait comme une feuille. Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescente se reprit, elle cessa de pleuré.

Pourquoi pleurait tu comme ça? J'était inquiet! Dit Harry.

Ce..ce n'est rien harry.

C'est pas l'impression que tu m'a donné.

C'était juste un petit coup de blues, je regardais les affaires de mon père...

Je comprend...ça va allé?

Oui,descendons Mrs Weasley nous attends, dit Amy, elle avait les yeux gonflé par les larmes.

Euh...Amy?

Amy se retourna et vit que ron et hermione, qui avait aussi les yeux rouges, étaient revenus.

Excuse moi, continua Hermione, j'ai été odieuse avec toi alors que j'en avait aucune raison.

Ce n'est rien,dit Amy.

Si, je n'aurai pas dû être comme ça! Tu me pardonne?

Bien sûr.

Bon, si on descendait? Dit Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se trouva que Mrs Weasley voulait s'assuré que tout le monde avait bien fait ses bagages. Ils dinnèrent et montèrent se couché, car le lendemain il retournerais à Poudlard.

Ron s'endormi instentanément. Harry prit son temps, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Le désespoir de son amie, lui avait fait penser à une chose. De toute les vacances, en fait depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry n'avait pas eu une seul fois mal à sa cicatrice, ni de rêves étranges. Harry se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plutôt. Il avait fait des rêves tout au long de l'année dernière, et ça avait été dur a supporté, il voyait sans cesse des actes de Voldemort à travers les yeux du mage noir lui-même. Depuis des années il avait mal à sa cicatrice lorsque son enemis était proche, mais depuis que voldemord avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, Harry avait des douleurs à sa cicatrices et ressentaient les émotions du mage.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué l'absence de ces choses qui lui était si pénible? Harry y réfléchit un bon moment...il réalisa qu'il avait une douleurs beaucoups plus pénible qui masquait les autres: la mort de Sirius. « oui, c'est sûrement pour ça » pensa-t-il. Mais une autre chose troublante lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne faisait-il plus de rêve et ne ressentait plus les émotions de l'autres? Que se passait-il? Voldemord préparai-t-il quelque chose? « De toute façon, tous les sorciers le savent maintenant, nous sommes préparé. ». Harry dormi difficilement cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par Ron, il ne trouvait plus ses chaussures, à 8h du matin.

Dépeche toi de descendre manger, lui dit Ron en cherchant sous le lit, elle veut que tout le monde soit prêt le plus vite possible!

Harry s'habilla rapidement, il n'eu aucun mal à trouvé ses chaussure! Il descendit où il trouva Mrs Weasley qui s'afférait au fourneau et Amy qui mangeait.

Oh Harry! Dépêche-toi de prendre ton petit-déjeuné, les autres arriveront vers dix heures.

Les autres? Demanda le jeune homme.

Oui, Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et Shakkelbot!Ils vont venir avec nous à la gare.

Mais pourquoi?

Voyons Harry! Tu-sais-qui est de retour, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va se promené sans prendre des précautions!

Mais quand on a été sur le Chemin de Traverse, personne n'était avec nous! S'exclama Harry.

Ça s'est ce que tu crois! Dit Mrs Weasley, allez mange!

Elle quitta la cuisine. Harry s'installa à table et pris un toast.

C'est toujours comme ça? Demanda Amy, un sourire aux coin des lèvres.

Oui, et encore, tu n'a rien vu! Répondit harry.

Ecoute Harry, dit Amy plus sérieusement, je suis désolée pour ma crise d'hier.

Mais tu n'a pas à t'excusé, ça arrive a tout le monde!

Non, je n'aurai pas me laissé emporté, je te dis de ne pas te laissé allé, alors que moi je m'éffondre.

Ce n'ai rien, écoute, n'importe qui craque à un moment donné. N'en parlons plus, d'accord.

Oui, répondit la jeune fille.

Au fait, ou sont les autres?

Ils finissaient de mangé quand je suis descen...

HARRY!AMY! Vous vous dépêché, oui? Cria Mrs Weasley .

Ils allaient bientôt arrivé à la gare, ce trajet avait été agréable. Harry ne savait pas ce qui avait été le plus drôle: Tonks essayant de faire démarrer la voiture du ministère en lui parlant ou la tête d'Amy quand elle s'était trouvée face à Maugrey. Maugrey était arrivé quand ils sortaient de la cuisine, Amy qui était la première avait ouvert la porte et elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec l'ancien Auror. Elle avait alors poussé un hurlement à réveillé les morts, puis elle avait claqué la porte au nez de Maugrey et était allée se caché derrière Harry.

Il était 10 h 30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à King Cross, ils prirent un chariot chacun et se dirigèrent vers les voies 9 et 10.

C'est quelle voie? Demanda Amy.

9 ¾, répondit Ron.

Amy parut étonée mais ne dit rien.

Et ou est elle? Demanda-t-elle

Ils faut passé par la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 et foncé droit devant! Dit Ron.

Ouais, et tu voix ce kiosque la-bas? Si je vais dedans, je me retrouve en Chine! Lança Amy croyant que Ron se payait sa tête, mais en voyant la tête que faisait celui-ci elle dit:

Tu plaisantais j'espère?

Eh non, dit Hermione avant de disparaitre avec Tonks et Ginny a travers la barrière.

Se fut en suite le tour de Lupin, Shakkelbot et Ron de traversé. Il ne restait plus que Maugrey,Amy et Harry.

Vous...vous êtes sur qu'on ne risque rien? Dit-elle.

Mais non, petite! S'agaça Maugrey.

Harry pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il dise à son amie que lorsqu'il avait voulut traversé la barrière pour allé à Poudlard en deuxième année, il s'était complètement étalé!

Ils traversèrent et rejoignirent les autres. La locomotive rouge du Poudlard express était là, sifflant à plein moteurs. Harry entendit le vague « waouw » qu'avait lancé Amy à la vue du train et de la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient sur le quai. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment où toutes leurs bagages pouvaient entré, ils descendirent ensuite sur le quai pour dire au revoir a Mrs Weasley et aux autres.

Celle-ci étreignit Amy et Hermione, puis elle prit Harry dans ses bras en lui disant d'être prudent.

Elle prit ensuite Ron et Ginny, elle les serra très fort.

Soyez prudent, ne prenez pas de risques et n'oubliez pas, n'écrivez rien d'important dans vos lettres! Dit Maugrey tandis que le train démarrait après que les adolescents y soit monté.

Le train pris de la vitesse et tourna, les membres de l'Ordre disparurent de leur vue.

Je crois bien qu'on devrait cherché un compartiment. Dit Harry.

Nous ont va rejoindre les autres préfets , dit Ron en s'éloignant avec Hermione.

Vous venez, dit Ginny.

Les deux autres la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un compartiment.

On peut prendre celui là! Il n'y a que Luna et Neville! Heureusement il lui parle normalement maintenant! Dit Ginny.

Oui,disait Luna, je crois vraiment que tu peux tenté ta ch...

Salut vous deux!claironna Ginny, on ne vous dérange pas?

Salut Ginny! Dit Neville.

Ginny s'installa a côté de Neville, tandis que les deux autres s'installait en face, à coté de Luna.

Bonjour Luna! Dire Amy et Harry.

Salut! Répondit-elle.

Salut Harry, dit Neville.

Salut, je te présente Amy, Amy je te présente Neville, il va à Gryffondor lui aussi.

Bonjour, je suis contente de te connaitre, Ginny m'a parlé de toi! Dit Amy.

Ah bon?

Oui, et aussi de Seamus et de Dean.dit-elle.

Ouai...au fait, Harry tu a réussi beaucoup de BUSE? Demanda Neville.

Toutes, a part divination et Histoire de la magie, et toi?

j'ai raté les mêmes que toi en plus des potions, mais ça je le savais déjà. Et toi,Amy, tu vas en sixième?

Oui, j'ai passé les BUSE pendant l'été et j'ai réussi.

Tu va prendre les cours de botannique?

Oui, je me débrouille pas mal dans ce domaine, déclara Amy.

Neville adore ce cours là, expliqua Ginny, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il est le meilleur dans ce cours là, donc tu aura de la concurrence!

Tous le monde rigola. Ils parlèrent ensuite des vacances, Neville dit que ça avait été affreux, sa grand mère ne le laissait pas sortir à cause de Vous-savez-qui et son grand oncle Algie passait la plupart de son temps à lui montré toutes sorte de sortilège.

Une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent.

Je vais le tué! dit Ron.

Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énervé, soupira Hermione.

Malefoy? Dit Harry.

Bien sur, Malefoy, qui veut tu que se soit? S'énerva Ron.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

Il a dit à Ron que s'était dommage qu'il n'avait pas de chien pour promené sa mère dans leur maison.

Je ne vois pas ou est le mal? En fait ce qu'il a dit n'a aucun sens. Constata Harry.

Hermione tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il à dit, dit brusquement le rouquin. Il a dit « Alors Weasley, ta mèmère n'a plus son chien pour la trimballé dans son trou à rat! C'est dommage, s'est si beau un grand chien noir! ».

Il est vraiment odieux, dit Ginny, rouge de colère.

Harry et les autres avaient tous le visage crispé par la fureur, sauf Amy, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient cette réaction, elle préfèra ne rien dire.

Le reste du voyage se passa bien, ils se détendirent tous et lorsqu'ils descendirent a la gare de Pré-au-lard, ils entendirent Hagrid:

Les premières année! Dans les diligences de l'avant, allons, allons, dépéchez vous!

Ils ne traversent pas le lac? Demanda Neville.

Non, c'est trop risqué dans la situation actuelle.

Amy se sépara de ses amis, elle devait suivre les premières années etant donné qu'elle devait participé à la répartition.

Ron, hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna montèrent dans une diligence. Avant d'entré à son tour, Harry regarda le sombral qui était attelé à la diligence, il était visible uniquement à ceux qui avaient vu la mort, donc Harry le voyait.

Tu viens Harry? Dit Luna.

Le jeune homme monta et les diligence s'ébranlèrent aussitôt, ils remontèrent l'allée, passèrent le portail. Quelques minutes, plus tard, ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le hall.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Luna les quitta pour allé a la table des Serdaigle, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient celle des Gryffondor.

Alors, Potter! Lui lança Malefoy en s'arrêtant à leur table, tu est toujours vivant?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serais pas, Malefoy? Toi tu n'est pas encore mort, et je compte bien vivre plus longtemps que toi, répondit Harry.

C'est ça, fait le malin...OH, mais votre amie n'est pas avec vous? Ou est-elle? Dit Draco sur un autre ton.

Elle attend avec les premières pour la répartition, intervint Ginny.

OH...elle ira surement à Serpentard! Dit Malefoy.

Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Se facha harry.

Un pressentiment, dit Malefoy en s'en allant.

Harry le regarda s'en allé.

Je n'y avais pas pensé. Dit-il.

A quoi? Demanda Hermione.

Qu'Amy soit mise dans une autre maison!

Moi non plus je n'y pas pensé, dit Ron.

J'avais pensé qu'elle serait automatiquement à Gryffondor.dit Harry, mais elle peut aussi bien aller à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou...

Je ne crois pas qu'elle irait à Serpentard! Dit Ron, elle n'est pas comme eux!

Regardez, dit Ginny, le nouveau prof vient d'arrivé.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la table des professeurs. En effet, il venait d'arrivé, il s'était assis à coté de Flitwick, le prof de sortilèges. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans la soixantaine, il était maigre, avait de long cheveux roux avec des reflets blancs,sans compté les mèches grises qui étaient signe de l'âge. De nombreuses rides se dessinaient sur son visage, des lunettes étaient posées sur ses yeux qui avaient une couleur étrange, il étaient jaune.

Il ne me dit rien, dit Ron, j'en ai jamais entendu parlé.

A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent, et le professeur fut suivie de Amy et d'une file de première année.

On apporta le choixpeau et tout le monde attendit qu'il commence sa chanson:

Nous revoici rassemblé

dans ce haut lieu

pour passé une nouvelle année

dans ce lieu bénit des cieux.

J'ai pour tâche de choisir

la maison ou vous allez vivre

mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire

l'union nous permettra de survivre

Je vous enverrai à Serdaigle

si vous êtes aussi rusé qu'un aigle

Sa fondatrice donnait de l'importance

a la culture et à l'intelligence

Vous irez à Poufsouffle

si vous travaillez jusqu'à votre dernier souffle

Sa fondatrice avait toujours aimé

les travailleurs acharnés qui faisait preuve de loyauté

Votre demeure sera Gryffondor

si vous n'avez pas peur d'affronté les sort

Ce qui rendait son fondateur heureux

c'était les esprits courageux

Votre destination sera Serpentard

si vous êtes avide du pouvoir

son fondateur n'entretenait qu'une culture

c'était celle du sang pure.

Vous connaissez nos quatre emblème dès cet instant

mais j'ai quelque chose a dire qui est important

Restez unis

malgré la maison où je vous ai mit

car le plus dur va arrivé

la guerre a commencé

gardez toujours en vous la lumière de l'espoir

même si elle n'est pas facile a voir

même si elle n'est pas plus grande qu'une goutte

elle est dans l'esprit dans l'esprit de tous et de toute

Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je vous le redit

Soyez amis, restez unis!

Tous les élèves applaudirent, le choixpeau avait fait le même genre de chanson que l'année dernière, donnant des avertissements aux élèves.

La répartition va commencé, dit le professeur McGonnagall, quand je dirai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je mettrai le choixpeau magique sur votre tête, lorsqu'il aura annoncé votre maison, vous irez à la table appropriée...Abbot, Steven.

Il fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et il s'assit à coté de sa soeur, Hannah. Lorsque la répartition fut terminée, il y avait huit élèves de plus à Gryffondor, dix à Serdaigle, huit à Poufsouffle et neuf à Serpentard. Il ne restais plus que Amy à attendre.

Cette année, une élève va entré en sixième année, elle va, elle aussi subir la répartition. J'appelle Amy..Dumbledore.

De nombreux murmures s'élèvèrent. Dumbledore? Comme « le » Dumbledore?

Amy mit le choixpeau sur la tête, il se passa bien cinq minute, Amy murmurait quelques mot au choixpeau qui cria enfin:

GRYFFONDOR!

Les Gryffondor crièrent de joie, mais les plus bruyant furent Harry,Ron,Hermione et Ginny.

Je suis tellement contente, dit Amy en s'assayant à côté de Harry.

Eh bien, dit Dumbledore qui s'était levé, maintenant que tout le monde à rejoind sa maison: je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Que le festin commence.

Il fit un geste des bras et de nombreux plats apparurent sur les tables.

Waouh! Dit Amy.

Il se servirent généreusement et commencèrent à mangé. Les fantômes firent leur apparitions et les nouveaux crièrent de surprise.

Je suis contente que le choixpeau m'ai mis à Gryffondor! Dit Amy en mangeant.

Ch 'est frai qu'il a été lon! Dit Ron la bouche pleine.

Ron! Dit Hermione.

Escuse moi, dit-il après avoir avalé, alors il a hésité?

Oui, d'abord il m'a dit que j'avais la loyauté et l'acharnement d'Helga Poufsouffle, mais aussi l'intelligence de Rowenna Serdaigle, mais il a vite abandonné l'idée. Après il a hésité pour Serpentard, il en voyait en moi une longue lignée, mais il m'a dit que le courage de Gryffondor était beaucoup plus grand!

Eh ben! Dit Hermione alors que les restes de plats laissaient place à divers dessert.

Je croyais que tes parents étaient tous les deux des Gryffondors, alors pourquoi le choixpeau a-t-il dit que ta lignée était de Serpentard? Demanda Harry.

Oui, mon père et ma mère étaient à Gryffondor. Du côté de ma mère, toute la famille est passé par Gryffondor, mais du côté de mon père, mes ancêtre sont pratiquement tous allé a Serpentard, a part quelques exception, comme mon père.

Ah bon?...

Il commencèrent à prendre du dessert, Hermione prit une généreuse part de gâteau.

Eh bien tu a faim! Dit Ron, je ne t'ai jamais vue prendre un aussi gros morceau!

J'en prend chaque année, Ron! Il n'y a ce gâteau qu'au festin de début d'année!

Et c'est quoi comme gâteau? Demanda Ron en faisant la grimace.

C'est un foret Noire! Dit Hermione d'un air Hautain.

Drôle de nom! dit Ron

On commence les cours demain? Demanda Amy, qui savait comment aurait tourné la conversation.

Bien sûr! Dit Hermione, on nous donnera les horaires au petit déjeuné...

Dumbledore se leva et les conversations s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

Nous voilà rassassié. Il fit un geste du bras et les assiettes retrouvèrent leur éclat. Je voudrais d'abord rappelé que toutes les sorties durant la nuit et les promenade dans la foret interdite sont strictement défendue. Je veux également vous rappelé que la liste comptant tout les objets interdit considéré dangereux reste à votre disposition dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Je voudrais vous présenté le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Mac Claggan.

L'homme au long cheveu roux se leva, les élèves applaudirent. Dumbledore regarda toute l'assemblée avec insistance.

Je dois maintenant vous parlé d'une chose beaucoup plus grave. Dit-il. Voldemort est de retour, eh oui c'est une évidence, et il faut s'habitué à appelé les chose par leur nom.

Il avait dit ça car quelques élèves avaient poussé un cri de stupeur à l'entente du nom du mage noir.

Il est de retour, avec tous ses pouvoirs. Je vous l'avait déjà dit l'année dernière, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, le Ministère de la Magie est disposé à nous croire. Je vous demandrais de faire preuve de prudence, mais ne vous enfermé pas. Continué à vivre normalement en restant un peu plus vigileant. Comme vous l'a dit le choixpeau, notre union fera notre force et notre séparation notre perte. Mais comme il vous l'a dit également, ne perdez pas l'espoir, car il est toujours présent, bien caché, mais présent. Il vous suffit de le trouvé.

Dumbledore se tut. Tous les élèves avaient écouté son discour avec attention, au bout d'un moment, le directeur dit:

Bon, je crois que sera tout pour ce soir, il faut que vous soyez en forme pour demain! Messieurs et Mesdames les Préfets, veuillez raccompagné vos camarades dans vos maisons respectives.

Tous les élèves se levèrent, Ron et Hermione quittèrent leurs amis pour guidé les premières années.

Harry, Ginny et Amy prirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.


	8. La première journée

Merci à Greg83, mon fidèle revieweur!

réponse:

Greg83: Oui, on va encore entendre parler de Cho et Malefoy aussi...mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Y a d'autre problème qui vont venir avant ceux là...;

en tout cas, bonne lecture!

8.La première journée

Corragio lëone! Dit Ginny au portrait de la grosse dame, c'est Ron qui me l'a dit.

Mais bien sûr, dit la grosse dame en pivotant.

Ginny, Harry et Amy pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, les deux filles firent de même.

Eh bien! Je me doutais que Poudlard était magnifique! Mais pas à ce point là. Dit Amy

Alors ça te plais? Demanda Harry.

Comment ça ne pourrait pas me plaire? Les fantômes, les escaliers enchantés et les tableaux vivant, c'est, c'est...magique!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Non sans blague? Dit Ginny.

Salut Harry, salut Ginny! Dirent les voix de Parvati Patil et Lavande Browm.

Salut! Répondirent les deux autres.

Je me présente, dit Parvati en s'adressant à Amy, je suis Parvati et voici Lavande.

Enchantée, dit Amy en souriant.

Nous allons partagé le même dortoir! Dit Lavande, on se verra souvent!

j'espère, dit poliment Amy.

Alors tu prend quoi comme cours? La divination? Demanda avidement Parvati.

Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, répondit Amy.

Quoi? C'est pourtant une matière gén...commença Parvati

Montons nous couché, l'interrompit Lavande.

Mais pourquoi? Demanda son amie.

Regarde qui vient par ici.

Elle montrait Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, qui venaient d'entré. L'an dernier Seamus et Lavande étaient sortis ensemble, mais ça n'avait pas marché, toute la salle commune avait pu assisté à la rupture. Depuis ce jour, Lavande ne voulait pas se trouvé dans la même pièce que Seamus.

Bon, OK, dit Parvati, a plus tard. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des trois autres.

Salut tout le monde! Lança joyeusement Dean, imité de Seamus.

Bienvenue à Gryffondor, Amy? C'est ça?

Oui, répondit celle-ci.

Voici Dean, dit Seamus en montrant son meilleur ami, moi c'est Seamus.

Enchantée

je suis content que tu sois à Gryffondor, lui dit Seamus en faisant un sourire charmeur. Si tu a besoin d'aide, viens me trouvé, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ginny éclata de rire quand les garçons montèrent dans les dortoirs.Amy était outrée, elle avait la bouche ouverte de surprise.

Eh bien, dit-elle, il ne manque pas de culot! Il ne me connais même pas.

Il est sous ton charme! Rigola Harry, au fait, Ginny, tu ne sortait pas avec Dean?

Si mais j'ai préféré arrêté, j'aime mieux le gardé comme ami, que de l'avoir comme petit ami. Alors maintenant on est ami!

C'est bien si vous êtes restés amis...

Il continuèrent à parlé de la répartition, des cours pendant un quart d'heure.

On ferait mieux d'aller se couché! Dit Ginny, on a cours demain.

Tu a raison, dit Amy en se levant en même temps que les deux autres.

Je vais te montré ton dortoir, dit Ginny, a demain Harry!

Bonne nuit! Dit Amy.

Bonne nuit! Dit Harry aux deux filles.

Neville, Dean et Seamus dormaient déjà quand Harry monta. Il mit son pyjama et s'apprêtait à se couché quand Ron entra à son tour. Il grommelait et Harry put voir que son meilleur ami avait une trace rouge en forme de main sur sa joue.

Qu'est-ce que tu a eu? Demanda Harry.

Rien, grogna Ron.

C'est Hermione qui t'a fais ça?

Oui

Mais pourquoi?

Figure toi qu'on montrait le chemin aux première année. Hermione était devant et un garçon a sortit une connerie, franchement pas agréable à entendre. Quand elle s'est retournée c'est moi qui me suit prit la giffle.

Harry éclata de rire, pauvre Ron, il était gifflé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Ce n'est pas drôle Harry! Protesta Ron. Même si elle s'est excusée, ça laisse une marque et ça fait mal!

Amy était déjà couchée quand Hermione arrivat. Elle avait l'air énervée. Elle se coucha.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Amy.

Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Amy était réveillée.

Ce..ce n'est rien, je ne suis qu'une idiote! Dit Hermione.

Pourquoi?

J'ai gifflé Ron.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda Amy.

Oh rien. En fait on guidait les première année. Un garçon a dit quelque chose de pas très plaisant et quand je me suis retournée c'est Ron qui a tout prit.

Amy éclata de rire.

Ce n'est pas drôle! Se vexa Hermione.

Elle se retourna et n'adressa plus la parole à Amy. Celle-ci ne put s'empêché de rire silencieusement.

Décidément, l'année commençait bien.

Le lendemain Harry et Ron se levèrent de bonne heure et descendirent dans La Grande salle pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner. Beaucoups d'élève se retournait sur eux. Harry avait l'habitude que les autre se retournent en le montrant du doigt et se comportement l'exaspérait. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, même les élèves que Harry cotoyait depuis longtemps se retournaient et certaines filles rigolaient. Harry regarda son meilleur ami et vit pourquoi il y avait autant de curieux. Ron avait encore de légères trace de doigt sur sa joue. Hermione y était vraiment allée fort! Ron s'assit en face de Harry, il était grognon.

J'ai l'air d'un idiot! Dit-il en prennant un toast.

Salut! Claironna Amy en s'installant à coté de Harry.

Elle fut suivie d'Hermione qui s'installa de l'autre coté de la table.

Eh bien! Ça n'a pas l'air d'allé, dit Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron, les deux filles suivirent son regard et, tandis que Amy s'écroulait de rire, Hermione dit aussitôt:

Oh, Ron! Excuse moi! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ce n'est pas toi que je visais.

N'empêche que ça laisse une marque! Rouspeta Ron.

Oh cesse de te comporté comme un enfant de cinq ans! S'énerva Hermione.

Je me comporterait comme un enfant de cinq ans si je le veux!

Très bien! Dit Hermione.

Elle lui carressa la joue et lui fit une bise.

Voilà, bisous magique, dit Hermione, tu es guérri!

Oui,on ne voit plus rien! Rigola Harry.

En effet, le visage de Ron était si rouge qu'on ne voyait plus aucune marques.

On ça va! Je ne suis pas un...

gamin de cinq ans?acheva Hermione en fixant Ron dans les yeux, je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'excuse.

Ça va! Excuse acceptées! Dit Ron.

Voici vos emplois du temps! Dit le professeur McGonnagall.

Il prirent chacun le leur.

Par quoi on commence? Demanda Amy.

Attends...mardi... oh non, on commence par un double cours de potion! Se lamenta Ron.

Autant commencé par le plus dur! Dit Hermione.

Mais quand même...dit ron.

On ferrait bien de se dépêché.dit Harry

Ils finirent de manger en quatrième vitesse et descendirent dans les cachots.

C'est ici les cours de potion? Demanda Amy en regardant les couloirs lugubres.

Oui, dit Harry

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cachots, il y avait Malefoy, Nott et Pansy Parkinson qui attendaient. Mais il y avait aussi quelques Serdaigles et quelques Poufsouffles. Il y avait aussi Dean Thomas.

Apparemment, ce sera un cours commun aux quatres maisons, dit Hermione.

Tiens voilà Potter! Lança Malefoy. Et..non, je n'y crois pas! Weasley? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici?

Je viens a mon cours de Potion, dit Ron.

Tu rigole? Il faut Optimal pour venir ici! Ils ont du confondre ta lettre avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Tous les Serpentard rigolèrent.

Sache, pour ta gouverne, que Ron à réussi tous ses examens avec Optimal! Lui lança Hermione.

Il à du prendre une potion! Répliqua Malefoy.

Ron est très intelligent! Intervint Amy.

Malefoy se tourna vers elle, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Amy! Dit Malefoy sur un ton bien plus agréable, tu va bien?

Ça pourrait allé mieux! Lança froidement Amy.

Alors comme ça, tu est de la famille de Dumbledore? Continuait Malefoy.

Oui, c'est mon grand-père! Dit Amy.

Un peu de silence! Dit la voix glacée de Rogue.

Celui-ci entra dans le cachot, suivit de ses élèves.

Les quatres Gryffondor s'installèrent au fond de la classe.

Eh bien, vous voilà en classe d'ASPIC, dit froidement le professeur, vous avez réussi vos examens avec succès. Pour certains, cela ne me surprend pas.

Il regarda Malefoy.

Pour d'autre,c'est une surprise.

Il fixa Ron.

Sachez que maintenant, il ne s'agit plus a fabriqué des petites potions, mais de travaillé sérieusement. Vous aurez une heure de théorie sur les ingrédients et les éléments nécessaires aux potion de haute magie et nous aurons deux heures consacrée à la preparation des potions en rapport avec la théorie. J'exige de vous un effort constant. Vous serez régulièrement interrogé, une mauvaise réponse vous vaudra vingt points de moins a votre maison, tandis qu'une bonne réponse en fera gagné dix. Nous allons commencé une petite interrogation dès maintenant, nous allons faire simple. Qui peut me dire comment appelle-t-on le Irtogaz collarè?

Seul Hermione et Malfoy levèrent la main. Bien évidemment Rogue ignora Hermione et interrogea -Malefoy qui répondit:

Il s'agit...je ne sais pas monsieur!

Pardon, Mr Malefoy?

Je ne sais pas! Répondit-il fièrement.

Personne ne comprennait rien. Malefoy était le meilleur en potion et voilà qu'il se proposait de répondre et il disait qu'il ne savais pas. Cela n'avait pas de sens! Seule Amy avait l'air de trouvé ça drôle.

Eh bien Mr Malefoy, cela fait vingt point de moins pour Serpentard pour votre réponse et je vous enlève cinq point pour avoir perturbé le cour.

C'était le monde à l'envers, Rogue enlevait des points aux Serpentard! jamais il n'avait fait cela.

Quelqu'un d'autre?demanda le professeur.

Il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione, Rogue fut bien obligé de l'interrogé.

Miss Granger?

Il s'agit du collier d'illusion. Répondit-elle.

« le collier d'illusion » pensa Harry.

Dix points pour Gryffondor, et pouvez vous me dire son utilité.

Il consiste à mettre une pâte contenant une partie de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence et le mettre dans un médaillon en argent. Le collier sera actif vingt-quatre heure.

Dix points de plus, dit Rogue.

Ce n'était pas possible, Rogue venait de donné vingt point à Gryffondor, du jamais vu! Le professeur était surement malade.

Et qui peut me dire ce qui déclenche le phénomène d'illusion?

Harry leva la main, Hermione oublia de la levé tellement elle était surprise.

Eh bien Mr Potter qu'avez vous à répondre? Dit Rogue.

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il espérait que Harry se tromperais.

Ce qui déclenche le phénomène d'illusion est le mélange d'Armoise, d'Estragon et de gingembre.

Eh bien Mr Potter c'est une surprise! Dix Points de plus pour Gryffondor! Qu'attendez vous pour prendre des notes, dit-il d'un ton cassant en s'adressant a la classe.

Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à prendre des notes sur le collier d'illusion. Quand la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se levèrent précipitamment.

C'est le meilleur cours de potion que j'aie jamais eu! Dit Ron.

Miss Dumbledore? Veuillez restez un instant je vous prie, je dois vous parlé, dit Rogue.

Vous m'attendez? Dit Amy tandis que les autres sortaient de la classe.

Il patientèrent devant la porte qui étaient restée entrouverte. Ils entendirent toute la conversation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Amy.

Amy, je sais ce que tu a fais tout à l'heure.

Oui, c'était marrant! Pouffa Amy

Je ne veux plus que tu recommence, il ce peut que tu n'apprécie pas Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce que tu a fait.

Mais il l'avait cherché! Il s'en est pris à Ron pour rien alor...

Il est toujours comme ça! Il ne faut pas y faire attention.

Mais..

Ne le refait plus je te le demande. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as certain dons qu'il faut les utilisés.

Mais je ne le fais pas d'habitude, mais Malefoy est si...

Amy! Sévit Rogue.

Très bien, je ne le ferait plus! Dit Amy.

Pour de bon? Tu sais que je ne sais pas toujours quand tu fais ce genre de chose! Alors n'en profite pas!

d'accord! Je peux allé déjeuné maintenant?

Oui.

Amy sortit de la pièce.

De quoi il voulait te parlé? Demanda Ron.

De rien! Dit Amy

Ron haussa les épaules, si elle ne voulait pas en parlé, c'était son problème. Ils montèrent déjeuné.

Alors, ce premier cour? Demanda Ginny en les rejoignant à la table des Gryffondor.

Pas mal, répondit Amy.

Pas mal? Tu veux dire surprenant! S'exclama Ron. Rogue à donné trente points à Gryffondor et en a enlevé vingt de cinq à Serpentard.

Waouw!s'abasourdi sa soeur, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

C'est si étonnant que ça? Demanda Amy, perplexe. Je veux dire, quand on répond mal c'est normal qu'on enlève des points ainsi que le contraire.

Oh non! Pas venant de Rogue! Dit Hermione.

Rogue est connu pour favorisé Serpentard, expliqua Harry, même si il font une bêtise, il ne leur enlève pas de points. Par contre pour les autres maison, surtout la nôtre, il en enlève sous n'importe quel prétexte, même celui de respirer trop fort.

Amy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas possible, Séverus n'était pas comme ça! Il était généreux et sympathique, bien qu'il ait un petit côté sombre et grognon de temps en temps. Amy resta plongée dans ses pensées durant tout le repas et ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui la ramena à la réalité/

On a Métamorphose! Vous venez? Dit-elle en se levant.

Amy et les deux garçons la suivirent.

Oui, et après Harry et moi on a fini tandis que vous deux vous avez botanique, se réjouit Ron.

Oui c'est super Ron! dit Hermione d'un rire jaune.

En cour de métamorphose, le professeur passa un bon moment à parlé du sérieux de l'année en cours. Il commençèrent à lire le chapitre concernant les métamorphose d'un doigt en branche et il obtirent un devoir à rédiger sur le même sujet.

Les filles prirent la direction des serres tandis que les garçons retournaient à la tour Gryffondor.

Harry préféra faire son devoir de métamorphose directement. Ron monta dans son dortoir pour se reposer.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione revint et se mit dans un coin sombre de la salle commune près de l'escalier des dortoirs pour y lire tranquillement, sans être vue. Ron descendit de son dortoir et aperçut Amy qui entrait dans la salle commune.

Amy! Dit le jeune Homme en se précipitant sur elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Calme toi!

Il faut qu'on y aille! J'en peux plus d'attendre, et si ça ne marchait pas? Si ils ne voulaient pas coopéré? J'ai besoin de faire ça le plus vite possible!

Tu veux y allé maintenant? Demanda Amy.

Oui, tu viens? S'impatienta Ron.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai y allé!

Ben voyons! J'ai absolument besoin de toi! Alors tu viens?

Je viens aujourd'hui, si ça peut te faire plaisir!

Oui, et tu viendras aussi ce jour là, pour voir si j'ai bien fait les choses!

Ok, on y va, soupira Amy en déposant ses affaires dans un coin.

Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué Hermione. Celle-ci ne comprennait pas la discussion des deux autres, mais elle n'aimait pas cela. Cela lui faisait mal, Ron était son meilleur ami, avant ils étaient toujours ensembles. Bien sûr, il y avait Harry, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, le lien qu'elle avait avec Ron n'était pas le même qu'elle partageait avec Harry. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami passé tout son temps avec Amy. Elle sentait bien qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et malgré elle, cela la rendait malheureuse.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione s'assit en face de Ron et de Harry dans la grand salle pour soupé.

Où est Amy? Demanda la jeune fille.

Amy?...heu...je crois que, que elle est a la bibliothèque pour le devoir de métamorphose. Dit Ron.

« mon oeil! » pensa Hermione.

Salut Hermione! Dit un garçon.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois et ils virent un garçon, grand et bien batît, il était brun et avait des yeux bruns foncé, en un mot c'était un Bellâtre. Il fit un sourire charmeur à Hermione, s'assit à coté d'elle et lui fit la bise.

Benjamin! Ça fait longtemps! Dit Hermione, tout sourire.

On se connait? Grogna Ron dont le bout des oreilles étaient devenues rouges.

Oh pardon! Je suis Benjamin Stevens, de Serdaigle!dit-il en serrant la main des deux garçons.

Il est en septième, expliqua Hermione, il m'a conseillée l'an dernier lorsque je révisait mes BUSE à la bibliothèque.

Oh mais c'était un plaisir, dit Benjamin en souriant, je le referais si tu veux, ta compagnie est tellement agréable. D'ailleur, ça te dirait d'allé faire un tour?

Harry reporta son attention sur son assiette, les intentions de Benjamin étaient claires. Ron,lui, avait le visage crispé et regardait le nouveau venu d'un air mauvais.

Désolée, mais je comptais aller à la Bibliothèque pour un devoir, répondit Hermione.

Je peux venir t'aidé si tu veux? Dit Benjamin sur un ton charmeur.

Oh je ne sais pas... commença Hermione.

Amy arrivat et se laissa tombé à coté de Ron, elle était exténuée. De Fatigue, elle laissa tombé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Celui ci ne le remarqua pas, il était bien trop occupé a fixé le garçon assis en face de lui. Hermione regarda un instant Amy puis déclara en se levant:

Et puis, pourquoi pas! Je ne demande que ça!

Elle s'en alla en compagnie de Benjamin.

Je retourne à la tour! Je dois faire mon devoir de métamorphose! Dit Ron.

Il se leva brusquement et Amy qui s'était appuyée sur lui tomba de coté sur le banc. Ron quitta la Grande Salle. Harry aida Amy à se redressé.

Eh bien! T'as l'air crevée! Qu'est-ce que tu a fait? Demanda Harry.

J'avais décidé de visité un peu le château. Mais je me suis perdue et j'ai demandé mon chemin à un tableau, un chevalier un peu fou. Il m'a fait courir dans tous les sens pendant trois quart d'heures.

Je comprend, dit Harry.

Eh! dit Ginny en arrivant. Je viens de croisé Ron, il avait l'air d'une furie! Ou est-ce qu'il allait comme ça?

A la bibliothèque. Répondirent Harry et Amy à l'unisson.

Mettez de REVIEW please! j'espère que vous avez aimé!


	9. Tensions

Voila le chapitre neuf! merci pour les dernières review

Réponses:

greg83: contente que ma fic te plaise...quant au couple Ron/Hermione...ben moi j'en suis une grande fan...donc oui ce sera centré sur eux( surtout dans les prochain chapitre)...du moins jusqu'au bal de noêl, mais je ne vais rien changé car j'ai déjà publier ma fic sur un autre site...mais bon j'espère que tu continueras a lire ma fic:-)

béa: Merci, moi aussi j'adore le passage avec maugrey! Je me suis marrée toute seule en l'écrivant( je sais je peux être grave!lol).

BONNE LECTURE

9.tensions

Lorsque Harry et Amy retournèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils ne virent ni Hermione, ni Ron. Harry décida de terminé son devoir de Métamorphose et il aida Amy a faire le sien. Lorsque Harry monta se coucher Ron n'était pas revenu et Harry s'endormi avant son retour.

Harry dormit mal et fit un rêve étrange. Il était dans une pièce sombre, il était assis dans un grans fauteuil. Devant lui un homme à cagoule s'était agenouillé.

Lucius, j'ai bien peur que ta femme nous pose certains problème. Elle n'est pas complètement avec nous. Disait Harry d'une voix glacée.

Oh si maître, elle...

tais toi! Oublie tu les dons de Lord Voldemord?

OH non Maitre, je ne me le permettrais pas...gémissait Malefoy.

J'ai lu dans son esprit et elle n'est pas sure de nos compétences.

Elle le sera, Maitre! Je m'en occupe personnellement!

Je compte sur toi, sinon tu devra subir mon châtiment! Et pour être plus sure...

Harry leva sa baguette de ses doigt pâles et dit:

Endoloris!

Malefoy se tordit de douleur et criait à plein poumon.

Harry se reveilla en sursaut! Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal! Il mit son front entre ses mains et respira un bon coup. « voilà, pensa Harry, les rêves et les picotements sont revenu! ». Il regarda autour de lui. Ron était revenu, lui aussi semblait avoir un sommeil agité. Harry essaya de se rendormir mais rien y fit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, Ron était déjà descendu prendre son petit déjeuné.

Il s'habilla en vitesse pour rejoindre son ami. Lorsqu'il arrivat dans la Grande Salle Harry vit Amy et Ron assis l'un en face de l'autre. Elle lui parlait gravement, tandis qu'il gardais les yeux fixé sur son assiette, sans y touché pour autant.

Essaye au moins de mangé quelque chose! Disait Amy.

Salut! Dit Harry en s'assayant à coté de son meilleur ami.

Ron ne répondit rien et Amy lança un vague bonjour.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? tu as une ses tête! Dit Harry en s'adressant à Ron.

Une fois de plus, son ami se tut. Amy lança à Harry un regard plein de détresse et lui montra quelque chose. Avec surprise, Harry vu Benjamin et Hermione debout près de la table des Serdaigles. Ils se tenaient la main. Hermione dit quelque chose, Benjamin l'embrassa et la jeune fille revint à la table de Gryffondor.

Bonjour tout le monde! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Seul Harry répondit.

Vous avez bien dormi? Continuait-elle sur le même ton.

Ron regardait obstinément son assiette, Amy répondit que oui.

Harry, tu a une mine affreuse! Tu n'a pas dormi?

J'ai eu un des rêves étranges!

Il le décrivit et donna quelques explication à Amy sur les rêves qu'il avait déjà eu. Hermione lui dit que s'était peut être une bonne chose, elle ne donna pas d'autre explication.

Bon! J'y vais, j'aimerait passé à la volière avant le cour de Flitwick.dit Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tôt à la volière? Demanda Harry.

Ben voilà, hier quand McGonnagall a dit que nos compétences s'officialisent. J'ai décidé d'exposé mon projet de La S.A.L.E. Au Ministère.

La sale? Demanda Amy.

On ne dit pas sale! S'exaspéra Hermione, Mais S.A.L.E!

Et qu'est-ce que c'est la S.A.L.E?demanda Amy.

Société d'aide à la libération des elfes... dit vaguement Ron.

Oui , je trouve que les elfes ont un statut sociale trop bas! Scanda Hermione.

Elle s'en alla.

Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça! Dit Harry, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle sortirait avec ce genre de garçon!

Et si tu me parlais un peu plus de ces rêves? Dit Amy.

D'une part, elle voulait changé de sujet, à cause de Ron. D'autre part, elle voulait en savoir le plus possible sur les rêves étranges que faisait Harry.

Pourquoi?

Ça m'intéresse! Dit Amy.

Harry lui parla donc en profondeur de ses rêves. Ensuite ils prirent la direction de la classe de Sortilèges. Ron les suivit en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cours commun avec les Serdaigles, Flitwick qu'ils devaient se mettre par équipe de deux et s'exercé aux sortilèges d'attractions et d'expulsions.

Miss Dumbledore comme vous êtes nouvelle, mettez vous avec Mr Potter, dit le professeur.

Hermione se dirigea automatiquement vers Ron. Au même moment, Padma Patil arriva près de Ron.

Ron , tu veux faire équipe avec moi? Minauda Padma.

Harry rigola intérieurement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tournait autour de Ron, mais celui-ci n'y faisait pas attention, elle ne l'intéressait pas... et pourtant:

Bien sûr, Padma! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione s'éloigna, l'air déçu, et du faire équipe avec Neville.

Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend! Dit Harry après avoir attiré un coussin.

T'inquiète pas, ça leur passera! Excuse pour tout à l'heure, quand j'ai changé de sujet, mais Ron me faisait trop pitié.

Il a l'air d'aller mieux, maintenant! Dit Harry en le montrant, il rigolait avec Padma.

Oui,...zut, j'y arrive pas.

Elle avait tenté de faire venir un coussin mais celui-ci s'était arrêté à mi chemin.

Concentre toi, dit Harry.

j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les sorts, se lamenta Amy.

C'est parce que tu n'a pas eu l'occasion d'utilisé la magie, calme toi et réessaye.

A la fin du cour , Amy parvint à lancé le sort d'attraction et d'expulsion correctement.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeurs MacClaggan leur expliqua qu'ils passeraient une heure par semaine à étudié les moyens de défenses et les deux autres heures il s'entraineraient à lancé des sorts de défense en formant des sortes de duel. Il fit les équipe: Harry se retrouva une fois de plus avec Amy, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent ensemble et aucun d'eux ne semblèrent apprécié. Le professeur parla d'une voix lente,... trop lente. Harry se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait éveillé. Il passèrent donc toute l'heure à lire le chapitre concernant les sorts boucliers.

Au déjeuné, Hermione ne se montra pas Harry et Ron parlaient avec animation de Quidditch et Ron proposa qu'il aille faire un tour sur le terrain. Comme Amy n'avait pas de balai, ils empruntèrent celui de Ginny. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du Hall. McGonnagall les interpella.

Ou allez vous comme ça?

Nous comptions aller volé sur le terrain pour montré à Amy. Répondit Harry.

Trés bien, mais rentré avant la nuit, dit le professeur, et Mr Potter, j'ai réservé le terrain pour les sélections jeudi en huit. Je compte sur vous pour l'organisation.

Oui, répondit Harry.

Les trois adolescents allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

C'est génial! S'emervaillait Amy.

Tu n'as jamais vu de terrain de Quidditch? Demanda Ron.

Non.

Bon,dit Harry, Ron et moi on fait vite un tour de terrain, puis on vient t'apprendre a volé, d'accord?

Ok.

Ron enfourcha son balai et décolla. Harry le suivit. Une sensation de bien-être s'empara de lui, il oublia tout ses soucis. Bientôt, il descendit en piqué pour atterrir près d'Amy, Ron les rejoignit aussitôt.

Bon, place toi a coté de ton balai, tend le bras au dessus de lui et dit debout! Ordonna Harry.

Amy s'exécuta et le balai alla directement dans la main de la jeune fille.

Bien, dit Ron, maintenant tu l'enfourche. Pour décoller tu tape ton pied sur le sol. Pour monter tu tire sur le manche et pour descendre tu te penche en avant.

Amy le fit. Au debut, elle volait assez bas et lentement. Mais deux heures plus tard, elle volait à toute vitesse, slalomait entre les but, montait en chandelle et descendait en piqué, c'est clair, même l'éclair de feu de Harry ne tennait pas la cadence.

Il serait temps de rentré, dit Ron.

Ok, répondit Amy.

Tu es sure que c'est la première fois que tu vole? Demanda Harry.

Oui, c'est génial, c'est le meilleur truc que j'ai fais de toute ma vie!

Il se dirigèrent vers le château. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, elle était bondée, tous les Gryffondor discutaient avec animation.

Ou est Hermione? Demanda Amy.

Surement a travailler sur la sale. Dit Harry

On ne dit pas S.A.L.E.? Demanda Amy  
-tu peux dire sale...plaisanta Harry.

Moi, je parierais plutôt sur la salle commune de Serdaigle, lança Ron.

Je vais prendre une douche, dit Amy, on se retrouve au diner.

Sur ce elle disparut.

Le lendemain, les sixièmes années de Gryffondor était agité, ils allaient avoir leur premier cours d'étude de l'esprit. Harry avait plutôt bien dormi, il n'avait pas eu de rêve qui le réveillait, simplement quelques flasch de pièces sombre. Amy était crevée, elle ne s'était pas encore habituée aux rythme des cours et elle avait mal dormi.

Une nouvelle fois le cours était commun aux quatres maison, mais ils furent soulagé en s'apercevant que Malefoy n'en faisait pas partie.

Le professeur s'appelait Ginlwor. C'était un homme élancé, il avait de grand yeux bleu, des cheveux bruns dressés en pointe. Il paraissait un peu Hyperactif.

Bienvenue au cours d'étude de L'esprit. Ce cours consiste a étudié et à pratiqué principalement l'occlumancie et dans un second temps la Legilimencie. Aujourd'hui nous prendrons quelques notes d'introduction à la matière et nous lirons le premier chapitre du manuel concernant les bases de l'occlumancie. Lors de notre prochain cours, lundi prochain, je vous ferai passer un à un, un test pour connaitre votre niveau de départ dans l'occlumancie.

Tous les élèves écoutaient attentivement. Harry pensa que ces cours là, ne pourraient pas ce passé plus mal que ceux qu'il avait eu l'an dernier avec le Professeur Rogue.

Prenez vos plumes et inscrivez!..._occulto - du latin "cacher, dissumuler, couvrir" (le mot "occulter" vient de ce terme, ainsi que les nouveaux mots pour qualifier un objet céleste qui en cache un autre) ,mens - du latin "esprit"_

il s'agit de l'art de défendre son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure, le fermant à toute intrusion ou influence magiques - c'est l'opposé défensif de la Légilimencie.

L'Occlumancie est un pré-requis nécessaire pour vaincre la faculté de détecter les mensonges par Legilimancie sans avoir un comportement suspect, comme éviter le face-à-face ou le regard. L'Occlumancie élémentaire demande à la personne qui la pratique de vider son esprit de toute pensée et de toute émotion, afin que le Legilimens n'arrive pas à remonter aux souvenirs que sa cible souhaite dissimuler. La simple résistance aux attaques nécessite le même genre d'aptitudes que celles qui permettent de résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Dans sa forme la plus complexe, l'Occlumancie permet à l'utilisateur de supprimer uniquement les sentiments et les souvenirs qui trahissent ce que l'utilisateur veut faire croire au Legilimens, ce qui permet à l'Occlumens de mentir sans se trahir.

Pendant quelques minute on entendait plus que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins.

-Bon, vous aller commencé à lire le chapitre un. Pour lundi, vous lirez le deuxième et vous me ferez le résumé de tout ce que vous avez appris. Allez y.

Comme ils l'avaient déjà fait pour les autres cours, ils se mirent à lire.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se dispersèrent pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs. Ainsi Ron et Harry se séparèrent des deux filles qui avaient botanique.

-J'aime ne rien faire pendant que les autres travaillent!se réjouissait Ron. Corragio Lëone!

Le portrait pivota. La salle commune était vide.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Ron.

-Je dois écrire une note pour les sélections de l'équipe, tu peux peut-être m'aidé?

-Bien sur!

Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il l'avait fini.

-Tu n'es pas obligé! Dit Ron.

-Mais si Ron, j'en ai envie! Bon je la relis, tu me dit si ça va:

_Les sélections pour l'équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le jeudi 10 septembre à 17h. Cette année les postes vacant sont les suivant:_

_3 poste de poursuiveurs(euses)_

_2 poste de batteurs(euses)_

_Nous demandons à ce que les candidats aient un bon niveau de vol, une disponibilités flexible, une motivation sans limite et un esprit d'équipe est prioritaire._

_Si vous voulez participé aux sélections, veuillez inscire votre nom, votre année et le postes pour lequel vous postuler. Les premières année ne peuvent participer. _

_Nous vous demandons de ne pas vous inscrire à la légère, ne vous inscrivez pas si vous avez d'autres priorités( a part vos cours, bien sur) et si vous n'avez pas une forte force d'esprit._

_Pour tous renseignements supplémentaire, vous pouvez venir me trouver, ainsi que Ron Weasley, gardien et vice-capitaine de l'équipe.Nous serons prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions._

_Harry Potter_

_Attrapeur et Capitaine de_

_L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor._

C'est parfait! Dit Ron.

Harry l'accrocha au tableau d'affichage. Les deux garçons descendirent déjeuner où Amy était en train de raconté son tour de vol à Ginny.

Où...commença Harry.

Mais il s'interrompu sur le regard d'Amy qui lui indiquait de se taire. Harry regarda vers la table de Serdaigle, Hermione déjeunait avec Benjamin. Harry fut content que Amy l'ai empêché de demandé ou était Hermione. Si il l'avait fait, le moral de Ron serait retombé. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien pendant le repas ou, en tout cas, il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il arrivèrent au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur les attendait. Il avait repoussé les bancs contre les murs, laissant un grand espace vide au centre de la pièce.

Assayez vous! Dit-il en montrant les chaises disposées sur les contours de la classe. Quand tout les élèves furent arrivé, le cours pu commencé.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des duels les uns après les autres , aucun sort spécifiques, faites comme vous le sentez. Au prochaines séances, travaillerons à l'utilisations de sorts plus spécifiques. -Nous allons commencé! Miss Frobisher et Mr Londubat, a vous.

Victoria et Neville s'avancèrent et se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, baguette levée.

Pauvre Neville! Murmurait Parvati, il n'a jamais été fort au combat.

Ex...commença Victoria.

Stupéfix! Lança Neville.

Victoria tomba par terre. Neville fut fière de lui, Grâce à l'AD, il avait énormément progressé dans les duels.  
-Très belle démostration du sortilège de stupéfixion, Londubat! Dit le professeur avant de ranimer Victoria.

Mr Potter, Miss Dumbledore! A vous!

Harry s'avança sereinnement, il avait de l'expérience en duel, par contre Amy n'en avait pas la moindre.

Allez-y!

Expelliarmus! Lança Harry.

Protégo! Prononça Amy.

Un bouclier se dressa devant elle et le sort se dirigea vers Harry.

Impedimenta!

L'expelliarmus fut arrêté par l'entrave qu'avait lancé Harry;

Finite Incantates! Dit Harry qui fit se dissipé le sortilège. Rictusempra!

Le sort toucha Amy qui commençait a se tordre de rire.

Expelliarmus! Dit Harry.

La baguette d'Amy vint se poser dans sa main.

Bravo, Mr Potter, belle résistance,Miss!

Vint ensuite le tour de Parvati et Dean, ce dernier l'emporta facilement. Puis, ce fut le tour de Lavande et de Seamus, après un quart d'heure de sort, Lavande l'emporta en faisant tombé la chaise, qu'elle avait fait lévité, sur la tête de Seamus. Il ne restait plus que Ron et Hermione.

Chacun se plaça à l'extremité de la classe.

C'est Granger qui va gagner! Disait Lavande, elle connait toute sorte de sort.

Les deux adversaires commencèrent à tourné autour de la salle, se défiant du regard. Il fallu attendre vingt minute avant que Ron lance un sort, qui fut dévié par Hermione. Il recommencèrent à tourner.

Malgré le silence solennel et le manque d'activité, ce duel était très intèrressant. Après une nouvelle demi heure, l'attaque commença.

Furunculus! Lança Hermione.

Rictusempra! Disait Ron au même moment.

Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent et se dissipèrent. Ils lancèrent plusieurs sorts, qu'ils esquivaient facilement.

Stupéfix! Lança Hermione, a bout de souffle.

Ron se baissa pour l'évité. Tandis que Ron ne fesait pas attention car il se levait, Hermione Lançait:

Expelliarmus!

Mais Ron prit Hermione par surprise en disant:

Protego!

Le sort se retourna contre elle et elle fut désarmée.

Bien! Très bien, Mr Weasley! Bon travail Miss Granger! Allez vous asseoir.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'asseoir.

Ça s'était un duel! Se réjouit MacClaggan. Il faut savoir qu'un duel doit être réfléchit, plein de concentration, pour avoir les bons reflex. Il ne faut surtout pas de précipitation. Dans ce dernier duel, nous en avons eu le parfait exemple, nous avons pu le vivre, leur concentration et leur tension étaient palpable! dix points à Mr Weasley et à Miss Granger!

La cloche retentit.

La soirée fut plutôt calme pour nos amis, Harry apprenait à Amy à maitriser quelques sortilèges de base, Hermione était plongée dans un gros livre et Ron et sa soeur disputaient une partie d'échec verion sorcier.Ron semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal, il parlait et rigolait. Mais on sentait bien qu'il y avait un froid entre lui et Hermione. Harry et Amy en avaient parlé après le cours:

Ils faisaient peur à tourné comme ça,en se fixant et à ne rien faire. Disait Amy.

Je sais, avait répondut Harry, j'espère que ça va s'arranger, je ne veux pas passé le reste de l'année comme ça!

Il faut que Ron s'habitue, il n'a pas l'habitude de voir sa meilleure amie fricotté avec un Bellâtre!

Oh Ron n'est pas mal non plus à ce niveau là! Il passe beaucoup de temp avec Padma Patil et elle n'est pas censée l'interessé, il me l'a dit!

Il sont vraiment incorrigible!

Ils avaient rigolé de bon coeur à ce moment là. Mais la soirée fut pesante, d'un commun accord Harry et Amy s'étaient promis de ne pas intervenir.

Ron ne se sentait pas très bien,il avait un poid dans l'estomac qui le faisait se sentir mal, il ne savait pas d'ou venait ce mal, mais il le perturbait, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se concentré et perdit toutes les parties qu'il avait joué contre sa soeur.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle avait une boule dans la gorges. Elle n'arrivait plus a ce concentré sur sa lecture. Mais pourquoi toutes ces tensions, ce silence, cette ambiance? Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça finissent, elle se demandait si elle ne devrai pas mettre un terme à cette situation. Mais elle décida que non, après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait causé ce froid.

Harry ne fit pas de rêves cette nuit là et s'est plein d'énergie qu'il entamma sa journée.

La matinée se déroula dans la même ambiance que la veille, mais il n'y eu aucun problème. Après le déjeuner Harry et ses amis allèrent a la cabane de Hagrid pour le cour de soins aux créatures magique. Harry se demanda bien quelle surprise leur réservait Hagrid. Mais a leur grand étonnement, Hagrid n'avait pas amener de monstres, il passa le cours à les interrogés sur les créatures étudiées antérieurement, tandis qu'ils préparaient toutes sorte de nourritures pour une créature mystérieuse qu'ils étudieraient bientôt.

Après Harry et Amy se dirigèrent vers le cours d'étude des faits exeptionnels magiques, tandis que les deux autres allaient a celui d'étude des moldus.

Ce cours était commun aux Poufsouffles et était enseigné par Ginlwor. Il leur demanda de lui faire une présentation détaillée du fait exeptionnel a caractère magique que l'on ait vécu ou qui nous ait affecté. Ils passèrent ainsi donc toute l'heure a gratter leur parchemin. Harry ne put s'empêché de pensé qu'ils passaient beaucoup trops de temps à copier et à lire. C'était donc ça la sixième année? Il l'avait imaginée plus exitante que ça!

Mettez des REVIEW PLEASE!

J'espère que ça vous à plus!


	10. Comportements étranges

Merci pour vos review!j'y répond au chapitre suivant:-)

BONNE LECTURE!

Comportement Etrange

Je croyais que Poudlard était plus exitant que ça! Soupira Amy, en sortant du cours d'étude des fait expectionnel magique.

D'habitude, ça l'est! Mais pour l'instant les cours sont ennuyeux a mourrir! Dit Harry.

Je me demande comment c'est passé l'étude des moldus! Dit Amy.

Oh, les connaissant, ils ont du s'asseoir assez loin l'un de l'autre!

Ouais...

C'est vraiment dingue cette histoire! Ils n'avaient jamais été en froid, du moins pas à ce point là! Mais bon il faut dire qu'Hermione n'a jamais courru après les garçons, Ron et moi, on est pas habitué à la voir comme ça...

Harry, c'est pas pour dire que tu ne tiens pas à Hermione, mais je crois que Ron a pris un plus gros coups que toi!

c'est certainement vrai! Mais tu l'a vu comme moi, il a l'air de s'en remettre, il rit et il commence même à trainé avec Padma. Il n'a jamais été aussi vivant!

Vivant? Ce n'est peut-être pas le mot! Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose , si tu veux mon avis! Répondit Amy avant de baillé à s'en décrocher la machoire.

Eh ben, dis donc, t'a l'air crevée!

ouai...

tu as mal dormi?

Plutôt mal, oui. Mais je suis surtout fatiguée a cause des cours...bon! Tu te dépêche! Les livres commencent à être lourd!

Ils pressèrent le pas. Arrivé à la salle commune, la moitié des élèves sortaient pour allé diner. Les deux amis décidèrent d'attendre Ron et Hermione. Cinq minutes plus tard, le tableau pivota, laissant une Hermione énervée suivie d'un Ron lassé.

Harry et Amy se regardèrent, de toute évidence, ça c'était mal passé.

Ron se laissa tombé dans un fauteuil, Tandis qu'Hermione jeta ses affaires sur une table.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Risqua Harry.

IL se trouve que le prof d'étude des moldus a décidé de mettre les élèves en groupe de deux, comme tous les autres apparement? Dit précipitamment Hermione. Un élève ayant des base avec un élèves qui n'en a pas.

Ron et toi formez une équipe, n'est-ce pas? Dit Amy.

OUI, s'énerva Hermione.

Il n'y pas de quoi s'énervé! Protesta Harry.

Si, pour Hermione, dit Ron, qui parraissait s'ennuyé.

Cela empêche certains d'avancé! Ils doivent revoir les mêmes choses que les débutants! Grogna Hermione en regardant Ron.

Harry craignait le pire, ça allait encore aboutir à une dispute, mais il sentait que ce ne serait pas le même chose que les autres fois...

Le débutant se défend en disant que se n'est pas son idée, mais celle du prof. Dit Ron d'une voix morne.

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire espèce d'idiot! S'énerva Hermione.

« Aie! Là il va s'énervé » pensa Harry.

Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse. Dit lassement Ron.

Rien! Malheureusement, tu ne peux rien y faire! Si seulement le prof m'avais mise avec quelqu'un de motivé, qui me parle ou qui, a la limite, réplique mes idées. Mais là, il n'y a rien c'est le vide!

« Elle le cherche vraiment là » se disait Harry.

Si je comprend bien, dit Ron, tu veux qu'on se disputes à tout bout de champs?

C'était peut être mieux! Au moins on se parlait, avant on se disputait tout le temps! Pourquoi ce n'est plus comme ça? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu penses? QUAND ON EST PAS D'ACCORD,POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU NE PREND PLUS LA PEINE DE ME REPONDRE?

Ron, qui avait gardé les yeux baissé, les leva et fixa Hermione pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre toujours aussi calmement:

Parce que, tu vois, là je n'en ai même plus envie.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une claque pour Hermione. Elle n'ajouta rien et sortit de la salle commune.

Ron se leva, donna un coup de pied dans un mur et se laissa tombé dans un coin.

Amy et Harry avait assisté a la dispute sans rien dire, ils avaient assisté à un enfrontement dévastateur.

Harry?dit doucement Amy, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles parlé à Hermione, moi elle ne m'écoutera pas. Je vais parlé à Ron.

Harry partit a la recherche de son amie, tandis qu'Amy s'approchait de Ron.

Ron? Dit Amy en s'assayant par terre a côté de lui.

Celui-ci releva la tête. Il avait les yeux rougis et un flot de larmes coulait sur ses joues.

Pourquoi? Dit-il

Amy ne sut quoi répondre, il fallait qu'il en disent plus.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça a tourné comme ça? Dit-il.

Je ne sais pas Ron.

Pourquoi est-ce que tant de choses ont changé? Je me sens mal depuis quelque temps, c'est comme si j'allais étouffé. Je n'ai même plus la force de me disputer avec elle...

C'est a cause de ...de Benjamin?

Peut-être..mais ce n'est pas seulement ça...je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Elle est toujours ton amie.

Alors, dis moi pourquoi, je ne supporte plus d'être avec elle. Et elle aussi, ne me supporte plus, je le sais. A chaque fois qu'elle doit me parlér c'est en soupirant ou en s'énervant. Dit Ron en pleurant.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu ne la supporte plus?

Avant, quand elle me disait quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas, je lui répondait et ça tournait en dispute, mais après, on se reconciliait. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai même plus envie de répondre, tout ce que j'ai envie ce que les conversations se termine le plus vite possible.

Mais c'est toujours ton amie! Lui dit Amy. Tout ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'elle a un copain et qu'elle s'est un peu écartée. Avant vous ne viviez que pour vous trois, mais aujourd'hui ça a changé. Et tu a du mal à accepté ce changement.

Tu as surement raison...je crois que je ferais mieux d'abandonné notre projet...

Ah ça non! Tu as travaillé trop dure pour ça! Tu l'as fais pour elle, pour ton amie! Tu as pas le droit d'abandonner! Je suis sure qu'elle sera heureuse ce jour là.

Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera heureuse si...

Ron! La coupa Amy. Tu vas arrêté de te lamenté! Dit moi ce que tu veux.

Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse mais...

mais rien du tout! Je suis sure que ton cadeau lui fera plaisir.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il secha ses larmes.

Harry avait cherché Hermione partout, il la trouva enfin dans les toilettes des filles, en train de pleuré.

Hermione? Dit-il

Elle ne répondit rien, Harry alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Hermione se décida enfin a parlé:

OH! Harry, pourquoi est-ce que ça tourne comme ça?

Je n'en sais rien Hermione...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça? Je n'ai rien fais de mal...

Ecoute Hermione,pour ce qui a déclenché le froid, je ne saurai pas te répondre. Mais aujourd'hui, tu cherchais à déclencher la dispute...mais il n'a pas réagit. Je ne voit pas pourquoi tu pleure, tu a toujours dit que tu en avait marre de vos disputes.

Tu ne comprends pas...il y a une différence entre parlé normalement et l'indifférence. Depuis quelques jours il est indifférent, il ne me parle même plus. Je ne supporte plus cette situation,il ne supporte même plus ma présence... dit-elle en pleurant.

Ecoute Hermione, il a du mal a s'adapté, ça lui fait bizarre que sa meilleure amie se mette a courir les garçons...

Ce n'est pas une raison, toi tu ne réagis pas comme ça!

Ron et moi c'est différent, moi je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma soeur, mais lui, il a peur de te perdre comme amie...

Je crois que je l'ai perdu, jamais plus, il ne voudra être mon ami...

Arrête, tu sais bien qu'il sera toujours ton ami! Même si vous êtes en froid, il serait prêt a mourrir pour que tu vives heureuse.

Hermione se remit à pleuré. Après un moment, Harry lui dit:

Allez viens, on retourne a la salle commune! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu est venue ici...

C'est ici qu'il est devenu mon ami...

Allez viens!

Hermione se leva et suivit Harry.

Lorsque Hermione et Harry revinrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, qui était pratiquement vide, Ron se leva et se retrouva face à son amie.

Ecoute Hermione, je voulais m'excusé... commença-t-il.

Tu...

Laisse moi finir, je veux m'excusé pour mon comportement. Je suis un imbécile, je n'ai pas accepté que tu t'éloigne parce que tu sortait avec quelqu'un, j'avais peur qu'on ne sois plus amis. Mais j'ai compris que ce changement devais se faire.Je m'excuse de la façon dont je t'ai traitée, toi et Benjamin...

Tu n'as pas a t'excusé, Ron. Moi aussi, je me suis énervée. C'était idiot de ma part, de pensé que ce n'était pas normal que tu réagisses au changement, je suis désolée, vraiment...je ne veux pas te perdre, tu est mon meilleur ami, je ne pensais qu'à mon bonheur...

Si tu est heureuse, tout va bien, c'est tout ce que je veux, Tu es ma meilleur amie!

Il entoura les épaules d'Hermione de ses bras, puis il monta au dortoir des garçons. Hermione monta a son tour à son dortoir. Laissant Harry et Amy tout seul.

Enfin réconcilié! Dit Harry en s'assayant a côté d'Amy.

Amy ne répondit pas, elle paraissait inquiète et terriblement fatiguée.

Ron va très mal. Dit-elle après un moment.

Mais non! Tu as bien vu tout c'est arrangé.

Harry! Il sacrifie son bonheur au profit de celui d'Hermione..

Il a dit qu'il serait heureux si elle l'était!

Le bonheur qu'Hermione a en ce moment le fait souffrir.

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. La jeune fille soupira et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Son collier sortir de son pull. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle chose, c'était magnifique.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il.

C'est une larme de Phénix.

Une larme de Phénix? Mais la lumière...

Elle représente ma force vitale. Lui expliqua Amy

Waouh! Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil!

Et encore! Elle a déjà brillé plus.

Harry regarda attentivement la lumière, en effet celle ci était légerement terne.

C'est a cause de ta fatigue? Demanda-t-il.

Surement, soupira la jeune fille.

Amy? Tu a l'air vraiment crevée. Ce n'est pas normal.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du mal a m'adapté au rythme des cours, et j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière, c'est tout.

Harry n'en cru rien, les cours et une nuit de mauvais sommeil ne pouvait pas causé un tel état de fatigue, il était sur qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Ne t'inquiète pas! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Harry la fixa, comme le jour de son arrivée a Privet Drive, les yeux d'Amy sautèrent aux yeux de Harry. Ils étaient vraiment semblabe à ceux de sa mère.

Amy?...je ne sais pas si on te l' déjà dit mais... tu as vraiment les mêmes yeux que ma mère...

La jeune fille souria.

Lupin me l'as déjà dit, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre. Séverus m'a dit que j'avais exactement les mêmes yeux qu'elle, bien que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec elle.

C'est vrai que ça parait étrange.

Je vais me couché, Harry, il faut que je me repose. Dit Amy.

Harry monta lui aussi, bien content que Ron et Hermione ce soit réconcilié.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry se leva assez tôt, en tout cas pour un samedi. Ron se réveilla en même temps que Harry. Ils descendirent donc prendre leur petit déjeuner, les filles n'étaient pas encore descendues. Ron parlait avec animation de ce qu'ils pourraient faire en ce samedi ensoleillé, quand une voix leur demanda:

Hermione n'est pas encore descendue?

C'était Benjamin, il avait parlé d'un air inquièt et Harry s'était aperçut que le copain d'Hermione restait à bonne distance de Ron.

Salut!lança joyeusement Ron. Non elle n'est pas encore descendue, mais tu peux t'asseoir avec nous en l'attendant.

Benjamin le regarda d'un air interdit. Harry aussi se demandait bien pourquoi son ami agissait comme ça. D'accord, il s'était réconcilié avec Hermione, mais invité son copain a mangé n'était pas du tout le style de Ron.

Allez viens. Dit Ron.

Benjamin s'assit a coté de celui-ci, un peu mal a l'aise.

Mr Weasley! Dit la voix du Professeur McGonnagall.

Oui,répondit Ron.

Mr Abercrombie a eu une retenue aujourd'hui, et comme vous êtes préfet, vous serez chargé de le surveillé.

Oh non...se lamenta Ron. A quel heure?

Maintenant, répondit le professeur

Bon...elle va durer longtemps?

Cela dépendra de Mr Abercrombie, il doit astiqué toutes les récompenses de la salle des trophées...

Mais ça prendra toute la journée!grogna Ron

MR WEASLEY! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes préfet! Dit McGonnagall en s'éloignant.

C'est pas vrai! Dit Ron en partant vers la sortie. Il faut toujours que ça retombe sur moi, j'en ai assez.

Quelques secondes plus tard , Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Benjamin mangé en face de Harry.

Benj...Benjamin? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dit-elle en s'assayant a coté de lui.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

C'est ton copain, Ron, qui m'a invité a mangé avec lui et Harry.

Ron? Tu es sûre ?demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

Elle regarda Harry, il confirma de la tête.

Eh bien, c'est étrange, dit hermione en commençant à mangé.

Je le trouve très sympa, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me disait de resté à l'écart, il n'a pas été méchant .

Ça m'étonne...

Bah, je comprend qu'il est été un peu rude avec moi au début, il ne me connait pas... Mais je crois surtout que tu exagérais quand tu disait qu'il m'arracherait la tête.

Harry ne put s'empêché de rigolé et Hermione le fusilla du regard.

Bon! On devrai y aller, dit la jeune fille à Benjamin.

Oui, ou on va?

J'aimerait faire un tour a la Bibliothèque...dit-elle en se levant.

Hermione! Demanda Harry. Amy est déjà levée?

Non, quand je suis descendue, elle dormait toujours.

Harry se retrouva seul, il décida de terminé son repas et aller attendre Amy dans la tour Gryffondor.

Celle ci ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard. Bien qu'elle est fait la grâce matinée, Amy avait une mine épouvantable.

Salut! Bailla-t-elle en se laissant tombé près de Harry.

Tu as encore mal dormi?s'inqièta Harry.

Oui, mais c'était pire hier, donc ça va mieux! Répondit-elle avant de baillé à nouveau.

Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh arrangerai ça en moins de deux avec un tonique ou une potion.

Amy releva la tête et se dirigea en trombe vers le dortoir des filles. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, mais elle était complètement différente. Elle n'était plus du tout fatiguée, elle était pleine d'énergie et les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux quelques minutes auparavant avaient disparus!

Qu'est-ce que t'a fais? Lui demanda Harry.

J'ai été bête de ne pas y pensé plus tôt! Depuis le début de l'année, Parvati me rabbat les oreilles avec sa potion tonifiante, car apparemment, grâce à ce produit miracle, elle séduit tout les garçons puisqu'elle n'a plus de cerne, n'est plus fatiguée et a toujours le sourire!

Hein? Dit Harry, Elle séduit les garçons?

C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit! Dit Amy en rigolant de bon coeur. Bon! Voilà que mon problème est reglé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Si on faisait nos devoirs, on en à plein! Déclara le jeune homme.

Ouai...dit Amy sans grand enthousiasme.

On ferait mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque pour avoir plus de chance de bien faire.

Amy soupira.

On doit vraiment aller jusque là ?

Harry se mit a rigolé. La fainéantise de son amie était la même qu'avait Ron quand il devait se déplacé pour faire un devoir. Ils avaient de drôles de points communs, des drôles d'habitudes.

Pourquoi tu rigoles? Tu te moque de moi? Demanda Amy.

Non...mais c'est que... tu me fais tellement penser a Ron... Tu as les mêmes manières! Lui aussi est parresseux!

Tu me trouve parresseuse? Dit Amy en faisant mine de s'énervé.

Oui...comme Ron!

C'est surement pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien lui et moi? Simplement parce qu'on est parresseux?

Harry voyait bien que l'adolescente avait du mal à ne pas rire. Mais devant la tête de celui-ci, plié en quatre, elle ne put se retenir. Ils leurs fallu dix bonne minutes pour se reprendre.

Allez on va a la bibliothèque, tu veras si je suis parresseuse! Dit Amy.

Pourquoi tu t'es mise a rire, tout à l'heure? Demanda Harry sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Je ne sais pas! Répondit-elle.

Ils retombèrent dans le fou rire, mais ils durent vite s'arrêter, car Madame Pince, la bibliothèquaire a tête de vautour, les regarda sévèrement quand ils arrivèrent a destination.

Ils firent leurs devoirs de sortilège, qui fut assez court. Ensuite, ils firent celui d'étude de l'esprit. Harry apprit qu'il y avait plusieurs niveaux dans la pratique de l'Occlumancie: D'abord, cela demanda une concentration énorme et une difficulté évidente à sentir une autre personne manier ses pensée. Puis avec un peu de pratique et de concentration l'occlumens parvenait à détecté l'intrusion. Et pour finir il y avait les occlumens qui n'avait plus besoin de concentration, leur esprit se protégeait automatiquement et il pouvait faire croire n'importe quoi au Legilimens.

Harry apprit plein d'autre chose encore sur le sujet et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Rogue lui avait expliqué tout ça l'an dernier, lorsqu'il lui donnait des leçons d'occlumancie,il aurait put protéger son esprit et ne serait pas aller au ministère cette nuit là...

Harry aida ensuite Amy qui avait un devoir de Botanique. Il ne pu s'empêché de remarqué, comme quelques jours auparavant, que la jeune fille ne maitrisait pas bien la magie, sauf les potions. Sa plus grosse difficulté était l'utilisation de la baguette. Amy dut comprendre se que Harry pensait à l'expression de sa figure.

Fait pas cette tête là! Lui murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que le « grand » Dumbledore est mon grand père que je suis super calée en magie! Je n'aime ce pré-jugé, mais tout le monde ici le pense.

Oui, tu as raison, je suis désolé d'avoir pensé ça.

Tu n'y est pour rien, n'importe qui aurait pensé ça! Tout le monde pense que, parce que tu ou quelqu'un de ta famille est célèbre, tu sera forcément la meilleure.!

Je te comprends, ça je connais! Dit Harry

Bon, on continue? J'aimerai avoir fini avant le déjeuner!

Ils se remirent au travail. Au moment où Harry se penchait sous la table pour ramasser la plume qu'il avait fait tombé, quelqu'un vint saluer Amy:

Bonjour Amy! Dit la voix de Malefoy inhabituellement chaleureuse.

Harry se releva et vit Draco qui était surpris:

Potter!

Salut, Drago! Intervint Amy en souriant.

Harry fut surpris de la voir sourire, même un peu froidement, à Malefoy. Elle savait donc qui il était, elle l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre. Pourquoi était-elle chaleureuse avec lui?

Heu...commença Malefoy, alors comment tu vas?

Très bien, et toi? Répondit la jeune fille.

bien. Et les cours, ça marche?

J'ai un peu dure, mais Harry m'aide beaucoup!

Malefoy lança des éclairs en regardant Harry.

Ah bon...si tu a besoin d'aide, je peux aussi t'aidé si tu veux. Dit Draco avec une lueur d'espoir.

Merci, mais je crois que ça ira! Répondit-elle, toujours en souriant.

..C'est un grand château...tu ne le connais pas bien...si je te montrais?continuait Malefoy.

C'est gentil de ta part, mais on me l'a déjà montré.

A nouveau, il fusilla Harry du regard. Cela n'échappa pas a Amy.

Je suis de la famille de Dumbledore, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai déjà eu droit aux visites guidée.

Ah oui, bien sûr,... je dois y aller...salut, dit Malefoy avant de disparaitre.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça! Dit Harry. Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille avec lui? Tu as bien vu comment il était...

Oui, j'ai vu et j'ai aussi entendu quand vous m'avez dit comment il est.dit Amy. Mais je lui donne une deuxième chance, comme je le ferai pour n'importe qui. Je ne peux pas le détester uniquement sur base de préjugé. Quand je l'aurai constaté par moi-même, je le desterais! Mais pas avant.

Harry s'apprêta a répliqué, mais son amie le coupa:

Et si tu veux savoir, je ne crois pas que ça va duré longtemps avant que je le déteste!

Son père est un...

Mangemort! Je sais, dit Amy.

Et cela ne te choque pas?

Il n'est pas nécessairement un mangemort parce que son père en est un! Bien qu'il soit dans la bonne voie pour faire ce métier!

C'est parce que Rogue t'as dit d'être plus gentille avec Malefoy? Demanda Harry.

Amy l'interrogea du regard.

Ben...le premier jour, quand Rogue t'as demandé de rester après le cours...on a entendu votre conversation, on a rien compris. C'est pour ça que tu est gentille?

Contre toute attente, Amy se mit a rire.

Non, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Et puis, si je suis gentille avec Malefoy, c'est pour ne pas être injuste,comme lui, il ne juge les personnes que sur des préjugé.

Ouais, pas bête...

Allez, n'y pense plus! Dit Amy.

Alors, comme ça, tu as eu droit à une visite guidée? Demanda harry.

Oui, Seamus avait insisté...

ahaaah...dit Harry, alors? Tu as cédé sous son charme?

Beurk! Surement pas! Il s'y croit trop! Même Malefoy est moins confiant que Seamus!

Alors, il ne s'est rien passé?

Il a bien essayé, d'ailleurs il était beaucoup trop entreprenant, mais il a senti que je n'était pas d'accord.

Comment ça? Demanda Harry.

Il l'a bien senti! Répéta Amy en se levant pour descendre déjeuné.

Alors, Harry comprit et plaignit le pauvre Seamus qui avait dû souffrir un bon moment, n'importe qui l'aurait senti, du moins les garçons. Harry se dit que cela refroidirait un peu Seamus à dragué toutes les filles.

Attendez moi! Dit une voix derrière eux alors qu'ils étaient dans le Hall.

Hermione les rattrapa.

Benjamin n'est pas avec toi? Demanda Harry.

Non, j'ai du repasser au dortoir, il est desuite allé déjeuné,expliqua-t-elle quand ils entraient dans la grande salle...Non, mais je rêve!

Elle s'arreta net en regardant la table Gryffondor, les deux autre l'imitèrent et virent pourquoi cet arrêt brutal. Ron discutait avec Benjamin. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, car Ron rigola lorsque l'autre eu dit quelque chose.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Hermione.Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça?

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plaint!dit Amy. Depuis deux jours, tu râles parce qu'il...

ça va! Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Lui dit séchement Hermione.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement, Amy n'avait rien dit de mal.

OH, moi, ce que j'en dit..! s'énerva Amy en se dirigeant vers la table.

Elle s'assit a coté de Ron et Harry se mit a coté d'elle. Hermione vint se mettre a coté de son copain et lui donna un baiser.

Salut Amy! Dit Benjamin;

Bonjour, Benjamin! Répondit celle-ci en lui souriant.

Vous vous connaissez? Dit Hermione avec un visage furieux.

Ben oui, répondit Amy en souriant à Hermione. Hier, il te cherchait et comme il sait que je suis dans la même classe que toi, il m'a demandé.

« Elle la nargue, elle sait qu'elle est fachée »rigola intérieurement Harry.

Tu peux me passé le pain, Ron? Dit Amy d'une voix douce.

Ron le lui passa en lui rendant son sourire, Hermione fusilla encore plus l'autre fille du regard. Harry se dit qu'Amy exagérait un peu, d'accord Hermione n'avait pas été douce avec elle, mais quand même.

En fait, dit Ron en s'adressant à Benjamin, je crois que les Tornades ont gagné la saison de l'année dernière sur un coups de chance. Les joueurs n'étaient pas géniaux.

Tu rigoles les poursuiveurs étaient bien!

Ils parlaient de Quidditch! Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Hermione roula les yeux exaspération, elle n'était pas fan de Quidditch. Amy écoutait mais ne comprenait pas la moitié et Harry ,lui aussi écoutait mais ne participa pas à la conversation.

Ouai, il avait un bon niveau mais ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Et puis, c'était les seuls joueurs de l'équipes qui étaient valables...

Arrête!Walters, L'attrapeur était bien!

Non, il était nul. Harry est dix fois meilleur que luiau moins, il sait faire la feinte de Wronsky.Quand Walters l'a tenté, il cassé la figure sur le gazon.

Ça c'est vrai!rigola Benjamin. Il faut dire qu'a coté de Potter, il est nul. Mais la meilleure feinte que j'aie vu, c'est celle de Krum, a la coupe du monde, il y deux ans.

Les trois autres levèrent la tête de leur assiette, comment Ron allait-il réagir à l'entente du nom de celui qu'il ne supportait pas.

Oui, s'exclama-t-il. Il l'avait parfaitement faite! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier! J'était dans la tribune officiel. Il avait été génial sur ce coup là !

Hermione, Harry et Amy le regardèrent avec des yeux rond, mais qu'arrivait-il à Ron. Déjà que c'était bizarre qu'il sympathise avec Benjamin, mais qu'il vante Krum, ça dépassait toute les limites!

Ron avait toujours piqué une crise à l'entente du nom de Krum et voilà qu'il en parlait joyeusement.

Si je comprend bien, tu est fan? Demanda Benjamin.

OH non, surement pas! C'est un joueur de Quidditch hors pair, mais je ne l'admire pas! Je constate simplement que sa façon de joué est remarquable. Personnelement je préfère Galvin Gudgeon, l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley...

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu!

J'espère que j'aurais vite fini le prochain chapitre! il s'appelera « mise au point », au début c'était le titre de ce chapitre mais j'ai changé d'avis il ira mieux à l'autre.

METTEZ DES REVIEWS PLEASE!


	11. Mise au point

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je sais j'ai mis du temps( mais les exams arrivent!) mais Il est un peu ( beaucoup) plus long que celui d'avant! Mais j'éspère qu'il va vous plaire...

Merci pour vos reviews:

greg83: désolée, mais il y aura bcp du ronhermione dans ma fic, ...donc a ! et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aime pas ce couple qu'il faut dire « granger et weasley » ça parait a la limite du grossier, du reproche...mais bon ciao! merci quand même pour tes reviews.

Le kiwi: d'abord merci! et puis s'est vraiment j'ai déjà publié sur un autre site ( j'en suis djà au chap20) quand a qui va sortir avec Amy...il faudra attendre un peu!.

BONNE LECTURE!

Mise au point.

Après le déjeuné, Ron dut retourné surveillé l'élève en retenue. Amy proposa à Harry et Benjamin d'aller joué au Quidditch. Ceux-ci acceptèrent volontiers, tandis qu'Hermione se fâchait, mais voyant qu'ils étaient bien décidé, elle marmonna qu'elle allaient à la bibliothèque.

Le reste du week-end se passa sans encombre, Ron était toujours très sympathique avec Benjamin et Hermione ne parlait presque plus.

Le lundi, le vent sifflai et frappait les vitres. C'est donc emmitoufflés dans leurs capes et écharpes qu'ils allèrent aux cours de soins au créatures magique. Quand tous les élèves furent rassemblé devant sa cabane, Hagrid leurs dit d'attendre et il disparut derrière sa cabane. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une créature pas très rassurante.

L'animal ressemblait un peu a un gros lion, en fait il avait le corp et la tête d'un lion, sauf que sa crinière était beaucoups moins touffue. Il avait des pattes de dragons,d'après Harry, et sa queue, au lieu de se terminé par une touffe de poils, s'achevait par un pointe, un dard. Le passage des écailles brunnes des pattes à la robe fauve de l'animal était harmonieux. Mais le plus impressionnant, s'était la tête de l'animal. C'était celle d'un lion, mais on pouvait y deviné une prestense de dragon, avec ses yeux verts, la créature semblait jaugé les élèves du regard. Hagrid attacha la chaine qui retenait l'animal a un piquet. Pratiquement tous les élèves avaient reculé, sauf Harry, Hermione,Ron, Amy et Neville. Amy fit même quelques pas vers la créatures, mais celle-ci grogna légèrement. Amy eu un sourire crispé et retourna à la hauteur de ses amis.

Je vous présente Key, s'enchanta Hagrid en caressant le fauve. C'est un...

Sleyphir, dit Hermione.

Exactement, dit Hagrid. Et qui peut me parlé des Sleyphir?

Personne ne répondit, pas même Hermione.

Il faut savoir qu'il y a deux sortes de Sleyphirs, expiqua Hagrid. Rien avoir avec les races ou le sang, mais ils se différencient par leur esprits. La première sorte est celle de Key.

Hagrid montra l'animal qui s'était couché a ses pieds.

C'est, si on veux celle du bien. Il ne tue que pour se nourrir et encore, généralement, ils préfèrent mangé les carcasses d'animaux.

Plusieurs élèves firent une grimace de dégoûts.

Cela vous dégoute peut-être, mais l'autre sorte de Sleyphirs tue, pour se nourrir bien sur, mais surtout pour le plaisir de tuer. La plupart de ses attaques sont faites par pur amusement, pour démontré sa force. Maintenant les caractéristiques physiques qui les différencient. Les Sleyphirs du « bien » auront plutôt une robe fauve tandis que ceux du mal sont noirs. Regardez les yeux de Key, ils sont verts. Si il avait été maléfique ils seraient rouges. Se sont les seules différences physiques qu'ils aient...

Ils ont des pouvoirs? demanda Dean Thomas.

J'y viens. Oui, ils ont des pouvoirs, les mêmes, qu'ils soient maléfiques ou bénéfiques, mais c'est la manière dont ils les utilisent qui les différencient. Ils ont le pouvoirs d'envoyer un champs de force qui vide de leurs énergie tous ceux qui se trouvent à proximité. Celui du mal s'en servira sur tous ceux qui pourrait les gêné, pour les attaqué ou par pur amusement; celui du bien ne l'utilisera que pour se défendre, il faut savoir que cela ne marche que sur les humains et les petits animaux. Ces animaux ont aussi l'instinc et les sens très dévelloppé. Leurs poils sont aussi utilisé dans les potions. Il y en a aussi certains qui ont un pouvoir pacifiques, que les autres ne peuvent attaqué, ils sont noirs ou fauve, mais ils se distinguent par leurs yeux jaunâtres.

Et il y en a, dans la forêt interdites? S'inquièta Parvati.

Je crois bien que oui, répondit Hagrid. J'ai trouvé Key il y quelques semaines en me promenant, cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit le seul à se trouvé là.

Quelques élèves tressaillirent, mais Hagrid les rassura:

Ne vous inquiètez pas, ses animaux vivent au plus profonds des bois et des endroits isolés et ils n'en sortent pour ainsi dire jamais. Donc si vous ne vous aventurez pas dans la forêts interdite, tout ira bien.

Et ils sont du bien ou du mal? Ceux qui vivent dans la forêt? Demanda Lavande.

Je ne peux pas répondre a ça Lavande. Comme je l'ai dit, cela dépend de leur esprits. Tous les Sleyphirs naissent comme étant du bien, mais ils prennent vite la direction du bien ou du mal. Il est plus rare de voir un Sleyphir adulte changé d'état d'esprit. Ainsi un Sleyphir peut être bon, au départ, mais il peut devenir maléfique selon sa mentalité et ce, même si ses parents étaient bons.

Les explications furent très intéressantes, mais pas très rassurante.

Bon! Allez chercher les préparations que vous avez fait au cours précédents, je suis sure que Key adorera ça!

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent, certains déposèrent rapidement la nourriture devant l'animal, tandis que d'autres le caressèrent. L'animal semblait se régalé et ronronnait de bien être. La cloche sonna, Hagrid leur dit de faire un devoir sur les Sleyphir.

Harry et Amy se dirigèrent vers la classe de Ginlwor, tandis que les deux autres allaient en étude des moldus.

J'ai lu vos rédactions, je ne suis pas étonné de constaté que chacun de vos écrits sont en rapport avec Voldemord.

La plupart des élèves tressaillir à l'entente du nom du mage noir.

Allons donc, le professeur Dumbledore, vous l'a déjà dit, il faut l'appelé par son nom, il ne sert à rien d'avoir peur de son nom.

Vous ne comprenez pas la terreur que provoque son nom. Répliqua un Serdaigle.

Et taire son nom ne fera pas disparaitre cette terreur bien au contraire, elle prendra de l'ampleur. S'habitué à dire son nom sera déjà un pas vers la victoire, dit le professeur.

Vous ne pouvez pas nous demandé de dire son nom comme ça! Répliqua une élève de Poufsouffle.

Et pourquoi pas?

L'élève s'apprêta à répliquer, mais le professeur dit a toute la classe:

Après tout, je suis votre professeur! A noel vous aurez un bilan qui comptera pour 35 de votre examen de juin. A ce bilan, la moitié des points porterons sur le cours, l'autre moitié comptera un seul mot : Voldemord. C'est tout ce que vous aurez a dire. On verra ce qui se passera, si vous ne voulez toujours pas dire son nom vous raterez votre bilan, a moins que vous fassiez le maximum pour le reste du test, mais j'en doute. Et pensez que, si vous ratez votre bilan, il vous faudra faire plus 75 a l'examen de juin.

Mais c'est injuste! Dirent plusieurs élèves.

Si cela ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez sortir, mais je vous rappel que vous vous êtes engagé à suivre mon cours, il vous faut donc réussir l'examen de fin d'année pour passé en septième...

Aucun élève ne sortit. Harry et Amy se regardèrent, Grinlow n'avait pas l'air très commode

Donc nous pouvons enfin commencé le cours. Dit le professeur. Comme je le disais, vos écrits portent surtout sur Voldemord et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé que le premier trimestre serait consacré à la mort et tout les faits étranges s'y rapportant. Durant le deuxième trimestre nous analiserons toutes sortes de faits et de rites magique à usages exeptionnels et nous finirons l'année en étudiant les sorciers à grand pouvoirs à travers l'histoire. Prenez vos manuels et ouvrez les à la page onze.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent.

Nous allons commencé par un sujet qui n'est pas trop important, il va vous mettre dans le bain... Alors...Il s'agit du Pacte. Miss Habbot, veuillez lire le résumé.

« Il s'agit d'une résurection d'un sorcier . Il s'agit d'un accord, un contrat dans lequel le défunt peut soit revenir sur terre ou faire un sacrifice. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne sait quel est le sacrifice proposé car toutes les personnes auxquels le pactes à été proposé ont tous choisi de revenir sur terre, en tout cas ceux qui en ont parlé. Les statistiques disent qu'un pacte à lieu tous les cents ans, mais ceux-ci sont peu fiable car nombreux sont les sorciers qui ne révèlent pas qu'ils sont vivant grâce au Pacte. »

Bien, comme il va bientôt être l'heure, nous continuerons au prochain cours, en attendans vous me lirez le chapître sur le Pacte pour Vendredi. Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit au début de l'heure, alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous commenciez à travailler dès maintenant.

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves allèrent déjeuner.

C'est pas croyable! On a que deux cours et on a déjà un devoir et un livre à lire! Se plaignit Amy en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Mauvais cours? Demanda Ron, qui était déjà assis.

Horrible, en plus du devoir pour Hagrid on doit lire un chapitre et ce n'est que le début de la semaine! Dit Harry en se servant du ragoût.En plus Grinlwor n'est pas très commode.

Il va falloir tenir le coup, on l'a encore après le déjeuné. Dit Ron

Tiens Benjamin ne viens pas déjeuné avec nous aujourd'hui? Hermione n'est pas là? Demanda Amy en dévorant ses pommes de terre.

Ron eu un petit rire.

En fait, Benjamin voulait venir, mais Hermione a refusé en bloc, elle voulait qu'ils aillent mangé chez les Serdaigles pour une fois.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis ils allèrent en cours d'étude de l'esprit. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe ils virent que les bancs du premier rang avaient été reculé, laissant un espace vide. Le profeseur Ginlwor leur dit de s'asseoir.

Voilà, je vais donc vous faire passer un petit test d'évaluation...

un murmure parcouru la classe, comment avaient-ils pu oublié qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient testés.

...quand j'appelerait votre nom vous viendrez devant mon bureau et je pénétrerai votre esprit, je constaterai ainsi quel est le niveau de la défense de votre esprit. Mais avant cela, il me semble que vous aviez un devoir pour aujourd'hui, Mr Finnigan, ramassez les copies.

Seamus se leva et récupéra rapidement tous les devoirs.

Nous allons commencé...qui va commencé?...à tiens! Mr Londubat! Dit-il à Neville qui était assis au premier rang.

Neville dégluttit, se leva et se plaça en face de Ginlwor, tout tremblant.

Ne craigniez rien, mon garçon,le rassura le professeur, je vous demanderai juste de vous concentré et de faire le vide dans votre esprit et, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez prendre votre baguette

Neville respira profondément, puis le professeur leva sa baguette et lança:

Legilimens.

Neville fut alors secoué par une sortes de spasmes, sa repiration se faisait rauque. Et sous les cris de quelques filles, il tomba à genou. Après quelques secondes, Neville leva lentement sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose,aussitôt quelques étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette. Le professeur interrompit le sort.

Très bien, Mr Londubat! Dit-il.

Ginlwor écrivit quelques chose dans son cahier, puis sur un parchemin qu'il donna à Neville.

Vous ne l'ouvrirez qu'une fois le cours terminé, dit Ginlwor. ...Mr Thomas,à vous.

Le professeur suivit l'ordre des bancs, ainsi, après Dean, il y eu Seamus, Lavande, Parvati, Hannah...Ce fut bientôt le tour de Harry.

Mr Potter, tenez vous près! Dit-il. Legilimens!

Harry senti un brouillard l'entourer. Il se vit dans les cachots face a Rogue qui pointait sa baguette sur lui...Il était dans le parc, un garçon au cheveux noir faisait voler un autre élèves pendant qu'une fille lui criait dessus...Harry était penché sur la copie de ses BUSE...Il était dans une salle sombre, son centre était entouré de gradin, au milieu, il y avait une arcade...

« Non! Pensa Harry, pas ça! »

Harry reprit ses esprits, il vit le professeur Ginlwor debout devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Très bien Potter! Comme je vois, vous avez déjà de bonne base, vous n'avez même pas utilisé votre baguette!

Harry était épuisé, comme si il venait de courrir plusieurs kilomètres.

Tenez, poursuivit le professeur en lui tendant un bout de parchemin. Mr Weasley!

Ron s'approcha, lorsque le sort le toucha, sa respiration se fit saccadée, après un moment il faillit tomber, mais il jeta un sort qui donna au professeur une crise d'urticaire. Celui-ci l'arrangea en jetant un contre sort.

Vint ensuite le tour d'Hermione, elle resista comme l'avait fait Ron juste avant elle, mais cette fois-ci, le professeur eu droit a des furoncles.

Miss Dumbledore! dit Ginlwor, de mauvaise humeur. Legilimens.

Les élèves se demandèrent si le sort avait marché. Amy était normale, elle respiré normalement.

Pendant une vingtaine de seconde rien ne se passa. Puis Ginlwor recula de quelques pas, il semblait gêné. Il fixa Amy,qui s'était mise a rigolé, et esquissa un sourire.Il marqua quelque chose dans son cahier.

J'ai failli y croire! Dit-il en tendant le bout de parchemin à Amy.

Croire à quoi? Demanda avidement Parvati Patil.

Il regarda Amy qui était retournée à sa place.

Eh bien...j'ai pénétré dans l'esprit de Miss Dumbledore. Et j'y ai vu qu'elle était amoureuse...

De Qui? Demanda Seamus, plein d'espoir.

De moi, dit le professeur.

QUOI?dirent tous les élèves

Non! Vous rigolez! Dit Dean, dégouté.

Non, je ne rigole pas, Mr Thomas. j'y ai bien lu qu'elle m'aimait mais...

Ce ne sont pas ses vrai pensées, acheva timidement Hermione .

Bien,Miss Granger, développez votre idée, l'encouragea le professeur.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas ses vrai pensées, elle a protégé son esprit. Il semble qu'elle ait des notions d'occlumancie, car elle n'a pas eu besoin de sa baguette pour se défendre et elle est restée totalement consciente. Elle vous a menti sans que vous en vous rendiez compte.

Et...? demanda le professeur.

Et je pense aussi qu'elle a quelques bases de Legilimancie, car quand elle s'est mise à rire, elle a su interpreté votre état d'esprit...

Eh bien, Miss Granger, très bonne interpretation, vous m'impressionnez!dit Ginlwor. Dix points pour Gryffondor! Bon continuons!

Le reste des élèves passèrent le test. La cloche sonna enfin.

Bon, voyons ce qu'il m'a mis! Dit Ron tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

Il déplia le parchemin.Et fronça les sourcils.

« Assez bonne résistence! Avec un peu plus de concentration, vous parviendrez très vite a de bon résultat. Et ne désespérer pas, le meilleur est à venir. »lut-il

Moi, il écrit «Bonne maitrise dans l'ensemble, il faudrait mieux vidé votre esprit. Même si vous avez de grandes responsabilités, tous les évènements ne repose pas sur vos épaules »dit Harry.

C'est plus explicite que le mien, rala Hermione, « bien, continué, vous trouverez ».

C'est vrai que c'est cours! Constata Ron, et toi Amy?

Tous trois se tournèrent vers elle. Elle semblait contrariée.

Amy qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Insista Harry.

Je.. je crois que je ne me sent pas bien...dites au professeur que je ne viendrais pas...

Elle fit demi tour. Elle avait laché son bout de parchemin. Hermione le rammassa:

« La digne fille de son grand père », lut-elle. Je ne comprend pas...

J'y vais...dit Ron en partant dans la même direction d'Amy.

Mais Ron...cria Hermione.

Mr Potter, Miss Granger! Il me semble que vous devriez être dans la classe, dit froidement Rogue.

Oui, Monsieur, dit Harry.

Où est Miss Dumbledore? Demanda le professeur.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien...

Et Mr Weasley?

Il l'a accompagné à l'infirmerie.

Rogue le regarda, Harry savait bien qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais Rogue leur dit simplement de rentré.

Tous les élèves copiaient les notes du tableau.

Je me demande bien ce qu'elle avait?murmura Harry.

Oh! ce n'est surement pas grave...

Harry trouva que le ton d'Hermione était étrange.

Pourquoi tu dit ça?

Harry, franchement, tu ne la trouve pas bizarre? Elle n'est pas si sympa que ça!

Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui n'est pas sympa avec elle. Depuis que tu la connais, tu est désagréable avec elle.

Evidemment, ça me retombe dessus! d'abord Ron, puis toi!

Quo...

Potter! Granger! d'abord vous arrivez en retard, puis vous discuter! s'énerva Rogue. Cinquante points de moins!

Plus tard Ron rejoignit Hermione et Harry pour le diner.

Alors, Rogue a réagis comment? Dit Ron en mangeant.

Pas trop mal, dit Hemione.

On a un devoir pour lundi prochain, et toi et Amy devez le faire aussi.dit Harry. Au fait comment va-t-elle.

Ça va un peu mieux que...

Tu vois Harry! l'interrompit Hermione, je t'avais dit qu'elle n'avait rien! Bon je dois y allé !

Elle se leva et alla à la table des Serdaigles.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Harry.

Un coup de blues, elle n'a pas supporté ce que Ginlwor a écrit.

Mais il n'y avait rien de mal!

Oui moi aussi, j'ai pensé ça, mais Amy m'a expliqué ce qu'elle ressentait.

Harry ne comprit pas, il lança un regard interrogateur à son ami.

Voilà, Ginlwor l'a comparée a son grand père, et elle n'aime pas cette façon qu'ont les gens de la comparé à lui. Quoi qu'elle fasse elle n'y échappe pas. Si elle rate, on dit « mais ce n'est pas possible, elle est la petite fille de Dumbledore ». Si elle fait les choses correctement, elle a droit à « c'est dans la famille ». Elle a toujours droit à des trucs comme ça chaque fois qu'elle fait quelques chose.

J'vois pas encore très bien ce qui la gêne!

Harry! Réfléchit quand elle réussi quelque chose, tout le monde pense que c'est parce que son grand père est puissant. En faisant ça, c'est comme si on lui disait que se n'était pas grâce à elle, à son travail, à ses propres pouvoirs. c'est comme si elle n'était rien sans son grand père alors qu'elle ne l'a, pour ainsi dire, pas connu.

Ouais...dit Harry, tu savais qu'elle connaissait l'occlumancie?

Non, j'ai été surpris! Elle a encore plus dure que moi à jeté un sort...

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent vite. Amy était normale, de nouveaux joyeuse. Hermione était un peu grincheuse. Elle passait son temps avec Benjamin, qui venait souvent mangé avec les Gryffondor. Ron, lui était joyeux, très joyeux, il ne voyait que du bon partout. Lui et Harry avaient sympathisé avec Benjamin et ils parlaient souvent de Quidditch. Ron passait aussi son temps a taquiné Hermione et Benjamin sur leur couple. Le jeune homme en rigolait, mais Hermione n'appréciait pas tellement.

Ainsi, le jeudi 10 arriva rapidement, avec de nouveau devoirs à faire, Harry et Ron avaient presque oublié les sélections de l'équipe. Quand ils prirent la liste où les candidats avaient mis leurs noms, ils furent étonner du nombre d'inscrits: il y en avaient neuf pour les postes de batteurs. Et quatre pour les poursuiveurs, ce n'était pas fort équilibrés.

Ainsi les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Ils proposèrent aux filles de les accompagnés. Hermione dit qu'elle s'en passerait bien, mais Amy accepta de regarder.

Dans le parc, il faisait encore clair. Amy était impatiente de voir un vrai entrainement de Quidditch.

J'ai hâte de voir ça! Ça va être passionnent! s'exclama-t-elle.

Oui,tu vas voir c'est génial!

Je pourrais peut-être vous aidé! Etre la responsable des équipements, ou quelques chose comme ça!

La responsable des équipement? Répéta Ron.

Ben ouai comme au football!dit Amy

Le football! Tu veux dire ce jeux de moldus où il n'y a pas de balais et qu'une seule balle? Demanda Ron d'un air dégouté.

C'est exactement ça! Se réjouit Amy.

Ah ça non! Pas de ça! On est pas chez les moldus ici!

Amy eu l'air déçu.

Elle peut quand même s'occupé des balles?non? Dit Harry.

Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondit Ron.

Oh merci! Dit Amy.

Ils étaient tous les treizes debout, leurs balais a la main, en face de Ron et Harry. Amy était restée en arrière avec les balles.

Bon, dit nerveusement Harry, bienvenue à tous! A l'issus de cette séances, seul cinq d'entre vous intégrerons l'équipe. J'aimerais d'abord vous rappelez qu'il faut en vouloir, avoir l'esprit d'équipe et ne pas avoir d'autre priorités que l'équipe, tous ceux qui trouvent des choses plus importantes que le quidditch, a par les cours, peuvent partir tout de suite.

Deux élèves de troisième qui postulait pour être batteurs quittèrent le terrain.

Harry lança un regard étonné à Ron, décidément ça commençait bien!

Nous allons tous volé pendant quelques minutes et après ça, si on pense que certain d'entre vous n'ont pas le niveau, ce sera finit. Pour ceux qui continue, nous nous ferons des passes, même les batteurs. Ensuite nous ferons passé les épreuves aux batteur puis aux poursuiveurs.

Ils décollèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, quatre batteurs se firent éliminés. Quand ils firent des passes, tous les « rescapés » s'en sortirent brillament.

Pour les batteurs, ils restait trois candidat, Dean Thomas, Colin Crivey et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Neville.Celui-ci avait énormément changé, il était loin le temps où il se faisait emmené par son balai au sommet du chateau. Dean Thomas était un batteur hors pair, mais Neville trouva sa place dans l'équipe quand Colin Crivey s'enfuit du terrain en laissant son balais sur la pelouse, parce qu'un cognard le suivait.

Et bien voilà, Dean et Neville, bienvenue dans l'équipe! Dit Harry.

Je...Je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch! Dit Neville qui n'en revennait pas.

Allez remet toi, Nev! Lui dit Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Bravo Neville, dit Amy quand il vint s'asseoir avec Dean.

Maintenant, les poursuiveurs! Dit Harry. Vous allez vous mettre par deux.

Ginny avec Natalie, dit Ron. Et Stan avec Sarah.

Ah ça non pas question que je fasse équipe avec elle! Protesta Stan.

Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry.

Parce que je ne veux pas!

Je t'ai dis de te mettre avec Sarah, alors tu le fais! Dit Ron.

Il avait dit ça un avançant d'un pas vers Stan, Ron eu tout à coup l'air impressionnant, mais Stan tenta de lui tenir tête.

J...Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi!

Ah ouai...

oui, tu n'a rien a me dire.

Et pourquoi?

Tu n'est que le gardien, tu n'est pas capitaine.

Sache qu'il est le vice-capitaine de l'équipe, intervint Harry. Donc, si il te dis de faire quelque chose tu le fais!

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais! Le coupa Harry. Je crois que tu peux t'en aller.

Stan tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du terrain.

Non mais! Il se croit où? Dit Ron.

Bon maintenant il faudrait que l'un de nous, se mette avec Sarah pour la testé.

Mais on ne saura pas se concerté...dit Ron.

Il y eu des rires un peu à l'écart. Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Ils virent Dean et Neville battant tour à tour dans un cognard, Amy, qui était montée sur le balais de Quidditch de Colin, comptait les points celui qui arrivait a toucher l'autre gagnait.

Après tout, elle sait tenir sur un balai, elle pourrait aidé Sarah pendant qu'on regarde, proposa Harry.

Allons lui demandé, dit Ron.

Amy accepta. Le jeu se déroula ainsi, d'abord ce fut à Ginny et à Natalie de joué. Ron gardait les buts, Neville lançait des cognard dans leurs directions et Harry et Dean faisaient les joueurs adverses. Elle s'en sortirent haut la main. Elle marquèrent cinq but sur les dix tirs. Quand fut le tour de Sarah, elle marqua quatre but.

J'aimerais bien revoir Natalie à l'oeuvre, dit Harry.

Mais bon sang, dépêchez vous! Lança Sarah d'une voix grincheuse, je n'ai pas que ça a faire, mes amies m'attendent.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, mais qu'est-ce que c'était pour des candidats cette années, ses amies l'attendaient! qu'elle aille les rejoindre!

Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amies si tu veux! Lui dit calmement Harry.

Qu'est-ce ça veux dire? Dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Tu as très bien compris, dit Harry.

Tu n'est qu'un...

Qu'un quoi?

Argh...grogna Sarah en repartant vers le château.

Harry alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient tous assis dans les gradins.

Ginny, Natalie! Vous faites parties de l'équipe de Quidditch! Dit Harry.

Les deux filles sourirent.

Ouf! Continua Harry, c'est enfin terminé!

Non Harry, soupira Ron, il nous manque encore un poursuiveurs.

Zut! c'est vrai! Dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Aucun ne répondit. Il restèrent un bon moment sans parlé, a réfléchir, assis dans le stade. Dean dit qu'il faudrait réorganisé d'autre sélections. Mais Ron et Harry dirent qu'il ne préféraient pas, c'était trop épuisant.

Mais je ne vois pas ou est le problème!dit soudainement Neville. L'équipe est on complet.

Neville...s'exaspéra Amy. Tu devrais apprendre à compter, vous n'êtes que six!

Au lieu de dire « vous », tu devrais dire nous, dit Neville.

Quoi? s'inquièta Amy.

Neville tu es un génie! Dit Ron.

Pourquoi on y a pas pensé? s'exclama Harry.

Oh non, attendez là! Vous n'y pensé pas! Dit Amy.

Et pourquoi pas? Dit Ginny.

Mais...il y a d'autre à Gryffondor qui...

Amy! Dit Harry, personne ne s'est proposé et on t'a vu volé, tu te débrouilles.

Oui, mais simplement volé sur un balai, c'est différent que de jouer au Quidditch, en plus je ne connais pas bien les règles...

Elle regarda tour à tour les six joueurs qui la fixait d'un regard suppliant.

Bon d'accord, mais dès que s'est possible, vous prenez quelqu'un d'autre? d'accord? Je n'ai pas envie que vous perdiez des matchs a cause de moi.

Pas problème! Dit Ron. Et voilà, la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au complet, prête à écraser toutes les autres au championnat!

Sur cette phrase, les joueurs crièrent de joie, leurs cris raisonnèrent dans le stades. Ensuite, Harry montra les vestiaires aux autres.

Bon! Je vous préviendrais quand aura lieu le premier entrainement. Bonne soirée!

Ginny,Natalie, Dean et Neville reprirent la direction du chateau. Les trois autres restèrent pour rangé les balles.

Euh, dit Ron, Je dois absolument aller...

Mais il s'interrompit, il avait trop parlé.

Aller où? Demanda Harry.

Ron fut déconcerté, « qu'est-ce que je vais dire? » pensa Ron. Il regarda Amy.

Tu ne m'avait pas dit que, comme t'était Préfet, on t'avait demandé d'aller enlevé le chewing gum que Peeves avait mis dans une serrure près des cachots? Lança Amy.

Heu...oui, c'est ça! Dit Ron, on se revoit plus tard dans la salle commune.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigné en courant. Bien sur, Harry n'avait pas cru un mot de cette histoire de chewing gum, il se demandais bien ce que Ron pouvait préparé.

Il est bizarre! Dit Harry en aidant Amy a porté le coffre qui contenait les balles.

Pourquoi tu dis ça? Il n'en peux rien si il dois aller enlever du chewing gum!

Merci, mais je ne suis pas aussi idiot que ça! Dit Harry.

Amy éclata de rire.

Avoue que c'était bien trouvé sur le coup! Dit-elle.

Oui, mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il prépare?

J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai juré le secret!

Allez, c'est quoi?

Désolée, mais je ne dirais rien!

Pfff! c'est pas marrant! Dit Harry avec une voix de gamin.

Ou est-ce qu'on pose cette caisse?

Juste ici! Dit Harry.

Ouf! c'est que c'était lourd! Dit Amy en se massant l'épaule.

Et toi qui voulais être responsable des balles!

Je l'aurais fait, même si s'était dur! Dit hautainement Amy.

Et tu te retrouve poursuiveuse!

Ouais...

Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée! Dit Harry.

Oh ne crois pas ça! Je suis contente, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur! Je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch et je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre le championnat!

Ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras.

A cet instant, l'esomac de Harry grogna et les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire.

On ferais mieux d'aller mangé! Moi aussi, j'ai faim!.

Tout le reste de la semaine se passa bien, si ce n'est qu'ils récoltèrent d'autre devoirs. Mais le plus dur fut pour Harry et Amy. Au cour d'étude des fait exeptionnel magique, Ginlwor leur avait demandé de faire un travail de recherche sur les différents témoignage de personne ayant eu droit au Pacte. c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent le mercredi après midi à arpenté les rayons de la bibliothèque. Hermione et Ron étaient là, eux aussi, mais ils restèrent assis au coin de lecture. Hermione travaillait sur la S.A.L.E et Ron essayait de lire un livre de Quidditch, mais il était, comme la dernière semaine, très motivé et il n'arrêtait pas de parlé.

Au fait, dit-il à Hermione, tu pourrais venir samedi dans la salle sur demande?

Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione.

J'aimerais te montré quelque chose.

Attend samedi c'est m...

Tu viendras? La coupa Ron.

OK, soupira Hermione, quand? Le matin?

Non, plutôt vers sept heure avant d'aller soupé.

Hmmm, marmonna la jeune fille qui était replongée dans son bouquin.

Pourquoi tu lis tout ça?

J'ai envoyé mon pojet de la SALE au ministère, il ne vont pas tardez a me répondre et j'ai besoin de faire quelques recherche...

A propos de la SALE, tu en a déjà parlé à Benjamin? Lui demanda sournoisement Ron.

Non, répondit son amie.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu a peur qu'il ne s'y interesse pas! La taquina Ron.

Hermione savait qu'il faisait exprès de dire des bêtises, elle savait qu'elle ne devais pas réagir, mais elle ne pu s'en empêché:

Ronald Weasley! Arrête de dire des bêtises! Si je ne lui ai pas dit, c'est parce que je n'y ait pas pensé! Je suis sure qu'il serait très intéressé par le sujet, il est très intelligent. D'ailleur je lui en parlerait dès que je le verrai!

Hey! Ça va! Pas besoin de t'énervé! Je plaisantait! Dit Ron.

Salut vous deux! Dit justement Benjamin en arrivant!

Ron regarda son amie d'un air de défi, allait-elle lui demandé ou pas?

Euh... Benjamin...tu as déjà entendu parlé de la SALE? Demanda Hermione.

La quoi? Répétat son copain.

La SALE, association d'aide à la libération des elfes. Expliqua Ron.

Benjamin éclata de rire.

Ah, ce bazar là! Celui que tous le monde appelle sale!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réactions.Ron non plus ne s'y attendais pas, mais il parvenait à parlé.

On ne dit pas sale, mais SALE.dit-il dangereusement calme.

Ouais c'est ça! De quoi ça parle encore! Rigolais benjamin.

C'est une association qui a pour but d'aidé les elfes à obtenir des meilleures conditions de travail, comme un salaire et des congés.dit Ron.

Ouais c'est complètement débile ce truc! dit benjamin en éclatant de rire.

Hermione, restait là, la bouche ouverte et Ron se leva l'air furieux et dit lentement:

Tu vas de suite retiré ce que tu as dit, cette association n'est pas débile.

Enfin Ron! Ouvre un peu les yeux! Dit benjamin qui rigolait toujours. Qui peut bien s'intéressé aux elfes? Ils sont fait pour obéir et travailler, ils ne s'en plaignent pas! Et puis personne n'en a à foutre des elfes! Si tu veux mon avis celui qui à créer ce truc est complètement idiot!

RETIRE IMMEDIATEMENT CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE! s'énerva Ron, à deux doigt de frappé l'imbécile qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Mais enfin Ron! qu'est-ce qui te prend?

RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE! Répéta Ron.

Non, dit Benjamin. Je le pense. Celui qui à créer se truc est idiot, il souffre surement de problèmes mentaux et il ne doit pas avoir une vie social normale! Je trouve que cette personne devrait aller se faire soigné! Ce quelqu'un se fera peut-être des amis parmis les fous!

JE VAIS TE TUER! Cria Ron en s'apprêtant a contourné la table pour frappé Benjamin.

Non, Ron! Dit Hermione d'une voix a peine audible.

Mais..., commença Ron, qui était rouge de colère.

Viens, Hermione! Dit benjamin. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laissé seul, allons faire un tour dans le parc.

Tu peux y aller tout seul! Sanglota Hermione.

Quoi? Demanda benjamin.

Tu peux y aller tout seul, c'est fini! Dit Hermione.

Mais pourquoi?

Parce qu'apparemment, je devrais aller me faire soigner car je suis une idiote, une attardée mentale et je n'ai pas d'amis.

Qu..quoi?bafouilla benjamin.

Tu m'as très bien entendue! Dit Hermione en éclatant en sanglot et en partant de la bibliothèque.

Tu mériterais que je te tue! Dit Ron à l'attention de benjamin, juste avant de se lancé à la poursuite d'hermione.

Le couloir était désert, cela faisait des heures que Ron attendait devant les toilettes. Hermione s'y était enfermées pour pleuré. Il aurait pu entré, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il irai dans les toilettes des filles. Mais, il préfèra laissé sa meilleure amie toute seule.

Ah Ron, te voilà! Dit Harry en apparaissant à l'angle de couloir.

Ron releva la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Amy et moi, on était inquièt! Alors je suis venu à votre recherche! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

J'attend Hermione, répondit Ron.

Hein? Depuis combien de temps?

Deux ou trois heures...

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit Harry.

Je ne suis qu'un idiot, Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé? » pensa Harry. Comment se faisait-il qu'Hermione se soit enfermée dans les toilettes et pourquoi Ron n'était pas allé la chercher, avant il ne se serait pas gêner!

Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais un idiot? Demanda Harry.

Je l'ai encore fais souffrir! On dirait que je ne sais faire que ça ! j'en ai marre.

Harry sentait qu'il y avait de la tristesse dans la voix de son ami.

Ron, je ne comprend pas. Dit-il.

Eh bien figure toi, que tout à l'heure, à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de la taquiner à propos de la SALE, je lui disais qu'elle n'en parlais pas à benjamin parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction.

Et elle s'est mise à pleuré pour ça? Dit Harry, incrédule.

Non, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante. Benjamin est arrivé et elle lui a demandé ce qu'il pensait de la SALE. Et cet...cet idiot, il s'est mis à ... rigoler, il a traité le fondateur de la SALE d'idiot, d'attardé et associal.

Il a fait quoi?

Il ne savait pas que c'était Hermione la fondatrice...

Il est vraiment idiot moi qui croyait le connaitre...ron, tu n'est pas responsable, c'est cet idiot.

Non, Harry, c'est de ma faute! JE n'ai pas pu la fermé, il a fallut que je parle comme un idiot, comme je le fait toujours, c'est de ma faute si ils ont rompu, si j'avais pu la fermé, rien qu'une seule fois... La vie redevenait calme et ça commençait à devenir bien. Mais non, le grand idiot que je suis, il a fallu que je gâche tout! Comme d'habitude, c'est comme si mon seul but dans la vie était de faire souffrir ma meilleure amie, je n'en peu plus Harry, j'en suis malade. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de faire du mal autour de moi! c'est à cause de moi, une fois de plus, qu'elle pleure, rien parce que je n'ai pas su me taire. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, un bourreau, un...

Tu n'est rien de tout ça, dit une petite voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, Hermione était sortie des toilettes, les yeux rougi, un mouchoir a la main. Hemione alla se blottir dans les bras de Ron et se remit à pleurer.

Excuse moi, dit Ron.

Non...ce n'est pas ta faute.

Si, tu le sait bien...j'aurais du me taire.

Il fallait que ça arrive,... il valait mieux que je m'en rende compte maintenant que plus tard, je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas vu comment il était, tu me l'avais dit...il a raison, je ne suis qu'une idiote...

Non, dit Ron, tu est la personne la moins idiote que je connaisse...

Mer...merci de m'avoir défendue...j'était figée, je croyais qu'il était différents.

Jamais je ne permettrai qu'on insulte mon amie, dit Ron.

Allez Hermione, il vaudrait mieux regagné la salle commune, dit Harry.

Hermione quitta les bras de Ron et étreignit son autre meilleur ami.

Allons, ce n'est rien! La consola Harry, tu l'a rayé de ta vie, cet idiot.

Ou...oui, répondit la jeune fille.

Allez, viens! Lui dit doucement Ron.

Les trois amis reprirent la direction de la tour Gryffondor, toujours aussi soudé qu'ils l'était depuis près de six ans.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la tour Gryffondor, qui était complètement vide, Amy se précipita sur eux.

Oh mon dieu, vous voilà enfin, j'était terriblement inquiète. Mais où étiez-vous? Dit-elle précipitament.

Harry lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé tandis que tout quatre s'assayait dans des divant près de la cheminée.

Heu... Hermione, tu as reçu une lettre, dit Amy en sortant une enveloppe au nom d'Hermione.

Je..je n'ai pas la tête à lire, dit Hermione, sa tête entre ses mains. Tu peux nous la lire, s'il te plait?

Amy ouvrit la lettre et la parcouru rapidement en silence. Elle eu une expression de révolte, d'injustice sur le visage, elle regarda rapidement Harry et Ron.

Tu lis? Dit Hermione, qui n'avait rien remarqué.

o..oui... « Chère Miss Granger,

Nous avons bien reçu votre lettre de ce 4 septembre dernier.

Nous avons pu constater la recherche poussée, l'organisation et votre ferveur sans égale que vous porté a votre projet « l'association d'aide à la libération des elfes » dite la S.A.L.E.

Nous nous devons cependant de vous informez que votre projet n'est pas accepté par notre service de régulation des créatures magique. En effet, le sort des elfes de maison n'est pas une priorité en cette période de guerre, ni en situation normale, depuis des siècles les elfes de maison se sont voué corps et âme au service des sorciers, sans que cela ne cause aucun problème.

Cela ne sert a rien de nous renvoyer votre hiboux pour protesté, nous ne changerons pas d'avis. Nous vous remercions toutefois de votre proposition, bien qu'elle ne soit pas adaptée aux attentes du ministère.

Nous vous prions d'agréer, chère Miss Granger, nos salutations distinguées.

Kilian Tryfiagios

sous directeur du

département de régulation des créatures magiques

Ministère de la Magie »

Harry comprit pourquoi Amy avait l'air révoltée. C'était injuste, bien sur Ron et lui-même s'était toujours moqué de la SALE, mais ils ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'elle était sans intérêts.

Qu...quoi? Dit Hermione en se remettant à pleurer.

Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça! Protesta Ron, tandis qu'Hermione, qui était assise à coté de lui, s'effondrait à nouveau dans ses bras.

C'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont fait, se lamenta Harry.

Ben...benjamin avait raison je ne suis qu'une idiote, pleura Hermione.

ce n'est pas vrai! Dit Amy.

Je t'interdit de dire ça! Dit Ron, c'est lui l'idiot.

Mais le ministère pense comme lui que la SALE est stupide...

C'est parce qu'il sont stupide. Ecoute Hermione, tu t'es toujours battue pour la SALE, et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas abandonné. Si le ministère ne veux pas te suivre, fais le toutes seule, commence par le commencement. Après tout tu habite sous le même toit qu'une centaine d'elfes de maison, cela en fait déjà beaucoup que tu peux défendre, et même si tu n'en convainc qu'un, tu l'auras fait, ça fera un être qui aura une vie plus convenable.lui dit Ron.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Personne de dit rien pendant un moment. Harry pensa que Ron, avait réussi à remonté le morale de leurs amies. Harry pensa aussi que l'intéret soudain de son meilleur ami pour la SALE devait être du à la tristesse de leur meilleure amies.Mais Harry se souvint que Ron portait déjà un intérêt a la SALE avant que la lettre du ministère n'arrive, il l'avait prouvé en faisant face à Benjamin,tout à l'heure. Pourtant, Ron avait toujours été le premiers à rouspeter sur la SALE, qu'il trouvait débile et sans intérets.

C'est vrai ce que dit Ron! Dit Harry, je suis sure que tu y arrivera.

Merci, dit-elle a l'intention de ses amis. Je...je vais me couché, A demain.

A demain, répondirent les deux garçons.

Je monte aussi, dit doucement Amy.

Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seul dans la salle commune.

C'est vraiment injuste, je n e comprend pas comment ils ont pu lui faire ça! Dit Ron.

Oui, répondit Harry. Ron, je peux te poser une question?

Bien sur, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrait pas!

Depuis une semaine je te trouve étrange, tu as l'air béa, tu rigole avec tout le monde... non pas que je trouve ça pas bien... mais d'habitude tu...

J'aurais râlé?complèta Ron. Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'était joyeux à ce point! En plus, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me dire d'arrêter de faire mes airs! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'était comme ça, je crois que je devais simplement me défouler, mais crois moi, je crois que tout cela est bien fini! Je n'ai plus envie d'aller jouer les rigolos dans tous les coins!

Il n'y a pas que ça! Dit Harry. La SALE? Jamais tu ne la défendu comme ça! Tu as toujours été le premier à critiquer ce projet. Et maintenant, tu le défends! Et ne me dit pas que c'est a cause de la lettre, tu t'y est mis bien avant!

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le nier! Et j'ai le droit de changé d'avis! Il n'y que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Ecoute, t'inquiète pas , tout est redevenus normal.

OK, au fait j'ai toujours cru que tu en étais un. Dit Harry.

Un quoi? Dit curieusement Ron.

Un imbécile! Dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Espèce d'idiot, répondit Ron qui ne c'était pas attendus à ça.

La journée du lendemain se passa très bien jusqu'au déjeuné. Hermione semblait aller bien et Ron parraissait être redevenu normal.

Après le repas, les quatres jeunes gens sortirent dans le parc pour aller au cours de Hagrid, lorsqu'ils virent une tête blonde assise sur un rocher.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy? Demanda Harry.

Du calme, Potter, du calme. Un pauvre élève a bien le droit de prendre l'air!

Tu n'aurais pas un cours, par hasard? Dit Hermione.

Granger, Granger, Granger... il n'y a pas que les cours dans la vie, tu sais!

Donc tu sèche? Constata Hermione.

Bien sur qu'il sèche, intervint Ron. Vous venez, nous, on a cours!

Oui, c'est ça, sort de ma vue Weasley! Je n'aurais plus ta tronche de rat sous les yeux.

Ron s'immobilisa, Furieux.

Venez! Dit Amy en prennant Ron par la manche.

Mais toi, tu peux resté, Amy! Dit Malefoy.

Je n'en n'ai pas très envie! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Ron la suivit sans dire un mot. Même si il était furieux, Malefoy n'en valait pas la peine.

Très bien, vous êtes tous là? Bon! aujourd'hui vous aller promené les Sleyphir à tour de rôle.dit Hagrid.

LES Sleyphirs? Demanda Parvati.

Oui, dit Hagrid regardez.

Il tira alors sur la chaine qui se trouvait derrière lui. Un Sleyphir apparut, attaché à la chaine, et vint se couché a coté de Key, aux pied de Hagrid.

Quand elle vu la créature apparaitre, Lavande tomba dans les pommes.

Oh mon dieu non! Paniqua Hagrid. qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Il vaudrait mieux aller à l'infirmerie,dit Neville.

Euh, oui, dit Hagrid. Dean, tu promène Key et Ron, tu prend l'autre. Ces animaux ont absolumment besoin de bouger! Je l'amène à l'infirmerie, en attendant, a part Ron et Dean, personne ne bouge!

Hagrid pris Lavande sur son épaule et parti en courant vers le château.

On ferait mieux de les faire marché! Dit dean en montrant les deux Sleyphirs qui tiraient sur leur laisses.

Bon, j'y vais! Dit Ron. A tout à l'heure.

Dean prit la direction du lac et Ron celle du terrain de Quidditch.

Hagrid a, une fois de plus perdu la tête, dit Hermione.

Pourquoi? Demanda Amy.

Je ne vois pas ou il a perdu la tête, il a simplement un deuxième Sleyphir, c'est tout, dit calmement Harry.

Harry, je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarqué, mais le deuxième Sleyphir est une femelle, dit Hermione d'un ton pinçant.

Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème. Dit Harry.

Harry, tu n'as pas écouté Hagrid l'autre jour! Enfin tu sais, un mâle et une femelle, ilvont surement...enfin ils vont avoir des jeunes et ...

Même si les parents sont bon, les petits peuvent devenir maléfique, acheva Amy.

Exactement! Dit Hermione.

Je n'imagine pas...commença Harry.

Mais il fut interrompu par des voix, fortes, qui criait. Tous les élèves les avaient entendues. Et Harry reconnut aussitôt la voix de Ron.

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait les voix. Et il virent au loin Ron et Malefoy se disputé.

Laisse tombé Malefoy, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, toujours a faire le malin, tu es qu'une sale petite fouine, disait Ron en s'éloignant de Malefoy, tirant le Sleyphir derrière lui.

Malefoy eu alors une réaction incontrôlée,un peu stupide pour un sorcier, il prit une pierre près de lui et la lança dans la direction de Ron. Mais celle-ci atterit sur la tête du Sleyphir, qui gémit de douleur et de peur, il se sentait attaqué. Aussitôt, une sorte de raffale émana de la créature. Les élèves et Malefoy étaient trop loin pour que le champs de force ne les touche, mais Ron, qui se trouvait à coté de la bête, s'éffondra.

Ron! s'écrièrent Hermione, Harry et Amy.

Tout le monde se précipita sur Ron pour voir ce qu'il avait. Hermione fut la plus rapide. Elle s'agennouilla et prit la main de son ami, qui était inerte, elle s'était mise à pleuré.

OH mon dieu, non!disait-elle, pourvu que tu t'en remette. Réveille toi Ron, REVEILLE TOI!

Tout le monde vint formé un cercle autour du corp de Ron, même Malefoy. Harry n'osait pas bougé, pourvu que Ron n'ait rien, pourvu qu'il se réveille.

Mon dieu, faites qu'il se réveille! Dit Amy.

A l'entente de la voix de la jeune fille, Hermione, qui continuait de pleuré, crispa sa main dans celle de Ron et c'est là qu'un phénomène se produisit.

C'était comme un bouclier, qui venait de la main d'Hermione dans celle de Ron. Un bouclier qui dégageait une puissance étrange, Le bouclier toucha tous les élèves qui réculèrent d'un ou deux pas, tous les élèves? Non, tous, sauf deux, Malefoy et Amy furent projecté dans les airs et atterrirent vingt mètre plus loin. Tandis que Malefoy rejoignait au plus vite le château, Amy se releva lentement. A présent, tous regardaient Hermione, comme pour avoir des explications. Celle-ci les regardaient, l'air affolé.Elle lacha la main de son ami et s'enfuis vers le château.

Amy? Ça va? Demanda Harry, agenouillé près de Ron, à Amy qui revenait près d'eux.

Oui,dit la jeune fille. Occupe toi de Ron, je dois allé parlé avec quelqu'un.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était vide, car tous les élèves avaient cours, quand Amy entra. L'adolescente scruta la pièce du regard et vit Hermione dans un coin, qui pleurait. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

Hermione? Dit-elle.

Va-t-en, je n'ai envie de voir personne, répondit Hermione entre deux sanglots.

Je ne m'en irais pas! Protesta Amy. Il faut absolumment qu'on parle.

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Amy.

Je m'excuse pour tantôt, sanglota-t-elle, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé...

Si tu le sais, l'interrompit Amy

Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Je suis sure que tu le sais mais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

Hermione se tut pendant quelques minute, mais ses larmes, elles, ne cessaient pas.

Non, c'est impossible, dit-elle après un moment. Il faut de très grand pouvoir pour faire ça et ...

Hermione, les plus grands pouvoir que chaque être possède, ou presque, se trouve au plus profond de son coeur. Faire bouger ou changé des objets n'est rien à côté.

Mais, c'est impossible, c'est...

Hermione, ton coeur a voulu protègé ton ami, il était en danger et tu l'as mis, peut-être inconsiemment, en sécurité.

J'ai eu tellement peur...

Il y eu un petit moment de silence puis Amy déclara:

Hermione, il n'y a rien.

Quoi? Dit Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

Il n'y a rien, il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais rien avec lui, il est mon ami.

Quoi, je ne comprend pas.

Hermione, ce n'est pas un hasard si il n'y a seulement moi et Malefoy qui aient été expulsé.

Je t'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès.

Cela refletait tes sentiments, Tu as expulsé Malefoy parce que c'était lui la cause de cet accident et tu m'as éjecté, parce que tu croyais que j'essayais de vous éloigné, Ron et toi.

Non, je ...commença timidement Hermione.

C'est la vérité, depuis le début, tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sent, depuis le début, tu est méfiante, distante. Je te comprend Tu a l'impression que je viens te prendre tes amis. Mais crois moi ce n'est pas mon intention, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me donne une chance d'être ton amie.

Je suis désolée Amy, vraiment désolée. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas essayé de devenir ton amie, malgré ce que me disait Harry et Ron. Mais je t'en voulais, tu arrivais. Et Ron était différent, ce n'est plus la même chose qu'avant, il est...c'est différent. Et ça me tracasse, depuis le début des vacances à Square Grimmaurd, je sens que c'est différent, ça me rend malade, c'est comme si j'étouffait, c'est comme une boule dans ma gorges.

Je comprend Hermione, ne t'inqiète pas, Ron est toujours ton ami, il est là, plus présent que jamais.

Je ne sais pas si ça s'arrangera un jour, je ferai peut-être mieux de ne plus jamais sortir de mon lit et ...

Amy se mit à rigoler.

C'est ça couche toi et remonte tes draps juqu'au menton, dit-elle, mais je n'ai que deux chose à te demandé. La première c'est d'aller à l'endroit où Ron t'as demandé d'aller demain soir.

Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il...

Il me l'as dit, c'est mon ami. Alors fait le! La deuxième chose que j'aimerais, c'est qu'on deviennent amie.

OK, excuse moi pour tout à l'heure...

c'est excusé. Dit Amy. Alors, amies?

Hermione rendit timidement son sourire à Amy et déclara:

Amie!

J'espère que ça vous à plu! c'était un peu plus long, mais bon...

Mettez vos reviews please!

biz.


	12. Soirée d'anniversaire

Merci DIDICOOL et SOPHIAGRINT!pour vos review,

Voilà ce chapitre nouveau chapitre a mis un peu plus longtemps à être finis, mais bon... j'éspère que vous aimerez le résultat! Il est un peu plus centré sur Hermione et...

BONNE Lecture!

Soirée d'anniversaire.

La pendule de l'infirmerie sonna 19 heures.

Voilà, il dort simplement, mais il sera complètement hors de danger lorsqu'il se réveillera! Dit Mrs

Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, à l'attention de tous ceux qui entourait sont seul patient.

Personne ne répondit, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, que Ron se réveille. Hermione était assise sur le bord du lit de Ron, lui tenant la main, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. De l'autre côté du lit Ginny était assise sur une chaise, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Amy était assise sur un tabouret posé au pied du lit du malade et Harry faisait les cents pas, il était énervé, non, paniqué. Pourvu que Ron se réveille vite. Il s'inquiétait jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état.

Lorsque Amy s'était lançée à la poursuite d'Hermione, Harry et Neville avaient porté le corps inerte de Ron jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, Mrs Pomfresh, qui venait de soigner Lavande, avait commencé à s'affoler et à réprimander la moindre respiration trop forte. Elle avait demandé à Harry de lui expliqué la situation. Pendant qu'il lui expliquait Neville était allé cherché Ginny et il revint avec elle et Luna, qui était tout aussi inquiètée. L'infirmière magique, avait essayé plusieurs potions et plusieurs sort mais aucun ne réussirent, mais après plusieures heures d'effort, elle était parvenues à des résultats. Et maintenant, ils devaient attendrent...

Neville et Luna était restés et Dean était venu les rejoindres aprés les cours, tout trois étaient assis sur le lit voisin de Ron.

Mais comment ça se fait que les potions de Pomfresh n'ait pas été efficace? Demanda Dean.

Elle n'y comprenait rien, elle non plus. Elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà réanimer des victimes de Sleyphir grâces à ses potions! Et elle ne sait pas pourquoi, cela n'a pas marché pour Ron. Expliqua Neville.

Je vais tuer Malefoy! Explosa Harry.

Harry! Dit calmement Amy. Cela ne sert a rien de s'énerver.

M'énervé? mais comment veux tu que je reste calme, fulmina Harry contre Amy. C'est à cause de Malefoy, si il est là! Celui là, il ne peux pas s'empêcher de faire du mal autour de lui! Il aura de mes nouvelles!

Ne fais rien, Harry! Répondit Amy. Cela ne...

Ne rien faire! MAIS regarde se qu'il a fait a Ron! Il mérite de mourir, on ne sait pas si Ron ira bien quand il se réveillera!

Amy se leva, elle n'allait pas se laissé crié dessus, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait!

Ce n'ai pas en t'en prenant à Malefoy que cela arrangera les choses! Le mal est fait, et que Malefoy sois amoché ou en bonne santé, ne changera rien à l'état de Ron!

MAIS ARRETEZ TOUT LES DEUX! Cria Ginny en pleurant.

Amy se rassis sur son tabouret et Harry se remit à faire les cent pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione eu un léger hoquet de surprise. Tout le monde se tourna en direction de Ron. Celui-ci battait des paupières, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ron! Cria Ginny en se jetant sur son frère.

Dean alla cherché Mrs Pomfresh. Celle-ci examina rapidement Ron et lui déclara qu'il était totalement remis.

Je peux retourné aux dortoirs, alors? Demanda Ron d'une voix pateuse.

Oh je ne sais pas...

S'il vous plait! Je me sens bien! En plus demain, c'est samedi! Je pourrais me reposer! La supplia Ron.

D'accord, mais reste encore une heure allongé! On ne sais jamais! Céda l'infirmière en s'en allant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Ron.

Eh ben, quand tu t'es retourné Malefoy t'a lancé une pierre, dit Neville.

Et la pierre a touché le Sleyphir qui a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se défendre et tu t'es éffondré, expliqua Harry.

Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Demanda Neville.

Non, je me souviens la dispute, puis je m'éffondre et c'est le trous noir,...dit Ron.

Oh pauvre Ronald! Dit Luna, restée silencieuse jusque là. Décidément, il t'en arrive des chose!Bon, on va y aller!

Elle s'approcha de Ron et lui donna une bise sous le regard outragé d'Hermione et l'expression de Ron qui se demandait bien se qui pouvait bien passé par la tête de Luna.

Bon, a demain! Dit Neville.

Tu ne nous en voudra pas si on ne te fais pas la bise! Rigola Dean.

Haha, très drôle! dit Ron quand les autres sortirent.

J'ai envoyé un hiboux a maman, elle est morte d'inquiètude et...dit Ginny qui avait cessé de pleuré.

Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui envoyer Coq! Sinon, elle va débarqué aux chateau! Dit Ron.

Mais...

Ne t'inquiète pas!lui dit doucement son frère, je vais bien! Allez, vas-y!

Ginny étreignit son frère est s'en alla de l'infirmerie.

Au fait quelles heures est-il? Demanda Ron en baillant.

Près de vingt heure, répondit Hermione.

Déjà, eh ben! Il faut croire que j'avais quelques heures de sommeil à récupérer!

Tu n'as pas vraiment dormi, lui dit Amy.

Comment ça?

Eh ben, intervint Harry. Quand le Sleyphir t'as touché, on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois endormi, tu est tombé dans une sorte de coma. Mrs Pomfresh a essayé toutes les potions et incantations qu'elle connaissait pour les victimes de Sleyphir, mais aucun à marché. Mais finalement elle a trouvé, puisque tu est là.

Dire que tu as failli ne pas te réveiller, gémit Hermione, ses yeux rempli de larmes.

Hey! Dit Ron, je vais bien, il ne faut pas pleuré!

Hermione ravala ses larmes et rendit son sourir a son ami, elle était si heureuse qu'il soit rétabli.

C'est vraiment bien ici, dit Amy, qui découvrait l'infirmerie. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une télé...

Une quoi?demanda Ron.

Une télévision, expliqua Harry. C'est un appareil moldu...

A oui je crois qu'on en a parlé en étude des moldu, c'est une sorte de boite ou on peut voir des images qui racontent une histoire, c'est ça?

Oui...

Eh ont mets ça dans les infirmeries, à quoi ça peut bien servir? Demanda Ron.

Ce n'est pas seulement dans les infirmerie! s'exclama Hermione. Mais ça détend, moi, quand je suis chez mes parents, j'adore regardé un film quand je suis allongée, ça relaxe...

Ah bon,...dit Ron en fixant Amy.

Mais ici, ça ne servirait a rien, continuait Hermione, il y a trop d'ondes magiques dans l'air, les appareils moldus ne marche pas.

Amy soupira d'exaspération et regarda Ron d'un air suppliant, celui-ci hocha vivement la Tête. Amy soupira à nouveau et se leva.

Bon, j'y vais, je suis crevée, a demain tout le monde! Dit la jeune fille en sortant de la pièce.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, ils n'avaient rien comprit a ce qui venait de se passé.

Hein? Dit Hermione en interrogeant Ron du regard.

Ne fais pas attention, c'est rien...Bon si on retournait a la tour? Dit Ron.

Mais Mrs Pomfresh t'as dit de resté encore un moment! Protesta Hermione.

Dormir ici ou dans mon lit, c'est pareil, alors autant y aller!

Ron se leva, mais il du se retenir au lit car ses jambes était faibles et il avait du mal a tenir debout.

Tu vois! s'énerva Hermione.

Mais arrête! Dit Ron. Ça va aller, Harry, tu veux bien m'aider?

Harry passa le bras de Ron sur son épaule, pour que celui-ci s'appuye sur lui.

Allez avance Hermione! Dit Ron, tu nous bloques, ouvre la marche!

Hermione ne bougea pas, fixant furieusement Ron du regard. Celui-ci lui tira la langue. La jeune fille fit demi tour et s'en alla en disant:

Non mais vraiment!

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se réveilla que vers onze heure, ce qui était étonnant, généralement elle était leve-tôt, même les week-end. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était toutes seule. Elle se souvint pourquoi elle avait dormi si longtemps. La veille, quand la jeune fille était revenue au dortoir, elle avait voulu demandé à Amy ce que signifiait les soupirs et les regard entre son amie et Ron. Mais elle avait trouvé le lit de la jeune fille vide. Hermione l'avait attendue jusqu'aux alentours de deux heures, mais elle se fut endormie avant le retour d'Amy.

Harry était dans la salle commune, il jouait un partie d'échec contre Amy et Ginny les regardais faire. Ron avait disparu tôt ce matin et Hermione n'était pas encore levée. La salle commune n'était pas trop bondée, il faisait beau dehors et certains Gryffondors étaient allés se promené. D'autre était déjà allé déjeuné. Les élèves restant dans la tours étaient plongés dans des bouquins ou échangeaient des cartes de chocogrennouilles. Harry faisait échec et mat lorsque Hermione descendit.

Bonjour! Désolée mais j'était crevée!dit-elle.

Mais on t'excuse tout aujourd'hui! dit joyeusement Ginny, BON ANNIVERSAIRE!

Ginny tendit un paquet a Hermione. Harry se figea de terreur. C'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione! Il l'avait complètement oublié! comment avait-il pu! Et il n'avait même pas de cadeau pour sa meilleure amie!

Oh mais il ne fallait pas! Dit Hermione en rougissant.

Arrête de faire la modeste et ouvre le! après tout tu est la star du jour!

Tu exagère! Dit Hermione en ouvrant le paquet,...OH Ginny, il ne fallait pas! C'est trop!

Hermione tenait dans ses mains un livre d'arithmancie avec des reliures en or!

Mais...je ne peux pas accepté, c'est beaucoup trop...

Hermione était contente, elle avait toujours voulut ce livre, mais rien qu'à ses reliures dorées, il devait couté une fortune et ginny n'était pas très riche.

Ne t'inquiète pas! je ne me suis pas ruinée, pendant les vacances, j'ai travaillé chez les jumeaux et j'ai été payée une petite fortune!

Ça me rassure! Dit Hermione en serrant ginny dans ses bras. Merci milles fois!

Et ne nous oublie pas ! Rigola Amy, Bon anniversaire Hermione.

A son tour, elle tendit un paquet à la jeune fille, Harry aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre, quelle honte! Oublié l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie!

Qu..quoi! bredouilla Hermione.

Bon anniversaire! Répetat Amy. C'est un cadeau de notre part! A Harry et a moi.

Harry se redressa et regarda Amy, elle avait acheté un cadeau de sa part?

Hermione déchira fébrilement le papier kraft et découvrit un énorme volume sur les elfes de maison.

« Les elfes de maisons à travers les temps, leur vie qui n'en n'est pas une. » lut Hermione.

J'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut-être t'intéressé! Comme tu le vois, tu n'es pas la seule a trouvé la vie des elfes injuste, l'auteur de ce livre le proteste lui aussi.

... je ne sais pas quoi dire..., dit Hermione,

Un merci suffira, rigola Amy.

Merci, dit-elle avant d'étreindre Harry et Amy.

De rien...

Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel livre existait...Merci pour vos cadeaux, dit-elle à l'attention de ses trois amis. Au fait, ou est Ron?

Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, il a disparut, tôt ce matin.

Hermione fut déçue, l'absence de Ron, la troublait. Son meilleur ami avait toujours été présent pour ses cinq derniers anniversaires, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là changeait l'atmosphère. Bien sûr, a chaque fois, il lui offrait un livre et il trouvait toujours un moyen d'exaspéré la jeune fille avant la fin de la journée, mais son meilleur ami lui manquait et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire le jour de l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie.

Je vais monté tout ça et puis on va déjeuné! Dit-elle.

Un cadeau de notre part à tous les deux? Demanda Harry à Amy quand Hermione eu disparut dans les escaliers.

Je signale que monsieur avait oublié l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie! dit Amy avec un sourire.

Bon, c'est vrai! Mais comment tu as su que je n'avais pas de cadeau? Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires?

Non

Tu as utilisé la legilimancie, alors...

Sache, Harry que je ne m'amuse pas à me baladé dans les pensée des gens, je n'utilise que la légilimancie que très rarement. Donc, non, je n'ai pas utilisé la Légilimancie.

Alors comment as-tu su?demanda Harry.

Il suffisait de voir ta tête quand Ginny à donner son cadeau à Hermione! Dit Amy.

Ginny se mit a rigolé.

Ça se voyait tant que ça? s'inquièta Harry.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione n'as rien remarqué. Je t'ai sauvé la mise!

Merci.

Oh mais de rien, de rien, joua Amy sur un ton Hautain. Que voulez-vous j'ai sauvé la face du célèbre Harry Potter.

T'es pas obligée d'aller le raconté partout, soupira Harry.

Oh mais si, que je vais le faire! A tout le monde! En premier à Draco Malefoy, je sais déjà ce qu'il dira:( Amy prit une petite voix glacée comme celle de Malefoy) « Alors comme ça le Saint-Potter ne sais pas se débrouillé tout seul, Amy doit pensé à sa place, j'ai toujours dit qu'il n'avait rien dans sa Têêête » Mais arrête!dit-elle.

Harry l'avait poussée par terre, pour qu'elle arrête, et tout trois se mirent a rire.

Pourquoi vous rigolez, demanda Hermione qui était revenue.

Pour rien, dit Ginny, pliée en deux.

Ils allèrent déjeuné, Ron n'était pas là . Hermione s'en inquièta, jamais elle n'avait vu Ron sauté un repas. Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement, Harry et Ginny allèrent au hangar à balai avec Amy, pour trouvé un balai pour la jeune fille qui n'en possédait pas. Hermione resta dans la salle commune pour lire les livres qu'on lui avait offert. Ron ne se montra pas de toute la journée, mais où pouvait-il bien être. Hermione en était tellement inquiète, stressée...qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. À 18 heures 45, elle décida d'aller dans la salle sur demande comme Ron le lui avait demandé, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle y trouverais son meilleur ami.

Elle passa trois fois devant la porte de la salle sur demande en espèrant y trouvé son ami, qui n'avait pas montré signe de vie de toute la journée.

Lorqu'elle poussa la porte, elle entra dans une pièce légerement plus restreinte que celle qui apparaisait pour les réunions de l'AD, l'an dernier. Il y avait une bibliothèque dans un coin. Dans le coin opposé, il y avait une table où se trouvait plusieurs plateau recouvert par des cloches en argent, comme celles qu'il y a dans les galas luxueux. Un peu plus éloignée du mur se trouvait une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Il avait deux assiettes posée de part et d'autre de la table et en son centre se trouvaient un bouquet de fleurs roses, jaunes et blanches.

Ron était là. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer et, apparemment, il mettait les couvert.

Ron? Dit-elle.

Ce dernier sursauta et plusieurs couverts tombèrent sur le sol.

Hermione? Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver!tu m'as fait une de ces peur!

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda la jeune fille.

BON ANNIVERSAIRE! dit Ron en ouvrant les bras pour montré la table qu'il venait de dresser.

Hein?

Allez viens! continuait le roux en écartant une des deux chaises.

Mais pourquoi? Je veux dire...

Tu pourra poser toutes les questions que tu veux dès qu'on aura le repas devant nous! ça va refroidir et en plus j'ai faim.

Hermione s'avança et s'assis sur la chaise que Ron avait écarté. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas! Ron lui avait organisé un repas d'anniversaire! Non, ce n'était pas possible! c'était surement un rêve! Le Ron de la réalité lui offrait toujours des livres ou des choses qui ne l'intérressait pas pour qu'il puissent les récupérer par la suite!La jeune fille ressentit une pression bizarre a l'intérieur de sa gorges, elle était déstabilisée, elle n'était pas habituée que son ami ait un tel comportement. La seule chose où elle le reconnaissait, c'était à sa dernière remarque, déclarant qu'il avait faim.

Ron partit vers la table du coin et revint avec une soupière fumante. Il versa de la soupe dans les assiette. Il s'assit et commença a manger. Hermione n'avait même pas regarder son assiette, elle regardait Ron, lorsque celui-ci s'en aperçut, il cessa de mangé et leva les yeux vers son amie.

Pourquoi? Dit simplement Hermione.

Ben, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de passé une soirée au calme! Et bien sur comme j'ai eu l'idée, je me suis invité! j'allais quand même pas rater l'occasion de bien manger!

Les autres années aussi, j'avais peut-être envie d'une soirée calme? Mais pourquoi cette année?

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent.

Eh ben, tu sais...dit-il précipitamment. J' voulais pas que tu aies que des bouquins comme cadeau! Surtout dans la situation d'aujourd'hui, avec le retour de Voldemort et les mangemort, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver!

Hermione ouvra les yeux rond! Avait-elle bien entendu?

Quoi!dit Ron se sentant agressé par le regard d'Hermione.

Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire...

Quoi?

Répète!

Que tu n'aies pas des bouquins pour unique cadeaux?

Oui et...

Et qu'on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver avec le retour de Tu-sais-qui?

Hermione eu un sourire.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit!

Si

Non.

Bon d'accord! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte!

Ben oui, tu vois! Quand tu ne te monte pas la tête! Tu l'as dit! Et est-ce qu'on en est mort?

Non. Bon tu veux bien manger maintenant, sinon ça va vraiment refoidir!

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Ron, qui avait toujours craint le nom du mage noir, venait de le prononcer sans le moindre bégayement. Elle avait été déçue de ne pas voir son meilleur ami présent pour la journée de son anniversaire. Cela faisait moins de dix minutes que Ron était là et sa déception s'était dissipée, laissant la place au contentement des surprises qui se succédait.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était de la soupe aux tomates, c'était très classique. Mais Ron l'avait sans doute trouvée trop classique, car dans la soupe, il y avait des petites boulettes de viande.

Harry et Amy mangeaient a la table des Gryffondors!

Alors, dit Harry, tu vas te décidé a me dire ce que fabrique Ron.

Ben voilà, répondit la jeune fille. Il a pensé qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, Hermione aurait envie d'une soirée au calme, il a donc mis au point une soirée au calme pour son anniversaire.

Tu ris? Ron? Qui à pensé ça? Dit Harry, incrédule.

Mr Potter! Dit Amy. Insinueriez vous que votre meilleur ami est un imbécile invétéré, incapable de penser par lui-même.

C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! c'est simplement que Ron n'est pas du genre à penser comme ça!

Eh bien si!

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Harry. Une partie d'échec?

Ah ça non! Je me suis déjà assez ridiculisée comme ça!

Alors quoi? Demanda Harry.

Parvati m'as dit qu'on voyait tous Poudlard du haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'aimerais bien avoir une vue panoramique de ma nouvelle école.

Va pour la tour d'astronomie! Dit Harry en se levant.

La soupe avait été délicieuse. Tout en mangeant ils avaient parlé de Fred et de Georges et de leurs péripéties, ils ne savait pas comment ils étaient tombé sur le sujet, mais il en rigolaient de bon coeur. Ron débarrassa et revint avec une quantités de plat: roti, ragout, pomme de terre, legumes...

Hermione se servit généreusement, elle pouvait bien en profité, après tout c'était son anniversaire.

Tu as été cherché tout ça aux cuisines? demanda Hermione.

Oui, si on veux...

Comment ça, si on veut? dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron baissa les yeux vers son assiette et le bout de ses oreilles devinrent à nouveau rouge.

Ben c'est que...commença-t-il, c'est que j'ai un peu aider pour préparer.

Quoi? tu veux dire que tu as aider les elfes de maison à préparer le repas?

Ben oui...

Hermione ne revenait pas, Ron aller aider les elfes de maison? ça ne lui ressemblait pas! Hermione était contente de cette soirée au calme, c'est vrai qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais le fait que Ron soit allé aidé les elfes lui faisait chaud au coeur,tout le monde savait que la jeune fille était très concernée par le sort des elfes. Habituellement, elle aurait protesté contre ce surplus de travail et Ron savait que cela lui faisait plaisir de décharger les elfes du travail qu'ils avaient a faire. En y réfléchissant, seul Ron, où un autre Weasley, aurait pu aller se placer aux cuisine pour aidé. Il l'aurait fait avec son sans-gêne habituel, quoiqu'il en manquait un peu pour le moment.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les elfes que j'ai réussi a convaincre de m'aider l'on fait et ils ont vérifier que tout ce que je préparais était mangeable.

Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait! Tu sais bien que les elfes sont prêt à aider n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi! Je suis sur que des dizaines d'elfes ont proposés de t'aider.

Euh non pas vraiment...dit Ron.

Pas vraiment? s'il te plait Ron! Lache tout le morceau! s'énerva Hermione.

Ben,... rigole pas ok?...mais je n'ai accepté l'aide des elfes que si ils...ils acceptait que je les paye en retour, bon voilà, j'ai fini, tu peux rigoler!

Mais je ne rigole pas du tout! Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai?

Tu aurait raison! j'ai toujours été le premiers a ne pas me préoccuper du sort des elfes et voilà que maintenant je m'en vais les aider et les payer!

Décidément, la soirée était riche en surprise pour Hermione.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis!

C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Harry!

Bon, si on continuait de manger au lieu de papoter!

Ron approuva, il faut dire qu'il était très stressé! Il avait préparé ça depuis un bon moment! Il en avait eu l'idée un peu avant leur retour à Poudlard et quand il en avait parlé à Amy, elle avait dit que c'était une excellente idée. Ron était déjà aller s'entrainer à cuisiné avec les elfes et il faut dire que le résultat n'avait pas été très concluant! Mais aujourd'hui, il avait travailler dix fois plus et trouvait que le résultat était plutôt réussi. Non, ce qui inquiètait Ron, c'était la réaction d'Hermione, allait-elle apprécié ou pas? Jusqu'à présent, Ron pensait que oui, son amie était contente, malgré toutes les questions qu'elle posait et qui l'embarrassaient. Mais le repas n'était pas fini, il y avait donc beaucoup de place pour les critiques d'Hermione et, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, dès qu'il faisait quelques chose, Hermione a toujours trouvé une critique à lui faire. Le stress était bien présent, il en avait un poids désagréable sur l'estomac, Ron trouvait que ses temps ci il avait souvent mal a l'estomac.

Au fait, dit Hermione en mangeant, tu as de nouvelles de Buck...

Harry et Amy était assis au sommet de la tour, ils regardaient la forêt interdite qui se découpait dans l'obscurité. Harry racontait à Amy tout ce qui lui était arriver à lui et à ses amis. Ils étaient écroulés de rire.

Eh puis une fois, dit Harry, Ron c'est mis a craché des limaces!

Des limaces? Comment ça se fait?

Eh bien , figure toi que Malefoy venait de traiter Hermione de sang de bourbe. Ron, pour la défendre, a sortis sa baguette et a jeté le sort crache-limace, mais comme sa baguette était cassée, le sort c'est retourné contre lui !

Le pauvre, ça se retourne toujours sur lui!

C'est vrai! Et puis il y a la fois ou il s'est disputé avec Hermione parce qu'il croyait que Pattenrond avait mangé croutard!

Croutard?

Eh bien Ron! Pour quelqu'un qui ne sais pas cuisiner c'était délicieux! Dit Hermione en reposant ses couverts.

Elle avait repris plusieurs fois de chaque plat et elle devait avouer que tout ça était très bon! Elle le croyait quand il disait que c'était lui qui avait préparé le dinner, car en mangeant, la jeune fille y reconnaissait une légère saveur familière qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de gouter lors de son séjour au terrier. Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ron était un cordon bleu! d'ailleur, elle ne cru pas que si elle le lui disait, il l'accepte.

J'espère que tu as encore de la place! Ce n'est pas fini!

Quoi? Tu rigole?

Et le déssert alors? Dit Ron d'un air comique, un dinner sans déssert, c'est fade!

Ron débarassa la table et rapporte des assiettes à dessert avant de retourner s'affairer près de la table du coin. Pendant ce temps, Hermione bu quelques gorgées de son soda. Ron avait décidé que le repas serait exclusivement moldu, pas de bizarrerie de sorcier, donc a la place du jus de citrouille, Hermione avait droit au soda, jus d'orange, jus de pomme, ...tout les classiques!

Ouille! Dit Ron, toujours dos a Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquièta la jeune fille.

Rien, ce n'est rien! Ferme les yeux.

Hermione s'exécuta, bien qu'elle n'aime pas se retrouver les yeux fermer, sans défense.

Tu peux les ouvrir, dit la voix Ron qui était beaucoup plus proche.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva face a un gateau avec une bougie.

Bon anniversaire! Dit Ron, je ne vais pas chanter, car le temps est assez beau et je n'ai pas envie qu'il pleuvent.

Hermione fixait le gâteau, il s'en était souvenu...

Tu est contente? Dit Ron avec un grand sourire!

Tu t'en est souvenu! Dit Hermione,émerveillée par le gateau.

Bien sûr, je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu oublié après la crise que tu m'as faite pendant le festin. Je crois que jamais, je n'oublierais le Forêt Noir, rien que pour ma propre sécurité.

Hermione sourit, s'est vrai qu'elle s'était emportée contre son ami parce qu'il avait déclaré que son gateau préféré avait un drôle de nom.

Bon, tu la souffle ta bougie? s'impatienta Ron. Et n'oublie pas de faire un voeu.

Hermione souffla et fit un voeux. Elle découpa ensuite deux bonnes part et en tendit une à Ron.Celui-ci dévora le gâteau.

Che compfrend pourquoich ch'est ton gateaux préfféré! Dit Ron, la bouche pleine.

D'habitude, Hermione aurait réprimander Ron de parler la bouche pleine, mais cette fois ci elle en rigola.

Allez lève toi! Dit Ron après avoir mangé plusieures part de gâteau.

Pourquoi?

Tu verras!

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvé à l'opposé de la pièce. Hermione le suivit. Le jeune homme sortit un gallet doré de sa poche et le posa sur la bibliothèque, à côté d'un gallet acre. Dès que le caillou eu touché le meuble, les deux tables qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la pièce disparurent.

Ron s'apprêta a prendre l'autre gallet, mais il interrompi son geste.

J'allais oublié! Dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en sortit un petit paquet et le tendit à sa meilleure amie.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle.

C'est ton cadeau!

Mais ce n'était pas le diner?

En partie, mais ça s'est ton cadeau! Ouvre le!.

Hermione déchira fébrilement le papier et découvrit un écrin de velour. Elle l'ouvrit et fut émerveillée. L'écrin détenait un collier magnifique, la chaine et le pendentif était d'or blanc. Le pendentif avait une forme d'éllipse et son contour était border de pierre précieuse, qui brillait comme des diamants. Deux mots y étaient gravé « pour toujours ».

Elle le retourna et vit une autre inscriptions: « pour Hermione, de Ron ».

Hermione ne disait rien, Ron redoutait sa réactions, ce cadeau ne lui plaisait pas, elle aurait préféré un livre, mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas offert un livre, comme d'habitude?

Euh, dit Ron. Ça te plais pas?

c'est beau,...

C'est pour te dire que je serais toujours ton ami, que je serais toujours là pour toi, pour t'aider si tu as des problèmes...

Hermione continuait de fixé son pendentif.

Tu ne veux pas le mettre? Demanda Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas un geste, Ron prit le collier hors de l'écrin et l'attacha rapidement autour du cou de sa meilleure amie.

Tu vois les pierres? Dit Ron. Eh bien, tu peux en changer la couleur à volonté, rien que par la pensée.

Hermione ne disait toujours rien, elle fixait le collier. Elle avait prit le pendentif dans le creux de sa main. Il était si beau. Jamais, elle n'avait reçu un aussi beau cadeau, tout au long de sa vie on lui avait offert des livres. Ron en premier.

Ron avait toujours été négligent, parresseux. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait elle ne savait pas si il écoutait ou pas. Mais elle se rendit compte que Ron avait toujours été la pour elle, il l'avait toujours écoutée, protégée et, parfois, conseillée.

Il lui avait prouver, il l'avait défendue contre Benjamin, il lui avait redonné confiance en elle après la lettre du ministère, il avait aidé et payé les elfes de maison sachant que ça lui ferait plaisir, il s'était souvenu du gateau,... Il l'avait toujours écoutée, malgré son air désinvolte et ses remarques, parfois désobligeantes.

Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Elle passait son temps à le critiquer! A chercher la dispute! Et pour rien, elle ne savais pas pourquoi elle s'énervait de certains comportements de Ron. Elle avait toujours essayé de l'ignorer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle regardait son ami agir, puis le critiquait! Tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la critique! Elle s'était toujours comportée de façon idiote et horrible envers Ron, alors que lui, malgré sa fainéantise avait toujours été là pour elle.

Rien qu'à cette pensée,sa gorge la serra encor plus, des larmes commencèrent à coulé, des larmes de honte pour son comportement, de bonheur d'avoir un ami tel que Ron...

Mais tu pleure? s'inquièta Ron. Si j'avais su ça, je ne t'aurais pas offert ce collier!

Ron eu un pincement au coeur, le poid qu'il avait sur l'estomac s'était alourdis. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas offert un livre comme les autres? Il avait eu l'idée de lui offrir ce pendentif et voilà qu'elle pleurait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait était qu'elle pleurait.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron, debout devant elle, qui avait un air inquièt sur le visage.

C'est le plus beau des cadeaux...dit-elle silencieusement en le fixant.

Elle lacha le pendentif et alla posé sa main sur la joue de Ron, elle leva la tête et embrassa son ami.

Au contact des lèvres de Ron, elle eu un léger frisson. Sa gorges s'était déserrée, s'était comme si, au plus profond d'elle même, elle fondait de bien être.

Ron lui rendait son baiser, il avait voulu reculé, mais il se rendit compte qu'au plus profond de lui même, il ne voulait pas que cela s'achève. Son estomac était à nouveau légers, si légers, que Ron aurait pu s'envoler de bien être, sur les nuages...

Le baiser était doux, délicat. Une légère passion émanait de la délicatesse de ce baiser. Hermione passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Ron. Ce dermier entoura la taille d'Hermione de ses mains, ne chercha ni a les remonté, ni a les descendre, simplement pour le fait d'être là, près d'elle. Ils étaient bien, dans les nuages, ils ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrête, se sentant léger, débarrassé d'un poid devenu trop lourd.

Mais après quelques instant, ils durent se séparer, ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils revinrent sur terre.

Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle venait d'embrasser son meilleur ami! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris! Ron dut penser à la même chose qu'elle, car il eu exactement la même réaction.

Désolé, dirent-ils en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

Il restèrent un moment les yeux baissé, par peur de croisé le regard de l'autre.

Euh...qu'est-ce que...que tu voulais faire avec la pierre? Parvint à articuler Hermione.

Ah..euh...oui, c'est la suite de la soirée, prend la, tu verra.

Hermione prit le gallet acre et soudain, un canapé apparut et en face il y avait...un écran de télévision.

C'est impossible!

Non, tu vois bien qu'elle est là! Dit Ron.

Mais elle ne peut pas fonctionner, il y a trop d'onde magique dans l'air!

Je t'assure qu'elle fonctionne! Amy s'est cassée la tête toute la nuit pour la faire marché.

C'était ça? Hier, a l'infirmerie?

Oui, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait peut être plaisir d'avoir une soirée la plus moldue possible.

Mais, ce n'est pas possible , dans un endroit comme Poudlard, elle ne va pas marché...

Tu est sourde? Je t'ai dit qu'elle fonctionnait, Amy y a travailler toute la nuit. Elle a essayé toutes sorte d'enchantement, mais ça a pas marché, déjà qu'elle a du mal a se servir d'une baguette. Puis elle s'est rendu compte que la solution était toute simple, apparemment elle a perdu des heures a cherché alors que la solution était sous son nez.

Ah bon? Et c'était quoi?

Ben, il faut dire que c'est le seul endroit possible pour la faire fonctionner, la télé.

Comment ça?

On est dans la salle sur demande, elle nous fournit se que l'on veut! Donc, en entrant ici Amy a souhaité que la salle bloque les ondes magique pour que la télévision fonctionne...

Je n'y avait pas pensé...

Il suffit que tu pense fort a se que tu veux regarder en serrant le gallet très fort dans ta main.

La conversations des deux amis avait été parlée avec une certaine gêne, un certain malaise.

Ils s'assirent. l'écran s'alluma et le film commença, il s'agissait d'un film dramatique. Ni Ron, Ni Hermione ne soufflaient mots. Ils gardaient leurs regard tournés vers l'écran, de peur d'affronter celui de l'autre...

Hermione sentit sa gorge à nouveau se serré, elle s'était sentie si bien, comme jamais elle ne l'avais été. Elle avait pris conscience qu'elle tenait plus que tout à Ron, et jusqu'à présent elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, bien que ce sentiment se cachait au plus profond de son âme depuis longtemps.

Ron avait de nouveau mal a l'estomac, mais pourquoi...son mal avait disparu dès que...mais pourquoi il se sentait mal de nouveau, il avait envie de retrouvé une plénitude semblabe à celle qu'il venait de ressentir...qu'il avait toujours voulu ressentir...

Ils se sentaient tout deux très mal, ils voulaient tout deux revivre cet instant de bien être, mais ils s'en empêchaient, d'un côté, ils ne voulaient pas admettres leurs sentiments...qui pourtant, étaient bien présent.

Le film était long, longs...si longs que Ron et Hermione s'endormirent avant la fin, l'un a coté de l'autre, Hermione sur l'épaule de Ron.

En cet instant, leur conscient s'était retiré, laissant place au bien être de leur inconscient...

Ben voilà le chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimez! Le prochain chapitre se sera « Haine, sacrifices,souvenirs et pertes de controle...la réalité refait surface » une partie se passera en même temps que ce chapitre ci. On verra donc Harry et Amy, mais aucune romances dans l'air! ensuite se sera le lendemain...bon je vais pas tout vous raconter quand même!

Mettez de reviews please! biz


	13. Haine,sacrifice,souvenirs et pertes de

Je sais que j'ai été très longue! mais j'ai plus eu trop le temps d'écrire! av les exam...

mais voilà je vous met une suite et j'espère que sa vous plaira!

Merci au revieweur: les réponses

emiya: merci! quand a l'autre site s'est vlà la suite!

hisoka: c'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'elle connaisse la légilimencie...mais bon! c'est l'histoire quand a ce que Harry batte voldy,...je sais pas si il y arrivera..mais faut attendre la suite pour le savoir!lol

Draco malefoy12: Merciiiiiiiiiii! ben voilà, je te met la suite!

**bonne lecture**

Haine, sacrifices,souvenirs et pertes de controle...la réalité refait surface

Harry et Amy avaient passé toute la soirée à parler. Harry avait expliquer à Amy tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était sorcier. La jeune fille rit de bon coeur quand il lui décrivit les scènes, parfois bizarres, où il s'était retrouvé. Elle fut horrifiée quand il lui conta comment il avait rencontrés à plusieurs reprises Voldemort et ses mangemort. Et elle fut au bord des larmes quand il lui dit comment il avait perdu plusieurs être chers.

On devrait peut-être rentré, il commence à être tard. Dit Harry.

Oui, il est presque dix heures! Dit Amy en regardant sa montre.

Allez on y va! On doit redescendre la tour, traverser le Hall puis regrimper sept étage, autant dire une longue marche!

Amy et Harry dévallèrent les marches. Mais une fois arriver dans le Hall, des cris de terreur retentirent et quelques élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle en courant, criant d'horreur. Harry arrêta un élève de Poufsouffle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harry.

Une mangemort...dans la Grande Salle...dit le Poufsouffle, terrifié...C'est à cause de Nott

L'élève s'enfuit. Des détonations retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Amy s'y précipitèrent.

Il n'y avait plus que les professeurs, baguettes levée. Théodore Nott, Serpentard de la même année que Harry, était là un air machiavélique sur le visage. Il y avait aussi une femme brunne, vétue d'une cape noire, qui faisait face aux enseignant. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis venue sans protection, je vous avait prévenu pourtant! Dit-elle.

Harry aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue, c'était il y a trois mois...

Vous! Dit-il.

Les professeurs remarquèrent la présence de Harry et La femme se retourna. Laissant apparaitre un beau visage aux paupières lourdes.

Mais qui voilà! Le petit Potter!

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Dit Harry d'une voix dure.

Elle lui sourit et le regarda longuement.

Je vais te le dire Potter, bien que cela ne te regarde pas. Je suis venir prévenir ton cher directeur, que mon maitre est prêt, si il le faut mon maitre attaquera!

Harry senti sa colère explosé. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de stupéfixion, celui-ci se dissipa.

Mais qu'est-ce que...dit Harry.

A nouveaux Bellatrix éclata de rire.

C'est étrange n'est-ce pas? Mais comme je m'apprêtait à le dire à tes professeur, je ne suis pas venue sans me protéger. Mon maitre a pris soins qu'aucun sort que pourrait me lancé d'autre personnes puissent m'atteindre.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers Harry et dit:

collasolum

Harry sentit ses pieds devenir lourds, il essaya de bouger mais il constata que ses pieds restaient collé au sol.

Et maintenant, je pourrais enfin tuer le filleul de mon cher cousin, dit Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

Mais Amy, qui était jusqu'à présent restée en arrière, vint se placé devant Harry, comme un bouclier.

Vous ne ferez rien à Harry! Dit-elle.

Harry essaya de la dégager, mais il n'y parvint pas à cause de ses jambes bloquées...Il voulut lui en faire la remarque, mais il remarqua que ses lèvres restaient closent malgré ses effort.

Quoi? Dit Bellatrix.

Qui êtes vous? Continuait Amy.

Je suis Bellatrix Lestrange! La plus fidèle au Seigneur des ténèbres ...

Elle fixa Amy un moment, avec un regard perçant, puis elle eu un grand sourire, un sourire de contentement, d'extase.

Si j'avais cru cela possible! Dit-elle. J'ai toujours voulu te rencontré.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Dit Amy.

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'élargit.

Voyons! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu me déçois Andromeda!

Je m'appelle Amy! Dit celle-ci d'une voix froide.

Laisse là tranquille! Intervint Rogue.

Bellatrix se retourna vers les professeurs.

Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Servilus! Dit-elle.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Harry et Amy.

On se croirait à une réunion de famille! Dit-elle en regardant brièvement Dumbledore, qui restait de marbre, apparemment lui aussi était collé au sol et muet.

Tu sais ma chère petite,dit Bellatrix. Il y a plus ou moins quinze ans, j'ai assisté a un spectacle magnifique, une chose exitante que je me suis jurée de faire un jour.

Amy ne répondit rien, Harry paniquait: il ne pouvait ni parlé, ni bougé et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette femme quelqu'un était mort...

Veux-tu que je te dises ce que c'était?

Pas de réponse.

Je te trouve bien silencieuse! Mais bon, je vais te le dire. Ça s'est passé un soir de juin. Le 24 si je me souviens bien...

Taisez vous, dit Amy d'une voix étrangement basse

J'était avec mon maitre, nous devions allez chez une famille de sorcier pour les forcé à nous révéler où se trouvaient les Potter. Quand nous y sommes arrivé, nous avons trouvé la femme, seule. Son mari et sa petite fille n'étaient pas là.

Elle s'interrompit pour que ses paroles aient plus d'impact.

Nous lui avons demandé gentillement de nous dire où se cachait ses amis. Mais elle n'a rien voulu nous dire. Mon maitre l'a soumise au sortilège Doloris et, comprenant qu'elle ne dirait rien, il l'a tuée.

Elle fixa Amy plus intensément que jamais et fit un grand sourire.

J'avais déjà vu mon maitre lancé des Avada Kedavra mais il faut dire que celui là était différent des autre. Les victimes de mon maitre arborait un air de surprise et d'effroi sur leur visage, mais ta mère avait un air de défi et de bien être sur le sien!

JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS TAIRE! Hurla Amy.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire carverneux. Amy se tenait la tête entre ses mains, elle avait du mal a respiré, elle avança de quelques pas avant de tombé a genou. Gémissant de douleur et murmurant des mots incompréhensibles.

Je suis sure que tu aura la même expression qu'elle!dit Bellatrix Lestrange. Avada Kedavra.

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette et se dirigea vers Amy, mais avant que personne ne puissent voir se qui s'était passé, l'éclair se dirigeait vers Bellatrix Lestrange et la toucha en pleine poitrine. Elle tomba en arrière, les bras en croix, un air surpris sur le visage...

Le corps inanimé d'Amy était sur le sol,entre deux grandes tables. Dès que Bellatrix fut touchée par le sort, Harry fut libéré de l'incantation.

Amy! Dit-il en courant vers elle.

Harry, Non! Dit Dumbledore, lui aussi libéré.

Mais trop tard, Harry avait pris la main d'Amy pour voir si elle était toujours vivante. Dès que sa main entra en contact avec celle de son amie. Ce fut le trou noir, il avait l'impression de tombé.

Soudain, il y eu un flash blanc. Harry vit une femme, une femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Amy, mais ce n'était pas Amy, la femme avait des cheveux noir et des yeux marron. Un nouveau flash. Harry vu Rogue et une petite fille( sans doute Amy) en train de pêcher, ils avaient l'air heureux, ils rigolaient... Amy, un peu plus jeune, pleurait et un homme à l'aspect cruel criait sur elle... Amy était avec un garçon, assez grand, au teint hâlé et les cheveux chatain...Harry voyait des élèves alignés, comme sur une photo de classe, il crut reconnaitre certain visage...Le garçon, que Harry avait vu avec Amy, embrassait quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas Amy, elle était plus loin a regardé la scène...Amy pleurait en tenant une lettre en parchemin écrite à l'encre verte...le Noir complet.

Harry s'évanouit...

Hermione remua légèrement dans son someil. Ron se réveilla en sursaut.

Hein? Dit-il.

A son tour Hermione sursauta.

Mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe?

OU on est? Dit Ron.

Ne me dit pas qu'on a dormis ici!dit Hermione en se levant brusquement.

Elle rougit, comment avait-elle fait pour s'endormir, dans les bras de Ron en plus! Ron lui aussi, était tout rouge.

Euh...je crois bien, dit-il en regardant sa montre... euh...on ferait peut-être mieux de descendre, non?

Euh..ou..oui surement...répondit Hermione.

Ils quittèrent la pièce pour retourné a Gryffondor. Il y avait toujours un silence gêné entre eux. Hermione n'osait pas abordé se qui s'était passé hier soir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris...enfin si, un peu...Elle n'avait pas su contenir ses émotions, elle s'était rendue compte que...Enfin bon! Se n'était pas une raison pour faire ce qu'elle a fait...même si elle s'était sentie bien, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Heureusement Ron parla:

Euh...Hermione...a propos de ...de Hier...enfin tu sais bien...

Euh...oui, dit-elle, aussi gênée que lui.

Ben...ch'sais pas...y faudrait peut-être en parlé...

RON! HERMIONE!Cria Ginny qui se précipitait sur eux, affolée. Mais où étiez vous passé?

Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquièta Ron devant l'affolement de sa soeur.

Il y a eu une attaque! Hier soir. Dit-elle.

Quoi! Dirent Ron et Hermione.

Harry et Amy...ils sont à l'infirmerie...ils sont inconscient...

Ron et Hermione se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Harry et Amy, tout deux inconscient, couché sur des lits voisins.

Oh mon dieu! s'écria Hermione.

UN peu de silence! Réprimenda Madame Pomfresh. Que faites vous là?

On peux rester? Demanda Ron.

Seulement dix minute! Répondit l'infirmière avant de disparaitre dans son bureau.

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de leurs amis.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Ron à sa soeur, qui les avait suivit.

Hier, Dumbledore nous avait autorisé à resté plus longuement dans la Grande Salle... puis un moment donné,Nott à peté un plomb et Bellatrix Lestrange est arrivée de nulle part. On est tous sortis en courant pendant que les professeurs s'occupait d'elle.

Mais Harry et Amy? Demanda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils n'étaient pas là quand elle arrivée. Je les avait entendu dire qu'ils allaient à la tour d'astronomie.Mais, apparement, ils sont descendus pendant qu'on sortait de la Grande Salle. Terry Cooper, de Poufsouffle leur a dit se qui se passait. Alors ils sont allé dans la Grande salle et après je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu. MacGonnagall est juste venue me dire qu'ils était à l'infirmerie, inconscient...

Miss Weasley! Intervint Mrs Pomfresh. Veuillez allez demandé au professeur chourave toutes les plantes qui sont marquée sur cette liste.

Ginny prit le parchemin et s'en alla.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit d'Amy et la regarda, inquiète. Malgré leurs inconsience, Harry et Amy étaient pâles, en sueur et anormalement froid. Ron faisait les cents pas, ils paniquait, culpabilisait...

Après un moment, il explosa. Il donna un coups de pieds dans la table de chevet placée entre les deux lits.

Ron, calme toi!murmura Hermione.

Tout est de ma faute!dit-il.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Nous n'étions même pas là.

Justement! Si seulement je n'avais pas organisé cette soirée, ils seraient avec nous, dans la salle commune, à rigoler. Ils n'auraient pas été à la tour d'astronomie et il ne se seraient pas fait attaqué.

Hermione baissa la tête, bien sur elle comprenait Ron, elle même pensait pareil. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire laissait entendre qu'il regrettait la soirée de la veille.

Je m'en veux, poursuivit Ron. Je passait une bonne soirée, j'était heureux. Pendant que mes amis se faisaient attaquer et souffraient.

Hermione ne dit rien . Elle aussi s'en voulait d'avoir passé un bon moment pendant la souffrance qu'endurait ses amis...

Partez maintenant! Dit Mrs Pomfresh, il ne sert a rien d'attendre toute la journée.

Ron et Hermione quittèrent l'infirmerie silencieusement. Tous deux était très perturbé. Ils avaient connu un moment de bonheur inégalable ,qu'ils avaient toujours voulu et qu'ils aurait voulu revivre, pendant que leurs amis perdaient conscience. Aucun des deux ne savaient si, un jour, ils pourraient, ils se permettraient, de revivre un instant de bonheur, de peur de faire souffrir leurs amis...

Harry avait très mal à la tête, comme si il avait reçu un coup de marteau. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était forte, il voyait flou...

Tiens, dit la voix d'Amy.

Harrry prit à taton les lunettes que lui tendait son amie. Lorsqu'il les mit, il vit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, inondée de soleil. Amy était assises sur le lit voisin, en pyjama, elle était toute pâle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Demanda-t-il.

Tu ne te souviens pas? Dit Amy.

Harry se souvint..la Grande Salle...Nott...Bellatrix Lestrange...Amy évanouie...les flash.

Bellatrix Lestrange...murmura Harry.

Oui, répondit Amy.

Ça fait...ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

Ça fait trois jours que tu dors.

Et toi?

Je me suis réveillée y a deux ou trois heures.

Ou sont Ron et Hermione? Demanda le jeune homme.

Ils sont en cours, mais à mon avis ils viendront dès qu'ils le pourront...

Est-ce que tu sais comment ...

Comment elle a réussi à entré dans le château? Apparement, c'est Nott, de Serpentard, qui l'a fait rentré, je ne sais pas comment, en tous cas il s'est fait renvoyé.

Comment tu le sais?

Dumbledore est venu voir comment on allait.

Quoi! Dumbledore est venu? qu'est-ce qu'il a dit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Eh bien,...d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Nott à commencé à devenir fou, il s'est levé et puis, d'un coup il y a eu Bellatrix Lestrange, il n'a pas voulu me dire comment elle est arrivée. Tous les élèves se sont enfui en courant. Pendant ce temps, elle a lançé le collasolum à mon grand père, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est laissé ensorcelé, il l'aurait facilement évité. Les professeurs ont lancé plusieurs sort mais ça n'a pas marché, car apparement Voldemord a jeté un sort pour qu'aucune autre personne ne puissent lui jeté un sort. Après on est arrivé... a la fin, j'ai eu mal à la tête, je me rappelle du sort qui s'est retourné contre elle et qui l'a tuée, puis c'est le trou noir. Dumbledore a dit que tu t'était évanoui un peu après moi et qu'on nous avait amené à l'infirmerie.

Harry réfléchit. Comment Nott avait-il fait pour faire entré la mangemort. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit morte si Voldemort avait jeté un sort pour qu'aucun ne l'atteignent. Pourquoi Bellatrix appellait-elle Amy autrement. Et qu'est-ce que s'était, ces flash qu'il avait vu?

Amy...

Oui. Répondit-elle.

...avant de m'évanouir, quand je t'ai touché la main, j'ai vu des choses...

Des choses?

Oui, il y avait toi, avec d'autre personne, des fois plus petites...

Je crois bien que tu a vus la même chose que moi! Je me suis rappelée certaines chose quand j'était inconsciente..

Je ne voudrais pas joué les curieux mais pourrait tu me les expliqué?

Amy hésita un instant puis fini par accepté.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Je t'ai vu avec Rogue en train de pêcher, mais ça! Ça va je le comprend.

C'est mon souvenir le plus heureux, dit Amy.

Je t'est vue plus petite, tu pleurait, il y avait un homme qui te criait dessus...c'était ton père?

Non, c'était mon tuteur...un moldus...voit tu, ma grand mère venait d'une famille moldue, elle avait un frère qui a eu un fils, qui est ma seule famille, a part Severus ou Dumbledore...

je vois... Tu pleurais aussi, avec une lettre...

C'était en juin, après la mort de mon père...

Excuse moi...

C'est rien, qu'est-ce que tu a vus d'autre? Demanda Amy.

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire.

Je t'ai vue avec un garçon, qui s'était?

Eh bien, c'était mon ami, ou plutôt je croyais qu'il était mon ami. Dans mon ancienne école, c'était le seul qui m'adressait la parole, alors avec le temps, forcément, on s'est un peu rapprocher...enfin tu vois..

Harry hocha la tête.

Mais comme tu l'as sans doute vu, Il s'est rapproché d'une autre fille, la fille de mon tuteur, sans avoir pris la peine de s'éloigné de moi! Bien sur, j'ai demandé des explications. Il m'a purement et simplement dit que si il se donnait la peine de me parlé depuis des années s'était pour essayer d'approché la fille de mon tuteur.

Amy, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas...

Ce n'est rien, maintenant c'est loin, ça a juste fais un peu mal sur le coup!

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne t'adressait la parole, dans ton école.

Il faut dire, que « mes moldus » m'avait fait une réputation d'enfer. Et puis je n'ai jamais été très bavarde avec eux, je savais que je n'était pas comme eux et je m'ennuyais... Tu n'as rien vus d'autres?

Elle avait dit ça pour changé de sujet, elle n'aimait pas parlé de sa vie moldue, toutes ses année de solitudes, d'ignorance,...Ses seuls moment de bonheur s'était ceux des vacances d'été, quand Séverus venait la cherché, et qu'ils allaient pêché ou campé.

Eh bien, répondit Harry, j'ai vu une femme qui te ressemblait et aussi des élèves alignés comme sur une photo de classe...

Amy sourit.

Ça se sont mes plus beau souvenirs, enfin pas vraiment, car on ne peut pas vraiment appelé ça des souvenirs.

La jeune fille se leva et prit un album qui était sur un sac aux pied de son lit.

Ron et Hermione nous on apporté quelques affaires, dit-elle

Elle désigna un autre tas où Harry reconnu ses propres affaires.

Allez! Pousse toi un peu!dit-elle.

Harry se poussa un peu vers la gauche. La jeune fille s'assit a coté de lui, sur les couvertures.

Elle ouvrit l'album en cuir brun. Sur la première page il faisait seulement écrit « à Amy Androméda ».

Androméda? Bellatrix t'as appelée comme ça!s'exclama Harry.

C'est mon deuxième prénom.répondit Amy.

Mais comment est-ce qu'elle le savait?

Elle connaissait très bien ma famille...

La jeune fille tourna la page.

C'est cette image que tu as vu? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry baissa les yeux et vu la femme qui ressemblait à Amy, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait vu. La Photographie adressait par moment un signe de la main ou faisait des clin d'oeil,elle tira même la langue.

C'est ma mère, expliqua Amy.

Tu lui ressemble beaucoups, dit Harry.

Je sais, répondit-elle. Touche la photo, son épaule.

Harry s'exécuta, dès qu'il eu touché l'épaule de la mère de son amie. Quelque chose de doré vint s'inscrire dans le bas de l'image.

« Alménia Dumbledore » lut Harry.

C'est mon père qui a pris cette photo. Il a jeté un sort a toute les photos de l'album, quand on touche une personne, son nom apparait.

Waouh, dit Harry.

Tourne la page, je crois que tu as aussi vu la prochaine photo

Harry tourna la page. Effectivement, c'était celle où des élèves étaient alignés. Et il ne s'était pas trompé quand il pensait que certains visages lui était familier.

Mais...dit-il.

Oui,répondit Amy qui avait comprit.

Sur la photo, au premier rang, un garçon à l'uniforme de Gryffondor, les cheveux noir, anormalement en bataille, lui faisait de grand signe.Harry mit son doigt dessus et le nom de son père apparut. Il était assis entre deux autres Gryffondors. A sa Gauche, il y avait un garçon au teint pâle, au sourire bienfaiteur, c'était Lupin. De l'autre côté de James, une fille au cheveux roux foncé et aux yeux verts, rigolait. James avait passé un bras sur son épaules.

Harry toucha sa mère et son nom apparut « Lily Evans ».

Derrière Lily, il y avait un Garçon, qui était très beau, les cheveux brun..il ne cessait de lancé des sourires charmeur, Harry se souvint comme si c'était hier, d'avoir vu son parrain faire ce même sourire quand il était retourné dans la pensine.

A coté de Sirius, il y avait la mère d'Amy, elle aussi aux couleurs de Gryffondor, même si elle faisait quelque chose inhabituel pour une Gryffondor.

Elle était bras,s'en dessus dessous, avec un Serpentard! Le Serpentard avait de longs cheveux noir, gras et un énorme nez crochu. C'était Rogue!

Hein? Dit Harry.

Severus était le meilleur ami de ma mère! Malgré leur maison et le comportement de Severus, elle a toujours été son amie, il était différent avec elle. Malgré les protestations de Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs.

Harry releva la tête. Comment Amy savait-elle qu'on les surnommait les Maraudeurs.

Tu comprendra plus loin, dit-elle devant l'air ahuris de Harry.

Elle sourit et continua ses explications:

Ma mère s'est toujours bien entendue avec les maraudeurs. Mais elle s'entendais aussi bien avec ta mère, je crois que s'était un peut sa meilleure amie, même si elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle trainait avec Séverus. Enfin, c'est Séverus qui me l'a dit. Ça s'est une photo de la classe d'ASPIC de potions.

Ils tournèrent les pages, Harry vit plusieurs photo de la mère d'Amy, de Rogue, de la mère d'Harry et même des Maraudeurs. Harry compris comment Amy connaissait leur surnom. Sur une photo, il y avait les quatres maraudeurs dans la salle commune et au dessus de la photo il était écrit « Les maraudeurs ». Quand on les touchait ce n'était pas James, Sirius, Rémus ou Peter qui apparaissait, mais Cornedrue,Patmol, Lunard et Queudver.

Je crois qu'il y a une photo que tu aimerais bien avoir. Dit Amy

Elle tourna les pages, puis retira la photo et la donna a Harry.

C'était une photo de sa mère et de la mère d'Amy, adultes. Harry eu les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère arborait un ventre rond, elle était enceinte.Harry retourna la photo et vit qu'elle avait été prise deux semaine avant sa naissance.

Merci, dit-il.

Tu veux en prendre d'autre? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais, et toi, tu ne les aura plus!

Ne sois pas idiot, il suffit de le copier, attend je vais cherché ma baguette.

Amy se leva et fouilla dans son sac, pendant se temps tomba sur une photo de bébés, il le toucha et vit « Amy » apparaitre. Il mit son doigt sur l'autre: « Harry ».

Amy?

Oui, répondit celle-ci en fouillant dans son sac.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais mes parents et qu'il y avait une photo de nous,bébé.

Parce que je n'ai jamais connu tes parents j'était trop petite, et puis la photo de bébé, je vois pas pourquoi t'en fait tout un plat! A la voilà!

Elle revint s'asseoir a coté de Harry.

C'est simplement que tu aurais pu me le dire!

Tu la veux cette photo ou on passe à la suivante, s'éxaspéra-t-elle.

Harry et Amy feuilletèrent le reste de l'album et copièrent plusieures photo. Bientôt Mrs Pomfresh arriva:

Oh! mais Potter s'est réveillé! et qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi! Retourne dans ton lit.

Amy rangea l'album et se coucha dans son lit. Mrs Pomfresh examina Harry.

Eh bien, tu a pris un sacré coup toi aussi! Je vais te préparé une potion et tu devra te reposer!

On doit rester à l'infirmerie? Demanda Amy.

Au moins deux jours!répondit l'infirmière. Bon, je vais cherché vos médicamment, resté tranquille! -Et reste dans ton lit! Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Amy.

Elle disparut cinq minute plus tard portant un plateau avec plusieurs gobelet fumant.

Tenez! Buvez ça lentement!

Elle donna à Harry et à Amy, une potion violette.

Et prend ça directement après! Ajouta Mrs Pomfresh en mettant un second gobelet sur le chevet d'Amy.

Celle-ci hocha la tête pendant qu'elle buvait sa première potion.

Je retourne dans mon bureau. Si il y a un problème vous m'appelez!

Elle disparut dans son bureau.

Harry but sa potion, elle avait un drôle de gout mais ça allait.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois prendre ça en plus? Demanda-t-il pendant que son amie buvaient sa deuxième potion.

A cause de ma perte de contrôle, répondit-elle.

Ta perte de contrôle?

Oui, samedi soir je n'ai plus su me controler.

Voyant que Harry ne comprennait toujours pas, elle se redressa et dit:

Tout le monde pense qu'avoir le pouvoir de Légilimancie c'est génial, connaitre les pensées des personnes qui vous entourent, qui ne voudrait pas savoir faire ça?Mais c'est loin d'être génial tant que tu ne la controle pas complètement. Et la seule personne, à ce que je sache, qui la contrôle complètement c'est voldemord. Parfois, quand j'ai des émotions fortes, je n'arrive plus a me controler, je pénètre dans les pensées des autres sans le vouloir. Et ça je le déteste.

Elle était au bord des larmes, apparemment, elle devaient en souffrir, même si Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cela lui faisait autant de mal.

Tu vois Harry, quand je pénètre dans leur esprits, j'entend leurs pensées, toutes leurs pensées, les plus intimes. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme s'est désagréable, j'entend leur secret, je leur vole leur pensées...;et quand c'est tes amis, tu ne sais pas si tu sauras encore les regardé en face. Samedi j'ai perdu le contrôle quand Bellatrix Lestrange a parlé de la nuit où ma mère est...enfin tu vois..

Oui, dit Harry.

Je resentais tellement de haine, je crois que jamais je n'en ai ressenti autant. Alors j'ai entendu. J'ai entendu ses pensées, elle étaient remplie de Haine envers Dumbledore, Severus,Moi, mes parents et...et toi. Mais à ce moment là elle pensait à la nuit à ma mère est morte et...

Amy ne put contenir ses larmes.

Et j'ai entendu les cri de ma mère quand ils la torturaient, c'était insupportable.

Je suis désolé, Amy, je sais que ça fait mal, moi aussi j'ai entendu ma mère quand les détraqueurs étaient là.

J'ai l'air d'une idiotes, dit Amy en tentant de se reprendre. Bon je continue.

Elle se moucha et respira un bon coup.

Quand elle m'a lancé l'avada Kedavra, il s'est retourné contre elle...

Est-ce que Dumbledore t'as dis pourquoi le sort c'était retourné contre elle?

Oui, mais je m'en doutait déjà avant. Tu vois elle m'a lancé le sort pendant que je pénètrait dans son esprit. J'avais donc une partie d'elle en moi, et forcément, la même protection que Voldemord lui avait mise. Donc le sortilège à ricoché.

Oui, mais le sort de Voldemord pour la protéger? Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit morte?

Le sort la protégeait des sort jeté PAR d'autre personne, mais l'avada Kedavra venait d'elle. Et elle n'était pas protégée contre ça!

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant...dit Harry...mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu dois prendre cette potion!

Ben, quand j'ai des pertes de contrôles comme j'ai eu, il m'arrive de dérapé par moment. Pour évité ça je dois prendre cinq fois de cette potion.

Et c'est la première fois que tu en prend?

Oui, malheureusement, je dois laisser passer douze heure avant la prochaine, sinon elle n'a aucun effet.

Ah bon, dit Harry.

Donc si tu as quelque chose à me cacher, il vaut mieux que tu n'y pense pas, sinon je le saurais, rigola Amy.

Harry? Amy? Vous êtes réveillez? Dit Ron en entrant avec Hermione.

Tous deux se précipitèrent au cou de leur ami.

On a eu si peur, dit Hermione.

Ginny nous a dit ce qui s'est passé, mais pas moyen d'en savoir plus, les profs ne veulent rien dire. Au fait vous avez le bonjour de...

Luna, Ginny et Neville, acheva Amy en grimaçant. Tu vois! Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Harry.

Les deux autres parurent déconcertés.

Euh ...comment tu le sais? Demanda Ron.

Disons que je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs, répondit Amy.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Hermione.

Harry lui raconta tout, elle et Ron parurent horrifié et approuvèrent pour Nott qui était renvoyer.

C'est vrai, dit Ron, on l'a vu hier, avec ses bagages, des aurors étaient là, pour évité qu'il y ait une autre attaque. Personnes ne s'était douté de rien, même Malefoy à l'air déboussolé.

Bon, on pourrait pas changé de sujet, dit Harry. Tiens, votre soirée de samedi, ça s'est bien passé?

Ron et Hermione Baissèrent la tête. Ils n'en n'avait plus vraiment parlé. Sans se parlé, ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Harry regarda Amy, et vit qu'elle grimaçait. Apparemment, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Le repas était bon, dit simplement Hermione.

Euh, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Ron, la pause est bientôt terminée. On reviendra tout a l'heure.

A tantôt, dit Hermione avant de suivre Ron.

Tu peux m'expliquer? Dit Harry.

T'expliquer quoi? Demanda Amy, espérant ne pas abordé le sujet.

Ce qui s'est passé! Apparemment, la soirée n'as pas été géniale!

Je n'en sais rien,Harry, j'était ici...

Ne me mens pas, je l'ai vu a ta tête...

Oui, je sais comment ça s'est passé et je ne suis pas sensée le savoir.

Mais ça ne s'est pas bien passé? s'il te plait, dit le moi, ils ont l'air si mal!

Je ne sais pas si je dois...

S'il te plait? qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Ron a raté quelque chose.

Non, il a très bien réussi le repas, il a offert son cadeau, c'est après...

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après?

Ben disons que...qu'ils ont un peu dépassé le stade de l'amitié...

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?dit Harry.

Voyons Harry!Ils ont dé-pa-ssé les stade de l'a-mi-tié.

Tu veux dire qu'ils...

Ils se sont embrassé, ils se sont même endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais ça, ils ne l'ont pas voulu.

Harry n'en revenait pas! Ron et Hermione? Hermione, l'intelligente; Ron le parresseux? Hermione, la butée...ron ...le buté aussi?...

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils font une tête comme ça. En y réfléchissant bien, il était temps, ça faisait longtemps que ça commençait a se trimer...

Harry, quand ils se sont réveillé, ils ont appris qu'on avait été attaqué la veille, ils s'en veulent.

Hein?

Ils s'en veulent d'avoir passé une très bonne soirée quand on se faisait attaqué.

Mais c'est insensé! Ce n'est pas de leurs fautes! Ils ne vont quand même pas s'empêcher de...

Si. dit Amy.

Dit moi une chose! Est-ce qu'ils ont envie d'être ensemble?

Oui.

Alors, quand ils reviendrons tantôt; on leurs dira que ce n'est pas de leurs faute et qu'ils ont intérêts à...

Non, Harry, il ne faut pas, dit Amy.

Mais il vont être malheureux a cause de quelque chose dont ils ne sont pas responsable!Je vais leur dire.

Harry, tu n'est pas sensé le savoir et moi non plus, il vaut mieux ne rien dire...

Je m'en fiche, je vais leur dire ce que je pense, s'énervait Harry.

Harry, si ils veulent que tu le sache, ils te le diront! Si ils ont envie de garder ça pour eux, cela nous regarde pas. Ça va te paraitre tiré de roman à l'eau de rose , mais il ne vaut mieux pas se mêlé de ces chose là, et les laissé faire...

Mais...

S'il te plait, Harry, ne t'en mêle pas! Si ils ont besoin de ton aide ou de ton soutien, il viendront de trouvé. En attendant ne parles de rien, laissent les faire, ils sont les seuls a pouvoir résoudre leurs problèmes...Nous n'avons aucun droit sur leurs choix.

Harry soupira. Amy avait raison, il ne servait à rien de s'en mêlé.

Promets moi que tu ne diras rien.

Promis.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent très bien, Les deux amis reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs.

Ils eurent plusieurs visite notamment Ginny, Neville, Dean, Luna et Nathalie qui revinrent plusieures fois, mais aussi d'autres Gryffondors. Aussi Ils avaient, ou plutôt Amy avait, eu la visite de Rogue. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, il avait prit Amy dans ses bras en lui disant de bien se reposer et avait murmuré un vague « bon rétablissement » à Harry.

Leurs lits furent bientôt entouré de fleurs et de sucreries, de caramels fait maison de Hagrid( mais ils n'y touchèrent pas) et Mrs Weasley leur envoya un hibou avec plusieurs pâtés.

Ron et Hermione venait souvent, avant les cours, entre les cours, après les cours, pendant la pause déjeuner. Ils parlaient de tout ce qui se passait à l'école, mais on pouvait sentir qu'il y avait une chose entre eux, une tension, un mal-être.

Plusieures fois Harry faillit leur dire sa façon de penser, mais il était vite arrêter par Amy qui lui lançait un regard sévère,comme pour lui rappelé sa prommesse.

Les « pertes de contrôle » de Amy devinrent rares. Cela ne lui arriva plus qu'une fois, quand Parvati et Lavande étaient venue lui dire bonjour, Amy s'était mise a rigoler. Elle dit plus tard à Harry qu'elle trouvait que Lavande, qui affirmait sans cesse ne pas s'intéressé à Seamus, y pensait souvent jusqu'à se demandé quelle couleur de sous vêtements lui allait le mieux.

Enfin, après un dernier examen, Mrs Pomfresh leur dit qu'ils pouvaient repartir.

Mrs Pomfresh, dit Amy, je dois prendre ma potion encore une fois.

Tu as raison ma petite! Je vais vite la préparé, en attendant rangez vos affaires.

Silencieusement, Harry et Amy commencèrent a rangé tous leurs affaires dans leurs sacs. Harry était soulagé. Il pourrait enfin bougé et commencé les entrainement de Quidditch. Et puis, il pourrait enfin pensé librement. Durant son séjour à l'infirmerie, il avait pris garde a ce qu'il pensait par précaution au cas où Amy entrerait dans ses pensées, même si il n'avait rien a caché, ou presque. Harry n'avait pas arrêté d'y pensé. Et si Amy découvrait La prophétie?

Cette prophétie qui le concernait, lui et Voldemord. Celle qui disait qu'il devrait ou serait tué...il s'en rappelait mot pour mot. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. La situation était déjà grave. Il n'osait imaginé la panique de ses amis si il leur parlait de cette prophétie.

Voilà ta potion! Dit Mrs Pomfresh en revenant.

Voyons, ma petite! Sort de ta rêverie! Et prend ta potion!ajouta-t-elle

Ah...euh oui, dit Amy, ...merci

Voilà, maintenant, tu n'entendras plus rien. Si jamais vos avez un problème venez me trouvez.dit l'infirmière en sortant

Merci, dit Harry en relevant son nez de son sac. Voilà, j'ai terminé.

Il se retourna pour voir où en était Amy. Celle ci avait terminé, mais regardait Harry d'un air étrange.

Quoi? Demanda le jeune homme.

Harry...avant de boire ma potion, j'ai...

Harry pâlit, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait comprit.

Quoi? Tu m'as entendu? Tu as..?

Je suis désolée, Harry, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès...

Elle avait les yeux brillant, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre la peinait énormément.

Cette..cette prophétie,...

Ecoute, la coupa Harry, maintenant tu es au courant, c'est simple soit je tue soit je suis tué. Y a pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps.

Le fait que Amy ait lu dans ses pensée, le mettait Hors de lui. Même si il savait qu'elle n'en pouvait rien, il ne pouvait s'empêché de lui en vouloir.

Harry te fâche pas, je ne l'ai pas voulu.

Ok, ok;...

Mais...tu en as parlé a Ron et à Hermione, au moins.

Pourquoi Est-ce que je l'aurais fait! Répondit Harry.

Mais se sont tes amis! Ils ont le droit d'être au courant!

Pourtant, quand je voulais qu'ils parles de leurs situation, tu n'as pas voulu que je m'en mêle.

C'est différent, Harry.

Je ne vois pas en quoi! Tu as lus dans les pensées des autres, et un coups on ne dois pas s'en mêlé, l'autre on doit tous dire.

Harry, s'est différent, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'agit pas de sentiments, mais de ta vie!

Et pourquoi? Pourquoi Je leur dirai! Pour les voir pleuré!J'ai déjà du mal maintenant! Regarde comment tu réagis! Je n'ai pas envie de les faire souffrir! Ils ne le méritent pas!

Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Il devait se reprendre...

Amy s'assit à coté de lui...

Harry, je suis d'accord quand tu dis que tu ne veux pas les faire souffrir, mais tu ne peux pas supporté ça tout seul! C'est trop grave. C'est toi que tu fais souffrir.

Mais rend toi compte, mon destin s'est de mourrir ou de faire mourrir...

Harry, ta vie ne se limite pas qu'à ça... Ecoute, je suis sure qu'ils aimerait que tu leurs disent, même si ça les fait souffrir.

Je ne sais pas si je le pourrais.

Tu n'es pas obligé de leurs dire tout de suite, mais réfléchis y. Et fait le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car des amis ça sert aussi a vous soutenir.

Je vais y penser,...on y va? Dit-il en espérant changer de sujet .

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, Amy la première. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Harry et le regarda d'un air grave

Ne traine pas trop Harry. Car la réalité est telle que Voldemord est de retour et qu'il va y avoir des pertes. Tous le monde doit être préparé autant physiquement et stratégiquement que psychologiquement... ça va se passer, tout va bientôt se jouer...L'affrontement est proche!

Voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plu!merci encore pour vos review.

Si vous avez des questions sur la fic ou sur le chap, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ( rewiever même si vous n'avez pas de question!lol)

Biz et à +


	14. Avoir du mal a l'accepter

voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic...

'ai pas eu de reviews pr le chap 13...snifff.

METEZ des REVIEW!

...je vous souhaite une agréable Lecture (lol)

14. Avoir du mal à l'accepter

Harry et Amy allèrent rangé leurs affaire dans leur dortoir. Ils étaient au calme, les autres élèves étant en cours. Mais bientôt, dès la fin des cours, ils furent assaillit par tous, traité en Héros, même si ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils voulaient tous savoir se qui s'était passé. Mais ils furent coupé dans leur élan car Hermione s'imposa en disant que ça s'était passé exactement comme le professeur Dumbledore l'avait dit. Puis, avec l'aide de Ron, elle parvint à sortir ses deux amis de la salle commune.

Non mais vraiment! Dit Hermione, une fois sortie. Ils trouvent ça marrant ou quoi?

Euh ou est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Amy qui la suivait.

A la bibliothèque! Là, au moins, on sera tranquille!

Ron et Harry soupirèrent et s'apprêtèrent a protester mais ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion, car Amy s'exclamait déjà:

Super! Justement je voulais y aller et en plus on pourra commencé a rattrapé les cours qu'on a manqué! Vous nous passerez vos notes! N'est-ce pas?

Euh...oui, mais pas trop quand même...dit Hermione, pensant que ses amis ne devrait pas seulement copié ses notes, mais aussi réfléchir par eux-même. Vous vous dépêché, oui! Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Harry et de Ron qui trainait derrière.

On est parti pour resté enfermé toute la soirée! Marmonna Ron.

J'aurai préféré mieux! Mais on a pas le choix! Apparemment elles sont décidée a y aller, autant les suivre! Soupira Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, Hermione avait raison, au moins ils seraient au calme. Ils y avaient bien des élèves qui se retenaient de les harcelé de questions, mais ils s'en empêchaient, car madame Pince veillait a ce que le calme règne dans sa bibliothèque.

Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de commencé par les potions, dit Hermione, je crois que j'ai mes notes avec moi...

Elle fouilla dans son sac, Ron et Harry s'assirent en soupirant, mais Amy était motivée.

Les voilà, dit Hermione en sortant une liasse de parchemin, Vous devriez commencé a les copier...et puis on a un devoir pour lundi...euh...Ron...tu as la préparation du filtre d'espérance?

Euh...oui...je crois.

Bon, on doit recherché, quelles sont les propriétés des ingrédients du filtres...

Je vais te passé mon devoir, Harry, je l'ai déjà fait, proposa Ron.

Il n'en est pas question! s'exclama Hermione.

Mais ça ira plus vite! Dit Ron.

Oui, et Harry et Amy n'aprrendrons rien!

Bon, ok, mais si on ne peut pas les aidé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait!

On peut faire nos devoir de étude des moldu!

Personne ne contesta et chacun plongèrent dans leur travail en silence. Harry et Amy empruntèrent quelques affaires a leurs amis comme ils n'avaient pas les leurs... Bientôt ils durent partir a la recherche de livre sur les plantes, laissant Ron et Hermione tout seul..

Tu peux m'aidé, Harry, il est trop haut pour moi! Dit Amy qui était sur la pointe des pied, le bras tendu vers un livre.

Harry, pourtant pas très grand, parvint a le prendre facilement.

Tiens, dit-il, Quelle poisse de resté ici enfermé!

Y a pas de quoi râlé! On peut rattrapper nos devoir!

On a été couché pendant presque une semaine et passe notre première journée enfermé dans la bibliothèque! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que c'était une bonne idée, on ne serais pas venu sinon!

Parce que je trouvait que c'est une bonne idée! On aura rien a faire pendant le week end! Se justifia Amy.

Tu est sure que c'est pour les devoirs que tu voulais venir à la Bibliothèque? Soupçonna Harry

Bien sur! Pour quoi d'autre! s'étonna Amy. Franchement, Harry, ce n'est pas parce que je suit au courant...enfin ne devient pas Parano!

Etrangement Harry ne la crut pas, après tout Amy n'était pas du genre à aller s'enfermé dans une bibliothèque pour travaillé d'arrache pied à ses devoir!

Tu as vu comment sont Ron et Hermione? Dit-elle en cherchant d'autre livres susceptible de l'aidé.

Oui, j'ai vu! Soupira Harry, qui commençait a s'écroulé sous la piles de livres.

Car c'était Amy qui cherchait les livres, mais lui les portaient, et porté une dizaine de bouquins n'était pas une tache facile

Franchement! Continuait Amy. D'accord qu'ils aient décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé!

Mais là ils se parlent a peine et quand ils décidé à se dire quelques mots, ils bredouillent!fini Harry

Malheureusement, on ne peut rien y faire!

Si, on pourrait, dit Harry.

Je te l'ai déjà dit! Ils doivent règler ça tout seul!

Mais est-ce qu'ils le feront un jour? Dit Harry.

Ils ne sont pas idiots! Bon ils ne rest plus que deux livres a trouvé et on a tout!... Tu veux que je t'aide à les porté ça a l'air un peu lourd!

On entendait que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins... Ron et Hermione copiait leur devoir d'étude des moldu en silence. D'ailleur, on aurait dit que tout ce qu'ils faisait n'était que silence.

Hermione et Ron n'en pouvaient plus. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine...Et depuis lors, ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Quand ils étaient avec les autres ça allaient, Mais quand ils étaient seuls, ce qui arrivait bien souvent, C'est le silence quasi total, a part quelques mots concernant l'état de leurs amis ou les cours. Avant cela n'arrivait pas, ils parlaient avec animations, rigolaient et se disputaient, mais maintenant il n'y avait même plus de dispute.

Ron, je...commença Hermione.

Hermione, je...dit Ron au même moment.

Ils baissèrent tout les deux la tête , le visage tout rouge.

Et voilà comment ça finissait chaque fois qu'ils essayait de se parler. Mais Ron n'en pouvait plus, il fallait faire quelque chose.

Hermione, ...ça peut plus continué...il faut faire quelque chose...dit-il.

Oui, dit-elle, toujours tête baissée.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de baissé la tête, elle affrontait toujours ses problèmes tête haute.

Elle respira un bon coup et, déterminée, releva la tête.

Oui, dit-elle, ça ne peut plus continué.

Au moins, il l'a regardait c'était déjà ça.

Ron...je sais qu'on a décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ce n'est pas une raison d'agir comme on le fait. Il faut être comme on était avant, au moins l'atmosphère était agréable et pas pesant.

Oui, dit Ron d'une voix déterminée, redevenons comme avant!

« même si j'ai difficile d'oublié... » pensa Ron.

Meilleurs ami! Dit Hermione, contente d'avoir mis les chose au clair.

Et, dans un élan de contentement, elle prit Ron dans ses bras. Mais se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle recula aussitôt et se remit au travail.

Ron rougit. Lui aussi était content qu'ils aient remis les chose en place, il s'en sentait soulagé. Il leva brièvement la tête vers son amie qui s'était remise au travail. Après l'élan d'amitié d'Hermione, le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert s'était échappé de son pull. Oui, ils serait toujours là pour elle...mais il eu un pincement au coeur en le voyant, non jamais il n'oublierais se qui s'était passé...

Harry étala la dizaine de livres sur la tables avant de se laissé tombé lui-même sur une chaise.

Par lequel on commence? Demanda-t-il à Amy, découragé.

Eh ben...ça en fait des livres! Dit Ron. Vous avez vraiment besoin de tout ça?

Ron! Le filtre d'espérance contient des ingrédient très diversifiés, c'est normal qu'il y ait autant de livres!

Mais, Hermione, ça va leur prendre les heures pour cherché dans tous ces livre!

Amy et Harry échangèrent un regard. Une dispute? Aucun bredouillement? Apparement leurs amis s'étaient expliqué!

C'est un devoir important! Tu sais bien que Rogue profitera de la moindre occasion pour nous donné de mauvaise notes!

Ce que je voulais dire! c'est que ça irait beaucoup plus vite si on leur donnait nos devoir!

Il n'en est pas question! Protesta Hermione

Mais, Hermione, se plaignit Ron. Après on doit encore faire le devoir de Métamorphose, qui n'est pas simple non plus! On en aura pour toute la nuit!

Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche de faire le devoir de MacGonnagall demain après-midi, après tout ce sera samedi!

Pas question de resté enfermé demain après midi! Protesta Ron.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Harry.

Harry, j'avais pensé qu'on devrait peut-être faire le premier entrainement de Quidditch! J'en ai parlé aux autre, ils sont d'accord et MacGonnagall nous a réservé le terrain, sauf si tu n'est pas d'accord bien sûr...

Voyons Ron! Ils viennent juste de sortir de l'infirmerie! Ils ne vont pas...

C'est d'accord! La coupa Harry.

Une super idée, rajouta Amy, ça va nous détendre un peu.

En plus, on en a besoin, dit Harry.

Ben oui, comme le premier match de la saison c'est Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, j'avait pensé qu'il serait temps de nous y mettre...

T'as raison, mais le problème, c'est que j'ai pas encore fait un programme d'entrainement, se plaignit Harry.

J'en ait fait, dit Ron en fouillant dans son sac.

Et c'est a ça que tu passes ton temps au lieu de faire tes devoirs! Le sermona Hermione.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et étala plusieurs parchemins sur la table.

Voilà, j'ai pu avoir la liste des équipes des autres maisons, ils ont tous faits leurs sélections cette semaine, j'ai été les voirs et j'ai pu les observez.

Il montra un parchemin avec la listes des trois équipes adverses. A coté de chaque noms, il y avait un commentaire, du style: point fort, point faible, façon de jouer, etc.

Après, j'ai fait un programme d'entrainement en préparation de chaque match, celui là c'est pour le match contre Serdaigle, expliqua Ron en prennant un autre parchemin. J'ai noté quel points devrai travaillé chaque joueurs. Par exemple les poursuiveurs devront travaillé les combinaisons rapide.

Harry regarda le parchemin étalé devant lui à l'entête Serdaigle. Puis divisé pour chaques joueurs avec des consignes et des Schéma.

Mais c'est un boulot de dingue que t'as fait là! Admira Harry.

Je l'ai fait pour chaque match et j'ai aussi fait un programme d'entrainement d'endurance, car au début on devrai surtout travaillé la conditions physique et les techniques de bases...

Ron lui montra d'autre parchemin.

Harry n'en revenait pas il avait devant lui un travail soigné, détaillé et très recherché. Il n'avait jamais vu Ron s'appliqué autant dans son travail et il le faisait sans aucun mal, apparement, il avait eu facile a établir certaines stratégies. Harry n'aurait jamais su faire autant de plans que Ron avait fait, son ami avait même été assisté aux sélections des autres et pris des notes, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé a une telle chose. Harry se demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas Ron qui était capitaine. Il en faisait le travail très facilement.

Et regarde Harry, Dean m'a passé un livre sur le Football, le jeu est complètement débile, mais il faut dire qu'il y a des choses intéressantes dans leur entrainement...

Pendant que les deux garçon parlaient de l'entrainement, Hermione faisait une rédaction et Amy tenta de l'amadoué.

Allez Hermione, passe nous ton devoir! La pria Amy.

Non!

Mais pourquoi?

Parce que vous n'apprendriez rien!

Ce n'est pas pour une fois! s'il te plait!

On dit toujours ça! d'abord une fois, puis une autre...

Hermione n'était pas prête de céder. Mais Amy eu une idée brillante, après tout si on a des pouvoirs, s'est pour s'en servir.

Tu sais Hermione, dit-elle innocemment. Même si tu ne veux pas me donner ton devoir, je saurais quand même le refaire!

Et comment ça? Dit Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.

Eh bien disons que j'ai certains dons pour la Legilimancie...

Hermione se raidit. C'est vrai! Amy pouvait aisément lire dans ses pensées et y trouverai son devoir, mais pas seulement ça, aussi ses sentiments...

Qui te dis que tu y arriverais! Tenta Hermione, je pourrait fermé mon esprit...

Hermione, j'ai même réussi à entré dans l'esprit du professeur, rigola Amy, alors tu penses vraiment que je n'y arriverai pas!

Hermione sortit son devoir et le tendit à Amy. Celle-ci se mit à l'oeuvre. Hermione tenta de se concentré sur sa rédaction, mais n'y parvint pas.

Amy, tu...tu aurais vraiment utilisé la Légilimancie? demanda-t-elle

Bien sur que non! Dit Amy. Je ne l'utilise pas, sauf si j'ai un couteau sous la gorges!

Hermione grogna, elle s'était faite avoir! Amy, elle rigola.

Elle copia son devoir de potion assez rapidement, elle le copia aussi pour Harry, toujours occupé par les plans de l'entrainement.

Ron et Harry durent rangé les parchemins de Quidditch car Hermione leurs dit que si ils voulaient vraiment s'entrainer au Quidditch, ils feraient mieux de commencé leurs devoirs dès maintenant.

Juste après le déjeuné, Harry et Ron prirent la direction du terrain, ils avaient décidé d'y aller un peu plus tôt pour bien préparé l'entrainement.Ils pénétrèrent dans les vestiaire de Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas change d'un poil, si ce n'est que la poussière recouvrait les bancs. Harry aimait bien les vestiaires, chaque maison avait le sien, qui comportait des casier, des bancs et des douches séparées pour filles et garçons. Harry se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, où il n'avait pas encore mis les pied.

La pièce était chaleureuse, elle comportait un bureau en bois massif, une chaise assez confortable se trouvait derrière, plusieurs bibliothèque, une pharmacie, un coffre avec les balles de rechange,un tableau noir et un autre bureau dans un coin. Derrière le bureau, l'emblême de Gryffondor était graver dans le mur recouvert par plusieurs photographies. Contrairement à l'autre pièce, il n'y avait pas le moindre grain de poussière.

Je suis venu faire un peu de rangement, la pièce était dans un tel état! On aurait dit qu'Angelina avait essayé de tout détruire avant de partir!

Harry s'assit au bureau qui se trouvait dans le coin.

Harry qu'est-ce que tu fait? Ce n'est pas celui là ton bureau, c'est le mien!

C'est toi qui devrai être capitaine! Dit Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé a faire le dixième de ce que tu as déjà fait!

Ne raconte pas d'idioties! C'est toi le capitaine, tu l'as mérité et tu en a les capacités!Macgonnagall sait quand même ce qu'elle fait!

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais!le coupa Ron. Arrête de discuté et va te mettre a ton bureau.

Ron était vraiment déterminé. Harry se leva.

Mais j'aimerais quand même faire quelques petits changements, dit Harry.

Il leva sa baguette et, grâce au sortilège de lévitation, il déplaça son bureau un peu de coté et plaça celui de Ron perpendiculaire au sien.

Tu n'allais quand même pas resté dans le coin, c'est toi qui a fait tout le travail.

Ce n'est rien, répondit Ron en s'installant sur sa chaise.

Harry se tourna vers le mur pour contemplé les photos. A sa grande surprise il y avait une photo de l'équipe de l'an dernier, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'avoir été pris en photo.

Quand est-ce que cette photo a été prise, demanda-t-il.

L'an dernier, après un entrainement. Colin nous avait demandé de resté deux seconde, mais on était tellement crevé qu'on a pas fait attention, moi non plus je m'en souvenais pas...

Bon qu'es-ce que je suis censé faire derrière ce grand bureau? Plaisanta Harry

Eh bien, dit Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué que son ami plaisantait.Tu dois étudié les stratégies et les modifiés si il le faut, il faut aussi que tu marques tout les points a travailler...

Mais ça tu l'as déjà fait! Dit Harry.

Une partie seulement, tu devras mettre tout ça a jour pendant l'année. Après chaque entrainement tu devrai marqué tous les points fort et points faible et les choses a travailler pour chaque joueur...

Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas être capitaine?

Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit! c'est toi le capitaine! Je te donne un coup de main, c'est tout!

Juste une chose! aujourd'hui c'est toi qui dirige l'entrainement!

Mais...

Ecoute, j'en ai pas la force et en plus je ne est pas de programme d'entrainement.

Mais je t'en ai fait un! Dit Ron en lui montrant le parchemin.

Il montrait a Harry, un manuscrit rempli d'écriture soignée.

Tu sais, des fois tu ressemble à Hermione, dit-il avec un sourire.

Quoi? Dit Ron qui avait viré au rouge.

Regarde tout le travail que tu as fait en aussi peu de temps! La seule personne que je connaisse qui fasse un travail pareil, c'est elle.

Et alors?

Je trouve que, même si vous vous chamaillez tout le temps, parfois vous vous ressemblez énormément!

Harry? Ron? Dit Ginny en entrant. On est tous là, il vaudrait mieux faire vite, on doit encore ajusté les tenues.

Les deux garçons allèrent rejoindre les autres. Dean et Neville héritèrent des anciennes tenues des jumeaux, Ginny y fit quelques ajustement. Et Les trois poursuiveuse mirent celle des anciennes, il n'y eu besoin d'aucun ajustement, comme si les tenues étaient faites pour elles.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction du terrain, Harry et Neville portant le coffre a balle, et l'entrainement pu commencé. Ron, qui avait finalement accepté de diriger l'entrainement, leur demanda de laisser leurs balai près de balles et leur annonça qu'ils devaient courrir deux tours de terrains( un terrain de Quidditch équivaut a quatre terrain de foot).

Quoi? s'exclama Dean.

Mais Ron... d'habitude on ne fait pas ça! Protesta Ginny.

Et bien maintenant on le fait!

Mais a quoi ça peut bien servir? Continua sa soeur.

A acquérir de la conditions physiques! Je parie que vous serez tous crevez après avoir couru!

Ginny protesta. Ils se mirent donc a courir.

Ron avait raison. Seul lui ne fut pas du tout fatigué après avoir couru, Harry et Amy l'était un peu ou, du moins ils étaient debout car le reste de l'équipe s'était éffonfrée sur la pelouse. Après quelques minutes Ron décida de continué l'entrainement, mais toujours pas de vol en vue. Il leur fit faire des abdos, des pompages et toutes sortes d'exercices difficiles, qu'il était le seul a faire sans difficultés. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin monté sur leur balai, Ron les obligea a ne pas s'asseoir dessus mais a s'y suspendre pendant cinq minute, bien sur ils ne volaient pas haut pour que personne ne se blesse. Enfin ils purent s'entrainer « normalement »: c'est à dire, d'abord travailler les passe, puis simulé une situation de jeux.

Lorsque l'entrainement ce fini, il était presque l'heure du diner.

Une douche!vite une douche! criait Ginny.

Ils prirent tous une douche bien méritée qui soulageaient leurs muscles endoloris. Ils prirent directement la direction de la grande Salle tellement ils étaient affamés.

Hermione étaient déjà là. Ils s'assirent à ses cotés.

Eh bien vous avez l'air crevé! s'étonna Hermione en voyant Ginny et Dean s'éffondré sur le banc.

En fait, a part Ron, ils s'éffondrèrent tous sur le bancs.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être aussi crevé?continuait Hermione, une séance de torture ou quoi?

Va dire ça à mon frère, se plaignit Ginny. Ils nous a fait courrir, faire des pompes et tout ce genre de truc là durant toutes l'après midi!

C'est un bon travail pour améliorer votre conditions physiques! Approuva Hermione.

Ginny soupira.

Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle allait le critiquer? Dit Dean à Ginny.

Quoi? Demanda Hermione.

Oh rien! Répondit Dean avant d'échangé un regard amusé avec les autre membres de l'équipe, à part Ron , qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas compris.

Le mois d'octobre arriva et il passa à une vitesse folle. Le temps était gris et il était rare que la pluie s'arrête.

Les entrainements de Quidditch continuait, c'était Harry qui faisait les entrainement, un peu aidé par Ron. Il faut dire que la méthode d'entrainement de son ami s'était révélée efficace. En effet, ils faisaient deux fois plus d'exercices en deux fois moins de temps et ils était rarement fatigués après les séances. Leurs techniques de jeux s'en ressentaient aussi,ils avaient plus de force, d'agilité et de réflexes.

Après les cours Harry se retrouvaient souvent avec Ginny, Nathalie et Luna en salle d'étude, car ses amis étaient sans cesse occupés.

Il était fréquent que Ron et Hermione soient relégué a leur rôles de Préfets pour surveiller des élèves en retenues, qui étaient anormalement nombreuses ces temps ci. On aurait dit que les élèves s'était lancé un défi, le défi de prendre la place des célèbres chahuteurs en chef, Fred et Georges Weasley. Ron et Hermione passaient ainsi leur temps a surveillé les petits durant de longues soirée.

Amy, elle disparaissait souvent à la bibliothèque, mais personne ne savait pourquoi.

Le 23 octobre, à la veille du premier match, la pluie tombait légèrement. Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient leurs devoir dans la salle commune, tandis qu'Amy s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude.

Pas étonnant qu'elle soit amie avec Hermione, plaisanta Ron après que Harry avait demandé pourquoi Amy se cloitrait toujours dans la bibliothèque.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Se vexa Hermione.

Je dit simplement que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit ton amie, elle passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque, comme toi.

Tu veux dire par là que je ne me lie d'amitié qu'avec les personnes qui passe leur temps à la bibliothèque?

Non...

Charmant! Continuait Hermione. C'est toujours agréable d'entendre ce genre de chose!

Hermione, arrête de faire la tête brûlée, s'exaspéra Ron.

Quoi? Moi une tête brûlée! Tu t'es déjà regardé avec tes airs de gamins!

Je vais faire un tour! Dit Harry en s'éloignant sans que ses amis s'en rendent compte.

Des airs de gamins?...répliqua Ron.

Harry sortit de la salle comune, soulagé. Il était content que ses amis se soit mis au point, mais il n'en pouvait plus, depuis lors, ils avaient repris leurs habituelles disputes.

Harry prit la direction de la bibliothèque, bien décidé a voir ce que Amy fabriquait. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de passé tout son temps dans une bibliothèque. Au début de l'année, elle avait râlé pour y passé rien qu'une heure et voilà qu'elle s'y enfermait journée sur journée.

La bibliothèque était bondée, mais silencieuses malgré tout. Harry vit Amy à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle discutait avec Mrs Pince.

Vous êtes sur que c'est tout ce qui vous reste? Demanda Amy en regardant un petit bout de parchemin.

Bien sur! Voyons ma petite, cela fait presqu'un mois que tu cherches, il est normal que je n'est plus d'ouvrage correspondant.

Merci, dit Amy en disparaissant dans la rayon.

Harry voulu la suivre dans les rayons pour lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait, mais il y eu un flash.

Salut, Harry! Dit une petite voix nerveuse.

Les frères Crivey se tenaient lui.

Ça va, Harry? Dit Colin, avant de reprendre une photos.

Ainsi, ils posèrent des questions dépourvues de sens et prirent plusieurs photos. A la fin, Harry perdit patience et s'énerva contre les Crivey. Ceux-ci sortirent précipitament de la pièce et Harry eu droit à un sermon de dix minute de la part de Mrs Pince.

Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point la bibliothèque était grande. Il arpenta plein de rayons qui ne laissait aucune traces d'Amy. Mais arrivé presqu'au fond, il entendi sa voix.

J'en ai assez! Disait-elle. Mais quel livre? j'ai cherché partout!

Harry s'approcha et vit Amy assise devant une petite table qui croulait sous les livres.

Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-il.

La jeune fille sursauta.

Harry!

Elle cacha précipitament quelques livres avec son sac.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

J'était venu voir ce que tu faisais.

Eh bien,tu vois, je fais mes devoirs! Dit-elle innocemment.

Tes devoirs? Répeta Harry, qui n'était pas dupe.

Il s'était approché de la table et prit rapidement un des livres avant qu'Amy puissent l'en empêché.

i « Les prophéties se réalisent-elle toujours? » /i lut Harry.

Mais qu'est-ce que...

C'est rien! Dit Amy, qui s'était levée, en lui prenant le livre des mains.

Harry sentit une vague de ...de ...il ne le savait pas vraiment...il aurait dit une vague de colère. Il bougea le sac de son amie et prit les livres: i comment trouvé la solution aux Prophéties...Les Prophéties, tout ce qu'il faut savoir... /i Ils étaient tous comme ça.

Harry commençait a comprendre.

Dis moi ce que tu fais avec ça! Dit-il.

Je te l'ai dit: rien!

C'est drôle, mais je ne te crois pas! Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu fais avec ces livres!

Ça ne te regarde pas! Lui dit froidement Amy.

Ça ne me regarde pas? A bon? Les Prophéties, c'est pas courant pourtant! Tu t'enferme ici depuis un mois, c'est-à-dire depuis que tu es au courant pour ma Prophétie. Et quand je te trouve, tu est entourée de livre qui en parle! alors si ça ne me regarde pas, explique moi! s'emporta Harry.

Amy se rassit sur sa chaise, des larmes commencèrent a couler doucement sur ses joues.

Tu ne comprends pas Harry...dit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Dit-il, calmé, en s'assayant lui aussi.

C'est tellement injuste!dit Amy. Je veux dire...tu devrais mourir ou être un assassin rien que parce que qu'une folle l'as dit!

Mais on ne peut rien y faire, c'est comme ça que ça se passera.

Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution! Le monde n'est quand même pas si mal fait! Le chemin de notre destin s'est nous qui devont le faire, il ne doit pas être tracé, ce serait immorale. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour évité ça!

C'est pour ça que tu t'enferme ici? Pour trouvé un moyen à la Prophétie?dit Harry.

Je sais que je ne devrai pas, mais je suis si inquiète. J'ai du mal a accepté que, quoi que tu fasse, ton destin ne changera pas.

Et tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Harry en ouvrant un livre.

Rien qui puisse m'aidé. J'ai lu une centaine de livre et j'en suis au même point. Pourtant, j'essaye les autres livres.

Comment ça?

A chaque fois que je lit un des livres, il y a un message qui apparait au dessus de la page. i « Cela ne sert a rien, essaye l'autre livre » /i , regarde!

Elle prit le livre que Harry tenait, tourna quelques page et posa son doigt sur le dessus de la page, un endroit vierge.

Quoi? Demanda Harry.

Ben regarde ce qui fait écris! Lis! Dit Amy.

Amy,...il n'y a rien d'écris...dit Harry, mal a l'aise.

Mais si! i « Cela ne sert a rien, essaye l'autre livre » /i , c'est bien écris! Comme dans les autre livres!

Non Amy, il n'y a rien,...

Mais comment ça se fait?

Je n'en sait rien, ce genre de chose peuvent des fois arrivé, je suppose, après tout on est dans le monde de la magie...

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? j'ai lu tout les livres de la bibliothèque et je n'ai rien trouvé!

Je ne crois pas qu'on saura faire quelque chose! Dit Harry . Apparemment, ce livre est introuvable.

Amy soupira, tout ce mois passé à lire pour rien! Ils restèrent cinq bonne minute dans le silence.

Tu en as parlé à Ron et Hermione? Demanda Amy.

Non.

Mais Harry ça fait déjà un mois! Il faut que tu le leurs dise!

Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, dit Harry.

Est-ce que tu en aura seulement l'occasion avant que tu ne te fasse tué? Dit Amy en élevant la voix.

Je les mettrais au courant que je le déciderais! riposta Harry.

On dirait que tu ne veuille pas qu'ils soient au courant! Il faudra pourtant bien leur dire!

Pourquoi tiens tu tellement qu'ils soient au courant?

Harry, dit plus calmement Amy. Se sont tes amis, ils ont le droit d'être au courant de la situation, pour l'instant ils avance dans le noir, ils ne savent pas comment doit se terminé cette bataille...Parles en à Ron et Hermione, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Nous parlé de quoi? Dit la voix de Ron, derrière eux.

Amy et Harry se retournèrent. Ron et Hermione les regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Harry regarda Amy, il devrait tout leurs dire a présent.

Vous devriez vous asseoir, dit Harry.

Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione.

Assayez vous! Répeta Harry.

Harry entreprit son récit. Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il y avait sur à savoir sur cette sphère du département des mystère. Il la leur répéta, mot pour mot. Leurs dit tous ce qu'il savait sur les circonstance de la Prophétie.

Quand Harry eu fini de parlé, il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis. Assis l'un a coté de l'autre, ils étaient tout deux très pâles. Ron tremblait et quelques larmes coulaient,Hermione pleurait a chaude larmes.

Ce n'est pas vrai! Dit Ron.

Non, ce n'est pas possible! Pleurait Hermione en se laissant tomber dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron.

Ecouté, il faut l'accepté, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal, mais, malgré ma colère, je ne peux rien y changé.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous a rien dit? Demanda Ron.

Ce n'était pas de la tristesse ou de l'inquiétude qu'il y avait dans sa voix, mais plutôt de la colère, du reproche.

Quoi?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous a rien dit, on est tes amis!répeta Hermione sur le même ton et dont les larmes avaient subitement diminué.

Je ne voulais pas vous inquièté. Il y avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça , je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous mettre ce poid en plus.

Les quatres adolescents ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Mais Ron le rompit, toujours reprocheur:

Ce qu'on a du mal a accepté que pourquoi...

Mais ce fut Hermione qui termina l'inquisition:

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en a pas parlé. A nous, tes meilleurs amis depuis six ans. Alors que tu lui en a parlé, à b elle /b , que tu ne connait que depuis trois mois?

Voilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!N'hésitez pas reviewer, histoire de dire ce que vous en pensez! Le chap suivant sera: Match contre Serdaigle et annonce réjouissante.( un truc dans ce genre là)

mettez des review, please!

Bye


	15. Match contre Serdaigle et Halloween

Ben voilà un nouveau chapitre...j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci pour vos reviews! réponses:

Melody Evans: contente que le chap te plaise! et pour la leçon d'orthographe, merci! mais j'ai écris le chapitre a la hâte et puis tu risque de trouver quelques fautes car je n'ai pas toujours le temps de vérifier!biz

Drago Malefoy 12: et comme d'hab jte dit MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Note: voilà je viens tout juste d'ouvrir un forum Hp et il est vide pour l'instant, ça serait bien d'y faire un ptit tour! urlwww.monde-sorcier-hp. Le monde ensorcellant d'Harry Potter/url

lisez et laissez des review please...

BONNE LECTURE!

Match contre Serdaigle et Halloween.

-Quoi? Dit Harry.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise, Harry? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé! On est sensés être tes meilleurs amis et tu ne nous parle pas alors que tu ne connais Amy que depuis trois mois et tu lui parle plus qu'à nous! Sanglota Hermione.

-Harry ne m'as rien...commença Amy.

Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard méchant, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait.

-Ce n'est pas a toi qu'on parles! Dit Ron.

-Calmez vous! Dit Harry. Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé c'est parce que je savais comment vous alliez réagir, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir.

-Mais tu l'as quand même dit à Amy! Dit Hermione.

-Harry ne m'as rien dit du tout! Intervint celle-ci.

-Pourtant tu as l'air au courant! Dit Hermione.

-Je l'ai vu dans ses pensée...

-Tu avais un couteau sous la gorges? Lança sarcastiquement Hermione.

-Je...

-C'est du joli pour quelqu'un qui affirme ne pas entré dans l'esprit des autres.

-Vous allez m'écoutez, oui? s'énerva Amy.

Elle s'était levée et tremblait de colère.

-Harry ne m'as rien dit du tout! Quand Bellatrix nous a attaqué, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et pendant plusieurs jour, il m'arrivait d'entendre les pensées des autres! j'ai eu le malheur d'entendre quand Harry pensait à la Prophétie. Arrêtez de vous en prendre a lui! Il ne m'a rien dit et si ils ne vous en a pas parlé c'est pour vous protéger, pour éviter de vous faire souffrir!

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite. Elle se rassit en retenant ses larmes.

Ron et Hermione la regardaient, ils avaient été effrayé par la réaction de leur amies et baissèrent la tête, honteux.

Hermione se remit a pleuré et Ron tremblait de nouveau.

-Mais c'est...c'est pas possible, dit Ron. Il doit bien y avoir une solution...

-Non, mais si il en existe une, on ne l'as pas trouvée. Dit Harry.

-Mais...mais, pleurait Hermione, peut-être dans les livres.

-j'ai cherché dans tout les livres et ça n'a rien donné...dit Amy.

Elle leur expliqua comment, pendant un mois, elle avait cherché dans tout les livres possibles et qu'à chaque fois le même message apparaissait et qu'elle seule pouvait le voir. Hermione demanda a vérifié et en effet, Hermione ne vit pas l'inscription que montrait Amy. Quand Harry lui demanda si elle avait une idée de pourquoi Amy était la seule à la voir, elle réfléchit longuement.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Hermione, peut être que c'est elle qui trouvera la solution, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens...Oh Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Cesse de paniqué comme ça! On a pas le choix, ce qui doit ce passé se passera! Dit Harry.

Hermione eu un haut le corps en pensant à ce qui se passerais bientôt. Ron lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

-On ferait mieux d'aller diner et d'aller dormir le plus vite possible, demain on a un match! Lança gaiement Harry.

Avec Amy, il s'avança dans l'allée principale pour quitter la bibliothèque, mais Ron et Hermione ne bougèrent pas. Ils se regardaient tous les deux. Un regard qui disait: Il ne va quand même pas aller jouer au Quidditch alors qu'il va bientôt avoir sa vie détruite.

-Ecoutez, dit Harry. Oui, je vais soit mourrir soit tué. Oui, ça va bientôt se passer. Mais je ne vais quand même pas rester enfermer à double tour. Ce qui me reste de vie normal, je veux en profiter et pas dépérir dans mon coin. Alors, on va jouer au Quidditch demain! Vous venez?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent a nouveau. Ce qu'il venaient d'apprendre les terrifiaient, ils avaient peur pour leurs meilleur ami. Qui n'aurait pas peur d'un duel affrontant un garçon qui ne connait la magie que depuis six ans à un puissant sorcier qui la pratiquait depuis plus de cinquante? Harry avait raison, l'affrontement aurait bientot lieu et il fallait profiter du temps qu'il lui restait.

Ils admiraient le courage de leur ami. Eux aussi seraient courageux et l'aideraient jusqu'au bout...après tout, ils n'étaient pas Gryffondor pour rien.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se leva aux aurores. Quand ils descendirent dans la Grande Salles pour mangé quelque chose, elle était pratiquement vide, a part quelques Serdaigles...

Hermione les rejoignit bientôt, elle avait les yeux légèrement rougi. En fait, la nuit, elle n'avait pas pu retenir quelques larmes, mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Amy le savait, étant donné qu'elle partageait son dortoir et les deux garçons se doutaient bien pourquoi leur amies avait les yeux rouge, par contre les autres n'en savait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Hermione? s'inquièta Ginny.

-Rien, répondit Hermione en prenant un toast.

Ginny se tourna vers son frère en lui lançant un regard furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? Demanda-t-elle.

Ron avala sa brioche de travers et regarda sa soeur d'un air ahuri.

-Quoi? Dit-il.

-Dis moi ce que tu as encore fais ou dis pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là!

-Mais je n'ai rien fait! Pourquoi est-ce que se serait de ma faute?

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois!

-Ginny, il n'a rien fait! Intervint Hermione, laisse le tranquille.

Ginny se tut, mais elle continuait de fixé son frère, persuadée qu'il n'était pas étranger à la tristesse d'Hermione.

À dix heures, les joueurs décidèrent d'aller aux vestiaires, les garçons devant. Les trois filles discutaient de tout et de riens.

-Oui, je suis sur qu'on va gagner, disait Ron, en plus Davies et un autre poursuiveurs sont partis, il n'y aura que des nouveaux!

-Chez nous aussi...commença Neville mais ils entendirent les filles crié.

Ils se retournèrent et virent que Ginny, Amy et Nathalie étaient toute les trois par terre.

Les quatres garçons les aidèrent à se relevé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Dean.

-Je suis désolée, se lamenta Amy. En voulant éviter de me retrouver a terre je vous ai entrainée avec.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Ginny en se massant un genou.

-Tu n'y peux rien, c'est de la faute de la personne qui t'as poussée, intervint Nathalie.

-Quelqu'un t'as poussée? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas vu qui s'était.

-Un Serdaigle! Dit Nathalie.

-Tu l'as vu? Demanda Ron.

-Non, j'ai juste vu une robe de Quidditch bleue...

-Je me demande bien qui t'en veux à ce point là! Dit Ron. Bon personne n'a rien? On peut y aller?

Aucun ne protesta. Ils se rendirent aux vestiaires et se changèrent. Bientôt, ils entendirent le brouhaha provoqué par tous les élèves de l'école qui venaient assister au premier match de la saison. Neville ne tenait plus en place, Ginny tenta de le rassuré, lui disant que cela passerai, mais rien y fit, il ne put s'empêché de tourné en rond.Avant d'entré dans le stade, Harry fit un petit discour d'encouragement.

Ils entrèrent tous et ils furent acclamer par des élèves en rouge et or. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre du terrain en face de l'équipe Serdaigle, Madame Bibine au centre.

-Les capitaines, avancez vous!dit-elle.

Harry s'avança. Il vit Cho s'avancé aussi. Alors s'était elle la nouvelle capitaine? Harry n'y avait pas pensé... Il lui tendit la main. Elle la lui serra avec un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Harry la regarda d'un air étonné et qui n'était pas fort flatteur. Le visage de son ex-petite amie passa du charme à la fureur.

-Montez sur vos balai! Prévint Madame Bibine.

Harry s'exécuta.

-C'est parti! Dit le professeur en lachant les balles.

Les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent aussitôt, le match venait de commencer.

Harry monta directement pour avoir une vue globale du match.

-Et voilà le premier match de la saison qui vient de commencé, avec de nouveau capitaines et de nouvelles équipes qui sont pour la plupart composée de septième ou sixième année, commenta une petite voix nerveuse que Harry reconnut comme celle de Colin Crivey.

-Du coté Serdaigle on peut trouvé Edgecombe,Boot,Corner, Carmichael, Goldstein, Greengrass et...Chang. Une bonne équipe, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps face aux Gryffondor...

-Crivey soyez impartial, je vous prie! Sermona McGonnagall.

-Une nouvelle équipe toute neuve qui arrive en force avec Thomas, Londubat, McDonald,Dumbledore, Weasley, Weasley et...le grand Potter.

Oui, c'était bien Colin qui faisaient les commentaires, personne d'autre n'aurait dit ça.

Harry regarda le jeux, pour l'instant ça se passait surtout au centre, le souaffle passant d'une équipe a l'autre, mais Harry ne s'en inquièta pas, les filles savaient ce qu'elles devaient faire. Dean et Neville empêchait les cognard d'approché et Ron était tout seul, devant les but, sans rien faire puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'attaque. Harry décida de cherché le vif d'or. Il fit un tour au dessus du terrain, cherchant la petite balle des yeux. Après un moment, il remarqua que Cho le suivait, apparement elle n'avait pas changé de technique. Et même si elle le suivait d'un peu plus loin, Harry ne tarda pas a remarqué son manège.

-Attention Corner s'approche des buts...il passe McDonald , il tire et...ouais!

Harry pensa « non! Pas déjà! ».

-Weasley a réussi a l'arreté! continua Colin. Je l'avais bien dit, les Serdaigle n'ont aucune chance.Dire que Weasley voulait abandonner, il en aurait gacher du talent...

-Concentré vous sur le match!

-Oui professeur...Les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor s'avance vers les buts.Weasley...McDonnald...attention elles s'approche des but...c'est Dumbledore qui a le souaffle elle va tiré...Mais Edgecombe est prête a attaqué...attention Dumbledore va tenté de marqué...non elle passe à Weasley, qui tire et...MARQUE! DIX A ZERO POUR GRYFFONDOR!

Il y eu des cris de joies parmis les élèves rouge et or.

-C'est incroyable!commenta Colin. Le jeux reprend, Weasley a le souaffle, Corner la pousse et prend le souaffle...mais le perd, il reçoit un cognard envoyé par Londubat...

Harry reprit sa recherche du vif d'or, Cho qui le suivait toujours. Il vit une lueur dorée près des But Serdaigle. Harry fonça, Cho sur ses talons, bientôt ils furent au coude a coude. Cho le poussa, il la regarda, elle avait un air déterminé sur le visage. Harry se retourna juste a temps pour voir et évité le poteau de but. Il regarda autour de lui, plus une trace du vif d'or. Harry s'éleva pour se remettre a son poste d'observation, pas une seule trace du vif d'or.

Gryffondor menait 70 A 10. Harry avait vu le vif d'or, mais Cho l'avait encore coupé dans sa trajectoire. Harry décida de mettre fin a son manège, elle voulait le suivre, et bien qu'elle le suivent... Harry fonça vers l'avant, pas trop vite pour qu'elle puissent le rattraper. Puis il plongea en piquer, elle fit pareil. Si elle voulait le suivre il fallait qu'elle s'écrase... Harry s'appretait déjà a remonté. Arrivé a mi chemin du sol, Cho le poussa légèrement et remonta en chandelle. Harry était déséquilibrer, il était trop proche du sol ...Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur le manche de son balai. Il réussi a remonté juste à temps. Son changement de direction fut si rapide que quelquechose s'écrasa sur son épaule, il l'attrapa et leva le bras vers le haut en signe de victoire: il avait attraper le vif d'or.

-GRYFFONDOR GAGNE!cria Colin POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! 230 A 10! JE L'AVAIS DIT ON EST LES MEILLEURS...

Tous les joueurs atterrirent, ceux de Gryffondors se tombant dans les bras les uns les autres. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Ils criaient, sautaient dans tous les sens,a un moment ils soulevèrent Harry dans les airs, mais ils s'arrêtèrent vite sous les pitié de Harry. Ils félicitaient les joueurs de l'équipe. C'est clair, il fallut cinq bonne minute à Hermione pour pouvoir rejoindre ses amis et les féliciter a son tour.

-Mais arrête! Gémit une voix un peu en dehors.

Tout le monde se tut. Harry alla voir se qui se passait.

Il y avait deux filles qui se battaient, où plutôt une fille en frappaient une autre. Cho était en rage elle frappaient de toutes ses forces. Elle lançaient ses poings au visage d'une autre personne. Au début, Harry ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait, car Cho était devant, mais celle ci se bougea.

Harry pu voir. Elle avait le visage en sang, la lèvre gonflée et un oeil a moitié fermé. D'une main elle se tenait les côtes, de l'autres elle tentait de se défendre, mais elle avait du mal..

Harry et Ron coururent pour arrêtez Cho.

Amy tomba par terre. Harry et Ron attrapèrent Cho et l'éloignirent, mais elle parvint a leur échapper et revint a la charge. Elle commença a donné des coups de pied au ventre d'Amy , qui se pliait de douleur.

Plusieurs élèves virent prendre Cho et l'éloignèrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de leur ami.

Amy toussait, elle crachait du sang...

-Oh mon dieu! Dit Hermione.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris! Dit Ron.

-Amy? Amy? Ça va? Demanda Harry.

La jeune fille tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas,...elle s'évanouit.

Elle avait mal a la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ron et Hermione étaient penché sur elle.

-Amy? Ça va? Demanda Hermione

Amy regarda autour d'elle,encore l'infirmerie...

-ça va Amy? Répéta Ron.

-Je...je crois, réponedit celle-ci.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Amy en grimaçant. Cho s'est jetée sur moi et elle s'est mise a frappé. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais j'y arrivait pas, personne n'a rien remarqué a cause de l'exitation...

-Sortez tout les deux!Gronda Mrs Pomfresh. Je dois m'occuper d'elle, je ne veux plus voir personne!

-Ou est Harry? Demanda Amy.

-Il est allé règlé quelque chose, dit Ron.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Hermione.

-Mais vous m'avez entendue oui! SORTEZ.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent leurs amies, ils n'avaient pas envie de la laissé dans cet état là.

-Ne vous en fait pas! Allez y! Je commence a être habituée a me retrouvé ici!

Cela faisait deux heures que Harry attendaient devant le bureau de Flitwick.

Après qu'Amy se soit évanouie, les professeurs étaient arrivés sur le terrains, Rogue et MacClaggan l'avait emenée a l'infirmerie, tandis que les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Flitwick avait emené Cho. Harry étaient allé a l'infirmerie avec ses amis. Mais après un moment il était venu attendre que les professeur en aient fini avec Cho.

Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Elle allait devoir lui donner des explications.

Enfin, elle sortit, elle pleurait.

-Cho, j'ai a te parlé, lui dit Harry.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, je ne suis pas en état...

-Et bien il va falloir faire un effort! s'énerva Harry.

-Harry, laisse moi tranquille! J'ai déjà eu droit au sermon! Voilà, je suis en retenue pour un mois, je n'ai plus le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard et je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch! Content?

-Tu l'as mérité!cria Harry. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'en prendre comme ça à Amy.

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Répliqua Cho.

-Bien sur que si! Tu t'en ai prise a une de mes amies, alors ça me regarde!

-Une amie? Mon oeil oui! C'est comme l'an dernier quand tu avais rendez vous avec Granger.

-Je n'avais pas rendez vous avec Hermione, c'était pour un article! Et puis pourquoi tu dis qu'Amy n'est pas mon amie!J'ai plus le droit d'avoir les amis que je veux?

-Ça te regarde, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas 'seulement' ton amie.

-Dis ce que tu veux, elle est mon amie...attend, tu est jalouse?

-Non!

-Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

-D'accord, je suis jalouse!et alors c'est pas normal! Cria-t-elle.

Elle ne pleurait plus a présent elle respira un bon coup et s'approcha d'Harry, elle caressa sa joue...

-Je croyais que je comptais pour toi, dit-elle en lui souriant bêtement.

Harry n'en revenait pas, elle était en train de le draguer! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle était completement folle ou quoi?

Harry dégagea violement la main de Cho.

-Oui, tu comptais beaucoups pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'est plus rien! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu m'intéressé a toi, tellement tu me dégoute!dit Harry en avant de s'éloigner.

-POTTER TU VA ME LE PAYER!fulmina Cho avant de partir de son côté.

Harry marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Luna était assise sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient en face de l'infirmerie.Elle se tenait la tête dans le mains. Pour l'occasion du match, elle avait fait ressortir son coté un peu excentrique, ses vêtements du cotés droit était tout bleu ( pour soutenir sa propre maison) et le gauche était tout rouge ( pour soutenir celle de ses amis).

-Il y a du nouveau? Demanda Harry en approchant.

-On ne peut pas rentré, dit Luna

Harry lacha la poignée et s'assit a coté de Luna.

-Amy s'est réveillée il y a un petit moment, mais madame Pomfresh ne veut pas qu'on entre pendant qu'elle l'examine...

-Ou sont les autres?

-Ron et Hermione sont partis cherché quelques affaires pour Amy, j'ai dit a l'équipe d'aller prendre leurs douche pour se détendre. Y a que Dean qui est resté, il ne tient pas en place, il fais le tour du couloir.

Elle montra quelque chose a Harry. Harry se retourna et vit Dean. Il portait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch, il avait l'air inquiet et nerveux.

-Rien de nouveau? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Luna.

Dean repartit dans l'autre sens.

-Il est vraiment inquiet! Dit Luna. Avant qu'elle se réveille lui et moi, on a attendu ici. En fait, je le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il est très sympa. Depuis que Ron et Hermione nous ont dit qu'elle était réveillée. Il devient fou, il tient beaucoup a elle.

Harry soupira et de larmes commencèrent a couler.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? Dit Luna d'une voix douce, elle passa son bras sur son épaule pour le consoler.

-Tout ça c'est de ma faute! C'est encore a cause de moi si Amy est dans cet état,

-Arrete Harry, tu sais que s'est faux...

-Oui, mais si elle n'était pas mon amie, Cho ne lui aurait rien fait, Cho a dit qu'elle était jalouse d'Amy, regarde ce qu'elle lui a fait!

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. C'est Cho qui a peté un plomb! Elle n'est pas très net ses derniers temps!dit Luna.

-Là, il ne s'agit que des coups, Mais imagine toi, Voldemord peux s'en prendre a elle, a mes amis ou a toi...et il ne vous frappera pas, il vous tueras!

-Harry, on est tes amis. On sais se que l'on risque. On a choisi d'être tes amis, même en sachant ce qui pouvait nous arrivé, on t'apprécie et on veux être près de toi! Même si se sont les derniers moment que l'on passe...

-regarde ce qui est arrivé à Sirius, il est mort par ma faute. Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens vont disparaitre et moi je suis et je ne sais rien y faire...Je perd mes amis, je ne les revois plus...ils disparaissent...

-Ils partent peut être...mais il reviendrons, dit Luna.

Harry la regarda, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parlé. Il s'en souvenu...les voix derrière le voile.

-Tu te rappelle des voix? Dit Luna.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Ils reviendront, nous les retrouverons,...ne t'inquiète pas...lorsqu'ils nous quittent, ce n'est que pour un moment, au final nous serons tous ensemble...

Harry regarda Luna. C'est vrai beaucoup de gens disaient qu'elle était bizarre, d'ailleur lui même l'avait pensé. Mais en fait Luna disait simplement ce qu'elle pensait, même si elle paraissait un peu folle, elle faisait comme bon lui chantait, elle n'en avait rien a faire des autres. Comme Harry elle était différente des autres, mais différemment. Harry était acceuilli, admiré, tandis qu'elle était mise a l'écart et prise pour une folle alors qu'elle était naturelle, qu'elle ne se fabriquait pas une image pour plaire aux autres...

Luna pouvait comprendre Harry comme personne, elle l'avait toujours soutenue, des fois plus que Ron et Hermione, non pas que ceux ci soit moins présent pour Harry. Mais Luna avait dans son passé des choses commune a Harry. Et elle voyait des choses que seul elle et Harry pouvaient voir ou entendre. Elle était la seule a lui apporté une compréhension et un réconfort que les autres ne pouvaient lui apporté. Harry se rendait soudainement compte que, depuis l'an dernier, il avait une amie exeptionnelle.

-Vous pouvez entré, dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh.

Harry se précipita dans l'infirmerie. Amy finissait de se rhabiller. Elle avait plusieurs bleus sur le visage.

-Amy! Ça va? Demanda Harry.

Il s'appreta a la serra dans ses bras, mais elle l'arrêta.

-Il vaut mieux pas! Dit-elle. j'ai eu deux côtes cassées. Madame Pomfresh m'as réparé ça, mais j'ai encore un peu mal.

-Ça va, sinon?s'inquièta Harry.

-Ben disons que j'avais simplement quelques côtes et un poignet cassés et de trè jolis bleus sur le visage, c'est tout.rigola Amy.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal? s'enquit Luna.

-Non, ça peut aller...

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle mouche a piqué Cho! Dit Amy. Je ne lui ai rien fait, en fait je ne lui ai jamais parlé! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'est jetées sur moi!

-C'est rien, dit Harry.

En fait il ne voulait pas dire à Amy qu'elle était couverte de bleus rien qu'à cause d'une jalousie d'adolescence...

-Tu peux me passé mes chaussure Harry, j'ai mal quand je me baisse...

-Quoi? Tu peux déjà quitter l'infirmerie?s'étonna Harry.

-Ben oui, elle m'as dit que pouvais si je faisais attention, répondit Amy

-Des fleurs pour Miss Dumbledore, couina une petite voix.

Amy, Harry et Luna se retournèrent et virent un elfe de maison qui tendait un gros bouquet de roses à Amy. Amy le prit et remercia l'elfe qui disparut aussitôt.

Amy posa le bouquet sur son lit et lu la carte qui l'accompagnait.

-Qui te les envoi? Demanda Harry.

-Draco...

-Quoi? Malefoy t'envoi des fleurs?

-on dirait...;

-Amy! s'écria Dean en entrant.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, très fort d'après la grimace de douleur que faisait Amy.

-Tu vas bien? s'enquit Dean.

-Oui, ça peut aller! Répondit Amy en se massant les côte

-Tu peut déjà sortir? Demanda Dean voyant qu'Amy mettait ses chaussures.

-Oui, on y va? Dit-elle en se relevant.

La semaine qui suivit se passa très bien, a part qu'Amy devait se contenté de regardé les autres s'entrainé,... mais bon, le reste se passait plutôt bien, les cours se passaient sans problèmes. En potion, au grand étonnement de Ron et Harry, ils avaient tous de bonnes notes; les cours de soins aux créatures magique se passait assez calmement. Hagrid poursuivait son cours sur les Sleyphir, malgré le petit incident et tout les élèves en étaient ravis, a part le jour où Hagrid annonça qu'il y allait bientôt avoir des petits Sleyphirs. Ce jour là, Parvati et Lavande tombèrent presque dans les pommes. Hagrid leurs annonça que l'heureux événement devrai arrivé aux alentour du mois de mars...

Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal étaient devenus plus passionnant, ils apprenaient un nouveaux sort chaque semaines et les cours de Ginlwor étaient intéressant, bien que quelque peu excentrique...

Il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue le samedi d'Halloween. Harry s'était étonné que les sorties du village étaient maintenues alors que Voldemord était de retour. Hermione, qui avait posé la question au professeur McGonnagall, lui dit que le professeur Dumbledore avait jeté un sort pour que le village soit protéger de toute attaque et en plus, de nombreux aurors arpentaient les rues...

Amy était impatiente de découvrir un village entièrement peuplé de sorciers.Elle admira la Cabane hurlante, la maison considérée comme la plus hantée de la Grande Bretagne. Hermione, Ron et Harry lui racontèrent se qui s'était passé, quand ils s'y étaient retrouvé, trois ans auparavant; Elle découvrit aussi Zonko(bien qu'elle préfère le magasin des jumeaux), scribenpenne, le magasin de plumes. Quand elle entra chez Honeydukes, elle failli s'évanouir de joie. Et avec Ron, sous les regard exaspéré d'Hermione, ils allèrent s'acheté toutes sortes de sucrerie.

Mais l'endroit préféré d'Amy fut Les trois balais. Dès qu'elle se fut assise sur sa chaise, elle fut émerveillée par toute les sortes de personnes qui s'y trouvait, de plus les Bièreaubeurre était délicieuses.

Quand fut l'heure de partir, Amy protesta, mais Hermione la raisonna en lui disant qu'il y aurait le festin d'Halloween.

-Alors on y va! Dit Amy. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de fêter Halloween chez les moldus, ils n'aimaient pas ça. Pour eux ça rimait avec sorcière et ils déteste la sorcellerie...

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les élèves de Poudlard mangeait de délicieuse sucrerie faites spécialement pour Halloween.Les bougies qui flottaient habituellement dans le plafond magique avaient été remplacées par des citrouilles. Un nuage de chauve souris volaient a travers la Grande Salle.

Tous le monde rigolais. Les garçons parlaient de Quidditch. Amy et Hermione parlaient de leur visite a Pré-au-lard... A la fin du festin, Dumbledore se Leva. Tout le monde se tut, a part Parvati qui murmura vite à Lavande:

-Espérons qu'il accepte, ce serait tellement bien!...

-Je vois que le festin en a ravis plus d'un, commença Dumbledore. Je vous souhaite tout d'abord un bon Halloween. Ensuite, je vous dirais d'être prudent, mais pas paranoïaque après l'attaque de Bellatrix Lestrange. Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncé...

Il s'arrêta brièvement avant de reprendre:

-Après les nombreuse demande que m'ont fait certains ou plutôt certaine d'entre vous que j'ai reçu depuis plus de deux ans, mais qui ont augmenté cette année. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncé que Poudlard comptera une nouvelle tradition réservée aux élèves a partir de la cinquième années...J'ai décidé qu'à partir de cette année pour fêter Noël, il y aura un grand bal...

Il y eu un grand murmure qui acceuillit cette nouvelle. Quelques filles poussèrent des cris de joie. Parvati et Lavande en pleuraient même presque...

-Cela étant votre joie, j'éspère que votre travail ne s'en fera pas ressentir...voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais a vous dire pour ce soir, en attendant voici les dessert.

Il fit un geste des bras et de nombreux gâteau apparurent.

-Je monte aux dortoirs, dit Amy. Je n'ai pas fort faim et je suis crevée.

-A demain, dit Ron qui avait la bouche pleine.

Quand Amy fut assez loin, Dean se pencha vers Harry et lui demanda:

-Harry, tu crois qu'Amy accepterais de venir avec moi au bal?

-Je pense, oui, elle t'apprécie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait...

Harry quitta la table avant les autres, il était crevé et ne demandait qu'une chose: dormir.

Amy avait quitté la Grande Salle et se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor. Elle était contente de l'annonce que son grand père venait de faire. Mais qui pourrait bien l'invité? Dean? Elle s'entendait très bien avec lui et elle ressentait qu'il n'était pas indifférent...

-Amy? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à...Malefoy.

-Ça va mieux? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui,merci. Répondit Amy.

-Tu as reçu mes fleurs?

-Oui.

-j'espère que tu as aimé...

-Elle était très belle, répondit Amy.

Draco sourit, content qu'il ait pu rendre Amy heureuse.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda Malefoy, presque timidement.

-Vas-y toujours...

-Tu veux venir avec moi au bal?

Amy faillit tomber. Malefoy lui demandait de l'accompagné au bal? Non, c'était une blague? D'accord, elle avait toujours été 'agréable' avec lui, mais simplement pour être juste, jamais il ne lui viendrait a l'idée de sortir avec lui, ils étaient trop différents et plus elle le supportait de moins en moins.

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Quoi?

-Non , je n'irais pas avec toi au bal, répeta Amy.

-Pourquoi? Demanda sèchement Draco.

-Parce que... dit Amy.

-Parce que Quoi?

-Parce que ...quelqu'un m'as déjà invitée! Mentit Amy.

-Ah oui? Qui? s'énerva-t-il.

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

Draco prit Amy par le bras, il était visiblement en colère.

-Dis moi avec qui tu y vas!

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardais pas!lache moi, tu me fais mal!

-Je te lacherais quand tu m'aura dit avec qui tu y va!

-Mais, Draco, s'il te plait, arrête, j'ai vraiment mal ...

-Lache la Malefoy! Cria Harry qui venait d'arriver.

-Je la lacherais quand elle m'aura dit qui l'accompagne au bal! Répondit Malefoy.

Harry saisit la main de Malefoy et la sépara du bras d'Amy. Il se plaça entre son amie et son enemis.

-Va-t-en! Dit Harry.

-Qu'elle me disent d'abord avec qui elle va au bal...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde! Dit Harry.

-Alors c'est ça tu y vas avec Potter! Scanda Malefoy.

-Quoi? Dit Harry.

-C'est toi qui l'accompagne au bal? Répetat Malefoy d'un air menaçant.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait dans la petite tête de Malefoy? Harry n'y comprenait rien. Il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy aussi désagréable ( bienqu'il le soit tout le temps) pour un sujet aussi bête que ça! Harry se tourna vers Amy, qui restait derrière lui. Elle se massait le bras et tremblait légèrement.

-Alors Potter, tu vas me répondre? C'est toi qui va au bal avec Amy?

-Oui, répondit Harry d'un air aussi menaçant que son enemi.

Malefoy ne répondit rien mais s'en alla.

-Me...Merci Harry. Dit Amy. Tu n'était pas obligé d'intervenir.

-Mais t'as vu comme il est devenu cinglé, enfin il l'a toujours été...

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai encore causé des ennuis...

-Mais non. Bon, viens, on retourne a la salle commune, dit Harry.

Voilà un new chapitre qui est terminé!alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez,dites moi votre avis pleaseeee!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Avec qui?

Merci beaucoup pour vos review:

greg83: tiens tiens...un comback, je te cache pas que je suis étonée! mais je suis contente! et voila la suite...

septra venus:merci pour ta review! l'autre site ou je publie est je viens d'y publier le 24eme chapitre.

BONNE LECTURE!

16. Avec Qui?

Harry et Amy remontaient vers leurs salle commune. Amy se massait le bras. D'accord Draco lui avait piqué une crise de jalousie, alors qu'il n'en avait aucune raison, puisque Amy n'avait jamais été 'proche' de lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui prendre le bras comme ça, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle, dont les bleu de la bagarre avec Cho commençaient a disparaitre, allait en avoir un beau de plus sur le bras!

-Merci encore Harry, si tu n'était pas intervenu, j'aurai soit fini en compote soit forcée d'aller au bal avec lui! Dit Amy.

-C'est rien! T'as vu comme il était énervé! Des fois je me demande si il est normal!

-Si ça se met, j'aurais du accepté son invitation! c'est peut-être la seule que j'aurais!

-Ne crois pas ça! Dit Harry en repensant à Dean.

-Ah bon? quelqu'un t'en a parlé? Demanda Amy avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Oui.

-Qui? Qui?

-Je ne te le dirais pas! Je vais te laisser la surprise!

-Harry, t'es pas juste, tu me dis que quelqu'un va m'invité, mais tu ne me dit pas qui!

-Franchement, je laisse le pauvre garçon assez idiot pour t'inviter se débrouiller tout seul! Rigola Harry.

-Pauvre? Idiot? Parle pour toi! Le mec qui m'invitera aura de la chance et il serai très intelligent de le faire! Répondit Amy.

Malgré son air vexé, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle aussi.

-Plus sérieusement, qui est-ce que tu compte invité? Demanda Amy.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne vois encore...je verrai bien, dit Harry.

-Ne traine pas trop comme en quatrième année où tu t'y es pris le dernier jour! s'amusa Amy.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?

-Tu crois que je ne parles jamais avec Hermione ou quoi! S'est mon amie et elle m'en a raconté des chose!

-Quoi comme chose? s'enquit Harry.

-Haha...non, moi je sais qui tu va invité au bal!

-Qui?

-Tu crois quand même pas te dire a qui je pense! S'est toi qui dois décidé qui tu vas invité, pas moi!dit Amy.

La jeune fille eu un petit sourire espiègle et dit:

-Mais je vais te donner une piste: tu la connais, enfin ça c'est logique, elle est très sympa, elle est plutôt jolie, elle a des point commun avec toi, qui est elle même et elle se démarque des autres...

-Tu veux quand même pas parlé de Cho? Demanda Harry en faisant une grimace.

-Cho? Attend Harry, je t'ai parlé de quelqu'un de sympa et qui se démarque des autres! Cho n'est pas du tout ça!.

-Corragïo Lëonne, dit Harry a la Grosse Dame.

-S'il te plait! Dis moi qui c'est ! Rajouta Harry.

-Bonne nuit Harry! Dit-elle en allant vers son dortoir.

-Amy!

-Cherche tu la trouvera! Dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans les escalier!

Harry grogna. c'était une sadique où quoi? Elle lui disait qu'il avait une chance d'aller au bal avec une certaine fille, mais elle ne lui disait son nom sachant que sa curiosité était touchée! C'était vraiment injuste.

C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il monta se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, il pensa qu'Amy n'était pas si injuste que ça. Lui même avait joué avec sa curiosité en lui disant que quelqu'un voulait l'invité au bal. La jeune fille n'avait fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le reste du week-end se passa plutot agréablement, ils n'avaient pas trop de devoir, pour une fois, et Hermione était un peu moins crispée qu'à l'habitude. Il n'y avait que deux chose assez dérangeante:

La première et la plus pénible était les gloussement incessant de certaines fille( et les reines du gloussement était Parvati et Lavande bien évidemment). Harry avait l'impression d'être replongé dans sa quatrième année, où les gloussements ne s'arrêtaient jamais et où on entendait les filles comparé leurs robe.

La deuxième chose était: Qui Harry allait-il invité au bal? Ça le tracassait, surtout qu'Amy avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il avait passé en revue toutes les filles possible, mais il n'avait pas envie de se promené avec un sac a gloussement!

Le lundi matin, quand il descendit pour mangé avec Ron, les gloussement redoublèrent. Pendant le week-end, ils n'avaient entendu que les filles de Gryffondor, mais en semaine c'était toutes les filles de l'école!

Quand ils s'assirent a table, les filles étaient déjà là. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, en effet la quasi totalité des filles gloussaient, même Pansy Parkinson!

Les seules a ne pas rires étaient leur amies:

Hermione ne riait pas du tout, elle critiquait ces gloussement. Ce n'était pas étonnent, elle n'avait jamais supporté ce genre de comportement . Ginny et Nathalie ne riaient pas sachant que cela refroidissaient les garçons, 'une méthode infaillible' avait dit Ginny. Luna aussi était étrangère a cette excitation, comme toujours, elle était dans son monde et ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire comme les autre.

Mais le meilleur c'était Amy. Elle ne gloussait pas,non elle rigolais carrément, elle était prise d'un fou rire incroyable, écroulée sur la table. Non pas qu'elle est des manière 'frivole' non, elle se moquait ouvertement des autres filles, elle parvint seulement a articuler qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu autant de gloussement de toute sa vie, pourtant elle avait déjà visité un élevage de dinde.

Harry et Ron se mirent a rire eux aussi. Mais Harry n'eu pas l'occasion de rire longtemps, car Dean Thomas entra dans la Grande Salle, il avait l'air furieux!

-Potter! Dit-il en s'approchant de Harry.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'appelé Potter quand ils étaient faché?

-C'est vrai ce que Malefoy raconte?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Demanda Harry.

-Que tu vas au bal avec Amy!s'énerva Dean.

-Non, dit Harry.

Dean fut désemparer.

-Oh!...dit-il en se laissant tombé a coté de Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy raconte ça alors?

Harry lui expliqua se qui s'était passé samedi soir.

-Oh...excuse moi de m'être énervé comme ça! Je me sens un peut bête.

-C'est rien.

Dean se tourna pour prendre un toast et remarqua qu'Amy le regarda bizarrement, elle se demandait bien pourquoi Dean s'était énervé, enfin non, elle en avait bien une petite idée...

Dean déglutit, il fallait qu'il se jette a l'eau, s'était maintenant ou jamais...

-Amy...tu ...Tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi? Bredouilla Dean.

Amy sourit, oui elle accepterait d'aller avec Dean, c'était vraiment le garçon le plus sympa qu'elle connaisse. Mis a part Harry et Ron, mais c'était ses amis et en plus ils avaient déjà des vues sur certaines fille, bien qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Il y avait aussi Neville, mais s'était pas trop son genre, il était un peu maladroit et lui aussi avait déjà des vues, alors...Dean était vraiment super, c'était le seul garçon avec qui elle aurait accepté d'aller au bal.

-D'accord, dit Amy.

-Quoi? Dit Dean, qui n'en revenait pas.

-J'irai au bal avec toi, dit Amy.

Dean eu un petit rire nerveux.

-Elle vient au bal avec moi! Dit-il en s'adressant à Harry.

-Oui j'ai entendu, dit Harry qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

Peu à peu, ils s'habituèrent aux gloussement perpétuel des couloirs. Les entrainement de Quidditch se poursuivaient, ils avaient avaient un peu moins de travail à faire vu que leur prochain match était seulement en février, mais Ron insistait pour faire quelques exercices assez compliqué pour 'garder la forme'.

Il arrivait a Hermione d'assister aux entrainement, mais elle n'y restait jamais longtemps, elle s'ennuyait trop.

Par contre Luna assistait a tout leurs entrainement, et lorsqu'elle était dans les gradins, on avait l'impression d'être à un match, tellement elle criait pour encouragé ses amis. Le fait que Luna assiste a tout les entrainement était du qu'elle était devenue très amie avec Ginny et Nathalie, on aurait pu les appelé 'le trio inséparable'ou 'infernale' si vous voulez, et Bien qu'elle soit de Serdaigle, elle passait la plupart de son temps avec les Gryffondors, il arrivait même de la voir dans leur salle commune, bien qu'Hermione disait que les professeurs ne seraient pas d'accord.

Tout le monde s'était habitué a entendre ses encouragement. Bien qu'il arrivait à Neville de sursauté quand elle criait ou Ron qui la regardait drôlement avant d'éclater de rire. Ginny et Nathalie était heureuse que leur amie les encourage. Dean, qui était devenu ami avec Luna, rigolais de la voir aussi motivée.

Et c'est comme d'habitude qu'ils entrèrent trempé dans les vestiaire après une heure et demi d'entrainement sous la pluie.

-S'était Génial! Dit Luna qui les avait suivi dans les vestiaire.

-Merci, dit Harry.

Il prirent tous leur douche et trainèrent dans les vestiaire. Harry et Ron parlaient des meilleures stratégie qu'ils pouvaient élaboré. Luna aidait Nathalie a mettre ses affaire dans son sac et Dean et Amy parlaient du bal quand un fracas se fit entendre.

Au pied de Neville il y avait des débris de verre.

-Neville! Fais donc Attention! Dit Ron.

-Ce..ce...n'est pas lui...;c'est moi, dit Ginny qui se tenait a coté de Neville et qui avait la voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Elle semblait troublée et ne savait pas où regardé.

-C'est rien! Je vais ramasser!dit-elle.

-OK, Bon, Ron, tu viens? Dit Harry en allant dans son bureau.

Comme après chaque entrainement lui et Ron allait faire le compte rendu de la séance, cela leur prenait du temps; car Ron insistait pour que se soit soigné et pas baclé, donc forcément c'était long.

-Vous avez bientôt fini? Demanda Amy en entrant dans le bureau.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise.

-Les autres sont déjà partit diner, il n'y a plus que vous, dit-elle.

-On a fini, dit Ron. Vous avez vu Ginny, tout à l'heure? j'le crois pas qu'elle ait fait tombé quelque chose.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est pas maladroite d'habitude! Ajouta Harry.

Amy se mit a rigoler.

-Vous n'avez rien compris! Dit Amy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a pas compris? Demanda Ron.

-Vous n'avez pas vu qui était a coté d'elle?

-Neville, dit Harry. Mais je vois pas le rapport.

-Réfléchissez un petit peu! Dit Amy

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient rien au charabia d'Amy. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air bête qu'avait les garçons.

-Voyons, Neville a demandé à Ginny de l'accompagné au bal! Lacha Amy.

-QUOI? s'écrièrent Harry et Ron

-Elle a été un peu surprise, dit Amy.

-Elle a accepté? s'enquit Ron, il avait une drôle de tête.

Amy le remarqua et dit:

-Pourquoi elle n'aurait pas accepté, elle l'a déjà accompagné au bal il y deux ans!

-Mais là c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas y allé si un élève plus agé ne l'invitait pas! Maintenant elle a le droit!

-Tu veux dire par là qu'elle ne devrai pas y allé avec Neville? Dit Amy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! Se défendit Ron.

-On est un peu surpris, intervint Harry.

-Je n'en reviens pas! Neville avec ma soeur!

-Au fait Ron, tu as invité quelqu'un? Dit Amy.

-Non, répondit celui-ci en rangeant ses parchemins.

-Tu as une idée? Continuait Amy.

-Non, dit Ron.

-Tu vas quand même bien devoir invité quelqu'un! Dit Harry. Tu vas y aller au moins!

-Je...je ne sais pas , j'ai pas fort envie, en plus j'ai pas de cavalière, dit Ron.

-Pourquoi pas Hermione? Proposa Amy.

Le bout des oreilles de Ron passèrent au rouge.

-QU..quoi?

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Hermione!répéta Amy.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je demanderai à Hermione? Riposta le roux.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus ses oreilles qui étaient rouge, mais son visage entier! Amy et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Franchement! Je vais pas l'invité au bal, déjà que je dois la supporté toute la journée et entendres tout se qu'on a appris en cours! j'ai pas envie de me gacher la soirée! bon, je retourne au chateau, j'ai faim.

Il quitta le bureau le plus rapidement, laissant Harry et Amy tout seul.

-Comme il est parti! Il restera dans son dortoir le soir du bal! Constata Amy en sortant du bureau avec harry.

-Que veut tu il est têtu! Il n'invitera personne tu peux me croire! Dit Harry en fermant son bureau.

-Et toi? Tu as invité quelqu'un? Demanda Amy sur le chemin du chateau.

-Non, pas encore...je ne sais pas qui...où plutot quelqu'un sait qui je veux invité mais ne veux pas me le dire, ralà Harry.

-T'inquiète, tu vas trouvé! Dit Amy

Novembre passaient, en cours tout allait pour le mieux, les décorations de Noël prennaient peu à peu leurs place dans le château, les fantômes chantaient de cantiques, même Peeves semblait joyeux, il ne cessait de faire des farce à quiconque passait à sa portée, il se rattrapait car depuis le début de l'année il avait été assez calme. Harry n'avait encore invité personne, il ne voyait pas avec qui il pourait y allé. Biensûr, il avait eu plusieurs propositions, mais aucune de ces fille ne l'intéressait.

Au premier décembre, il commença a s'inquièté, qui donc pouvait-il bien invité? Quand il se réveilla ce jour là, Ron dormait encore, il descendit prendre son déjeuner tout seul.

Amy était déjà là, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Salut! Ça ne va pas? Lui demanda Harry.

-Si, dit vaguement Amy.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors?

Amy regarda autour d'eux puis dit:

-C'est Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hermione? s'enquit Harry.

-Hier, j'ai été assez bête pour lui demandé avec qui elle allait au bal, elle m'as dit que personne ne l'avait invitée et qu'elle n'avait même pas envie d'y aller.

-Oui, mais elle trouvera quelqu'un,la rassura Harry. Il faut pas faire une tête d'enterrement pour ça!

-Tu n'était pas dans le dortoir, elle a pleuré pratiquement toute la nuit...dit Amy.

-Elle a pleuré? Répeta Harry.

-Harry ça ne peux plus continuer! Tu as vu comment ça tourne! Ron aussi est mal! Mais ils ne l'accepterons jamais!

-Et ils ne vont pas venir au bal? Demanda Harry.

Le visage d'Amy s'éclaira.

-Harry, j'ai une idée! Ils ont besoin de se changé les idées! Ils doivent aller au bal! Ecoute, il faut leur cherché quelqu'un pour les accompagné!je sais que ce sera difficile! Mais il le faut! Toi, tu t'occupe de cherché quelqu'un pour Hermione et moi je m'occupe de Ron!

-Ça ne marchera jamais!dit Harry.

-Mais si, il faudra les convaincre!

-Ecoute, moi non plus j'ai personne! j'aimerais un peu réfléchir avant de me lancé là dedans!

-T'inquiète pas tu trouveras! Dit Amy en quittant la table.

Amy commençait a énervé Harry, cela faisait un mois qu'elle lui disait qu'il trouvera avec qui y allé, et il en était toujours au même point. C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il quitta la table pour allé cherché ses livres dans son dortoir. Il était tellement pressé qu'il bouscula Luna.

-Excuse moi, Luna! Dit Harry en relevant la jeune fille qui était tombée par terre.

-C'est rien, t'avais la tête ailleur! Ça arrive a tout le monde!dit-elle. Au fait encore bravo pour la nouvelle attaque pour le Quidditch.

-Merci, dit Harry.

-J'ai jamais vu ça! c'était vraiment génial, a part quand Neville est tombé de son balai...

-C'est vrai qu'en se donnant un coup de batte a lui même, il avait peu de chance de resté conscient!

Tous deux rigolèrent en repensant a la scène.

-Il a été distrait par Ginny qui l'encourageait! Ajouta Luna entre deux fou rire.

-Tiens! Voilà deux Gryffondor! Dit une fille de Serdaigle qui passait près d'eux.

Luna cessa de rire et soupira.

-Pourquoi elle a dit ça? Demanda Harry.

-Parce qu'à Serdaigle il y en a beaucoup qui pense que je passe beaucoup trop de temps à Gryffondor et ils ont du mal a accepté, soupira Luna.

-Tu rigoles? s'étonna Harry.

-Mais moi je m'en fiche! Je suis comme je suis! Et si ça leur plait pas tant pis! Si j'ai envie de passer du temps avec les Gryffondors ,je verrais pas pourquoi je m'en priverai!

-T'as raison! Mais ce dois quand même être dure! Dit Harry.

-Oh ce n'est comparé à...quand j'ai perdu ma mère...ça c'était dur...enfin tu comprends...

-Oui, répondit Harry qui comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, dit Luna avant de s'éloigné.

Harry regardais Luna s'éloigné. Il comprenait se qu'elle ressentait, lui aussi avait perdu des êtres chers et il en souffrait. Il ne put s'empeché de plaindre Luna, les autres lui menaient la vie dure, pourtant elle était sympa, elle était juste et une amie formidable. Il trouvait que s'était une personne à admirer, malgré les moqueries des autres, elle restait elle-même, ce que peu de personne parvenait a faire, c'était vraiment une persone qui se démarquait des autres...qui se démarque des autres...il se rendait soudainement compte d'une chose, il appréciait Luna, il pouvait tout lui dire et il était bien avec elle.

-LUNA! cria Harry en rattrapant son amie.

-Oui, dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

-Tu veux venir au bal avec moi? Demanda Harry.

Luna ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-A part si quelqu'un t'as déjà invité...complèta Harry.

-Je veux bien! dit Luna avec un grand sourire avant de se jeté au cou de Harry.

-Bon! Je me calme! Dit Luna. A tout à l'heure.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Harry courut jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Amy était déjà là, un sourire au coins des lèvres.

-Toi, je ne te parles plus! Lui dit Harry .

-Pourtant, c'est-ce que tu fais! s'amusa Amy.

-Comment est-ce que tu as su ça? Moi-même je ne le savais pas! Dit Harry.

-Il suffisait d'un peu de logique!expliqua Amy. Je me doutais que tu chercherais une fille, enfin je crois, avec qui tu t'entendais bien. J'ai donc réfléchis aux filles que tu inviterais peut être: il y avait Cho, mais après la bagarre, je doutais que tu l'invite. Il y avait Ginny, mais tu la considère comme ta petite soeur. Hermione? Je n'y croyais pas, c'est ton amie depuis trop longtemps, c'est ta soeur en quelques sorte, en plus elle a le béguin pour Ron même si elle ne l'admet pas. IL reste alors deux fille de ton entourage Nathalie et Luna. J'ai misé sur Luna car tu la connais mieux et vous avez des points commun.

-C'est un peu tordu ton truc! dit Harry.

-Mais je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement tordu mon cher! Plaisanta Amy.

-J'ai remarqué.

-Maintenant que ton problème de cavalière est réglé, tu veux bien m'aidé pour Ron et Hermione?

-Oui.

-Tu préfère quoi? Cherché quelqu'un pour Ron ou pour Hermione.?

-Pour Ron, je me vois mal allé demandé aux garçons si ils ont quelqu'un pour le bal!

-Moi j'imagine bien!dit Amy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu imagine bien? Demanda Ron qui venait d'arrivé avec Hermione et d'autre Gryffondor.

-Rien, répondit Amy.

-Je suis contente d'aller à Pré-au-lard, s'exclama Parvati. J'ai absolument besoin d'une nouvelle tenue de soirée.

-Il y a une nouvelle sortie a Pré-au-lard? Demanda Harry à l'attention de Ron et Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Le premier samedi des vacances pour qu'on puisse faire nos achat de noël.

-Et pourquoi Parvati dit qu'elle a besoin de nouveau vêtement, elle en a des tonnes! Elle a au moins cinquante pantalons! Et une partie se trouve dans mon armoire! s'indigna Amy.

-Elle voulait parlé de robes de soirée, expliqua Ron.

-Il faut porté une robe de soirée, grimaça Amy.

-A ton avis, la robe que tu as achetée sur le chemin de traverse, elle sert a quoi? Dit Hermione.

-Ne me dit pas que je vais devoir porté ce truc là au bal! Dit Amy.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, elle te va très bien! En plus tu l'aimait bien quand tu l'as essayée, répliqua Hermione.

-Oui, mais y avait que toi et la couturière qui était là. Au bal toute l'école va me voir dans cet accoutrement ridicul!

-Si tu veux voir du ridicule, attend de voir les garçons dans leur robes!dit Hermione.

-Quoi! s'écria Amy, les garçon aussi vont mettre des robes!

-Hey! C'est pas marrant! Dit Ron.

-Un peu de silence! Dit Hagrid qui venait d'arriver.

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini! il est un peu plus court mais j'ai préféré coupé là car après il y a le BAL et ça aurait fait trop long..

Le chapitre suivant est biensur : 'Le bal de Noel' qui reprend tout les évènement du début des vacances jusqu'au Bal.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et encore merci pour vos review!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Préaulard

Désolée pour la longue attente! pour me faire pardonner je vais mettre quatre chapitre!

UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW!

N'oublié pas de reviewer, pour dire ce que vous pensez, ça me motivera, vous pouvez me donnez des idée si vous voulez, les grandes lignes de la fic je les ai en tête, mais il reste de la place pour embellir ma fic!

BONNE LECTURE!

17.Pré-au-lard

On sentait que les vacances approchaient, il y avait un air de fête dans les couloirs. Au dernier cours d' étude des fait exeptionnel magique , Ginlwor leur dit qu'ils devaient passer leur 'examen' de Noël.

Harry avait complètement ce truc là, il n'y avait plus pensé depuis le jour où Ginlwor en avait parlé, mais il n'avait pas a s'inquièté, il n'avait jamais eu du mal a prononcé le nom de Voldemord et a part Amy, il était le seul a y parvenir naturellement. Bien sur, tout le monde l'avait dit, mais pas sans mal, il begayait énormément, certains mettaient cinq bonnes minutes à y parvenir.

La neige commença a tomber le vendredi soir, le premier soir de vacances. Tout le monde en était ravi. Il pourrait voir Pré-au-lard envahi par la neige, un spectacle magnifique.

-Je me réjoui de voir le village en hiver! Dit Amy quand ils descendaient pour aller souper.

-Tu va voir c'est superbe! Dit Dean.

Ils avaient prévu d'aller faire leurs achat ensemble, tout comme Ginny et Neville et bien sur Harry comptait demandé à Luna si elle voulait bien l'accompagné. Ron et Hermione avait décidé d'y allé ensemble, ils avaient encore des achats a faire et ne voulaient pas déranger leurs amis.

-Luna! Cria Harry à Luna qui était dans le Hall.

Il dévala les escalier suivit de ses amis. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé.

-Tu veux venir avec moi demain, à Pré-au-lard? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Luna.

-On se rejoins a quelle heure? Demanda Harry.

-Non mais regardez! s'exclama une voix froide derrière eux.

Harry, Luna et Les autres se retournèrent. Sans étonnement ils se retrouvèrent face a Malefoy et quelques élèves de Serpentard.

-Potter et la folledingue qui sorte ensemble s'est trop beau! Ils se donne rendez vous pour allez voir les magasins! ricana Malefoy.

Tous des Serpentard rigolèrent et les Gryffondor serrèrent les poings.

-Ferme la Malefoy! Dit Harry. Le seul dingue qu'il y a ici, c'est toi!

-C'est vrai que t'es un peu débraillé Potter! Mais je trouve que celle qui se promènne dans le même état qu'elle sont des fou. C'est a peine si elle connais la brosse a cheveu, sans parler de ses habbits et tout les châles qui traine partout!Et tous ces collier fait avec des capsules! laisse moi rire, Potter!

-Vous pouvez me laissez passé, oui! Dit Amy suivit d'une Hermione qui ne comprenait rien.

Apparement, Amy avait dit à Hermione de la suivre sans poser de question.

-Oh, Bonjour Draco! Minauda Amy.

-Bonj...bonjour, répondit-il

Draco était au courant qu'il n'avait jamais été question que Harry et Amy aillent au bal ensemble, depuis il était redevenus 'gentil' envers Amy.

Amy fit quelques pas et s'adressa à Hermione:

-C'est dommage, personne ne m'as proposé de l'accompagné demain a Pré-au-lard, j'aurais tellement voulu passer une bonne journée...

Le visage de Draco s'illumina:

-Amy? Dit-il en rejoignant celle-ci.

-Oui?

-Y as personne qui t'accompagne demain à Pré-au-lard? Demanda Malefoy.

-Malheureusement non, soupira Amy

-Est-ce tu accepterai de venir avec moi?

-Oh oui c'est génial! s'ecria Amy en faisant un grand sourire

-Bon, a dix heure dans le Hall? Dit Malefoy

-Vivement demain! Dit Amy.

Malefoy souris et fit signe aux Serpentard d'entré dans la Grande Salle.

-Mais Amy? qu'est-ce qui te prend? Dit Harry.

-Je croyais que tu venais avec moi! Ajouta Dean.

-Je viens avec toi! Ne vous en faites pas je sais ce que je fais! Dit Amy.

De toute évidence elle avait un plan pour se venger de Malefoy et elle était pressée de le mettre a exécution.

-Vous verrez! Si vous voulez voir, il faudra être dans le Hall a dix heure demain!

-C'est bien tout ça! Mais on pourrait aller mangé? Intervint Ron.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-Luna, je pourrais te parlé seule a seule? Demanda Amy.

-Oui.

Harry regarda les deux filles s'éloigné dans un coin de la grande salle. Amy semblait expliqué quelque chose a Luna. Celle-ci écoutait attentivement, puis elle éclata de rire en hochant la tête.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla assez tôt, il descendit et rejoins Ron et Hermione pour le petit déjeuner. Amy n'était pas encore là. Harry se demandait bien se qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer. Apparement ce serait génial, car Luna avait l'air ravie.

La veille Harry et Ron avait demandé a Amy ce qu'elle maginançait, mais bien entendu elle avait refusé de répondre. Ils avaient tenté le coup avec Luna et Hermione, qui étaient au courant, mais elle avaient juré le secret, donc ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui se préparaient.

A dix heures Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Hermione,Luna et Ginny quittèrent leur table pour allé assisté au spectacle.

Malefoy attendait déjà et quelques Serpentard plantait derrière. Le Hall était bondé, de nombreux élèves s'attendaient pour aller au village...

Après un moment quelques élèves éclatèrent de rire et Malefoy fit les yeux rond. Harry regarda attentivement. Amy venait d'arriver! Mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Ses Cheveux était emmellé ébourriffé, elle avait passé un châle a fleur dans ses cheveux. Elle portait un pantalon bleu avec plein de bout de tissus multicolore a toutes les forme. Elle avait mis un long gillet mauve et plein de foulard sur ses épaule et elle avait mis plein de collier autour de son cou, notamment fait de bouchon de bièreaubeurre.

Elle se dirigea vers Draco, un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Ah tu m'as attendue! Je suis tellement contente que tu m'ai proposé de t'accompagné! On y va?

Elle avait parlé fort pour que tout le monde regarde, bien que se soit inutile, ses vêtements avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

-Tu te moque de moi ou quoi? Dit Malefoy.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Y a un problème?fit innocemment Amy.

-Tu le vois très bien? Pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça?

-Je vais te dire pourquoi! s'énerva Amy. Ça t'apprendra a ne pas juger les gens sur leur physique ou leur vêtement! tout le monde a des sentiments! Mais toi tu t'en fiche!tu t'es moqué d'une de mes amies alors que c'est une personne formidable! tu la traite de tout les nom!Et moi tu m'invite pourquoi? Parce que je suis bien habillée? Parce que je suis une sang pure? Tout ça ce n'est que du physique! Y en a marre! La seule façon pour que tu réagisse s'est de te blessé dans ton égo de mâle! Et encore ça va rien changer!

Malefoy ne disait rien, il regardais Amy comme une extraterrestre.

-Bon, maintenant, je vais me changer et désolée, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller a Pré-au-lard avec quelqu'un de ton espèce! Ciao!

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers ses amis!

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle.

-Eh ben..dit Harry.

-Génial, comme tu lui a reclapé son clapet a cette fouine! Rigola Ron.

-T'as été géniale!dit Luna.

-Bon, je vais me changé, s'est pas que j'aime pas tes vêtement, mais c'est pas mon style.

Sur cette phrase elle disparut. Malefoy aussi avait disparut. Ils prirent tous le chemin du village, a part Dean qui attendait Amy.

Harry et Luna marchaient côte à côte. Arriver au village,s ils s'étaient séparé de Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient déjà fait quelques achats pour Noël et le plein chez Honeydukes. Ils se dirigeaient vers la boutique de vêtements Gaichiffon.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, une chaleur incroyable les envahi. c'était agréable comparé a l'air glacial qu'il y avait dehors!

-Il te reste quoi comme cadeau a acheté? Demanda Luna.

-Il me reste plus que celui pour Amy, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui plaire...

-On va cherché! En attendant, j'aimerai allé voir les élastique fantaisie. Elle n'aime pas ça par Hasard?

-Non, je ne crois pas,...

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du magasin pour voir ce qu'il pouvaient trouvé.

-Pourquoi pas ça? Dit Luna en montrant des bracelet.

-C'est pas mal!

-Ce sont des bracelet d'amitié! Elle pourra y ajouté des breloques au fur et a mesure...J'aurais bien offert ça à Dean comme c'est mon ami, mes je le vois mal porté ça!

Harry éclata de rire imaginant Dean avec le bracelet.

-Ok, je prend ça! Dit Harry. Après ça te dirai d'aller chez Zonko?

Ron regardait les plumes alignées sur les étagères. Hermione avait besoin de nouveaux parchemin, il étaient donc chez Scribenpenne. Pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec la vendeuse, Ron poirotait dans son coin.

Ron ne passait pas un très bon après midi. D'un coté, il était content d'être avec Hermione, il aimait être avec elle, il avait vaguement pensé l'invité au bal, mais il ne pouvait pas ... pour des raisons qu'il connaissait ... La raison pour laquelle il passais un mauvais moment c'est qu'aucun n'osait vraiment parlé, ils étaient gênés...

-Tu viens Ron? j'ai fini! Dit Hermione en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

-Oui, j'arrive.dit-il en souriant tristement.

Dire qu'elle irait au bal avec un autre garçon, non il ne voulais pas voir ça, il n'irait pas a ce fichu bal.

Dean et Amy étaient tout les deux dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard. Ils rigolaient comme des fous.

-Non! Il n'as quand même pas fait ça! Rigolait Amy.

-Si je t'assure, je le revois encore devant Lavande a Genoux, il avait une rose entre les dents!

-Je n'imagine Seamus faire ça! Je sais que c'est ton ami mais il un peu ...matcho! j'ai du mal a le voir en collant avec une rose dans la bouche!

-Et attend, le meilleur, c'est qu'il n'avait pas enlevez les épines de la rose! il avait la bouche en sang!

-Non arrête, sinon je ne saurais plus marché tellement je ris! Dit Amy.

Dean ne pu s'empêché de rire encore plus. Heureusement ils parvinrent a se calmer.

-Au moins, on sait rire avec toi! t'es une des rare! Y a que Luna qui à rit quand je lui ai raconté!

-Tu t'attend bien avec Luna, pas vrai!

-Ouai, franchement c'est une fille géniale on peut tout lui dire! Et elle reste elle même! Même si on lui dit qu'elle est folle, elle avance tête haute!

-Et t'apprécie ça? Dit Amy.

-Ben, faut dire que j'ai pas toujour eu facile a cause de ma couleur de peau et les moquerie je connais...bon tu veux aller où?

-Tu sais où on peut trouver des articles de Quidditch? Demanda Amy.

-Y a pas de magasin ici, mais a la poste il y a des catalogue et tu peux commandé.

-OK, allons y alors !

A la poste, Amy trouva plusieurs magazine interessant. Elle rempli un bon de commande et le tendi au sorcier de poste.

-Vous savez si j'aurais ma commande avant Noël? Demanda Amy.

-Il faut payer un supplément d'un gallion! Répondit le sorcier

Ils sortirent de la poste et tombèrent nez à nez avec Harry et Luna, chargé de paquet.

-Alors, vous passé une bonne journée? Demanda Harry.

-Magnifique! Répondit Amy. C'est vraiment génial.

-Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller boire un verre? Dit Luna. On a juste le temps avant de rentré!

-Pourquoi pas ! Dirent les trois autres.

Luna partit en tête suivit des trois autres. Harry regarda autour de lui, la rue était remplie d'élèves de Poudlard! Harry s'attarda sur une fille blonde au cheveux bouclé qui le fixait d'un air mauvais. C'était Marietta Edgecombe, la meilleure amie de Cho, pas étonnant qu'elle le regarde comme ça. Harry faillit trébuché son lacet était défait.

-Attendez moi! Je refais mon lacet! Dit-il en se baissant.

-OK, dit Amy.

-Voilà, dit Harry.

-En rout...dit Amy en se retournant vers les deux autres.

Mais ils n'étaient pas. Ils étaient au bout de la rue, en train de parlé. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrêt de Harry et ils avaient continué a marché...

-J'le crois pas! dit Amy.

-Il nous ont oublié! Dit Harry.

-Sympa! Ajouta Amy. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On retourne au Chateau?

-Ouai...on leur fera la leçon après! s'exclama Harry.

-Au fait, ce soir je vais parlé a Hermione du garçon qui va l'accompagné au bal!dit Amy en souriant.

-Espérons qu'elle accepte d'y allé! s'enquit Harry.

-Mais oui, t'inquiète pas! Et toi t'as déjà parlé à Ron de la fille que tu as trouvé?

-Non, moi aussi je vais m'y mettre!

-T'inquiète pas! Ça marchera!

mettez de review please!( sa prend que deux sec)merci


	18. Le bal de noel

Je sais, j'ai été longue, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et en plus, une petite bagarre avec mon frère a mal tournée: résultat: j'ai le nez cassé, en fin bref j'ai passé des radios et tout le bazar durant la semaine pour finir sur la table d'opération...

Je dis un grand merci pour vos review

REPONSE:

Didicool: merci...voilà la suite...

SoPhIaGrInT: Voilà la suite et Ron et Hermione sont toujours mignons, du moins a mes yeux.

Laura: la réponse a ta question est dans ce chapitre...:-)

Melissa: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite!

BONNE LECTURE!

18.Le bal de Noël

Harry et Amy montèrent directement dans leur dortoirs respectifs pour déposé tout leurs achat, avant de partir a la recherche de Ron et Hermione.

Ils ne le virent pas au souper, mais en cherchant, ils trouvèrent Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

-Salut , Hermione! Dit Amy. Passé une bonne journée?

-Ça peux aller...répondit-elle sans même relever la tête.

-Tu sais où est Ron? Demanda Harry.

-Je crois qu'il avait parlé d'aller au bureau de l'équipe...répondit Hermione.

-D'accord, bon, je vous laisse je dois lui parlé ...

Harry s'en alla, laissant les deux filles toutes seules. Amy s'assit en face d'Hermione.

-Hermione, je dois te parler? Fit sérieusement Amy.

-De quoi? Demanda l'autre en relevant la tête pour la première fois.

-Je me demandais...tu as quelqu'un pour le bal?

-Non,c'est de ça que tu voulais me parlé?

-Ben voilà, y a un garçon que j'ai rencontré, il est vraiment sympa, il n'a pas de cavalière pour le bal...et il te connais de vue...il m'a di' qu'il t'appréciait beaucoup,et,..enfin je lui est promis que tu irait avec lui! Dit Amy

-Quoi? s'écria Hermione.

-Calme toi! Ecoute, on aimerai que tu vienne au bal, Avec Harry, on est pas bien en pensant qu'on sera au bal et que toi, tu seras enfermée dans ton dortoir...s'il te plait...

Hermione réfléchit. En fait elle n'avait pas envie que ses amis se gâche la soirée à cause d'elle. Elle avait prévu de ne pas aller au bal et de rester a la salle commune a lire un livre. En plus elle n'avait pas fort envie de sortir avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait a peine...elle voulait...

-D'accord, j'irai!

-GENIAL! s'écria Amy.

-Qui s'est ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il faut que j'aille lui dire il sera tellement content de le savoir!dit Amy.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Hermione toutes seule.

Ron était effectivement dans le bureau de Quidditch, apparemment il y faisait du rangement.

-Tu fais le ménage? Demanda Harry.

-Faut bien! Dit Ron. c'est une vrai pagaille ici!

-Je peux te parler une minute?

-Bien sur! Dit Ron.

-Voilà, comme je sais que t'as toujours pas de cavalière, j'en ai cherché une pour toi...

-Tu as fais QUOI? s'éttouffa Ron.

-Et j'en ai trouvé une, je lui ai promis que tu irais avec elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? t'es fou?

-S'il te plait! Accepte! Ce ne sera pas la même chose si tu viens pas! En plus tu ne voudrais quand même pas me faire passer pour un menteur?

Ron grogna. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller a ce foutu bal. Ce n'était pas un hasard si il n'avait invité personne, il voulait passer une soirée tranquille et pas danser avec une nunuche.

Mais devant le regard implorant de Harry, il ne pu qu'accepter.

-OK...elle est comment cette fille?

Harry regarda sa montre.

-Génial, mais il faut y aller, il est tard! On y va?

-Part devant.

Le lendemain, pratiquement tout le monde faisait la grâce matinée a cause des vacances . C'est donc en laissant Ron ronfler que Harry descendit.

Amy était déjà en train de manger.

-Salut! Dit-harry.

-Salut! Répondit-elle. Alors, ça a marché?

-Oui, il a accepté, ça a pas été dure, et toi?

-Eh bien, ça été beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'aurai pensé.

-Super! Tout le monde va au bal alors! s'exclama Harry

Amy rigola à la remarque de Harry. Le jeune homme prit un toast et le beurra. Il regarda Amy. La jeune fille regardais en direction de l'entrée, un sourire bienfaiteur au lèvre, mais ses yeux exprimait quelque chose comme du regret, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ça...elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

Harry se retourna pour voir se que regardait Amy et il vit quelque chose a laquelle il ne s'attendait pas! Luna et Dean ...en train ...de s'embrasser! Ils étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient langoureusement.

-Je crois qu'on a perdu nos cavaliers pour le bal! Dit Amy

Ils cessèrent leur baiser et, main dans la mains, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis.

-Ferme la bouche, souffla Amy a Harry. T'as l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Harry ferma la bouche.

-Euh...bonjour! Dirent Luna et Dean.

-Salut! Répondit joyeusement Amy.

Harry ne dit rien, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude d'Amy.

-Salut! Dit Harry.

-Ben voilà, commença Dean. Luna et Moi on est...on est..

-ensemble? Termina Amy.

-Oui, dit Dean. Enfin voilà, avec ça ça serait logique qu'on aille au bal...

-ensemble? Répeta Amy.

-Oui, c'est logique, dit Dean.

-Désolé, de vous faire ça maintenant, dit Luna.

-Mais c'est rien voyons! Répondit Amy. On est content pour vous!

-Oui, dit Harry.

-Vous n'êtes pas faché? Demanda Dean

-Non, répondirent Harry et Amy.

-On va simplement devoir faire une petite recherche de dernière minute pour ne pas dansé tout seul! Rigola Amy.

-Eh bien on y a pensé, dit Luna.

-Vous n'avez qu'à y allez ensemble, acheva Dean.

Cette fois, se fut au tour d'Amy d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson.

-C'est une blague? Demanda Amy.

-Non, dit Dean

-Bon, on vous laisse réfléchir, dit Luna en se levant.

Harry et Amy se retrouvèrent a nouveau seul.

-J'le crois pas! On s'est fais prendre a notre propre jeux!

-Ça nous apprendra a casé les autres sans demandé leurs avis,dit Harry.

-Mais nous on l'a fait pour que nos amis s'amuse!

-J'en reviens pas Luna et Dean ensemble! Soupira Harry.

-Ben, il faut dire que ça ce trimait...

-comment ça? Demanda le jeune homme.

-T'as pas remarqué qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proche? Je ne sais pas toi, mais hier Dean n'a pas arrêté de parlé de Luna.

-C'est vrai qu'elle m'a parlé de Dean, mais de là a sortir ensemble! Dit Harry.

-Tu aimais Luna? Pas vrai?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Je ne sais pas, tu sais moi et les filles ça a toujours été compliqué. Mais je tiens beaucoup a elle, c'est une amie très spéciale pour moi, elle comprend ce que les autre ne peuvent pas comprendre.

-Je comprend! Dit Amy. Mais il faut pas ce laissé abbattre ! Tu devais aller au bal avec une amie, mais tu ira avec une autre amie.

-Quoi? Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble? s'éxclama Harry.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je compte bien allé a ce bal et m'amusé! Mais le seul garçon qui soit libre c'est Colin Crivey et il est un peu trop nerveux a mon gout...

Amy sourit.

-Peut être que si tu lui demande, il acceptera de venir avec toi, dit-elle, il est si fou de toi!

-Haha...dit Harry.

-Alors, c'est d'accord?demanda Amy.

-OK, se résigna Harry.

-Super, on va s'éclater!se réjoui Amy. On va mettre de l'ambiance!

-Pas trop quand même! Rigola Harry devant la motivation de son amie.

Les vacances étaient géniale! La neige n'avait pas cessé de tombé. Tout le monde était heureux, même Ron et Hermione étaient moins maussade. Entre les balade en traineau, les batailles de boules de neige et les parties de Quidditch, tout le monde s'amusait, rigolait. La veille de Noël, il y eu un énorme festin où tous les élèves se régalèrent. La fête continua bien après dans la salle comune des Gryffondor. La fête prit fin quand McGonnagall vint dans la salle comune a une heure du matin en leur disant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, les garçons du dortoir de Harry se réveillèrent en sursaut.

-DEBOUT!DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE!C'EST NOEL!

Tout les garçons se réveillèrent d'un coup pour voir qui criait.

C'était Amy qui criait en sautant d'un lit a l'autre.

-T'es folle ou quoi? s'écria Seamus.

-Mais arrête! Dit Neville.

Amy cessa de crier et de sauter. Elle alla retrouvé Hermione qui rigolait au centre de la pièce.

-JOYEUX NOEL! dit Amy. C'EST L'HEURE DES CADEAU.

Amy avait un drôle d'accoutrement. Elle avait un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête et, au dessus de son pyjama a carreau, elle avait un gros pull de laine avec un A. Apparemment, elle avait reçu un cadeau de Mrs Weasley.

-C'est vrai! Les cadeau! Dit Seamus en se jetant sur les siens.

Tout les garçons firent pareil.

Hermione et Amy s'assirent sur le lit de Harry. Hermione arborait elle aussi un pull de Mrs Weasley mais avec un P, qui voulait dire Préfet.

Harry ouvrit le premier paquet, venant d'Hermione c'était un livre sur le Quidditch.

-Merci Hermione, dit Harry.

-De rien ,et Toi merci pour la plume, dit-elle.

-Hermione! t'est dingue ou quoi! s'exclama Ron en exposant un beau pull orange.

-Mais c'est rien! Dit Timidement Hermione.

Ron retira le pull envoyé par sa mère qui avait un P. Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, Hermione détourna les yeux et Amy en rigola. Ron mit aussitôt le pull des Canon de Chudley, fou de joie.

-Merci! Dit-il.

-De rien, merci pour les billes, répondit-elle.

-Des billes? Dit Harry en enfilant son pull de Mrs Weasley.

-Hermione a reçu des bille de bain... expliqua Amy.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as eu?demanda Harry.

-Des livres, des bonbons, un pull et trois beau bracelets! Dit-elle en soulevant son poignet.

Il y avait trois bracelet a breloque.

-Mais, dit Harry.

-Toi, Ron et Hermione avez eu la même idée!

-Désolé!

-Tu rigole? c'est génial! Ouvre ton cadeau! Dit-elle en montrant un petit paquet.

Il l'ouvrit précipitemment et découvrit une minuscule balle d'or aux ailes d'argent.

-Merci! Dit Harry.

-Je sais c'est pas original...

-Merci! Répeta Harry. Et question originalité moi non plus j'ai pas assuré!

Ron poussa un cri.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant Amy dans ses bras.

-Derien, dit Amy, amusée.

Ron se tourna , prit Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs.

-MERCI!MERCI!MON DIEU C'EST TROP BEAU.

-Ron calme toi! Repose Hermione par terre! Dit Amy.

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop! UN éclair de feu série 2! t'es folle ou quoi!

A l'entente du nom du balais, tous les garçons se précipitèrent vers Ron, tandis qu'Hermione remettais ses idées en place, elle avait été surprise par Ron.

-T'es dingue!continuait Ron.

-Maintenant, il va en parler jusqu'a la fin de l'année! Rigola Hermione.

-C'est rien Ron, je savais que tu aimerais ça! Alors je l'ai pris!

-Mais j'ai déjà un balai!dit Ron.

-C'est drôle il te dit que c'est trop et qu'il ne fallait pas , mais il ne te dit pas de le reprendre! dit Hermione.

Amy rigola.

-Pour ton balai, c'est pas un problème, si t'es d'accord, moi je le prendrais, ça me changera de la vieille comète que j'ai pour l'instant!

-Bon, on ferais mieux d'aller s'habiller pour aller manger! Intervint Hermione, on se rejoins en bas dans cinq minute?

-Oui, dit Harry d'un air absent en regardant le balai.

Cinq minute plus tard, les filles étaient en bas, mais il fallut un quart d'heure aux garçon pour descendre complètement changé, a part Ron qui arborait fièrement son nouveau pull orange vif qu'Hermione lui avait offert.

La journée s'était bien passée, ils avaient passer l'après midi à faire une bataille de neige. Mais à cinq heure, c'est a dire trois heures avant le bal, Hermione dit à Amy de rentré pour ce préparé,mais celle ci aurait voulut continué la bataille. Au final, ce fut Hermione qui gagna en disant que si elle ne montaient pas tout de suite, elle n'irait pas au bal.

A sept heure Ron et Harry allèrent se préparé. Ce fut Harry qui fut prèt le premier. Ron mettait un temps fou a mettre sa robe, il n'était pas motivé du tout, en fait il n'avait pas fort envie d'aller au bal.

-Mais dépèche toi! Dit Harry en terminant de boutoné sa robe vert bouteille.

-Mais oui, soupira Ron.

-Bon, je descend, mais intérêt a être dans la salle commune dans cinq minute, sinon je viens te chercher, habillé ou pas! s'exclama Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry descendit dans la salle commune, il y avait beaucoup de monde. De nombreux élèves aux robes colorées se retrouvaient sous le regard envieux des plus jeunes qui ne pouvait pas aller au bal.

Harry vit Lavande et Seamus en train de s'enlacer, apparement, ils s'étaient réconcilier.

-Arrete de râler et descend! Dit Parvati qui se tenait au pied de l'escalier.

La jeune fille portait une robe somptueuse, assez compliquée, qu'elle n'arretait pas de lissé.

Quelqu'un grogna du haut de l'escalier.

-Arrête de grogner, franchement je ne vois pas ce qui a de désagréable a porter une robe! Et souris un peu bon sang! s'énerva Parvati.

-Il y a plein de chose désagréable a porté une robe! Dit la voix d'Amy qui descendait. Et puis s'est mon affaire! Je ralerais si je veux! t'a pas besoin de m'attendre!

Amy arriva dans la salle commune. Elle était resplendissante. Contrairement a la robe de Parvati, la robe d'Amy était très simple: elle était longue, d'un beau vermeille, avec des manche évasée, elle dévoilait le formes de la jeune fille.

-Tu vois tu es magnifique! Dit Parvati. Heureusement que je t'ai prise en main, sinon tu y allait toute décoiffé.

En effet, le cheveux de la jeune fille était légérement bouclé, elle était légerement maquillée, son visage était illuminé par la douce lumière qui venait de sa larme de Phénix.

Amy soupira, elle en avait plusqu'assez de Parvati et de ses air de nunuche, dont le seul centre d'intéret était la mode. Elle vit Harry et s'approcha en souriant, contente d'échapper a cette folle.

-Enfin! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus! Si elle s'approche encore de moi, je la tue!

-Pourquoi? Rigola Harry.

-Oh Amy, tes cheveux, c'est une horreur! Laisse moi arranger ça! Et il te faut aussi un peu de maquillage voyons! mimait Amy d'une petite voix aigüe.

-Ben s'est réussit! Tu est resplendissante! Dit Harry.

-Harry! n'exagère pas! Dit Amy en roulant des yeux.

-Mais non, tu est super, tout comme les autres filles, mais s'est surtout qu'on a pas l'habitude de te voir habillée comme ça!

C'était vrai, chaque jour après les cours, Amy montait au dortoir pour troqué son uniforme contre un jeans et un pull. Elle laissait pendre ses cheveux ou les attachait négligemment.

-Monsieur, critiquerait-il mon style vestimentaire! Scanda Amy.

-Non! moi aussi j'aime mieux les jeans, tu crois que c'est agréable quand je me retrouve en robe?Se plaignit Harry

Amy eu un petit rire.

-Ouais...mais j'ai quand même su resté un peu a l'aise, dit-elle. Regarde!

La jeune fille souleva le bas de sa robe. Harry vit qu'elle avait gardé ses vieilles baskettes toute usée!

-T'es vraiment pas croyable!

-Je sais, dit fièrement Amy.

-Me voilà! Dit Ron

Il portait une très belle robe bleu nuit, cadeau de Fred et Georges.

-On y va? Dit-il.

-Non, on doit attendre Hermione, elle ne va pas tardé a arrivé. Répondit Amy.

-Hermione va au bal? Demanda brusquement Ron.

-Ben oui, répondit Harry.

-Justement la voilà! Dit Amy.

Ron se retourna. Elle était magnifique, elle portait une robe bleu indigo, la même qu'elle avait pour le bal précédent, ses cheveux était relevé en un chignon compliqué. Elle était vraiment superbe, Ron ne savait pas comment la décrire, tellement il était fasciné.

Il eu un poid au creux de son ventre, elle était vraiment jolie. Il ne pouvait pas se faire a l'idée qu'elle aille au bal avec un autre garçon, cela lui faisait horriblement mal.

Hermione tremblait. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté? Elle ne savait même pas avec qui elle y allait! Ron était là, avec Amy et Harry. Il portait sa nouvelle robe. Il était beau, très beau. Elle eu un pincement au coeur en le voyant, dire qu'une autre fille l'accompagnait.

-Me voilà! Très jolie robe! Dit-elle en fixant Ron.

-Merci, toi aussi...dit Ron.

Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux, Harry et Amy entre les deux, réprimèrent un fou rire.

-Humhum, dit Harry.

-Euh...oui! On ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre les autre! Dit Ron.

-Les autres? Dirent Harry et Amy sur un ton innocent.

-Nos partenaires! Précisa Hermione.

Harry et Amy se regardèrent éloquamment. Amy prit le bras d'Harry et dit:

-Pas besoin d'aller les chercher! On est tous là!

-Quoi! Dirent Ron et Hermione.

-Vous avez très bien compris! Dit Harry. On y va?

Lui et Amy s'avancèrent vers la sortie.

Ron et Hermione ne bougèrent pas tout de suite, ils étaient stupéfaix! Ils se fixaient et ne parlaient pas.

Ron avait le coeur plus léger, son estomac faisait des bonds. D'une part, il en voulait énormément à Harry et Amy de lui avoir fait un coup pareil, mais d'autre part...il était aux anges! Il allait au bal avec Hermione! Elle n'irait pas avec un gros imbécile, elle y allait avec lui! De plus, elle était magnifique, ses cheveux brillaient, ses yeux pétillaient et ses joues étaient légerement rosies. Il était sur de passer une bonne soirée, après tout il y allait avec sa meilleure amie!

Au bal avec Ron!Oh non! Enfin, c'est ce dont elle rêvait, mais elle n'était pas sure que se soit une bonne idée, la dernière fois, elle avait fini par l'embrasser alors que ses amis souffraient. Mais il était si attachant...enfin, au moins, elle était sure de s'amuser, elle se sentait toujours bien avec lui.

-Vous venez? Demanda Amy.

Hermione et Ron, se tournèrent vers les deux autres qui patientaient près du tableau, un sourire en coin.

-Euh, oui, dit Ron en suivant Hermione.

Le Hall était bondé de taches multicolores, tous les élèves ayant droit de participé au bal, attendaient patiemment devant la Grande salle.

-Hey ho! s'écria Luna.

Harry,ron, Amy et Hermione s'arrêtèrent, ils furent rejoind par Luna et Ginny suivient de peu par Dean et Neville. Ginny portait une belle robe lavande près du corps, qui contrastait complèment avec celle de Luna, qui semblait être faites de plusieurs tissus de différentes couleurs mais dont l'union était magnifique.

-Alors, près a passé une bonne soirée? Dit Dean en passant son bras autour de la taille de Luna.

Neville fit un geste pour posé sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny, mais un regard a Ron lui fit abandonner cette idée.

-Oh oui! Dit Amy.

-Je sens que je vais souffrir, dit Harry.

Tout le monde rigola.

-Et ça va vous deux? Vous avez l'air dans les nuages! Demanda Neville a l'attention de Ron et Hermione qui étaient resté silencieux.

-Laisse les! Ils ne se sont pas encore remis de leurs émotions! Dit Harry.

-Vous allez au bal ensemble? Demanda Luna .

-Oui, répondirent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Tous deux prirent une teinte rosée.

-OK, dit Ginny sur un ton qui en disait long.

-VEUILLEZ RENTREZ CALMEMENT! cria le professeur MacGonnagall

Les portes étaient ouvertes! Tous les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande salle, qui avait été redécorée pour l'occasion. En plus des décoration habituelles, il y avait rubans accroché aux murs, il semblait qu'il neigeait, bien que rien ne tombe sur le sol. Les tables avaient été remplacées par des plus petites et il régnait une atmosphère de fêtes.

Tous le monde prit place, les huit amis s'installèrent à une table qui se trouvaient dans un coin.

Dumbledore se leva, il portait une robe pourpres avec des étoile d'or, et prit la parole:

-Je suis heureux de vous voir si entrain pour cette soirée, j'espère que vous passerez une très bonne soirée et que vous aimerez notre nouvelle tradition, qui permet de créer certains liens, j'en suis sur! j'espère que vous aimerez également le festin! Les cartes sont devant vous, vous n'avez qu'à choisir, d'ici une heure, le bal commencera et pour ceux qui auraient envie de prendre l'air, le parc est accessible, j'y ai tracé de chemins et lancé de puissant sort de protection, vous pouvez donc vous y promené sans crainte! Sur ce, Bon appétit!

Tout le monde applaudit.

-Euh comment est-ce qu'on est censé choisir ce qu'on mange? Y a pas de serveur! Demanda Amy qui était perplexe.

Tout les autres rigolèrent.

-C'est facile! Dit Hermione

-Tu vas voir! Poursuivit Ron en prennant la carte posée devant lui.

Il la pencha un peu sur le coté pour faire en sorte qu'Hermione puissent la lire, ils la regardèrent un moment.

-Dinde farcie!dit Hermione

-Roti! Enchaina Ron.

Leurs assiettes se remplirent automatiquement de ce qu'ils avaient commandé.

-Eh ben! On peut dire que c'est rapide!

Tout le monde commanda et mangea avidement. Les conversations allaient de bon train.

-Ce n'est pas juste! Se plaignait Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas pour une fois! Dit Ron.

-Mais c'est une surcharge de travail pour eux!

-Il l'ont déjà fait!

-Justement, ils vont être surmemé!

-Hermione! c'était y deux ans, la dernière fois qu'ils ont fais ça! Ils ont eu le temps de se reposer!

-Ron, c'est a cause de comportement comme le tiens que les chose ne changeront pas.

-Il me semble quand même que je t'ai déjà aidé pour la SALE!

-Ouai...

-C'est bizarre, mais il me semble qu'il y a deux ans tu ne te plaignais pas de leurs surcharge de travail!

Hermione rougit en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-Désolée...

-Détendez vous un peu! Dit Neville.

Dumbledore se leva et invita les élèves a faire de même, d'un geste, il repoussa les table et fit apparaitre une estrade. Un groupe monta sur scène et joua un morceau assez rythmé. Tout les élèves se mirent a danser.

-On y va? Demanda Amy qui ne tenait plus en place.

-Ok! dit Harry, amusé par son exitation.

Ils se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

-Vous ne venez pas?

-Euh, Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas si on y va pas tout de suite?demanda Ron.

-Non, je n'ai pas encore bien digéré et j'ai un peu soif on ira plus tard.

-Ok, dit Amy en trainant Harry sur la piste.

-Tiens, dit Ron en tendant une bierraubeurre à Hermione un moment plus tard.

-Merci! Dit Hermione. Regarde les!

Elle désignait Harry et Amy sur la piste de danse. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens, si bien que les autres ne s'en approchaient beaucoups. Ron eu un petit rire.

-Tu sais a qui ils me font pensé! Dit-il.

-Non, à qui?

-A Fred et Angelina, il y a deux ans. Ils bougeaient autant!

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Oui ,je m'en souviens!

Ron regarda a nouveau Harry et Amy. Lui aussi aurait allé dansé, surtout en compagnie d'Hermione, il ne demandait que ça, mais il n'osait pas, pas tout de suite. Il avait peur d'être maladroit, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas un fin danseur. Mais il n'avait aucune gêne a avoir, car vu la façon dont dansait Harry, il passerait pour un pro!

-IL a l'air bien, non? Dit Hermione.

-Qui? Harry? Oui...

-Il réagit plutot bien, je trouve.

-Ouai, au début des vacances il avait eu du mal, mais Amy a été lui parlé, dit Ron.

-Ça peut se comprendre, elle a perdu son père y a peu de temps, elle sait se qu'il ressent...

-Elle t'as dit?...s'étonna Ron.

-Bien sur! Dit Hermione. On est amie a présent, et on se parle.

-En tout cas Harry a l'air heureux et puis, Il a Luna pour l'aidé, même si des fois elle est bizarre, elle peut le comprendre...

Cela faisait un moment que Harry et Amy dansait comme des fous.

-Alors? Tu t'amuse? Demanda Amy.

-Oui, c'est super!

-Rappelle moi de le noter! Que je puisse dire à Parvati que je suis plus amusante qu'elle!

-J'y penserais!

-Hey! Regarde qui est là! s'exclama Amy.

Harry se retourna et vit, non loin d'eux, cho et Michael Corner. Cho dansait d'une façon assez suggestive, elle ne cessait de regardé Harry d'un air bizarre, puis de fixé Amy furieusement.

-Elle n'a pas été privée de bal? s'étonna Amy.

-Apparement pas! Dit Harry.

-Tu devrai allé l'invité a dansé !

-t'es folle!

-Tu ne la laisse pas indifférente en tout cas! Vu la façon dont elle danse et qu'elle te regarde.

-Je n'en ai rien a faire, elle est devenue complètement folle! t'as vu comme elle t'as tapée l'autre fois!

-Euh, oui , je crois que je l'ai aperçu, je crois même que j'était aux premières loge! Plaisanta Amy.

-Excuse moi...

-ça va, c'est du passé, du moins pour moi! Car elle me regarde assez méchamment je ferais mieux de me méfier!

Harry se retourna a nouveau vers cho, qui était plus proche a présent, dansant langoureusement. Amy eu soudain une idée.

-Harry, souffla-t-elle. Je vais faire quelque chose, ne te choque pas, joue le jeux et fais ce que je te dit.

Harry hocha la tête.

Amy se rapprocha de lui, passa une main autour de son cou. Son autre main saisi celle de Harry et la mis sur sa taille. Amy se colla a Harry et se mit a dansé sensuellement.

Après un petit moment, la jeune fille regarda si cho faisait attention. En effet, elle ne dansait plus, elle le fixait. Amy mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et lui souffla:

-passe ta main dans mon dos.

Harry s'exécuta.

Amy émi un gémissement, qui certe sonnait un peu faux, mais qui eu l'effet escompté. S'en fut trop pour Cho. Elle planta Michael au milieu de la piste, prenant soin de les bousculer au passage.

Amy éclata de rire.

-Eh ben! Dit Harry en s'écartant.

-Pas mal, non? Rigola Amy.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi diabolique!

-Mon cher monsieur, toute fille digne de ce nom doit savoir se battre! dit Amy.

-Vous êtes un brillant soldat! Plaisanta Harry.

-Merci du compliment!Hey regarde qui se décide.

-S'est pas trop tôt! Répondit Harry en voyant Ron et Hermione s'approcher de la piste de danse.

A ce moment la musique, qui jusqu'à présent était assée rythmée, passa a un slow.

-Ô hasard, un slow. Dit Amy sur un ton espiègle.

-N'aurais tu pas manigancé quelque chose, toi?

-Eh ben si, en temps que petite fille du directeur. Je me suis permise de demandé un service au musiciens! Dès qu'ils voyaient Ron et Hermione se levé pour dansé, ils devaient passé au slow.

-Vraiment diabolique!

-Merci, Monsieur daignerait-il dansé avec moi?

-Eh ben, je sais pas vraiment dansé ça! Dit Harry.

-Harry, après la façon dont on a dansé pour faire enragé cho, je suis sure que tu sais dansé ça!

Ron avait enfin osé lui demandé. Elle avait accepté. Ils atteignirent la piste de danse et la musique s'arrête. Pourquoi? Elle reprend. C'est un slow. Ron déglutit. Ça commence bien. Bon il fallait se calmer, de toute façon ce n'était pas difficile.

Hermione était nerveuse, mais pourquoi! elle savait dansé, il y a deux ans, elle n'avait fait que ça! Alors pourquoi était-elle angoissée a ce point? Elle se rapprocha de Ron pour dansé. Dès qu'ils se touchèrent, ils furent traversés d'un frisson à la fois agréable et gênant.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron qui avait baissé les siens, a partir de se moment, ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Regarde les! Dit Amy qui dansait toujours avec Harry.

Ron et Hermione dansait, à quelques métre d'eux, ils semblaient absents, ils se fixaient.

-On a quand même bien trouvé! Dit Amy.

-C'est vrai que je n'imagine pas qu'ils aient pu venir séparément.

Après un moment, la musique reprit un air déchainé et les deux jeunes gens reprirent les danses éffrainée qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt..

Ron et Hermione, n'avaient pas remarqué le changement, ils restaient collé l'un a l'autre, en se regardant.

-Ils faudrait peut-être allé leurs dire! Dit Harry.

-Non Harry! Laisse les! Ils sont mignons comme ça!

-Mignon? Mais ils sont en train de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

-Mais non, soupira Amy. Laisse leur ce moment d'intimité.

-Intimité? Tu parles d'une intimité!

-Laisse les! Dit Amy.

Harry n'alla donc pas parlé a ses amis

Un moment plus tard, alors que Ron et Hermione n'avaient toujours rien remarqué, Lavande Brown giffla Seamus.

-Tu n'est qu'un goujat! Dit-elle.

-Ben quoi? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Tu ne peut pas t'empêché de passé tes mains sur les fesses des autre! Tu n'est qu'un dégoutant! Tu ne sais pas être sérieux pour une fois!

-Mais que veut tu que je fasse? Soupira Seamus.

-Je veux que...que ...qu'on...qu'on soit comme eux! Dit-elle en pointant Ron et Hermione du doigt.

Ron et Hermione sortirent de leur transe. Rougirent et se séparèrent précipitamment.

-QUOI? Dirent-ils en coeur.

Lavande quitta la grande salle suivit de Seamus. Ron et Hermione regardèrent la situation et rougirent encore plus.

-Pffou...dit Ron en s'éventant avec sa main. Il fait chaud ici! Si on allait faire un tour?

-Ou...oui! Dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ils quittèrent la grande salle en direction du parc.

-Bon, si on arretait de dansé un petit moment et qu'on allait boire un verre? Proposa Harry.

-Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des boissons et prirent une bièrreaubeurre, qu'ils avalèrent d'une traite. Ils en prirent une deuxième, ils étaient déshydraté. Cho n'était pas loin, elle s'approcha d'eux.

-Pas mal votre petit numéro de tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

-Merci, dit Amy en soutenant le regard de la Serdaigle.

-Harry, je ne savait pas que tu t'interessait aux gourgandines! Continua Cho.

Harry s'apprêtait a lui répondre, mais Amy prit les devant.

-A ton avis, pourquoi crois tu qu'il est sortit avec toi? Et pourquoi Michael sort-il avec toi?

-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer! s'énerva Cho.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai peur de toi, je me suis laissée faire une fois, mais ça ne marche plus! En devenant aussi menaçante que Cho.

-Hey calmez vous! Essaya d'intervenir Harry.

-Je le savais! dit Malefoy en s'approchant!

Il ne manquait plus que celui là.

-Je le savais que vous veniez ensemble! Fulminait Draco.

-Et alors? Dit Harry

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde! Dit Amy.

-Ahah! Je le savais! vous êtes répugnant! Continuait Draco.

-Quoi? Dirent Amy et Harry.

-Ils sont abjecte! Intervint Cho.

-Vous êtes que des misérables! Dit Draco en même temps que Cho.

-FERME LA! dirent Amy, à cho, et Harry, a Malefoy.

La tension montait...

Ron et Hermione marchaient sur un des chemins tracé dans la neiges par Dumbledore. Il ne faisait ni froid ni chaud, il faisait tout simplement agréable.

-Tu veux qu'on s'assaye? Demanda Ron en désignant un banc de marbre au bord du lac.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Ils s'assirent donc, ils étaient tendus.

-Désolé pour tout a l'heure, dit Ron.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna Hermione.

-Ben tu sais...ils ont changé la musique et j'ai continué...

-Tu n'as rien a te repproché! Moi aussi, je n'avais pas remarqué...

Ron eu un sourire en pensant a la scènes.

-On a du paraitre un peut idiot!

-Ne me le fait pas dire! Rigola Hermione! On va en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ron rigola. Puis le silence revint.

-Tu sais..., commença Ron.

-Oui?

-Même si s'est Harry et Amy qui ont monté le coups, je suis content d'être venus au bal avec toi...

-Merci, moi aussi, dit Hermione.

-Je voulais pas y aller, et quand Harry m'as dit qu'il m'avait arrangé le coup avec quelqu'un, j'ai paniqué. J'avais pa envie de me trimbalé avec une fille que je connaissais pas...

-C'est pareil, dit Hermione, j'avais dit oui a Amy pour lui faire plaisir.

-Tu es la seule personnes avec qui je voulais y allé ...murmura Ron en baissant la tête.

Hermione sourit. Oh mon dieu, qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle aussi voulait lui dire qu'il était le seul, après tout, c'était le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait vraiment a part Harry.

Ron leva la tête et vit qu'elle souriait. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur, au moins elle passait une bonne soirée. Il vit un reflet au coup d'Hermione, et pour ce qui devait être la centième fois de la soirée, regarda le collier qu'il lui avait offert.

-Tu porte mon cadeau...dit Ron.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le médaillon.

-Bien sur, je le porte toujours...dit-elle.

-Il te va bien...

-Merci, dit Hermione en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il la regardait. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ils se fixaient, à la différence que cette fois ci, ils étaient seules, rien que tous les deux.

La chaleur revenaient...son estomac se mit a le travaillé, sa bouche devenait séche...il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi...peut-être devait-il retourné au chateau pour boire un verre?...non.

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait, il avait posé sa main sur la joue d'hermione et il se pencha vers elle.Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation de bien être revint, il n'avait plus mal a l'estomac,...

Elle se sentait légère, une sensation agréable la traversa...elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, ils était si doux...au fur et a mesure que le temps passait, le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, plus profond. Ils oublièrent leurs promesses, leurs principes, tout le reste...

Cependant, deux silhouettes sortirent du château en courant, ils criaient ou rigolaient, on ne savaient pas. Ron et Hermione se séparèrent rapidement et se levèrent pour voir ce qui se passaient.

Les deux ombre se rapprochaient, elles rigolaient.

-Mais c'est Harry et Amy! s'horrifia Hermione.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang! Il faut les arrêter!

Il se dirigèrent vers eux. Ron arreta Harry et Hermione s'occupa d'Amy.

Ils rigolaient bêtement, comme des enfants de huit ans.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquièta Hermione.

Harry et Amy se regardèrent et pouffèrent. Ron et Hermione étaient inquiet, leurs amis étaient miteux. Tout deux avaient leurs robes déchirée par endroit. Amy était toute noir dans la figure, comme si elle avait eu de la suie au visage, ses cheveux était hérrissé vers l'arrière, comme si un pétard en pleine face.

Harry n'était pas mieux, il avait la lèvre en sang, ses lunettes de travers et une entaille au bras droit.

Tous deux affichait un sourire béat, un peu fou.

-AHAHah! Elle demande ce qui se passe! Dit Amy.

-Il faut nous laissez passer! Rigolait Harry en essayant de se dégager.

-Ah non ! Dit Ron.

-Maiseuh ...laisse nous, ça fait mal, on doit aller au lac! Dit Amy.

-Au lac pourquoi faire? Demanda Hermione.

-Ben voyons, pouffa Amy. On a mal, il faut qu'on lave nos blessure!

-T'écoute pas quand on te parle? Dit Harry.

-On va vous emmené a l'infirmerie! Dit Ron.

-AH non! j'ai déjà été a l'infirmerie assez souvent pour devenir docteur! Dit Amy.

-On a pas envie d'y aller! Ajouta Harry.

-Mais...

-Laisse les Ron, on verra se qui se passe...suggéra Hermione en lachant Amy.

-Chouette! Dit Amy.

-On fait la course! Dit Harry.

Ils coururent jusqu'au lac. Quand Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, ils avaient la tête trempée, ils l'avaient plongée dans le lac.

-Non, mais ils sont saoul ou quoi? Dit Ron.

-Non, je ne crois pas, ils ne sentent pas l'alcool! Dit Hermione.

Elle se pencha vers eux.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dit Amy.

-On va s'asseoir sur un banc? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry et Amy, se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.

Ils s'éloignèrent et s'assirent sur un banc.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Hermione.

Harry et Amy se mirent à parler en même temps, il n'y avait rien de compréhensible.

-STOP! Dit Ron. Un seul a la fois!

-Bon! Dit Amy. Après que vous êtes sortit, on est allé boire un verre. Puis y a cho et Malefoy qui sont venu...

-Ils étaient fous! Dit Harry.

-Après, c'est devenu la guerre, poursuivit Amy. Malefoy à lancé un sort a Harry, il a réussi a se protéger. ...

-Mais j'ai quand même été blessé, annonça fièrement Harry.

-Mais laisse moi! Parléeuh...rala Amy. Evidemment mademoiselle cho s'en ai melé... Après quelques sort, j'en ai eu marre, alors j'ai lancé un sortilège...

-Ah ouais il est génial! rigola Harry.

-Génial? s'inquièta Ron.

-Oui! Dit Amy. On a mal, mais ça nous fait rigolé!

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent consterné, leurs amis étaient gravement atteinds et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour les aidé.

-Euh Amy... tu te souviens du sortilège que tu a lancé? Demanda Hermione.

-Ben il a un drole de nom! Harry s'était quoi encore? Aliéné?

-Nan ...c'était un truc comme ...alergie...

-Allégresse? Risqua Hermione.

-OUI! dit Amy. J'ai lancé un allergésse mais Malefoy la dévié et il nous a touché.

-Puis après, on a vu les profs venir vers nous, alors on a couru dehors! Acheva Harry.

-Au moins on sait pourquoi ils sont comme ça! Se lamenta Ron.

-Oui, mais ça n'a rien de bon, il refuserons de bouger tant qu'ils seront atteind car Amy a eu la main lourde sur le sort, mais une fois le sort dissipés ils auront mal à en crevé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demanda Ron.

-Eh bien, attendre, dit Hermione. A mon avis, le sort se finira bientôt et là, il faudra les emmener à l'infirmerie.

Donc ils attendirent et après cinq minutes de rire bête et de gazouillement de la part de Amy et Harry. Il y des gémissement.

-Ouille, j'ai mal...grogna Harry.

Amy pleurait carrément.

-Aie...j'ai mal, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici!

-Vous ne vouliez pas vous en allez! Dit Ron.

Harry et Amy se retournèrent brusquement vers lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous a pas emmener chez madame Pomfresh, pleura Amy.

-On crève de mal! Fulmina Harry.

-Vous aviez pas vu vos tête! Se défendit Ron.

-Ron! Prend Harry, on les ammène a l'infirmerie! Dit Hermione en soulevant Amy.

Tous les quatres repartirent difficilement vers le château.

-Malefoy va me le payer! Ragea Harry.

-Super! Je vais encore passé la moitié des vacances sur un lit d'hopital! rala Amy.

Voilà ça été un peu long, mais bon...j'espère que vous avez aimer! N'hésitez pas a faire vos remarques surtout! et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas , il m'arrive d'avoir un petit manque d'inspiration et les idée sont toujours les bienvenue!

n'oubliez pas les REVIEW PLEASE


	19. Les travaux pratiques

BONNE LECTURE!

19. Les travaux pratiques

Madame Pomfresh eu l'air catastrophé quand Ron et Hermione amenèrent leurs amis à l'infirmerie. Elle avait tout d'abord soigné toutes leurs blessures, mais une fois que les soins eurent été fait et que les deux «victimes » furent allongée, elle commença a les réprimendé ouvertement. Elle fulminait contre un tel comportement! « Non mais vraiment, disait-elle, ils ne savent même pas s'abstenir le soir de Noel! »Harry ne sut pas si elle disait ça a cause de lui et Amy ou de Ron.

Amy et Harry allaient devoir (encore) passé la nuit a l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient plus mal, en effet, l'infermière avait soigné leurs plaies d'un simple mouvement. Ron et Hermione restèrent avec eux. Ils parlèrent donc de la « bagarre », mais les deux convalescents virent bien que leurs amis n'y était pas. Ils voyaient bien que Ron et Hermione étaient mal à l'aise, qu'ils se sentaient coupable, c'est a leur tête qu'il comprirent la situation, et non pas a leur air débraillé. Effectivement, on pouvait remarqué que le chignon d'Hermione était légèrement défait et que son rouge a lèvre, bien que discret, avait bavé; mais Ron était plus « choquant », ses cheveux était en broussaille(encore plus que d'habitude), sa robe légèrement de travers, ses lèvres brillaient et portaient les marques d'un rouge à lèvre étrangement ressemblant à celui d'hermione.

Ni Harry, ni Amy ne firent de commentaires et ils parlèrent avec eux jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vint leur dire de partir.

-On est vraiment des plaies! Dit Amy en se levant, une fois qu'ils furent seul.

-Hein? Dit Harry.

-On a toujours l'art de ramené nos problèmes au mauvais moment! s'exclama Amy.

-Calme toi! Et parles plus explicitement! Peut-être que je comprendrais où tu veux en venir!

-Arrete ce jeu! c'est énervant! Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire! Tu les a bien regardé? d'abord, ils ont leur vêtements de travers et du rouge partout sur le visage! Et puis, on voit bien qu'ils se sentent coupable!

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison de s'énerver, on y est pour rien...

-POUR RIEN? Harry? Bon sang réfléchit? D'abord, a l'anniversaire d'Hermione, ils s'embrasse, on se fait attaquer par un mangemort! Et maintenant, ils s'embrasse et...oh! Devine qui débarque avec leur problème, complètement anéanti? Harry et Amy bien sur!

-Ok ok, j'ai compris! Mais calme toi et recouche toi! t'as besoin de repos, l'apaisa Harry.

Malgré son énervement, la jeune fille se coucha.

-C'est tellement injuste! La soirée avait bien commencé! On voyait bien qu'ils commençaient a se détendre et à...à...

-à oublié leur responsabilité envers l'attaque de Bellatrix?

-Exactement, il se sont senti coupable de passé un bon moment pendant qu'on l'affrontait, même si ils n'y sont pour rien! Après, ça a été l'enfer, mais ça commençait a redevenir normal! Et voilà qu'on se ramène en sang! Maintenant, ils vont encore plus se sentir coupable!

Elle reprit son souffle et se laissa tombé sur ses oreillers.

-Désolée, Harry, mais ça m'énerve de les voir se gacher la vie sans raison...soupira-t-elle.

-Je sais, c'est râlant...mais tu sais, on devrait peut-être leur parler, essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux...

-NON, Harry. Il n'est pas question de s'en mêler. La situation est vraiment intenable, mais je ne veux pas m'y mêlé. Ça n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire...

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, je ne m'y melerai pas, je préfère mourrir plutot que de faire ça! Grogna Amy.

-T'exagère pas un peu là! Rigola l'autre.

-Un peu! Mais on ne fera rien pour s'y melé! La discussion est clause!

-On peut dormir alors?

-Oui, grogna la jeune fille en s'enfonçant dans ses couvertures et de se tourné pour dormir.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Son lit était entouré de paravent.

-Ah Potter! Vous vous décidé enfin a vous réveiller! Vous vous sentez bien? Dit Mrs Pomfresh en passant la tête entre deux rideaux.

-Oui, ça va. Dit Harry.

-Bien, vous pouvez vous habillez et retournez a votre dortoir.

-Déjà? s'étonna Harry.

-Bien sur Potter! Vous n'aviez que quelques égratinures! Dépéchez vous!

Harry s'habilla et enfila ses chaussures aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il alla voir si Amy était réveillée.

-Harry! Dit Amy en refermant son pyjama.

-Potter! Dit L'infirmière en même temps qu'elle.

Harry se retourna et referma le paravent immédiatement. Il était entré quand Mrs Pomfresh auscultait Amy,la jeune fille était en sous vêtement, une sorte de stétoscope posé sur la poitrine.

-D..Désolé, dit-il.

-C'est rien, rigola Amy.

-Potter, vous devriez faire attention! Le paravent n'était pas tiré pour rien! Dit L'infirmière en retirant le rideau qui se trouvaient entre les deux lits.

-Je l'ai pas fais exprès, dit Harry qui était rouge d'embarras.

Mrs Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, tandis qu'Amy continuait de rigoler.

-Tu peux quitter l'infirmerie? Demanda Harry.

Amy grogna.

-Il faut que Miss Dumbledore reste encore une ou deux nuits, elle a une mine affreuse et ses bras sont couvert de bleu que je n'ai pu faire disparaitre.

En effet, Harry remarqua que son amie était trés pâle, qu'elle avait de grande cernes et que ses bras étaient couvert de bleus...contrastant avec son sert poignet qui avait une couleur quelques peu plus « hâlée ».

-Ton poignet n'est toujours pas rétablis? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, ça me lance encore quelques fois...

-Prenez ça! Miss! Dit l'infirmière en lui donnant une potion.

-Je suis vraiment obligée de resté? Demanda la jeune fille après avoir bu la fiole.

-Oui.

-Mais j'en ai assez de passer tout mon temps dans cette pièce! Râla Amy. Harry peut sortir lui!Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rester?

-Parce que monsieur Potter n'a pas la même tête que vous, vous avez une tête à réveillez les mort!

-Il suffirait que je prenne un tonic...

-Les tonic n'améliore rien! La coupa Mrs Pomfresh.

-Oui, mais si je dors mal...

-Taisez vous, vous resterez, un point c'est tout! Cria Mrs Pomfresh avant de disparaitre dans son bureau.

-J'en ai marre! Dit Amy.

-Allons, c'est pas si grave! Ce n'est que pour un ou deux jours!

-Mais, c'est les vacance!

-Repose toi et tu sortiras vite!

-Je vais bien trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici! Dit Amy.

Elle soupira et se plaqua son oreiller sur le visage pour étouffé un cri de colère.

-Bon, soupira-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux de descendre. s'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner!

-Je reviendrait certainement cet après midi, dit Harry en se levant.

-Te sent pas obligé...dit Amy. Tu auras surement d'autre projet.

-Oh, je trouverait le temps entre mes diverses activités, répondit Harry en s'éloignant vers la porte.

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? Demanda avidement Amy.

-Je vais passé tout l'après midi avec Ron à faire une bataille de boule de neige, dit sadiquement Harry.

Amy lança son oreiller en direction de Harry avec un cri de rage, mais celui ci fut assez rapide pour en sortir indemne.

Ainsi Harry s'en alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione, qui l'acceuillirent chaleureusement, mais le survivant n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que ses amis s'en voulaient. L'après midi, Harry et Ron firent une bataille de neige contre les autres garçons du dortoir, pendant qu'hermione lisait un livre sur les escaliers de marbres.

En fin d'après midi, nos trois compère allèrent a l'infirmerie pour voir si Amy allait bien. Ils entrèrent, mais furent vite arrêté par Mrs Pomfresh.

-N'entrez pas, elle s'est enfin endormie!

-Elle va bien? Demanda Ron.

-Ça va, ça va! Mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un sommeil aussi agité! pas étonnant qu'elle soit épuisée...Miss Granger, a-t-elle toujours eu le sommeil difficile?

-Au début de l'année, oui, mais maintenant ça allait...pourquoi y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Non tout va bien...

-Mais la nuit passée elle a dormi normalement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'ajite maintenant? Intervint Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien Potter, je n'en sais rien...tout ce que je peux faire c'est lui donner une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, mais je ne sais pas...elle veut absolument prendre un tonifiant...

-Et c'est pas bon les tonifiant? Demanda Ron.

-Utiliser une fois de temps en temps cela ne peut pas faire de mal, mais un usage régulier peut déstabiliser le bon fonctionnement de l'organisme. En fait, les tonifiants ne supprime pas la fatigue, il l'a repousse. Donc après un moment, le corp ne peut plus résister et est submergé par la fatigue...et cela peu devenir dangereux...

-Quoi? Elle est en danger?

-Non, on en est pas encore là, il n'y a pas a vous inquiété!mais partez avant de la réveillé!

Hermione, Ron et Harry durent donc retourné à la tour Gryffondor, préoccupé par la santé de leur amie.

A leur grand étonnement, Amy quitta l'infirmerie le lendemain après-midi après avoir promis qu'elle resterait calme et qu'elle boirait sa potion avant de s'endormir. Elle avait l'air mieux, mais nos trois amis ne purent s'empêché de la trouvé affaiblie ou...comment dire.?...bizarre? Elle plaisantait moins qu'à l'habitude et était préoccupée par on ne sait quoi..

Harry et Ron avait bien essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez mais a chaque fois, elle leurs disait que tout allait bien.

-Mais, bon sang!s'énerva Amy.

C'était la veille de la reprise des cours et Hermione lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas!

-Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me croyez pas? Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée! c'est tout, alors arrêté de m'harceler comme ça! Dit-elle avant de monté aux dortoirs.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'excite comme ça? Dit Ron. On s'inquiète pour elle c'est normal, non?

-Y a autre chose que la fatigue...dit Harry.

-Vous vous entendez tous les deux? Dit Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrai être autre chose que la fatigue? Elle est dépassée et elle manque de sommeil! s'est normal qu'elle soit un peu morose!

-...je suis sure qu'il y a autre chose...dit Harry.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait autre chose? d'accord, voldemord est de retour, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait quelque chose a voir avec l'humeur d'Amy! Rétorqua Hermione en se levant.

-Ou tu vas? Demanda Ron.

-Je vais me couché, on a cours demain.

Donc le lendemain, les cours reprirent et débutèrent par un cours de soins aux créatures magique dans le parc enneigés. Ils purent voir qu'Alvéa, la femelle Sleyphir, arborait un joli ventre rond et découvrirent une nouvelle créature: le Demiguise. Cet animal avait le pouvoir de se rendre invisible et c'est avec sa fourure que les cape d'invisibilité étaient fabriquées.Après les brèves présentation avec ce spécimen, Hagrid leur dit solennelement:

-Durant le mois qui viens nous allons les étudié, ainsi que les Veaudelunes et les Jobdabiles. Pour la fin de l'année vous devrez me préparé un exposé sur l'une de ces créatures et le Sleyphir. Le travail se fera par équipe de deux. Dans un mois, chaque groupe tirera le sujet de sa démonstration.

-On va devoir faire un exposé? Dit Harry.

-Oui, vous pourrez faire toutes les recherches que vous voulez, l'exposé doit duré une demi heure.Mais il va falloir vous habitué a ce genre de travail. Pour le deuxième semestre de sixième année, vous aurez un travail dans chaque cours. Soit un exposé, soit un sort ou une potion a éllaboré...

Plusieurs élèves déglutirent, un exposé dans chaque cours? Ça en faisait du boulot!

-Et on peut choisir avec qui on fait notre travail? Demanda un élève.

-En ce qui me concerne oui. Mais bon assez discuté! Je voulais simplement vous mettre au courant. -Maintenant qui peut dire de quoi se nourri le Demiguise?

Amy et Harry furent content de s'installer pour déjeuner après un long cours ennuyant de Ginlwor, ils avaient passé toute l'heure a prendre des notes. Enfin, au moins ils n'avaient pas de devoir!

Ils furent vite rejoins par Ron et Hermione.

-Alors? Demanda Ron. Ginlwor vous a parlé du travail de recherche?

-Non, il n'a parlé de rien, répondit Amy. Et vous?

-Nous on l'a! Dit Hermione. On doit réalisé un petit journal et faire une recherche sur la presse moldue.

-Oh ça va! Ce n'est pas si difficile!

-Tu plaisante! s'offusqua Ron. On doit faire un journal a la façon moldu! Interdiction d'utilisé la magie! Même pour les photos! Ça va en demandé du boulot! Enfin, on a le temps on doit le rendre a la fin mai...

-Oui, continua Hermione. Que dirait tu d'aller a la bibliothèque après les cours pour s'y mettre directement?

-Quoi? s'écria Ron. Mais on a cinq mois pour le faire! Pourquoi s'y mettre maintenant?

-Je te signale qu'on aura un travail a faire pour tous les cours, pour la même période! Et on en aura surement des plus difficile que celui-ci! Il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser tout de suite! Sinon on va manqué de temps et tu seras obligé d'arrêté le Quidditch!

Ron palit a cette idée.

-C'est vrai...ok alors, dit-il avant de replongé dans son assiette.

-En parlant de Quidditch, enchaina Amy. C'est quand le premier entrainement?

-Euh...je sais pas...je pensait qu'on devrait attendre que tu...

-Je vais bien! Coupa Amy. Ne vous inquiètez pas, je manque un peu de sommeil, mais Mrs Pomfresh m'a donné un médicamment! Ça va de mieux en mieux! Et je m'excuse pour hier quand je vous ait sauté a la gorges! J'était sur les nerfs...

-Pas de problème..dit Harry.

-Alors? l'entrainement?

-Euh...ben demain? De toutes façon, le terrain nous est réservé le mardi et le jeudi.

-OK

Au cours d'étude de l'esprit, rien de spécial ne se produit. En fait, ils firent se qui semblait être l'occupation favorite du prof: prendre des notes.

Par contre, le cours de potions fut interessant.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le cachot, Rogue leur dit de rester debout dans le fond de la salle.

-Comme vous le savez certainement, vous avez un travail de recherche a faire. Il s'agira bien évidemment d'élaborer une potion! Je vais vous mettre par groupe de deux et a partir de ce jour vous devrez vous placé avec votre partenaire pour les cours théorique...

-Mais pourquoi? Risqua Amy.

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi! Donc vous vous mettrez par deux, bien que le travail de recherche s'effectue en dehors des heure de cours! La salle de potions est accessible tous les jours jusqu'à 18 heures. Bon, je vais dire les équipes; une fois cela exécuté, je distribuerais a chacun de vous, le sujet de votre travail, ainsi que les points a respecté.

Il regarda chacun de ses élèves, pour voir s'il y en avait un qui risquerait de répondre.

-Bon! Poursuivit Rogue. Commençons!

Il prit une liste dans ses mains.

-Miss Bones vous ferez équipe avec Miss Granger.

Susan et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir.

-Miss Turpin avec Monsieur Goldstein. Potter avec Thomas. Weasley avec Monsieur Corner.

Ron émit un grogement ce qui valut un regard noir du professeur.

-Miss Dumbledore avec Monsieur Malefoy...

-Quoi? Se plaignit Amy. On peut pas changé?

-NON, allez vous asseoir tout les deux.

Amy et Malefoy s'assirent l'un a coté de l'autre, Malefoy paraissait ravis, tout le contraire d'Amy qui lui tournait le dos et faisait la grimace.

-Et pour finir Miss Parkinson avec Miss Jones. Bon maintenant que vous êtes tous installer, voici vos sujet!

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et un parchemin apparut devant chaque étudiant.

-Bon, mettez les de coté! Vous pourrez en discuté avec votre partenaire a la fin du cours. En attendant notez les notes du tableau sur le sisymbre.

Le tableau fut instantanément recouvert d'écriture.

-Je le crois pas! Je vais devoir me coltiner Malefoy pendant des mois! Soupira Amy.

-Mais tais toi! Dit Hermione.

Ils étaient tous les quatres a la bibliothèque, Amy et Harry avaient décidé d'accompagné les deux autres car ils n'avaient rien a faire.

-T'es pas obligée d'écouté! Répondit Amy.

-Alors, tu t'es arrangée avec Malefoy? Demanda Harry.

-Il fallait bien, je dois le retrouvé a la bibliothèque mercredi après midi! Pour éllaboré un filtre de tolérance! Comme si j'était contente de passé l'après midi cloitrée ici! Mais Malefoy est ravi lui!

-Il est vraiment bizarre! Dit Ron sans relevé sa tête de son parchemin. Au bal, ils t'attaque et puis là, il est ravi d'être coincé avec toi!

Harry eu un petit rire! Ron était vraiment long a la détente...

-Tu peut vraiment être bête des fois! Dit Hermione. Si tu n'as par remarqué, Malefoy à un faible pour Amy.

-QUOI? Dit Ron dégouté.

Il regarda Amy, qui soupira de désespoir.

-Tu rigoles? Demanda-t-il a Hermione.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était toujours chaleureux avec elle? Et ses remarques du genre « tu veux aller faire un tour »? Et puis, si tu te souviens bien, ce n'est pas après Amy qu'il en avait au bal, mais après Harry.

-Oh!dit Ron, un éclair de compréhension dans le regard.

-Il comprend! Rigola Harry.

-Si ça ce met, il n'attendait que ça pour te sauté dessus! Dit Ron d'un air dégouté.

-Me sauté dessus? Rigola Amy.

-Oui, il faudra faire attention quand vous serez a la bibliothèque ou dans la salle de potion, il pourrais te faire tout un tas de chose que je préfère pas imaginé...

-Ron!dit Amy.

-Il faudrait apprendre un sort pour te protéger, continuait Ron. Ou alors...Bill m'as parlé d'un truc moldu pour empêcher ça! Comment ça s'appellait déjà? ...Ah oui, une ceinture de Chasteté, je crois...

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, tandis qu'Harry et Amy éclatèrent de rire.

-Une...ceinture de chasteté? Merci du conseil, mais je crois que je saurais me défendre seul et je crois pas que j'aurais besoin d'en arrivé là!

-Bon Ron! Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi! Il faudrait peut être te mettre au boulot, non?s'énerva Hermione.

Le mois de janvier s'écoula rapidement, ils eurent un travail de recherche pour chaques cours, le plus dur étant celui de métamorphose auquel il fallait trouvé une incantation pour changé une partie du corps. Ils y travaillaient d'arrache pied, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà fini leur journal. Tous était déjà bien avancé dans celui de potions. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec leurs partenaires a la bibliothèque et Amy n'avait pas encore eu besoin de ceinture de chasteté!

Les séances de quidditch allaient de bon train, elle aussi. A la fin janvier, Gryffondor l'emporta sur Poufsouffle. Amy était encore un peu fatiguée, mais elle allait beaucoup mieux, même si elle était un peu moins enthousiaste qu'avant et qu'elle avait parfois l'air préoccupé.

Amy referma son livre soulagé. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle faisait ses recherches avec Malefoy,ils étaient les derniers dans la bibliothèque et elle était heureuse de pouvoir s'arrêté jusqu'au lendemain.

-Je peux te ramener a ta tour? Demanda Malefoy en refermant le livre qu'il lisait.

Amy le regarda. Depuis qu'ils travaillait ensemble sur ce projet, il avait toujours été aimable, un peu trop aimable. Jamais aucune remarque désagréable et il n'avait jamais essayer de lui « sauter dessus » comme disait Ron.

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il s'empara des affaires d'Amy.

-Mais...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, il était tard et elle était trop fatiguée pour protesté. Elle sortit donc de la salle en compagnie du serpentard.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et étaient déserts, il devait être tard...Amy regarda sa montre, il était presque neuf heure, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du quatrième étage, Amy sentit la main de Malefoy se glissé doucement dans la sienne. Amy s'arrêta.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main

Il se plaça en face d'elle. Il tendit la main pour carressé sa joue. Amy recula contre le mur.

-Ouh là Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Arrête ça tu veux!

Mais il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'interesse pas? Lui dit-il.

-Parce que! Arrete! Dit-elle alors qu'il laissait glissé sa main vers le cou d'Amy.

Elle le giffla pour qu'il cesse. Mais cette giffle n'eu pour effet que de lui faire mal a la main, car Malefoy n'avait pas bougé. Il posa son autre main sur la hanche de l'adolescente et se rapprocha d'elle.

Sa baguette! Il fallait qu'elle prenne sa baguette! Mais...non! Elle était dans son sac et Malefoy l'avait jeté au milieu du couloir. Elle essayait de se défaire de son étreinte, mais s'était sans espoir. Il avait trop de force et elle était épuisée, après cinq bonne minute passée a se débattre, elle perdit espoir, jamais elle n'arriverait a s'enfuir et elle avait beau crié, personne ne venait.

Malefoy essayait de l'embrassé, mais elle détournait a chaque fois la tête, il avait donc décidé de s'attaqué a son cou. Amy ne le supportait pas ,il fallait qu'il arrête, mais elle n'avait plus de force. Elle criait, criait, mais elle perdait sa voix a force de hurler comme ça et personne n'arrivait.

-S'il te plait, arrête! Sanglota-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Répondit-il avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Il avait glissé sa main sous la chemise d'Amy et s'était mis a la remonté vers la poitrine de la jeune fille. Son autre main, qui était resté posée sur le cou de la jeune fille, alla se placer sur la cuisse d'Amy, il commençait a remonté sa jupe...

-S'il te plait, arrête, arrête...s'il te plait...pleurait Amy.

Elle sentait ses mains, pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça! Il n'avait jamais été comme ça! Elle commençait a manqué d'air,elle était coincée entre le mur et Malefoy, qui faisait pesé tout son poid sur elle pour la maintenir immobile.

Mais son poid se dégagea et elle s'éffondra par terre. Quelqu'un était enfin arrivé.

Harry avait tiré Malfoy en arrière. Il le frappa de toutes ses force.

-Dégueulasse! Dit-il. Tu n'est vraiment que déchet...;

Malefoy poussa Harry qui tomba. Malefoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Harry la sortit également.

-Tu n'est vraiment que de la merde, dit Harry.

-Faut toujours que tu te ramènes dans les mauvais moments Potter! Tu vois pas que j'était occupé?

-Tu n'est vraiment qu'un... i Carnecottera /i , dit Harry.

Le sortilège cuisant atteri sur Malefoy, qui cria de douleur.

-Tu va me le payer..dit Malefoy. i Experlliarmus!

-Impidémenta! /i 

Le sortilège de désarmement se dissipa.

Malefoy entra dans une colère folle et cria de toute ses force:

-STUPEFIX

Un grand éclair rouge s'échappa de sa baguette, se dirigeant vers Harry. Heureusement Harry, qui était lui aussi en colère, su crié:

- i Protégo! /i 

Le bouclier se dressa devant lui et le sort ricocha vers Malefoy qui tomba raide sur le sol. Harry se précipita vers Amy.

-Ça va? Tu vas bien? Il ne t'as rien fait?

-Non...pleura Amy. J'ai rien vu venir. J'ai pas su me défendre, j'aurais du le frapper, j'y suis pas arrivée.

-Non, t'aurais rien su faire...tu es épuisées... C'est vraiment un...

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça! Demanda Amy. Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas...Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de te faire quelque chose...

-C'est parce que t'es arrivé...J'ai crié, mais personne ne venait...

-Hermione était inquiète elle m'avais envoyé venir te cherché...ça va?

-J'ai eu si peur...dit-elle.

-Il faut allez a l'infir...

-Non! Il ne m'as rien fait, je n'ai rien, je suis juste un peu choquée...

-Mais..commença Harry.

-S'il te plait Harry.

-Ok, mais il faut allez en parler a un professeur...

-Non, dit Amy

-Amy! Soit raisonnable! Tu te rend compte de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire! Il faut qu'il soit puni! Il mérite d'être renvoyé et ...

-Harry, cela ne servira a rien qu'il soit renvoyé. Le mal est fait et rien y changera. Alors s'il te plait, retournons a la salle commune et laissons le pourrir là!

Harry voulut protesté, mais il n'en eu pas le courage. Son amie était épuisée, elle tremblait, son visage était couvert de larmes et son regard était implorant.

-D'accord, mais je crois quand même que tu devrais en parlé a un professeur...

Il prit le sac de la jeune fille, puis la souleva. Elle savait a peine marcher, elle devait s'appuyer sur Harry.

-Harry tu n'arrivera pas a me forcer a aller le dire si je ne le veux pas!

-Peut être que moi je n'y arriverait pas, mais Hermione saura!

-Non! Ecoute, a quoi ça servirait qu'il quitte l'école? Il sera en danger!

-Amy, je te signaler qu'il était en train...

-Mais quand même! Ici, il est un peu plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs et même si il ne le mérite pas, il a le droit de resté ici.

-Bon, comme je vois que tu n'ai pas décidée a optempéré...

-Tu ne va pas allé le dire aux profs n'est-ce pas?

-Même si je penses que c'est ce qu'il faudrait faire, je ne le ferai pas puisque tu ne veux pas...

-Merci! Que font les autres? Demanda Amy le plus simplement du monde.

Harry regarda Amy. Elle était vraiment bizarre, d'abord Malefoy l'avait pratiquement violée et elle ne voulait pas en parlé aux professeurs, puis elle demandait ce que faisait ses amis comme si rien ne s'était passé...

-Hermione lit un livre et Ron met au points des nouvelles stratégies pour le Quidditch.

A sa grande surprise, Amy souria.

-Harry? Je peux te demandé une faveur? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sur. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Fait tout se que tu pourra pour empêché Ron de m'acheté une ceinture de chasteté!

Ben voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé! Je suis sure qu'il y en a plus d'un qui veulent me tuer...

Bon, ben j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu...Laissez une petite reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensé...en + ça me fera plaisir :-):-)

a bientot

Review Pleasssse!


End file.
